


Olvidado

by SonneKa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Con un poco de amor e imaginación, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Intentando arreglar DR3, M/M, Y también algo de dolor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: Nagito Komaeda sabía que sería el Afortunado Definitivo aquel año, pero quería darle una chance a los exámenes de ingreso al Curso de Reserva. Y valió la pena, conoció a Hajime Hinata allí. Su valiosa amistad le dio esperanza, esperanza de que la gente sin talento también podía ser útil.Aunque, a pesar de que quiso formar parte del tan infravalorado Curso de Reserva de Hope's Peak, su suerte terminó llevándolo hacia el curso principal. De todas formas, teniendo buenos amigos y talentosos compañeros no había mucho de qué preocuparse, incluso si la suerte se le ponía en contra alguna que otra vez.Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, y al segundo año de preparatoria una tal Junko Enoshima llegó decidida a poner la academia patas para arriba.Eso sí, el único que sospechaba de ella era Komaeda. Pero...¿Alguien le creería?------------Alerta sobre Spoilers (???): Si no has jugado Super Danganronpa 2 y tampoco visto Danganronpa 3, ¡es 100% probable que seas spoileado! Por otro lado, más adelante abarcaré un par de cosas vistas en Danganronpa: Another Episode, pero conocer el juego no es necesario.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 0: Fragmentos de Memoria

### Capítulo 0: Fragmentos de Memoria

—Supongo que nos separaremos por un tiempo. Qué decepcionante… parecíamos llevarnos tan bien…

Un silencio profundo los invadió a ambos, el sonido de las olas chocando contra el barco era lo único que podía oírse. Pero Komaeda no iba a dejar que la conversación terminara ahí, y mucho menos cuando _aquella persona_ no parecía siquiera tener planes de querer mantener una.

—… Oye, ¿podré verte de nuevo? —un aire de esperanza llenó el interior del albino. Incluso cuando su cuerpo caía rendido ante tanta desesperación, todavía… tenía fe en la esperanza. Pero…

— **No hay razón para volver a vernos**.

Fue lo único que Komaeda se limitó a escuchar, sabía que _el otro_ había dicho que él le parecía una persona muy aburrida y ni valía la pena estar junto a él. En algún punto, el chico de cabellos blancos y de mirada perdida quería convencerse de que estaba hablando con un desconocido.

Porque realmente no tenía ni la más pálida idea de con quién estaba hablando.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que aunque su memoria le fallara al recordar su rostro, alguna vez se habían visto. Quizás simplemente era aquello: un presentimiento. O tal vez podrían haberse visto, y nada más que eso. De todas formas, si aquel fuera el caso, aquella persona seguiría siendo un desconocido a los ojos de Komaeda.

—… ¿No me seguirás la corriente, verdad? —fue lo único que su voz débil, quebrada, había sido capaz de pronunciar, como si se tratara de un susurro.

…

Era sólo un desconocido…

 _No hay razón para volver a vernos_.

Aquellas palabras le habían dolido en algún punto. O, mejor dicho, en su interior andaba retorciéndose en llanto. Mas no mostraría mucho en el exterior, una sonrisa perdida y de despreocupación fingida podía verse pegada a su rostro como una máscara.

El dolor era fuerte, y a veces ni entendía por qué. Llegaba a agradarle el dolor, la desesperación…

_¿Por qué?_

La esperanza estaba cerca, o eso era lo que venía creyendo hacía ya mucho.

¿Cuándo terminaría la batalla contra la desesperación? ¿Acaso no era la esperanza la que siempre ganaba?

…

De a muy poco, su memoria se iba despedazando cada vez más. Pero no le importaba, no quería recordar tampoco. Si lo había olvidado… por algo sería.

Igualmente…

_Aunque sé que no eres un desconocido, al mismo tiempo no puedo sentirte como alguien cercano._

_Apenas te vi quise hablar contigo, como si buscara algo más que una simple mirada fría._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Quién eres tú?_

_¿Quién se encuentra bajo tu piel?_

_¿A quién busca mi memoria hecha pedazos dentro de ti?_

_¿Por qué se siente tan desesperante?_

_…_

_Es cierto… sólo debo dejar que mi suerte fluya._

_…_

"No hay razón para volver a vernos" era lo que el desconocido le había afirmado a Komaeda. Pero no importaba cuánto quisiera huir de él, el destino era algo inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Estoy muy, pero muy, nerviosa de comenzar a publicar este fic. Estoy planeándolo desde que terminó Side Despair y se me ha hecho bastante complicado eso de rellenar todos los huecos que el pobre anime tiene, jajaja. Sé que esta parte es corta, pero es porque es un simple prólogo. De todas formas, creo que los capítulos no superarán las 3000 palabras para poder actualizar seguido.
> 
> Iba a tratar de escribir el fic completo antes de publicarlo, por miedo a desanimarme y no continuarlo. Porque, de verdad, tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo :D
> 
> No es obligación, pero los favoritos y reviews son siempre bienvenidos! ¡Me ayudan mucho a continuar escribiendo!
> 
> Por cierto, tengo algunos capítulos más ya escritos. Por eso, no tardaré en actualizar.
> 
> Nos leemos prontito :3


	2. 1: Nada especial, un simple estudiante del curso de reserva

### Capítulo 1: Nada especial, un simple estudiante del curso de reserva 

El simple hecho de estar parado ante la entrada de la Academia Hope's Peak hacía que Hinata se sintiera un poco más seguro de sí mismo. Ese siempre había sido su sueño desde niño: el poder asistir a semejante escuela.

Graduarse allí era igual a tener la vida regalada, un futuro brillante asegurado. Sólo los más talentosos eran convocados a ser estudiantes allí, no cualquier tipo de persona. Pero él sí, él estaba ahí. Él era especial…

O tal vez no.

Suspiró resignado, no podía engañarse a sí mismo siquiera. Si se encontraba allí era simplemente porque sus padres habían aceptado pagar la matrícula. Eso no tenía nada de especial. Él era un simple estudiante del Curso de Reserva.

Aunque, por ahora, ni eso.

Faltaba un mes para que las clases comenzaran, pero tenía que asistir a los cursos de preparación para los exámenes de ingreso. Sí, además de pagar una costosa matrícula, el alumno debía pasar unos cinco exámenes antes de ingresar. Porque a pesar de que no fuera nada fácil poder pagar aquella academia, eran muchísimos los que se atrevían a hacerlo. ¿Cómo no? Si "graduarse allí te resolvía la vida", según lo que todos los medios afirmaban. Pero no había tanto espacio, los exámenes existían simplemente para que de los 5000 postulantes sólo ingresaran 2000.

Una tremenda locura el pagar tanto por una inscripción que siquiera te aseguraba el ingreso directo al instituto. Pero eso no haría que Hinata diera un paso hacia atrás, sino todo lo contrario.

A pesar de no tener talento alguno y sentirse bastante inútil por eso, él se había esforzado durante toda la secundaria por estudiar lo suficiente para poder, algún día, entrar a Hope's Peak. Se sentía listo para dar los exámenes, pero los cursos de preparación no estaban de más. De todas formas, sus padres ya habían pagado la costosa matrícula.

Así que allí estaba, frente a la prestigiosa Academia Hope's Peak que tanto había admirado durante toda su vida, preparado para dar el paso adelante y poner todo su esfuerzo a prueba por primera vez después de tantos años. Aunque apenas decidió avanzar…

—Qué mala suerte…

Hinata se dio la vuelta apenas escuchó una voz, la primera que pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos desde que se hallaba frente a la puerta del instituto. Con una expresión confundida en su rostro, se quedó viendo a un chico de cabellos blancos, quien se encontraba frente a una máquina expendedora. Éste estaba usando el mismo uniforme que él, el de un simple estudiante del Curso de Reserva.

Ya varios futuros estudiantes se iban acumulando en la entrada de la academia, pero Hinata los esquivó a todos mientras seguía observando al albino. En cierto punto, le daba curiosidad. No sabía si era el contexto o si era él, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención.

—Mmm… —mientras, el otro seguía presionando persistentemente los botones de la máquina pero no parecía surtir efecto. Suspirando pesadamente, y para ahogar su curiosidad, Hinata se acercó a él. No solía relacionarse con los demás, jamás había tenido amigos. Pero, simplemente, no podía evitar que le molestara lo persistente que el otro se veía al intentar sacar algo de la pobre máquina expendedora. ¿No era inútil a esas alturas?

—Oye, ¿sucedió algo? —dudando un poco antes de hablar, Hinata se acercó más al otro chico.

—Al parecer la máquina no funciona… Pero bueno, será simple mala suerte, ¿no? —él se volteó a verlo, y le brindó una sonrisa.

Hinata enarcó una ceja, confundido.

_¿Cómo es que está tan tranquilo? Esa máquina acaba de comerse su dinero y no recibió nada a cambio…_

Pero antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos, un presentimiento lo atacó.

Se vio obligado por su consciencia a mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle, no parecía haber nada extraño. Sólo dos estudiantes que andaban jugando con una pelota y ésta…

—¡Ey, cuidado! —los reflejos lo hicieron empujar al albino lejos de la máquina, evitando que la pelota le diera en la cabeza.

Debía admitir que se sentía como un héroe ante tanta percepción, pero no le quedó mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelota había dado en la máquina expendedora. De esa manera, varias latas de refresco comenzaron a salir de ésta como si hubieran sido compradas todas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué…? —no le quedaron palabras.

—Creo que mi suerte ha acertado de nuevo, ¿no es increíble? —mientras que el albino mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas al recoger cada una de las latas de refresco, Hinata estaba petrificado. Por supuesto, el otro notó eso —. Oh, no me he presentado todavía. Mi nombre es Nagito Komaeda, ¿y tú?

—Eh… yo… yo soy Hajime Hinata —instintivamente iba a darle un apretón de mano como saludo, pero le fue mejor idea ayudarlo a tomar cada una de las latas. Eran demasiadas y terminaron ocupando completamente los brazos de ambos chicos.

Sin embargo, aquella sucesión de eventos le había parecido bastante irreal. Al mirar al albino, Komaeda, no lograba comprender cómo se hallaba tan calmado ante una situación tan afortunada. Apenas tomaron todas las latas, se levantaron. Pero la mueca de confusión todavía no pretendía abandonar el rostro de Hinata. Tan ensimismado en la situación estaba, que siquiera le hizo caso a los pobres chicos que se habían ido a disculpar por el asunto de la pelota.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de tu suerte? —le había quedado dando vueltas aquel enigma. Komaeda parpadeó un par de veces, pero pronto volvió a sonreír despreocupado y decidido a responder la pregunta.

—Oh, claro, no lo había dicho antes. Yo soy el **Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo**.

—… —ahora era Hinata el que parpadeaba repetidas veces—, ¿disculpa?

No le parecía nada cuerdo lo que acababa de escuchar. Se suponía que estaba en frente de un estudiante del curso de reserva, y que éste se estaba presentando a los cursos de preparación para los exámenes de ingreso. Incluso ambos usaban el mismo uniforme, no había nada de diferencia entre los dos. Y la afirmación de Komaeda se le había hecho incluso más fuera de lugar cuando se preguntó a sí mismo qué clase de talento era ser afortunado.

—No existe tal cosa como ser el "Afortunado Definitivo", la suerte no es un talento —Hinata mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Te daría la razón, yo tampoco lo considero algo para estar orgulloso…. Pero debo decir que estás equivocado, porque para Hope's Peak _sí_ es un talento —el que Komaeda siguiera manteniendo esa sonrisa tan segura de sí mismo estaba volviéndolo loco—. Cada año, antes de que las clases comiencen, se hace una lotería y el ganador será el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo elegido para entrar a la academia.

—Pero si aquello es verdad, esa lotería todavía no se ha hecho —Hinata retrocedió unos pasos, algo le decía que no tenía que mantenerse muy cerca del albino—. Es decir, ¿Por qué pagarías por el curso de reserva si ya eres elegido por la escuela?

—Es que, así es, la lotería no se ha hecho pero tengo _esperanzas_ de ser el ganador de este año.

Nuevamente, Hinata se quedó mudo. ¿Qué más podía decir ante tanta seguridad junta? Justo frente a él, la persona con más inseguridades existente. Era demasiado arriesgado —y estúpido— todo lo que acababa de escuchar salir de la boca de Komaeda.

Suerte… Esperanza… ¿Era eso algo que podía estudiarse o ser calculado?

Sin embargo, había muchos más asuntos que no le encajaban en lo absoluto.

—Si tantas "esperanzas" tienes, entonces no deberías haber pagado la matrícula al Curso de Reserva —detestaba repetir tales palabras, detestaba saber que no tenía talento alguno y que la academia no lo había convocado como alguien especial. Él simplemente estaba ahí, como las miles de personas que estaban luchando por tener un espacio en ese lugar a la fuerza—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Podrías esperar a que te llamen o algo…

—Es que realmente quiero saber cómo es la gente del Curso de Reserva —aquella sonrisa que tanto lo estaba caracterizando a Komaeda comenzó a desvanecerse—. No tener talento alguno, aquello es igual a no ser la esperanza de la humanidad, ¿verdad?

—¿Ah?

—He decidido matricularme durante el mes de preparación para los exámenes sólo para conocerlos a todos ustedes, la gente sin talento. Quiero saber qué clase de esperanza irradian ustedes, no quiero pensar que son tan inútiles.

—…

—Así que estoy para eso, estoy para probar la esperanza de los estudiantes comunes y corrientes del Curso de Reserva —aquel tono oscuro con el que hablaba le había puesto los pelos de punta a Hinata. Probablemente, Komaeda se dio cuenta y volvió a mostrar su tan amable sonrisa—. Quizás logren sorprenderme, eso ni yo puedo predecirlo.

—Tú…

Las manos de Hinata temblaban, sus dientes rechinaban y un aura llena de furia lo rodeaba completamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, depositó cada una de las latas de refresco sobre el suelo y luego comenzó a alejarse de Komaeda. Éste último había quedado atónito ante su comportamiento, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Simplemente se alejó de él, ignorando su presencia por completo.

_Está demente… Sí, sólo eso…_

Daba pasos firmes y fuertes hacia el interior de la academia. Pensándolo bien, hacía quince minutos podría haber hecho exactamente lo mismo pero sin sentirse tan furioso. De todas formas, así habían resultado las cosas y no era como si pudiera volver en el tiempo para cambiarlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

_No te alteres… No podrás concentrarte así._

El dilema era, ¿cómo no alterarse? Komaeda lo había llamado inútil, mediocre… una persona común y corriente. Parecía tan normal, pero a Hinata aquello era algo que le dolía. El no tener talento alguno y ser recordado sobre eso era su debilidad máxima. No hacía falta que un idiota que se creía "especial" le dijera qué era, incluso si era la patética realidad.

Pero eso era lo que Komaeda era: un idiota, un demente. No tenía que hacerle caso, y lo más importante era que Hinata creía firmemente en que aquella sería la última vez que se cruzara con él…

Después de todo…

¿Qué razón tendría para volver a hablar con alguien que lo había tratado tan mal con apenas conocerse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como que el prólogo viene del futuro y el primer capítulo no tiene nada que ver... déjenme, lo quería así x'D
> 
> ¿Se imaginan a Nagito en el Curso de Reserva? En un momento aquélla iba a ser la trama principal del fic, pero al final terminó surgiendo algo completamente diferente.
> 
> Igualmente, de alguna manera Hajime y Nagito debían conocerse, ¿no? Estúpido Side: Despair que no me ha dado interacción entre ellos y me hace crear universos alternativos DDDDD:
> 
> Ya para más adelante este "AU" se va a romper y el canon atacará, jojo.
> 
> Los favoritos y reviews me dan más ganas de seguir con la historia, así que son muy bienvenidos :3333
> 
> Nos leemos prontito... muy prontito! (Ando escribiendo todos los días, ¿¡qué me pasaaaa!?)


	3. 2: Coincidencias, Desgracias y un Poco de Suerte Entre Ambas

### Capítulo 2: Coincidencias, Desgracias y un Poco de Suerte Entre Ambas

Esperaba encontrarse con muchísima más gente dentro de la Academia. Después de todo, se suponía que al menos eran 5000 estudiantes los que se postulaban. Aunque seguramente no todos optaran por tomar el curso de preparación para los exámenes y eso haría que las cifras se redujeran dentro de la escuela.

Aquello lo aliviaba bastante, aunque ya tenía suficiente con todo el alboroto que los demás jóvenes hacían dentro del gigantesco salón. Verdaderamente era enorme, pero era de esperarse. No sabía cuántos había ahí dentro, pero sí le parecía ser una cifra incontable.

Era más que obvio que había otras clases además de ésta, pues de ninguna manera todos podrían entrar en un mismo salón.

Logró encontrar un asiento al fondo. Al parecer, ese y el que estaba al lado eran los únicos lugares que se encontraban completamente vacíos. Hinata se sintió aliviado con el simple pensamiento de que no tendría que lidiar con nadie molestándolo durante esa clase, o ese día entero si es que iba a mantenerse en el mismo salón. Por supuesto, si nadie se sentaba junto a él.

Seguía pensando en Komaeda, aquel chico de cabello blanco y sonrisa despreocupada que en tan poco tiempo lo había vuelto loco. Pero sacudió la cabeza enseguida, quitando aquellos absurdos y molestos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora era momento de concentrarse, no debía estar pensando en gente que ni le importaba.

En cambio, decidió fijar su vista en el gran reloj que se hallaba justo arriba de la pizarra. Observando detenidamente cómo las manijas se iban moviendo segundo a segundo, faltaba muy poco para que comenzara la clase.

Sabía que si el reloj daba en las ocho en punto y algún profesor se dignaba a entrar al salón, entonces ningún alumno más entraría y podría asegurarse de que estaría sentado solo durante todo el día. Un gran alivio, pero al mismo tiempo le producía ansiedad el que faltaran diez segundos para que fuera la hora exacta.

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Tres…

_Ya casi…_

Y la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, sorprendiendo y callando a todos los demás estudiantes. De todas formas, su cara de susto desapareció cuando se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que otro alumno y no de un profesor.

Igualmente, Hinata seguía horrorizado.

_¿Es… en serio?_

Comenzó a fijarse si había algún asiento libre por otro lado, pero no tuvo suerte. Junto a él se hallaba el último asiento y _aquella persona_ debería sentarse allí.

 _Esto debe ser una broma_.

—Oh, Hinata-kun. Tanto tiempo… —Komaeda le brindó una de sus típicas sonrisas cálidas, mientras que Hinata sólo mantenía fruncido el ceño—, ¿Te molestaría que me sentara aquí? Creo que no queda otro asiento libre.

_…_

En ese mismo instante, Hinata quería que un avión se estrellara contra la academia y él pudiera morir en el acto. Su mirada lo decía todo, el enfado se hacía notar. De todos modos, Komaeda no parecía sentirse amenazado ante su seriedad. Todo lo contrario, no le guardaba nada de rencor.

_¿Por qué siempre está tan tranquilo?_

—Bien, siéntate —no dijo mucho más. Sacó su cuaderno y miró hacia el frente, ahora sí una profesora había ingresado al salón. Mientras, Komaeda comenzó a poner las latas que había recogido antes sobre la mesa, una por una, y Hinata no pudo evitar el girar la vista—. Faltan algunas latas, eran muchas más.

—Es que cuando tú te fuiste ya no tenía espacio para cargar más, así que le ofrecí a varios que pasaron delante de mí que se llevaran las que desearan. En cualquier caso, yo sólo pagué por una.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había visto a algunos estudiantes bebiendo de esos mismos refrescos. Le hacía sentirse un poco culpable el haber dejado a Komaeda solo así sin más.

_No tengo por qué enojarme, él es el que estuvo mal después de todo…_

—Hinata-kun —aquella voz volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos—, ¿te molesta que me siente aquí?

—¿Eh? —¿acaso era tan predecible? De todas formas… No era como si pudiera echarlo. Además, había algo en los ojos verdes de Komaeda que le impedía decirle que no a algo, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza en signo de negación para dejar de verlos—. Claro que no. Es el único lugar libre de todos modos…

El albino volvió a sonreír y comenzó a sacar su cuaderno, era momento de prestarle atención a la clase.

Y a la que seguía…

Y a la siguiente…

Hinata no podía creer que compartiría todo aquel día con Komaeda, realmente tenía mala suerte.

_No sé si tú realmente eres el Afortunado Definitivo, pero yo sé que soy el Desafortunado Definitivo._

* * *

La campana que advertía la finalización de la última clase sonó, Hinata estaba gritando de emoción en su interior. Finalmente era libre, ya no tendría que soportar a Komaeda.

Bueno, ni que hubieran hablado mucho. Además de que no tenían la oportunidad para hacerlo durante la clase, tampoco le interesaba. Con lo poco que habían hablado esa mañana ya había sido suficiente, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del albino…

" _…la gente sin talento. Quiero saber qué clase de esperanza irradian ustedes, no quiero pensar que son tan inútiles._ "

Con sólo recordar eso tenía la razón suficiente para no entablar conversación con él, no había caso. Simplemente, le parecía un engreído. No entendía qué era lo que se creía…

Ah, por supuesto. Él mismo se autoproclamaba como el Afortunado Definitivo.

…

_¿Por qué?_

Hubo momentos en los que Hinata se ahogaba en esa pregunta, la incógnita que le hacía pensar que Komaeda no parecía estar bromeando con aquello. Pero pronto decidía ignorarlo, no tenía que darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Compartirían clase, sí, pero no era obligatorio volver a sentarse juntos o volver a hablar. Así que… ¿Debía seguir preocupándose?

Con el sonido de la campana todos habían comenzado a empacar sus cosas y la mayoría ya estaba yéndose, pero Hinata seguía escribiendo algunos apuntes mientras Komaeda guardaba tranquilamente cada una de las latas de refresco en su mochila.

Lo miró de reojo, la sonrisa no se le desvanecía en ningún momento al supuesto afortunado.

_¿Por qué?_

Con un suspiro, Hinata volvió la vista al cuaderno para escribir una última anotación. No había entendido mucho aquella clase de Historia y seguramente terminaría yendo a la biblioteca para encontrar algo que le ayudara a comprender el tema.

Finalmente, cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila. Pronto ya se estaba alejando del lugar y le importaba un comino que Komaeda fuera el único todavía en el salón.

Igualmente, los pasillos de esa parte de la Academia no le estaban agradando y recién era el primer día. El problema no era el lugar, sino la gente de allí. Sentía que lo miraban de arriba a abajo, como si fueran mejores que él. Lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Hinata era que todos los que asistían al curso venían de familias adineradas y eran todos unos niños malcriados. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, la cuota era demasiado alta como para que cualquiera pudiera pagarla.

A veces se preguntaba cómo sus propios padres habían accedido a eso, pero no quería cuestionarlos tampoco. Su sueño siempre había sido estudiar en Hope's Peak, y estaba a un paso de hacerlo. Los exámenes no iban a ser difíciles si se esforzaba, haría lo que fuera por tener un espacio en aquel lugar.

Todo lo que hiciera falta, sólo para poder pertenecer ahí.

De todas formas, se seguía sintiendo fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo no sentirse así si la gente en los pasillos parecía atropellarlo sin notar su existencia?

Por suerte, cuando llegó a la biblioteca pudo dejar de pensar en todos esos niños malcriados. Se encontraba completamente solo, si no se contaba a la bibliotecaria de la entrada.

_¿Es que nadie se preocupa por aprobar los exámenes?_

Suspiró resignado, pensando que probablemente era el único que no había logrado comprender aquella estúpida clase de Historia. Enseguida buscó la sección de libros de esa materia, le parecía imposible con tanto espacio donde buscar. Ciertamente, la biblioteca era enorme.

Así que le tomó varios minutos llegar al librero correspondiente, metiéndose entre cada uno de los pasillos llenos de estantes con cientos de libros cada uno. Pero luego de eso, tenía que comenzar la búsqueda del tema que no había entendido de la clase. Sentía que para cuando ese momento llegara, ya no le quedaría tiempo.

Con sólo mirar el gran librero se sentía diminuto e idiota, apretó los puños frustrado. No iba a tener tiempo de encontrar el libro que necesitaba, aunque por lo menos ya sabía dónde se encontraba la sección de Historia.

Se preguntaba si en el otro lado de la academia, la que albergaría a los más talentosos del mundo, habría una biblioteca igual o más grande que esa; o quizás más precisa a la hora de la búsqueda de material escolar. Pero no valía la pena ahogarse en esas preguntas, de todos modos, él no iba a pertenecer a ese lado y tampoco tendría mucha oportunidad de pasarse por allí. No porque se lo fueran a prohibir, simplemente porque lo haría sentirse más miserable aún. Ya bastante tenía con que ni los de su mismo curso lo hacían sentir suficiente.

" _…la gente sin talento. Quiero saber qué clase de esperanza irradian ustedes, no quiero pensar que son tan inútiles._ "

Chasqueó la lengua apenas la voz de Komaeda resurgió en su mente y se dio la vuelta para emprender camino a casa, parecía que la frase no iba a desvanecerse nunca…

Y Komaeda menos.

Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Del otro lado de la librería que él se había propuesto a inspeccionar, se encontraba el supuesto afortunado subido a una escalera en busca de quién sabe qué clase libro.

Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, seguramente que el otro ni se había percatado de su existencia todavía. Y eso mismo fue lo que le molestó, logró enfurecerlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Un simple día había pasado, y cada una de las personas que se había cruzado en su camino había aportado su granito de arena para que el día de Hinata fuera un completo asco. Por supuesto, Komaeda fue el que más había aportado.

Así que, ¿para qué seguir mirándolo? Pretendía que después de aquella última clase no tuviera que volverlo a ver, y se equivocó. La última vez que lo vería sería en la biblioteca.

No había razón para que volvieran a verse, en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, apenas Hinata se dio media vuelta un rechinido un tanto preocupante retumbó en la casi desolada biblioteca. No pudo evitar girarse hacia donde venía el ruido, justo detrás de él, y todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, quizás centésimos. El tiempo se había detenido o corría en cámara lenta.

Lo único que sabía era que la escalera en la que Komaeda estaba parado se había roto y el pobre chico iba a caer de una altura un tanto preocupante.

Los reflejos de Hinata actuaron antes que su razonamiento. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, había amortiguado la caída del albino con su propio cuerpo. Por supuesto, ambos terminaron en el piso. Incluso libros de la estantería terminaron cayendo, y Hinata podía jurar que hasta algunos del otro lado también habían caído.

—¿H-Hinata-kun? —el no tan afortunado se apartó del castaño apenas notó que había caído sobre él—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿No debería ser yo el que hiciera esa pregunta? —mientras, Hinata seguía en el piso y un fuerte dolor en la espalda le impedía levantarse. Así de débil era—. Sólo me golpeé un poco…

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, es todo culpa de mi suerte…

Hinata rodó los ojos y se esforzó en levantarse, intentando no parecer tan adolorido. Nuevamente, se encontraba frente a Komaeda quien había empezado a hablar de su tan querida "suerte". Pero esta vez, las incógnitas en su cabeza no iban a dejarlo en paz.

—¿Por qué? —finalmente preguntó, incluso si no tenía sentido formularlo de esa manera.

—¿Ah?

—No dejas de hablar de suerte pero, por si no lo has notado, no hay nada de suerte en lo que te acaba de suceder.

—¿Lo crees así?

El albino volvía a sonreír despreocupadamente y se puso a buscar entre los pocos libros que habían caído, tomando uno entre sus manos como si de un tesoro se tratase. Sin embargo, Hinata seguía manteniendo el ceño fruncido y parecía que jamás se le iba a contagiar la sonrisa del otro.

—Al menos aquí tengo el libro, eso es algo afortunado —para colmo, Komaeda cada vez sonreía más.

—Claro, estabas por tomar el libro cuando caíste, ¿no es así? No es nada de suerte, es física —la seriedad con la que miraba al albino demostraba lo verdaderamente enfadado que se encontraba con su forma de pensar, no le parecía tener sentido alguno—. Y lo de las latas de refresco de antes fue una simple coincidencia, nada más.

—Las coincidencias no existen, Hinata-kun.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto que su rostro dejó de demostrar enfado. Le parecía increíble cómo Komaeda seguía sonriendo, seguía feliz, como si los dos acontecimientos de ese día hubieran sido completamente normales para él.

—¿Sucede algo? —volvió a hablar cuando notó que Hinata se había quedado callado, éste sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su estancamiento.

—No entiendo —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Estuviste a punto de ser golpeado por una pelota esta mañana y ahora caíste de esa escalera, ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmado?

—Simplemente, sé que después de tanta desgracia una gran esperanza vendrá.

…

Más hablaba con él, menos lo entendía. Sus palabras cada vez carecían más de sentido, no había forma. Incluso habiendo formulado las preguntas, nuevas surgían en busca de entender a Komaeda. Pero acababa de aprender que aquello sería una cadena sin fin, y no valía la pena. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente que todo lo que decía realmente no tenía lógica alguna.

—V-Voy a buscar los libros que cayeron del otro lado —recordó eso y lo usó de excusa para alejarse del albino, aunque seguramente aquella lejanía no durase mucho.

Sólo tres libros habían caído de la otra estantería, la sección de Historia, y Hinata decidió echarle un vistazo al índice de cada uno de ellos. Después de todo, al día siguiente iba a tener que volver en busca de aquel tema que le había costado tanto comprender.

O quizás no.

Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando encontró justo lo que necesitaba en el primer libro que había tomado, el simple título lo decía todo. No pudo evitar voltear a ver a Komaeda, quien estaba acomodando los libros que habían caído y entregándoselos a la bibliotecaria, ésta no se mostró tan preocupada ante el asunto de la escalera rota y rápidamente volvió a su puesto de trabajo en la entrada. Otra vez, Komaeda y Hinata eran los únicos allí.

Dudó, pero decidió tomar los tres libros que habían caído. Se había ahorrado un montón de tiempo y sólo fue cuestión de…

¿Suerte?

No, prefería decir que era coincidencia. Después de todo, aquel estante estaba lleno de libros de historia y era probable que casi todos tocasen los mismos temas. No había razón para sorprenderse tanto. Aunque no podía evitarlo, el que todas esas "coincidencias" tuvieran involucradas a Komaeda le inquietaba bastante.

Cuando levantó la vista para verlo, éste seguía teniendo el libro que había tomado en un principio entre sus manos. Hinata tuvo curiosidad por saber qué clase de libro valía tanto la pena como para romper una escalera, y levantó una ceja cuando vio que era…

—¿ _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_? —no pudo dejarlo en sus pensamientos, las palabras salieron solas. Al parecer, detrás de la sección de Historia se encontraba la de los libros… ¿de Fantasía? ¿O algo así?—. ¿Viniste a la biblioteca escolar a buscar _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_?

—¿Ah? Claro que no. Sólo quería ver qué libros interesantes había para leer. Me alegra haber encontrado éste, es de mis favoritos y no me molestaría volver a leerlo.

—Pero… ¿qué? —Hinata sentía que habían piezas que no encajaban en el rompecabezas.

—Es una historia muy interesante, me gusta mucho Alicia. Siempre buscando esperanza incluso en una situación tan difícil como lo es estar atrapada en un mundo muy fuera de lo común, ¿no crees? A pesar de que nadie la ayudara a escapar, y tampoco la trataran de lo más bien, ella estaba decidida a comprender y ayudar a cada uno de los habitantes del País de las Maravillas. Ah… Su esperanza es inigualable.

—¿Otra vez hablando de esperanza? —y, nuevamente, Hinata se encontraba haciéndole preguntas a Komaeda, preguntas que seguramente no llegarían a ningún lado.

—La esperanza es poderosa, es capaz de salvar a muchas personas que se encuentran desesperadas. La desesperación crea la esperanza. Es por eso que creo que mi suerte vale como buena y mala, sin una no existiría la otra.

—Eso… no fue tu suerte.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero decir… Si no hubiera sido por mí, habrías caído y te habrían golpeado. Habrías tenido el libro que querías pero probablemente tendrías una pierna rota, y tampoco tendrías todas esas latas de refresco. Así que…

—Pero ahí estabas tú, ¿verdad? —Komaeda se aferró al libro y se encogió de hombros, su mirada cálida sólo ponía en blanco la mente de Hinata.

—Estaba ahí de casualidad —sentía que ya había dicho eso antes. Pero esa vez, algo era diferente.

—No existen las casualidades, Hinata-kun.

Aquello había parecido un déjà vu, pero también sonaba diferente. El significado de todo era diferente, pero seguía sin tener la coherencia que Hinata precisaba. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que el afortunado bajó la vista hacia los tres libros que el moreno llevaba.

—¿Historia? —ante esa pregunta, Hinata chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Tienes problemas con Historia?

—¿Acaso tú entiendes la materia? —la seriedad volvió a apoderarse de su rostro, mientras que Komaeda se mantenía sereno.

—No he tenido problemas con ninguna de las clases, por ahora. Pero si tú sí… quizás podríamos estudiar juntos.

—¿Mientras tú lees _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_? —a Komaeda se le escapó una pequeña carcajada ante la pregunta, incluso Hinata no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. No se esperaba que la risa del albino sonase tan… armoniosa.

—Claro que no, esto sólo lo tomé para leer en casa… Recién es el primer día y no pretendía comenzar a estudiar. Aunque… no me molestaría ayudarte, después de todo hay que aprobar los exámenes.

Hinata asintió y afirmó el agarre a los tres benditos libros de Historia. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para que pudiera asimilarlas todas en ese instante, así que realmente no se sentía muy concentrado como para estudiar.

—De todas formas, ya te ibas a ir, ¿verdad? —volvió a hablar Komaeda como si hubiera leído la mente del otro. Su voz se había teñido de decepción y hasta Hinata lo notó.

—Sí, mañana seguramente venga a estudiar aquí… —no entendía muy bien por qué le aclaraba eso al albino, como si…

—Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana? —el entusiasmo de Komaeda lo tomó por sorpresa y el silencio se abrió entre ambos durante unos segundos.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Desde que el suertudo había dicho aquellas duras palabras sobre los estudiantes del Curso de Reserva esa mañana, Hinata no quería estar para nada asociado con él de ninguna manera. Pero había notado _algo_ en el poco tiempo que había compartido con él.

A diferencia de la gente egocéntrica que lo chocaba por los pasillos y ni se daba cuenta de su existencia, Komaeda estaba ahí con él.

Komaeda… Él era el único que lo trataba bien.

A pesar de sus comentarios completamente carecientes de lógica y retorcidos, no parecía ser una mala persona. Dicen que los ojos son los que demuestran la verdad, y Hinata podía ver la sinceridad en los claros ojos verdes de Komaeda. Quizás, después de todo, no existían las casualidades.

Había evitado al albino durante todas las clases y todo resultó en vano. Si no, no estarían mirándose en silencio en busca de una cordial respuesta. Era imposible evitar lo inevitable.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, ordenando sus pensamientos, pero pronto los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con que Komaeda lo seguía viendo. Hizo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa y, bastante decidido, dio una respuesta:

—Nos vemos mañana, Komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A decir verdad, me gusta cómo escribí este capítulo. Ahora que lo releí, después de tanto tiempo teniéndolo guardado, realmente me potenció a seguir escribiendo esta historia nwn
> 
> Pienso que una semana es mucho tiempo para una actualización, me pongo muy ansiosa así que... ¿quizás lo haga más rápido? Idk, jaja.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como me gustó escribirlo. Los favoritos y reviews siempre son bienvenidos, me dan muchas más ganas de continuar!
> 
> Nos leemos prontito :3


	4. 3: Ser el mejor

### Capítulo 3: Ser el mejor

Si algo había logrado sorprender a Komaeda, había sido que Hinata aceptara su compañía en la biblioteca. La verdad era que se esperaba una respuesta en plan "¿por qué deberíamos vernos?" o "no me interesa estar contigo". Sin embargo, su predicción fue completamente errónea.

El problema era que, al no esperarse la cordial respuesta de "nos vemos mañana", tampoco tenía muy planeado qué hacer junto a Hinata en la biblioteca. Por supuesto, iban a estudiar Historia juntos. Pero no era como si Komaeda alguna vez hubiera estudiado junto a alguien, no era como si alguien alguna vez hubiera aceptado a hacer eso con él.

_Quizás… los estudiantes del Curso de Reserva no son tan malos…_

Igualmente, frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. No debía generalizar si únicamente se había relacionado con un solo estudiante, ¿qué tal sobre el resto? Además, no quería meter a Hinata en la misma bolsa que a los demás.

_Él es diferente…_

Más se hundía en pensamientos, más quería que el día siguiente llegara. Ansiaba el entrar a la biblioteca y poder pasar tiempo con Hinata. Porque, si bien podía pasar tiempo durante la clase junto a él, había notado la falta de interés del moreno al estar a su lado. No entendía por qué actuaba tan frío con él, quizás porque era una persona demasiado desagradable…

No obstante, aquellos pensamientos desesperanzadores cambiaron cuando acordaron verse. Así que, simplemente, Komaeda iba a desaparecer de la vista del chico sin talento hasta que se encontraran en la biblioteca. No quería fastidiarlo durante la clase, él no era digno de estar junto a él durante ese momento. Incluso pensaba que era su culpa que Hinata no hubiera comprendido esa clase de Historia, su simple presencia lo implicaba.

Antes de quedarse dormido, recostado en su cama y mirando hacia el vacío techo, pensaba en qué le traería su suerte al día siguiente. Algo malo quizás, ya que si sentía que el día iba a ser perfecto…

Con algo debería pagarlo seguramente.

* * *

La historia del día anterior se repetía, Hinata se sentía completamente fuera de lugar junto a sus futuros "compañeros". Le sabía incluso mal llamarlos así, porque lo último que ellos harían sería acompañarlo.

Lamentablemente, Komaeda había quedado en otro salón por ese día, al parecer, y siquiera podía sentirse cómodo por ese lado. Una ironía total, ya que hacía sólo un día quería evitar que el albino se involucrase en su vida.

Pero ahora no veía la hora de que el reloj que se hallaba arriba de la pizarra marcara la hora de salida. Bueno, faltaba demasiado para eso. Además, en cualquier caso, debía prestar suma atención a las clases.

Él sabía lo mucho que se estaba esforzando, todo para ser parte de Hope's Peak. La academia de sus sueños lo valía todo, incluso afirmaba que era capaz de pagarla con su vida. Sólo debía aprobar los exámenes, demostrarle a sus padres lo capaz que era de poder asistir a la academia y poder ser _libre_.

Libre de niñitos mimados, esos que se encontraban hablando y riendo mientras los profesores daban aquella clase tan monótona y de poca información. Por supuesto, lo que ellos enseñaban era una simple orientación a los exámenes de ingreso. ¿Qué creían? ¿Que Hope's Peak les daría excelente enseñanza a simples aspirantes? Aquélla fue la razón por la cual el día anterior Hinata había tenido que ir a buscar libros de historia, para estudiar por su cuenta.

Iba a superarlos a todos aquellos que lo miraban y se reían de que él era el único que no tenía a nadie sentado a su lado. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, en la escuela media lo había pasado igual.

Sin embargo, el día anterior que había tenido a Komaeda junto a él siquiera había sido capaz de dirigirle una palabra. Debía admitir que se sentía algo culpable al respecto, al fin y al cabo él no se merecía tal amarga actitud a cambio.

Pero, claro, Hinata siempre había estado solo en clase y no creía que necesitaría a alguien más. Y no lo necesitaba, aunque…

Ansiaba poder ir a la biblioteca esa tarde. No sólo por Komaeda, por supuesto, sabía que allí también estaría alejado de la multitud de escorias que lo rodeaban. Miró a la pizarra, a la cantidad de cálculos matemáticos escritos en ella —los cuales entendía a la perfección—, y rápidamente dirigió sus ojos hacia el reloj.

Todavía faltaba mucho, pero podría aguantar.

* * *

La tensión que venía aguantando durante toda la mañana finalmente fue liberada cuando la campana que señalaba el fin del día sonó. Sin embargo, mientras el noventa por ciento de los estudiantes estaban felices por poder volver a sus respectivas casas a descansar, Hinata se dirigía a la biblioteca del instituto. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, una ligera ansiedad se asomaba.

¿Qué tal si Komaeda lo dejaba plantado? Bueno, siquiera lo había visto ese día… ¿Qué tal si se había rendido ante Hope's Peak? Le parecía bastante imposible, pero quería tener todas las posibilidades en la cabeza para cuando entrase a la biblioteca. Anticiparse a las millones de alternativas, eso hacía. Porque, a decir verdad, le pondría bastante mal el encontrarse con que Komaeda lo había abandonado.

La única persona que hasta hora en Hope's Peak lo trataba decentemente, lo abandonaría. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, pero Komaeda le dio la _esperanza_ de que ya no lo sufriría tanto.

Eso. Le dio un poco de esperanza.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, el empuje fue débil porque tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso. Vio a la misma bibliotecaria del día anterior, la cual lo observó por un momento mostrando una expresión de desinterés en su rostro y rápidamente volvió su trabajo. Hinata tragó en seco, y acomodando el morral en su cintura comenzó a caminar para dirigirse hacia donde se hallaban las mesas destinadas a los tan estudiosos alumnos. Cabía aclarar que no había nadie. Bueno, nadie más que…

—¡Hinata-kun! —Komaeda se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Agitaba su brazo, tratando de llamar la atención del aludido. Y este último no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al verlo ahí, sentado, esperándolo.

Hinata aceleró un poco el paso y se sentó frente a Komaeda. Pronto comenzó a sacar los libros que había tomado prestados el día anterior y los apoyó sobre la mesa, junto con los apuntes de historia. Sin darse cuenta, no sólo dejó los libros sobre la mesa, sino que los había arrojado con fuerza. Y aquel gesto parecía haber descolocado a Komaeda, quien inclinó la cabeza en signo de confusión.

—¿Ha sucedido algo, Hinata-kun? —preguntó.

—¿Ah? N-No, nada…

Prefería evitar la furia que había sentido a causa de sus "compañeros" durante ese día y el anterior… Una semana llena de tortura por parte de ellos, ¿podría aguantar los días que seguían? Pero eso no importaba ahora, y tampoco hacía falta hablarle a Komaeda sobre el tema, ¿Acaso no iban a estudiar?

—A propósito, ¿estás desde hace mucho? —cambió de tema, y recibió un sacudón de cabeza en signo de negación por parte del albino.

—Solamente he tratado de llegar lo antes posible, no me habría gustado hacerte esperar cuando tienes mucha prisa por estudiar —Komaeda sonrió mientras mantenía ambos codos sobre la mesa y sus manos sosteniendo su mentón, Hinata se le quedó viendo unos segundos mientras asentía repetidamente.

—Gracias…

De la pila de tres libros que Hinata había conseguido el día anterior, Komaeda y él tomaron uno cada uno, dejando un último libro sin tomar, y se los pusieron a leer. Si se encontraba con alguna dificultad, sabía que el albino podría ayudarlo. Pero, por el momento, se concentraría en la lectura.

Bueno, quizás no tanto. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista y podía visualizar a Komaeda leyendo. Él de verdad que estaba concentrado, pero su mirada se mantenía serena y era algo que le sorprendía. Incluso juraba que podía escucharlo tararear suavemente mientras leía, como si realmente estuviese disfrutando el estudiar.

En cierto punto, aquello lograba relajar un poco a Hinata, porque sabía que no estaría obligando a Komaeda a ayudarlo con la materia, sino que realmente no le molestaba. De todas formas, ahí estaba, de momentos levantando la vista para poderse sentir incluso más en paz.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su estupidez, chasqueó la lengua inconscientemente y fijó su vista en el libro tratando de retener cada una de las palabras leídas. Sus ojos seguían el papel como si realmente estuvieran forzados a hacerlo y, obviamente, esa no era la mejor forma de estudiar.

Pronto notó que ni una de las palabras que leía hacía coherencia en su mente, y no podía más. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, y de nuevo repetía el forzar a sus ojos a seguir la oración…

Sin distracciones.

Tenía que aprobar, tenía que pasar los exámenes, tenía que entrar en Hope's Peak, tenía que demostrarle a sus mediocres compañeros que él era mejor, tenía que demostrarles a sus padres que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano y que sería el mejor, tenía que trabajar duro porque…

Él quería ser el mejor.

Pero no entendía aquella materia, y eso solo podía llevarlo a una desgracia. No debía pensar en eso, pero, simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

Y lo que menos entendía, era por qué Komaeda no estaba igual de nervioso que él. ¿Acaso no temía el no poder entrar a la academia? ¿Le daba igual? Los exámenes costaban caro, ¿valía la pena pagar en vano?

Lo envidiaba, envidiaba su serenidad, su _esperanza_ …

Forzar sus ojos a leer el libro no servía de mucho, su rostro denotaba frustración mientras elevaba la vista para ver a Komaeda una vez más. Se sentía derrotado, tan derrotado que hasta llegó a perder la cuenta de por cuánto tiempo se le había quedado viendo a Komaeda sin cambiar el rumbo de visión.

Bueno, en algún momento el albino iba a levantar la vista. Y cuando lo hizo, el corazón de Hinata dio el milésimo salto del día. Komaeda le había dirigido la mirada por una centésima de segundo, y al parecer se había dado cuenta de que el moreno lo había estado viendo así que volvió la vista hacia él sorprendido.

—¿Hinata-kun? ¿No estás leyendo? —podía jurar que había visto las pálidas mejillas de Komaeda enrojecerse por un momento.

—¿Ah? N-No… Es que… —él tampoco se quedaba atrás, por supuesto que se sentiría avergonzado. Incluso más ahora, que debía dar explicaciones. Rendido, apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre ellos—. No puedo leer.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿No entiendes algo? —el escuchar el tono de voz preocupado de Komaeda no lo estaba ayudando en nada, pero debía admitir que apreciaba su dedicación.

—Yo… —liberando un pesado suspiro, se incorporó nuevamente en la silla y se quedó mirando fijamente a Komaeda mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Acaso no estás nervioso? Una semana de clases y tendremos exámenes eliminatorios, ¿¡Acaso soy el único presionado por eso!?

—Hinata…

—En mi clase nadie hace caso a los profesores, a nadie le importa nada. Sin embargo, es más probable que pasen los exámenes que yo. Incluso tú pasarás el examen sin esfuerzo alguno, porque esforzarse no sirve de nada si no se tiene talento.

El silencio colmó la biblioteca, mucho más de lo que era deseado el silencio allí. Komaeda se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos verdes analizando cada facción de la cara de Hinata. Éste simplemente mantenía la vista hacia su costado, sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa temblaban y no tenía ni idea de cómo liberar esa ira.

Hasta que…

Una suave sensación rozó su tan abrumado puño. La mano de Komaeda se había posado sobre una de las suyas y, ante esa acción, volteó a ver al albino.

—No me gusta la gente sin talento, ¿de qué servirían si el mundo estuviera por derrumbarse? —las palabras de Komaeda no ayudaban mucho a Hinata, incluso su puño volvía a temblar, ansioso por darle una paliza al chico que tenía adelante suyo. Aunque, ante tanto temblor, los dedos de Komaeda se mantuvieron incluso más firmes sobre su mano—. Yo sé que si no apruebo los exámenes, seré el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo.

—No puedes saber eso… —la respiración de Hinata era rápida, furiosa—. Si vas a venir con discursos de "esperanza" y "suerte", no cuentes conmigo. Y si no te gusta la gente sin talento, ¿qué haces aquí conmigo?

—Porque tú no eres como los demás.

Qué frase tan cliché, Hinata estaba a nada de tomar sus cosas y largarse de allí. ¿Cómo había pasado todo el día pensando en verse con Komaeda? Se sentía estúpido. Incluso chasqueó la lengua, el albino era un caso perdido.

—Lo digo en serio —Komaeda se echó a reír. Nuevamente, Hinata guardó en su mente la melodía de aquella risa—. Yo creo que, al menos, eres el Estudiante del Curso de Reserva Definitivo.

—Dices puras tonterías, eso no me levanta el ánimo —otra vez, volteó la vista hacia su costado—. Daría lo que fuera por tener un talento de verdad…

Él daría lo que fuera por ser el mejor en cualquier ámbito, por ser el orgullo de su familia, por poder demostrarle a todos lo genial que era.

Hajime Hinata, estaba decidido a dar lo que fuera por eso.

—Tú no lo entenderías, Komaeda —se soltó del agarre del aludido y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para largarse de allí lo antes posible.

—¿No?

—Por supuesto que no. Si tan suertudo eres, seguramente termines en el curso principal… Me alegraré por ti.

Komaeda sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa genuina. Mientras, veía cómo Hinata metía cada uno de los libros en su morral. Su expresión seguía denotando el enfado de su vida, y lo más probable era que Komaeda evitase meterse en esos asuntos.

O…

—¿Crees que ser suertudo sería algo bueno, Hinata-kun? —el tono de voz sereno de Komaeda cambió repentinamente, se había vuelto uno lleno de curiosidad y, algo, soberbio.

—¿Por qué no? Viven ocurriéndote cosas buenas, seguramente. ¿Acaso no se trata de eso la suerte?

Como si se burlara de su pregunta, Komaeda estalló a reír. Pero esta vez, su carcajada sólo le causó escalofríos a Hinata. Levantó una ceja, confundido, pero no pretendía preguntar mucho. De todas formas, le preocupaba.

—¿K-Komaeda…?

—La suerte se divide en buena y mala, Hinata-kun. Ya lo había dicho ayer, ¿verdad? —seguía sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa cómoda para la vista de Hinata, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió—. Muchas cosas malas me han sucedido a cambio de buenas. Pero tú no las has visto, ¿sabes por qué? Es algo que también te había dicho. Porque…

—Ya lo sé, yo estuve ahí para evitar que salieras lastimado —y la expresión tan escalofriante de Komaeda cambió a una de asombro, quizás no esperaba que Hinata recordase algo que había dicho tan a la ligera.

—Así es… —el albino bajó la vista—, tú estabas ahí. Generalmente es todo lo contrario; yo me salvo y los demás salen heridos por mi culpa… Bueno, la de mi suerte. Pero contigo es todo lo contrario y me hace feliz.

—¿Feliz? —ahora podía volver a mirar fijamente a Komaeda, sabiendo que había vuelto a ser el mismo. Él levantó la vista, y se quedó viendo a Hinata a los ojos.

—Hace dos días que mi mala suerte no llega. Una de dos; o me espera algo muy malo, o simplemente es seguro estar contigo.

Sonaba vergonzoso, muchísimo. Hinata tragó en seco, ¿cómo Komaeda podía esperar tanto de él con sólo dos días de haberse conocido?

—¡No quiero asustarte! —el albino parecía estar en medio de una guerra consigo mismo pero, como Hinata se sentía casi de la misma manera, no tenía nada que reprocharle—. Si temes que algo malo suceda, no me molestaría que quisieras alejarte de mí. Lamentablemente al destino le gusta llevarme a lo más alto para después hacerme caer cuando estoy a punto de creer que lo he superado todo, pero… no debería hablar de esto contigo.

Otra vez, Hinata no comprendía a Komaeda. Creía demasiado en su suerte, como si hubiera recibido una maldición por parte de una bruja o algo por el estilo. Sus palabras parecían sacadas de un libro de fantasía y, después de que ayer fuera a buscar _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , a Hinata no le sorprendería que realmente no estuviera muy cuerdo.

Por suerte, él no era para nada supersticioso y el ciclo de fortuna de Komaeda le parecía de lo más estúpido que había oído hablar en su vida. Sin embargo…

El semblante de Komaeda denotaba angustia. A Hinata le costaba leer la mente del albino, pero, a veces, sus emociones podían demostrarse claras o simplemente se trataba de que se estaba abriendo a él. No sabía qué clase de vida llevaba Komaeda, si su ciclo de buena y mala suerte era algo inventado o de verdad. Sólo había una manera de saberlo, estando con él.

No temía el estar a su lado porque todavía no creía mucho en el lado "malo" de ser suertudo. Podía mantenerse a su lado, podía quedarse e intentar comprender la mente retorcida de Komaeda.

El contador en su cabeza le decía que sólo tenía una semana, que después ya no se verían nunca más. Eso podía ser un alivio pero también lo llenaría a Hinata de curiosidad. El primer "amigo" que estaba logrando tener, a la semana se desvanecería probablemente. Y, lo peor, sería el no llegar a saber quién era Nagito Komaeda realmente.

—No te preocupes —dijo Hinata, contagiado por el aire de tristeza que emanaba el otro.

—Eres tú el que debería hacerlo, es por tu propio bien —Komaeda sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era muy convincente. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, fijando su vista al suelo—. Debe ser molesto que te hable de esto, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no tengo pruebas de que algo malo pueda suceder —Hinata tomó sus cosas nuevamente, se levantó de su asiento y se paró justo al lado de donde Komaeda estaba sentado—. Y… No me molesta estar contigo, si eso es lo que quisiste decir.

—¿No vas a seguir estudiando? —Komaeda volvió a sonreír, bajó la vista al morral de Hinata durante unos segundos y luego lo miró a los ojos nuevamente.

—Hoy no lo sé, probablemente lo haga en mi casa —se encogió de hombros, seguía sintiéndose muy bajo presión y la confusión que la actitud de Komaeda le había causado no ayudó en nada. De todas formas, era culpa suya que hubieran terminado hablando de la bendita suerte del albino, no podía quejarse.

—Mmm… Si te hace sentir mejor, Hinata-kun… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —el tono de voz de Komaeda al formular la pregunta había dejado al moreno paralizado. Parpadeó un par de veces, desconcierto lo inundaba al no saber qué clase de nueva incógnita le esperaba con respecto a Komaeda.

—C-Claro…

—Bien —Komaeda juntó ambas manos, cerró los ojos y con un hondo suspiro se preparó para volver la vista a Hinata, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja—. Dime, ¿Quién eres tú?

No estaba seguro de si se trataba de decepción o incluso más confusión. Pero, al menos, sabía que la pregunta no había sido tan terrible…

De todas formas, seguía sin tener mucho sentido. No sabía qué contestar, se le quedó viendo a Komaeda unos segundos en silencio.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil responder eso —lo único bueno de la situación, era que Komaeda se mostraba mucho mejor.

—El problema es justamente eso, ¿para qué lo preguntas? —a esas alturas, simplemente lo único que quedaba hacer era seguirle el juego a Komaeda.

—Es fácil. Mira, por ejemplo, yo soy Nagito Komaeda y tengo el talento de tener suerte. No es algo que me agrade, pero ya me he acostumbrado a ello. ¿Me sigues? —seguía sonriendo, y Hiinata no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa él también.

—Bien… Soy Hajime Hinata y pretendo aprobar los exámenes de ingreso al Curso de Reserva. Me gustaría tener talento, pero no hay nada en lo que resalte —pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció para darle lugar a su típico ceño fruncido.

—No esperaba que respondieras eso… —Komaeda se rascó la mejilla mientras reía entre dientes.

—No deberías haber esperado nada con una pregunta así, no tiene sentido… ¿Cuál era el propósito?

—¿Recuerdas que ayer tomé prestado el libro de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_? —Hinata asintió—, pues hay una parte que es muy interesante. Cuando Alicia se encuentra con la oruga, ésta le pregunta "¿Quién eres tú?".

—Oh, así que sí te has puesto a leer ese libro —Hinata rodó los ojos. Nuevamente, no le sorprendería que Komaeda estuviera igual de trastornado que todos los personajes de ese cuento.

—Lo he leído varias veces ya, pero esa parte nunca deja de sorprenderme —sus ojos brillaban, realmente le gustaba leer o, al menos, de verdad que amaba esa historia. Hinata no podía hacer más que escucharlo atentamente, al menos seguramente no iba a hablar de "esperanza" y "suerte", lo cual era un gran avance—. ¿Sabes por qué me sorprende esa parte?

—… ¿Por qué? —preguntó, por inercia.

—Alicia tenía miedo, miedo a todos los cambios repentinos que había sufrido a lo largo de su recorrido por el País de las Maravillas. Y la oruga, simplemente, le dice que debe calmarse y acostumbrarse a la situación, que no es tan terrible después de todo.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? —sí, entender a Komaeda iba a ser algo _muy_ complicado.

—Quieres ser diferente a los del Curso de Reserva, pero quieres ser igual a los del Curso Principal —Komaeda posicionó ambas manos como si ambas formaran una balanza—. Al fin y al cabo, terminas sin saber qué quieres y lo que en verdad eres.

—¿Y qué crees que soy entonces?

—La cuestión es… —lo ignoró—, la oruga le pregunta a Alicia qué altura quiere tener, y ella responde que quiere ser más alta. Obviamente para la oruga su estatura está más que bien, pero Alicia quiere llegar a más. Lo que propone la oruga es acostumbrarse a ser pequeño, y… es algo que creo que deberías hacer tú también.

No sabía cómo tomar aquel consejo, de alguien que conocía hacía tan sólo un día y hablaba de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ como si fuera un libro sagrado. Sin embargo, podía darle la razón. Él había nacido sin talento, ¿por qué lloriquear por algo que jamás tendría? Sólo le quedaba actuar como una persona normal, esforzarse, _acostumbrarse_ a lo que le había tocado vivir.

Como Komaeda se habría acostumbrado a su supuesto ciclo de suerte, Hinata debía acostumbrarse a que era una persona normal y seguiría siéndolo.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata-kun? —al haber pasado varios segundos sin respuesta, Komaeda intentó traer al moreno a la realidad nuevamente. Éste sacudió la cabeza, dejando de pensar por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —siguió negando con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a un Komaeda que le sonreía despreocupado, como siempre.

—¿Hacer qué?

—El… el intentar levantarme el ánimo —admitirlo lo había avergonzado bastante, a decir verdad.

—Si dejas de presionarte tanto intentando llegar a lo más alto, estoy seguro de que pasarás los exámenes sin necesidad de ningún talento. De todas formas, para mí tú serías el Estudiante del Curso de Reserva Definitivo, ya lo he dicho.

Hacía sólo dos días que se conocían, pero hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Hinata sentía que Komaeda lo leía como un libro, que entrar en su mente era así de fácil. Pudo leer sus pensamientos y emociones, y con retorcidas preguntas llegar a darle una respuesta a sus inquietudes.

Eso no era algo que él pudiera hacer, seguía sin entender a Komaeda en lo absoluto. Pero, si acaso llegaba a triunfar en los exámenes, sabría que se lo debería en parte a él. Sabría que debería devolverle el gesto.

Sin embargo, ¿volverían a verse?

Si Komaeda entraba al curso principal, no podrían verse directamente. O eso es lo que decían todos, la entrada al Curso Principal estaba prohibida para los del Curso de Reserva.

Por otro lado, si Komaeda no entraba a ninguno de los dos cursos, sería el fin de todo. Y si terminaba en el Curso de Reserva, entonces Hinata sabría que lo de su "suerte" no era nada más ni nada menos que una de sus locuras, quién sabe qué más alberga su tan retorcida mente además de sus consejos y ejemplos tan extraños pero, de alguna manera, efectivos.

A Hinata sólo le quedaba pensar. Asintió repetidas veces, mientras miraba a Komaeda. Aquel chico de cabellos blancos y mirada llena de esperanza realmente le daba curiosidad, y no sabía diferenciar si aquello era algo bueno o malo.

—Gracias —le terminó diciendo.

_Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor._

_Gracias por ser la única persona preocupada por hacerme sentir así._

Y aunque no tenía muchas intenciones de irse, a paso lento comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la biblioteca.

—¡Hinata-kun! —lo llamó el otro y tuvo que darse la vuelta—. ¿Nos vamos a ver mañana?

—Claro que sí —su voz sonaba más cálida, como si su mente se hubiera iluminado.

_¿Por qué no lo haría?_

_Realmente…. no me molesta estar contigo._

Y guardando esas vergonzosas palabras en el fondo de su cabeza, finalmente salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse de vuelta a su hogar.

Era cuestión de una semana.

Era cuestión de esfuerzo…

Y…

También era cuestión de suerte.

* * *

Si la biblioteca ya era silenciosa de por sí, ahora se había vuelto algo realmente abrumador. Komaeda suspiró, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que Hinata se había ido y ya podía sentir cómo la soledad lo atacaba. Bueno, ni que no estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

No quería volver a su casa, no tenía nada interesante que hacer por allá. Además, los libros siempre le hacían sentir en paz. Su suerte no lo molestaba tanto cuando se trataba de leer, así que si iba a llamar a algún lugar "hogar", ese sería la biblioteca.

Le parecía irónico el sentirse en paz estando en un lugar donde, hacía un día, había estado a punto de romperse una pierna por culpa de su suerte, aunque Hinata no quisiera contarlo así sólo porque no lo entendía y, milagrosamente, había sido capaz de amortiguar su caída.

Hablando de eso, Hinata se había llevado los libros de Historia; pero eso no le iba a impedir a Komaeda leer. Buscó entre las estanterías algo interesante y sonrió cuando se encontró con la sección de libros de misterio y de género policial. Nuevamente se acomodaba en la silla que había estado antes para ponerse a leer.

No le costaba concentrarse porque, generalmente, no tenía mucho sobre qué pensar. Pero debía admitir que la compañía que Hinata le venía brindando no era algo de todos los días y la había apreciado mucho… La seguía apreciando.

Al día siguiente se verían, y al siguiente…

Y al que le seguía…

Frunció el ceño y pasó rápidamente las páginas del libro hasta caer en una escena interesante, quizás su suerte lo ayudaba. Y así fue, finalmente encontró la escena donde se comenzaba a investigar un asesinato. Podría volver a intentar concentrarse, era bueno en resolver ese tipo de enigmas y, al menos, mantendría a su mente tan llena de ilusiones ocupada.

No debía pensar en Hinata. Al menos, no muy seguido. Sabía qué podía llegar a pasar si lo hacía, sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser.

El peligro lo mantenía solo, como si estuviera destinado a no ser feliz.

Todo lo que él quería, lo que él más atesoraba, se desvanecía a causa de su ciclo de fortuna.

_Viven ocurriéndote cosas buenas, seguramente. ¿Acaso no se trata de eso la suerte?_

…

Realmente Hinata sabía poco y nada de él. Y Komaeda no estaba seguro de si lo mejor sería dejar que él lo entienda, ¿acaso eso no lo perjudicaría?

Podía alejarse de Hinata y todo sería mejor porque, a pesar de haberse conocido hacía muy poco, no podía evitar la curiosidad que él le causaba. Y aquello mismo era lo que más le preocupaba.

Pero, de todos modos, él había logrado detener su mala suerte en dos ocasiones. Acaso…

¿Acaso podía confiar en él?

Todavía no estaba seguro. Tenía una semana para descubrirlo y si realmente no valía la pena, algo malo acabaría sucediéndole. Con eso tendría una respuesta.

Siguió leyendo, concentrado, inmerso en la historia que había escogido. En cinco páginas ya había descifrado el noventa por ciento del crimen, era bueno deduciendo al fin y al cabo.

Aburrido, cerró el libro y lo volvió a meter en la estantería; luego tomó sus cosas y despacio se dirigió a la salida.

Decidió no seguir leyendo sólo para llenar su mente de intriga, prefería pensar en las posibilidades de la resolución del libro que había escogido a pensar en que al otro día se vería otra vez con Hinata.

Su suerte realmente era una maldición pero, a veces, intentaba cambiarla para bien, algo así como engañarla. Deseaba que llegara el día en el que pudiera controlar aquel ciclo de una vez por todas, deseaba dejar de vivir en una tragedia…

 _Deseaba_ …

…

Mientras Hinata quería ser el mejor, talentoso. Komaeda pedía lo que nadie en el mundo seguramente pediría como deseo…

Él quería ser una persona normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Este capítulo está largo, y pretendo que los que le sigan sean así o incluso más largos aún :D Es que, posta, tengo mucho planeado para la historia y sería una lástima escribir capítulos cortos. Oh, y me gusta eso de que haya punto de vista tanto de Hinata como de Komaeda, ya que sería demasiado aburrido y sólo se sabe un lado de la historia nwn
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Los reviews y favoritos son siempre bienvenidos!
> 
> Nos leemos prontito :333


	5. 4: La reina del drama

### Capítulo 4: La reina del drama

El tiempo pasó volando. Por así decirlo, realmente se fue muy rápido. Sin embargo, Hinata había sabido aprovecharlo y salió triunfante. Al final ahí estaba, entrando a su respectiva aula en la Academia Hope's Peak. Su esfuerzo no había sido en vano porque lo exámenes terminaron pareciéndole bastante fáciles luego de todo lo que había estudiado, y el de historia incluso más.

Aquella semana de preparaciones para los exámenes de ingreso se la pasó yendo a la biblioteca al final de cada día. Se encontraba con Komaeda, estudiaban y, no podrían negarlo, también hablaban un poco.

Podía decirse que el albino terminó ganando su confianza, que su positividad terminó superando por mucho la negatividad de Hinata. Y, seguramente, era por eso que había logrado salir adelante.

De verdad que le gustaría agradecerle a Komaeda todo; el haberle dado esperanza, el haberlo ayudarlo un poco con historia… Incluso agradecerle por esas charlas tan fuera de lo normal que habían llegado a tener. Debía admitirlo, el albino tenía una manera muy rara de entablar conversación con los demás.

De todas formas, por más que quisiera, no podría agradecerle nada si él no estaba presente en el salón. Éste no era muy grande, su espacio era el tercio del aula que había compartido junto a los aspirantes. Pero, por supuesto, ya no se trataba de eso. No podía evitar sonreír, victorioso.

No lograba visualizar a nadie que hubiera visto la semana anterior, al parecer ninguno se había esforzado lo suficiente. Ese simple pensamiento le hacía sentir que él realmente valía para algo.

_"Yo creo que, al menos, eres el Estudiante del Curso de Reserva Definitivo."_

Una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Otra vez, se arrepentía de no haberle pedido el número de móvil a Komaeda. Así, por lo menos, habría sido capaz de decirle "gracias" vía mensaje.

Igualmente, le parecía realmente extraño que el albino no estuviera presente ya que, después de todo, había sido él quien lo había ayudado a estudiar. En realidad, ambos se estuvieron dando una mano durante esa semana.

Era divertido hasta que Komaeda comenzaba a decir "realmente estamos llenos de esperanza, Hinata-kun" o "nos irá muy bien, no hay que desesperar". Y después de todo eso, después de tanta positividad…

¿Acaso todo eso no había sido suficiente? Si para Hinata lo había sido, para Komaeda debería haber funcionado el doble.

_No será que…_

Ya ubicado en su asiento, apoyó la cajita de jugo de naranja que había comprado antes de entrar a la academia sobre la mesa, y miró hacia la ventana que se encontraba pegada a su izquierda. Desde allí podía verse el edificio principal, donde los talentosos estudiaban. No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.

_No puede ser, sería imposible._

Si Komaeda de verdad estaba en el Curso Principal, Hinata no sabría cómo tomarse eso. Seguramente le buscaría la lógica al asunto, aunque no la hubiera.

Lo más probable, igual, era que Komaeda hubiera sido reprobado. Porque ser el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo, a decir verdad, no era una opción que entrara en su cabeza.

Su mente parecía haberse quebrado después de tanto enigma acerca del paradero del albino. Por suerte, un golpe seco sobre la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, incluso diría que lo asustó. Y para cuando volteó a ver qué lo había causado, una muchacha rubia, quien llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino del Curso de Reserva, lo estaba observando fijamente con una mirada un tanto… preocupante. La chica tenía pinta de que traía algo malo consigo, pero no sabía bien qué.

—Adivino, te sentaste aquí porque querías tener buena vista del Curso Principal, ¿no es así?

—Eh… —Hinata se dio cuenta de que los asientos que se encontraban adelante suyo, también contra las ventanas, estaban ocupados. Pero no tenía idea si se podía admirar aquel edificio desde ese punto o si, realmente, los otros le prestaban la atención que él en ese mismo momento.

—No te preocupes, yo también habría tomado ese lugar… —la joven parecía haber bajado la guardia, ambos se mantuvieron mirándose por unos segundos en silencio, pero la incomodidad no duró mucho—. En fin, parece que no darás el asiento… así que no tengo alternativa.

—¿Alter…nativa? —y mientras la cabeza de Hinata seguía dando vueltas sin encontrarle el sentido a nada, la rubia se sentó en el pupitre ubicado a su derecha. A diferencia de las aulas a las que Hinata había asistido la semana anterior, ésta poseía asientos individuales.

—Me sentaré aquí porque me da la impresión de que eres el único que se tomará esto en serio —seguramente hacía referencia a Hope's Peak—. Quiero decir, míralos.

Señaló con el mentón a los demás estudiantes. Todos reían y se ponían a charlar con los que serían sus futuros compañeros pero, como decía la chica, no tenían pinta de venir a estudiar. Quizás porque la escuela era más que sólo estudios, aunque Hinata realmente jamás la había visto como tal y, siendo sincero, le alegraba saber que junto a él se encontraba una persona que pensaba igual.

De todos modos, Hinata decidió quedarse callado.

_Si nos ponemos a hablar, ¿eso no sería actuar como lo hacen los demás?_

No quería discutirle a la rubia, por eso no dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta. Ella le seguía dando mala espina. Es más, si la iba a categorizar, diría que…

—Casi todos los que vienen al Curso de Reserva vienen de familias adineradas, ¿sabes? —ella volvió a hablarle, sorprendiéndolo—. La mayoría de estos niños mimados no están interesados en Hope's Peak, pero sus familias se atreven a pagar lo que sea para que ellos tengan la vida solucionada al graduarse…

—¿Y tú no eres así, entonces? —por unos segundos, Hinata no pudo controlar su lengua y terminó haciendo lo que menos quería: provocar a la chica, quien volteó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Se veía como si de un chasquido de dedos pudiera ser capaz de matarlo. No pudo evitar tragar en seco. Ella sin embargo, se levantó de su asiento y volvió a apoyar la palma de su mano sobre la mesa del moreno, acercándose a él. Una sonrisa cínica se extendió en su rostro.

—Yo soy la Hermana Menor Definitiva —lo dijo firmemente, orgullosa. Se notaba a leguas que hablaba en serio.

—¿E-Es eso siquiera un talento? —ya había tenido que lidiar con el "Soy el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo" de Komaeda, y ahora la chica que tenía adelante suyo también anunciaba tener talento. Pero si era como si a Hinata se le acercaran los locos no más, se sentía tan perdido.

—¿Ah? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? —rápidamente se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón, parecía indignada—. Por supuesto que lo es, _lo soy_.

—Y, entonces, ¿por qué no estás allá? —ladeando su cabeza, señaló la ventana. Se veía claramente el edificio del Curso Principal.

—Tres palabras: No-hay-vacantes —utilizó sus dedos como si estuviera contando las palabras que había usado.

No sabía cómo responder a eso, ¿tanta gente realmente estaba segura de tener talento? ¿O acaso sólo Hinata se encontraba con ese tipo de personas?

—Es lo lógico, sólo admiten quince Estudiantes Definitivos por año, ¿no lo sabías? —Hinata no se fijaba mucho en ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad. Hope's Peak era sólo un colegio, uno importante, pero tampoco debía saberse lo que sucedía ahí adentro de memoria—. Simplemente no pudieron ponerme ahí dentro, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga el talento.

Hinata se imaginaba encontrándose a Komaeda un día de estos, y se imaginaba que Komaeda diría algo parecido también.

"No fui aceptado en Hope's Peak, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga suerte!"

Se echó a reír por lo bajo, y seguramente que la rubia se lo había tomado a personal. Claro, esa no era su intención.

—D-Disculpa, recordé algo… —no podía sentirse más idiota en ese momento.

—No importa… —ella sólo rodó los ojos—. En fin, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Hajime… Hinata…

No sabía si lo más seguro era hacer amistades con esa chica, pero daba igual. Mejor tenerla de aliada que de enemiga, las apariencias lo decían todo. Incluso estuvo a punto de preguntarle su nombre, ya que estaba. Pero la puerta del salón de clase abriéndose lo interrumpió.

No sólo eso, todos los demás estudiantes se callaron. Antes de mirar siquiera a la puerta, pensaba que algún profesor había entrado —lo cual habría sido bastante lógico, ya que iba siendo hora de que la clase comenzara—. Sin embargo, Hinata se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

—¿¡K-Komaeda!?

Lo más asombroso de todo, lo que mantenía a Hinata con la boca abierta y confundido, era que el albino no llevaba el uniforme del Curso de Reserva, sino que claramente se veía que pertenecía al…

—¿Alguien del Curso Principal? —algunos murmuraban por lo bajo, pero no se molestaban mucho en ocultarlo—. ¿Qué hace _alguien como él_ aquí?

Sin embargo Komaeda ignoraba a todos y, con una sonrisa inconfundible en su rostro, se encaminó hacia donde Hinata estaba sentado. La chica rubia, con la que el moreno había estado hablando hacía no más de un minuto, ahora miraba al albino de arriba abajo. Pero en vez de parecer sorprendida, simplemente se notaba indignada.

—Hinata-kun, me alegra verte —Komaeda seguía sonriendo y el aludido no sabía si se trataba por felicidad al haberse encontrado con él o porque al final terminó formando parte del Curso Principal, como había predicho—. Sabía que pasarías los exámenes.

—Eh… —no paraba de pestañear, todo le parecía tan increíble.

—Oh, lo has notado, ¿verdad? —Komaeda rio y acomodó un poco su uniforme—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo… —debía admitir que el color marrón del uniforme, sumado al suéter verde y rojo que llevaba, le quedaba bastante bien. Pero esa no era la cuestión en ese momento—. ¿C-Cómo es que llegaste aquí entonces?

—Es porque...

—¿No lo sabías? —se metió la chica rubia en la conversación, volviendo a su asiento. Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo normal—. Los estudiantes del Curso Principal tienen la libertad de visitar a los del Curso de Reserva, y siquiera tienen la obligación de asistir a clase…

¿Acaso eso era verdad? _Wow_ , sí que era interesante ser talentoso entonces. Apenas la chica terminó de decir eso, una chica pelirroja que llevaba el uniforme del curso principal entró al salón. Los demás ya comenzaban a dejar de prestar atención, probablemente se acostumbrarían a la presencia de los Alumnos Definitivos pronto.

—Y bien… —la rubia dirigió la mirada hacia Komaeda y se cruzó de piernas—, ¿cuál es tu talento?

—Soy el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo —lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía feliz, orgulloso. A Hinata le parecía algo extraño, luego de que hacía unos días dijera que "tener suerte no era algo tan bueno". En fin, cualquiera estaría feliz con el simple hecho de estar junto a los talentosos de Hope's Peak. De todos modos, la chica rubia se echó a reír.

—¿Es eso siquiera un talento? Podrían haber usado tu vacante conmigo, y habría sido más aceptable.

_Como si el talento que tú estabas proclamando tener fuera más válido…_

Pensó Hinata, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Komaeda, sin embargo, se mantuvo sonriente.

—Hope's Peak está investigando la suerte. Al principio no quería aceptar el ingreso, pero me han logrado convencer —se mostró para nada afectado por la burla de la chica. Pero, de repente entrecerró los ojos, para mirarla fijamente—. ¿Puede ser que seas familiar de…?

—¿Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu? Es mi hermano —le extendió la mano, volvía a mostrar su tan engreída actitud—. Me llamo Natsumi. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Nagito Komaeda. Tu hermano es compañero mío.

A Hinata le sorprendió cómo la expresión tan maléfica característica de la rubia, Kuzuryuu era su apellido, cambió de repente. Como si el nombre de Komaeda le sonase a algo, se quedó asintiendo unos segundos.

Sólo sabía, y no iba a mencionar, que la familia de Kuzuryuu era conocida por ser de yakuzas. Seguramente que el talento de ese tal Fuyuhiko tenía algo que ver con eso, después le preguntaría a Komaeda si le daba más curiosidad.

—Bueno, al menos mi puesto no fue tomado por _cualquiera_ —Kuzuryuu retrocedió la mano, ya no se veía tan molesta e, incluso, parecía empezar a tratar con respeto a Komaeda. Acaso… ¿¡Acaso la familia del suertudo tenía algo que ver con mafiosos!? Hinata tragó en seco.

_No, es imposible…_

_Pero…_

_¿Cómo es que sabía que iba a entrar a Hope's Peak?_

Pronto la risa del albino lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan extraños y carentes de pruebas.

—No es para tanto —dijo él.

—Si tanto crees que es así, deberías rendirte ante Hope's Peak y dejarme tu puesto para ser la Hermana Menor Definitiva, ¿no lo harías? —incluso Komaeda se quedó perplejo ante la mención de ese "talento".

—Eh…

Y antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, una voz proveniente de detrás de Kuzuryuu se escuchó protestar.

—Eh, rubia, ¿quién te crees que eres? Estás en el Curso de Reserva y te quedarás aquí. Deja de decir estupideces, por favor. No las soporto —Ante esa amenaza, Kuzuryuu se volteó para encontrarse con una chica, también del Curso de Reserva, quien estaba parada, cruzada de brazos y la fulminaba con su oscura mirada.

—Mira, podrías hacer oídos sordos si no te gusta lo que digo y "adiós problemas", ¿no? —lentamente, se levantó de su asiento para encarar a la otra.

—No tengo por qué soportar que una malcriada se ponga a creerse mejor que los demás cuando, por algo, estás junto a nosotros. Cierra la boca de una puta vez, hubieras esperado a que te llamen del Curso Principal en vez de venir a quejarte aquí, imbécil…

—¡Sato, cálmate! —otra chica, la que venía del Curso Principal, intentó detener a lo que parecía ser su amiga, poniendo ambos brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Suéltame, Mahiru —se zafó rápidamente del agarre—. Vengo a estudiar, no a escuchar niñas caprichosas que parecen ser sacadas de pelis de adolescentes.

—Pero, por favor… —Kuzuryuu soltó una carcajada—, si la que anda molestando aquí eres tú. ¿O no, chicos? ¿Yo los molesté en algún momento?

Komaeda y Hinata se miraron, perdidos, por medio segundo. Y luego decidieron intervenir en la discusión, para bien. Pero la otra chica, Sato, no los dejó.

—Él no va a ceder su puesto en el Curso Principal por una idiota que quiere andar pegada a su hermano. Y sí, escuché todo lo que dijiste porque no sabes hablar bajo.

—La que está gritando, ahora, eres tú. Luces ridícula, ¿sabes? Además, si él no me da su puesto… No me molestaría quitar a tu amiguita del mapa para tener lugar yo, eh —Kuzuryuu mantenía su mirada engreída fijada en Sato, ésta parecía estar a punto de explotar de ira. Sin embargo, La rubia simplemente se echó a reír—. Incluso parece que te va a salir humo por las orejas.

—Chicas por favor, cálmense… —Komaeda intentó parar a Kuzuryuu, y la otra chica del Curso Principal, Mahiru, simplemente lo observó extrañada.

—Sí, ya basta… _Las dos_ —dijo esta última, imitando las acciones de Komaeda. Pero la rubia se siguió burlando de Sato hasta acabar con su paciencia.

—Refresca un poco tu cara, mujer, parece que vas a estallar. Y la que está fuera de lugar después soy yo, ¿no? —seguía riéndose, pero rápidamente tomó la cajita de jugo de naranja que se hallaba sobre la mesa de Hinata. Fue una fracción de segundo. Tomó la pajita, la arrojó hacia un lado y entonces…—. Ya sé qué te vendría bien…

—Espera, Kuzuryuu-san, ¡no!

Y otra cosa que también fue en cuestión de un segundo, había sido la reacción de Komaeda. Sato estaba a punto de darle una paliza a Kuzuryuu, y ésta había tomado la caja de jugo de naranja.

La cual…

_¡Splash!_

—Uh… —la rubia no sabía si reír o preocuparse.

—¡Pero mira lo que has hecho, imbécil!

—¡Sato, basta, ya es suficiente!

—¡K-Komaeda!

—Qué… mala suerte… —el "suertudo" se rio entre dientes, parecía avergonzado. Se mantenía cabizbajo. Mientras tanto, casi todos los alumnos dentro de ese salón se echaron a reír.

Komaeda quien había tenido las mejores intenciones desde que había pisado por primera vez el aula, ahora estaba empapado en jugo de naranja. Pues claro, Kuzuryuu quería derramárselo a Sato. Pero como él se puso en el medio…

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, no tan brillante como las que había mostrado antes, se dirigió hacia la salida del salón. Las carcajadas no paraban y Hinata, molesto, no pudo evitar seguirlo.

No le importaba que Kuzuryuu y Sato se mataran a golpes. Sólo… ¿Por qué Komaeda había terminado siendo el único perjudicado allí?

_"Qué… mala suerte…"_

Eso había dicho…

Al menos detuvo una gran pelea entre dos chicas, al menos había logrado cumplir con su objetivo. Pero, como era de esperarse, era un ciclo infinito de buena y mala suerte…

A esas alturas, Hinata no tenía otra que creerle.

* * *

Seguía sin saber mucho acerca del edificio en el que se encontraba, y dudaba que Komaeda supiera más que él. Pero él sólo podría haber tenido dos opciones: o se había vuelto al edificio del Curso Principal, o se había dirigido a un baño cercano.

Optó por lo último. Le costó el preguntarle a algunos estudiantes que deambulaban por los pasillos dónde se hallaba el baño, pero no tardó mucho en llegar allí de todos modos. Por suerte, aunque ese término ya no le agradaba tanto, Komaeda estaba ahí lavándose la cara en el lavabo.

—Ey… Komaeda —Hinata se rascaba la nuca, incómodo. Recordó cómo sus "compañeros" se habían reído del albino, incluso había escuchado algunos de los comentarios que ellos habían hecho. Parecía que el respeto entre ambos cursos ya se había perdido en el primer día de clases.

—No te preocupes, Hinata-kun —lavaba su desordenado cabello con las manos mojadas, probablemente estaba todo pegajoso a causa del jugo de naranja—. No es tu culpa que Kuzuryuu-san sea algo… impulsiva.

—No tenías por qué meterte en la pelea, ¿sabes? —con el cabello todo empapado, Komaeda se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Hinata. Este último se quedó viendo la expresión tan apagada del suertudo. Incluso las desordenadas ondas de su pelo se habían desarmado por el agua. Sin embargo, no lucía mal…

—Al menos ellas dejaron de pelear, ¿no? Eso es lo importante.

—Tú también eres importante, Komaeda.

Fue una respuesta inmediata, una que dejó perplejo al albino. Hinata no había pensado mucho en lo que iba a decir así que, por ende, realmente estaba siendo sincero. Ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse por la vergüenza, incluso si sus mejillas ardían… no le importaba. Al menos había hecho que la mirada de Komaeda recuperara un poquito de luz.

—En serio, estás en el Curso Principal. Vales muchísimo más que todos esos idiotas —se refería a sus compañeros. Hinata acercó su mano, dudoso, hacia el rostro del albino. Había decidido hacer a un lado un mechón de cabello que le estaba ocultando la cara. Pronto, la luz que iluminaba el color de los ojos de Komaeda se fue extinguiendo, pero sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un suave rosa.

—¿De verdad es así? —el moreno chasqueó la lengua, seguramente que el otro iba a comenzar con eso de "desvalorizarse"—. No estoy aquí por mi talento, y lo sabes. Probablemente ni siquiera hubiera pasado los exámenes de ingreso al Curso de Reserva, así que sigo siendo _basura_.

—¿¡Qué dices!?

Si Komaeda era "basura", ¿qué le quedaba a Hinata? El suertudo había sido de muy buena compañía durante la semana anterior y ese mismo día había sacrificado su apariencia del primer día de clases al intentar detener una pelea. En serio, ¿por qué debía tratarse tan mal?

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

—Mira, no digas esas cosas, ¿sí? Ya sé que hoy no es el mejor día, pero no tienes por qué culparte —Komaeda se encogió de hombros y mostró una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa. Luego, el chico sin talento lo tomó del brazo, su agarre fue firme—. Vamos, ¿acaso no tienes clases? Porque yo sí…

—Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo en alguien como yo… —suavemente, se zafó del agarre. Pero a Hinata no le importó mucho.

—Cállate, Komaeda.

No estaba enojado con él. Era sólo que no soportaba que se tratase así, y no sabía cómo convencerlo de lo contrario. Hinata realmente no era la persona más positiva del mundo y se hacía notar.

Al salir del baño, se encontraron con que alguien los estaba esperando. Y ambos no pudieron evitar mostrarse sorprendidos ante su presencia.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? —era Kuzuryuu, quien se hallaba contra la pared del pasillo, de brazos cruzados.

—No, para nada. Es que… —Komaeda parecía igual de confundido que Hinata.

—¿Ya terminaste con el escándalo? —el moreno no permitió que el otro siguiese hablando, sentía que iba a terminar alabando a la rubia y despreciándose a sí mismo, o algo así.

Kuzuryuu rodó los ojos y descruzó sus brazos. Llevaba algo en su mano, ¿acaso era perfume?

No les dio tiempo de pensar a ninguno de los dos chicos y rápidamente extendió la fragancia del perfume hacia el cabello de Komaeda. Este último cubrió su nariz y boca, había comenzado a toser un poco.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —Hinata reaccionó.

—Ahora por lo menos olerá bien… hasta que se tome un baño.

Komaeda sólo había tenido suerte de que su ropa no se hubiese manchado. Pero su cabello que ya era un desorden normalmente, un lindo desorden, ahora de verdad que se veía mal, y no era como si un poquito de perfume pudiera ayudar.

Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto; se quedó mirando a Kuzuryuu, frunciendo el ceño. Y ella parecía confundida. Quizás no iba a disculparse con palabras pero… ¿pretendía que tirarle perfume de mujer a Komaeda contara como una disculpa?

—Escuchen, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, ¿saben? —se mostraba firme al hablar y mucho más seria.

—No deberías haber tenido problemas con esas chicas, siquiera las conoces —Hinata no dejaba de mostrase molesto, mientras Komaeda sólo se limitaba a escuchar. Quizás ya había tenido suficiente con su suerte ese día…

—Lamento decirte que estás equivocado —la sonrisa maliciosa de Kuzuryuu se hizo presente de nuevo—. De hecho, realmente no conozco a esa tal Sato. Pero a la otra, Mahiru Koizumi, sí que la conozco y muy bien.

—¿De dónde? —Komaeda preguntó.

—íbamos al mismo club de fotografía en la secundaría —se echó a reír—. Ahora ella es la Fotógrafa Definitiva, ¿no? Bueh… Ni que fuera difícil hacer un _click_ con una cámara.

—Ese no es el punto —Hinata interrumpió, seguía mostrándose tan enfadado que hasta Kuzuryuu frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón, el problema no es Koizumi después de todo… Sino que su amiguita, la cual siquiera conocía hasta hoy, se metió en asuntos que no le incumben. ¿¡Y por qué!? —comenzó a elevar el tono de voz—. Porque su querida amiga, que es una de las talentosas de Hope's Peak, le anduvo diciendo estupideces de mí, lo doy por hecho.

—Kuzuryuu-san, sólo deberías ignorarla y ya —Komaeda levantó ambas manos y sonreía. A Hinata le parecía increíble que lograra sonreír a pesar de la situación.

—Yo siquiera había notado la presencia de Koizumi en el salón, Sato fue la que empezó —después de unos segundos de mirar fijamente a Komaeda, con los brazos cruzados, decidió volver la vista hacia Hinata—. ¿Y cuál es tu problema ahora?

El chico sin talento simplemente suspiró. El día recién comenzaba, ¿no? Y ya sentía que la clase se había dividido en aliados y enemigos. Era una maldita locura.

Lo más triste del asunto era que todo se debía a una sola cosa: el talento.

Si Kuzuryuu no hubiera tocado el tema de las vacantes y tampoco se creyera talentosa, no habría ocurrido ninguna pelea.

Realmente Hope's Peak daba mucho de qué hablar.

—En fin… —volvió a hablar Kuzuryuu, descruzándose de brazos y ya dándose media vuelta. Probablemente se encaminaba hacia el salón—, ¿no tenemos clases? Deberíamos volver.

—Oh, es verdad, Hinata-kun… Lo siento mucho —Komaeda realmente se veía apenado, estuvo a punto de posar su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata pero al parecer se arrepintió de la acción, ya que retrocedió su brazo.

—Ya lo he dicho —de todos modos, Hinata sí posó su mano sobre el hombro de Komaeda—, no es tu culpa. Pero… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—¿Ah? ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? —el albino ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

—¿Cómo es que sabías que Kuzuryuu tenía un hermano o algo así?

—Oh, eso es porque he investigado sobre los asombrosos Estudiantes Definitivos que ahora son mis compañeros —juntó ambas manos, su sonrisa ahora lucía brillante y llena de energía—, hay un foro en el cual muchas personas hablan sobre los futuros talentosos de Hope's Peak, ¿sabes? Fue tal mi emoción que los busqué a todos. Oh, y además, también visité el salón que me tocaba antes de venir a buscarte.

—Eso quiere decir que…

Unos segundos de silencio le siguieron a la conversación.

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso Komaeda ignoró a todos aquellos estudiantes que, al parecer, tanto admiraba sólo por ir a buscar a Hinata al Curso de Reserva? El moreno tragó en seco. Realmente se sentía bien, como si… como si no hubiera tanta diferencia entre los cursos.

Kuzuryuu podría sentirse fuera de lugar, pero ése no era el caso de Hinata. Aunque, en realidad, antes de la llegada de Komaeda al salón, se sentía igual de desesperado que la rubia. Sentía que iba a dar lo que fuera por formar parte del Curso Principal pero… ¿realmente era necesario?

¿Era necesario cuando podía ser tratado bien por Komaeda, aún sin ser del mismo curso?

—Todavía recuerdo que dijiste que los estudiantes del Curso de Reserva te parecían inútiles —soltó Hinata, aquel recuerdo todavía le causaba un poco de rabia.

—Tus compañeros son inútiles y lo seguirán siendo. Si no naces con talento no sirves de nada en esta vida, y ellos lo están probando —aquella afirmación sólo hizo enojar un poco más a Hinata, rápidamente retiró su mano del hombro de Komaeda—. Sin embargo, Kuzuryuu-san comparte la sangre con un Estudiante Definitivo, no creo que no sirva de nada…

—¿Y yo? —La pregunta sonó como si su voz proviniera de lo más profundo de su ser, exigía una respuesta inmediata. La mirada sonriente de Komaeda cambió a una de asombro, sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos. Tal fue la sorpresa, que se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Pero luego, cerró los ojos y una despreocupada sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de su rostro nuevamente. No sólo eso, también dirigió su mano lentamente hacia el hombro de Hinata. El tacto de Komaeda lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pensaba que el albino iba a arrepentirse otra vez… Pero se había equivocado.

—Te lo dije, tú eres diferente a ellos. Eres el _Estudiante del Curso de Reserva Definitivo_ para mí —y a pesar de que aquel título era algo estúpido, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota. Tuvo que voltear la vista porque le avergonzaba ver a Komaeda a la cara, sus mejillas ardían.

—¡Ey, idiota…! ¿Hinata te llamabas? Como sea… ¡Apresúrate! Ya entró un profesor al salón —Kuzuryuu gritó del otro lado del pasillo, el aula no estaba lejos de donde los dos chicos se encontraban. Ellos se dieron vuelta, tomados por sorpresa, pero rápidamente asintieron y volvieron a mirarse.

—Hinata-kun, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde a clase. Así que, vamos —ambos chicos comenzaron su camino hasta llegar al salón de Hinata, éste no podía mirar por mucho tiempo al rostro tan lleno de alegría y esperanza de Komaeda sin sentirse avergonzado, así que se limitó a mirar al suelo. Pronto se detuvieron, estaban a unos pasos de la puerta.

—Te parece si… —otra vez, evitaba mirar a Komaeda a los ojos. Pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo, decidió levantar la vista—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a la salida?

—No me parece una mala idea —seguía sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¡nos vemos luego! —por intuición, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Komaeda. Éste se quedó unos segundos sin hacer nada, dudando, pero pronto le devolvió el gesto a Hinata y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

A pesar de lo normal de la situación, el chico sin talento no podía evitar estar sorprendido. Ya no le importaba que sus manos estuvieran sudorosas o si ya habían estado tomados de la mano por más tiempo de lo necesario. Lo importante era que…

Bueno… quizás simplemente lo estaba sobrepensando.

Pronto se separaron. Hinata se habría quedado viendo a Komaeda alejarse, pero tenía a Kuzuryuu y al profesor regañándole por haber llegado unos diez segundos tarde.

Apenas tomó asiento, visualizó el edificio del Curso Principal a través de la ventana. Y luego de unos segundos, volvió la vista hacia su mano izquierda. Seguía algo sudorosa, qué patético.

Pero lo importante era que…

Komaeda la había aceptado.

Sabía lo cuidadoso que el albino era con el contacto, era demasiado supersticioso con respecto a su suerte. Y no sólo lo había notado desde el primer momento en el que lo supo, sino que lo había demostrado muchísimo.

Así que, simplemente, le quedaba valorar aquel gesto.

Esa misma tarde vería a Komaeda, y probablemente las que le seguían también. Ese simple pensamiento lo iba a dejar sin poder concentrarse durante las clases, pero valían la pena.

Sí, Komaeda era uno de los talentosos de Hope's Peak y Hinata era un simple Estudiante del Curso de Reserva. Sin embargo, el albino le había hecho sentir más que eso. No tenía razón alguna para sentirse inferior, con sólo pensar en la esperanzadora sonrisa de Komaeda, todos sus problemas y preocupaciones se desvanecían como hojas volando con el viento.

Aunque…

Maldijo un par de veces y cerró el puño de su mano izquierda con fuerza.

Otra vez lo había olvidado. Había olvidado decirle "gracias" a Komaeda, y siquiera le había pedido el número de móvil.

Sí que su cabeza andaba por las nubes…

* * *

Komaeda llegó a su salón, pero no le dio mucha importancia a sus compañeros. No quería molestarlos, no era digno de hacerlo.

Por supuesto, no le diría a Kuzuryuu, Fuyuhiko, lo que su hermana había hecho. Tampoco tenía por qué hablar con Koizumi sobre el tema. Y los demás, bueno, todos ellos eran talentosos y espléndidos. Mientras tanto, él era… Suertudo, sólo eso.

No era digno de estar ahí, no lo habría aceptado pero el director de la academia se comportó amablemente persistente con él y no tuvo alternativa.

Mientras esperaban a que su profesora predeterminada llegase, todos se la pasaban hablando entre ellos y comenzando a conocerse. De todos modos, Komaeda se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, firme y con ambas manos sobre su regazo, una postura ejemplar.

Aunque unos ruidos de videojuegos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para encontrarse, justo detrás de él, a una de sus compañeras. Seguramente era la Gamer Definitiva, por lo que había leído de ella en internet pudo saber que se llamaba Chiaki Nanami, sólo eso.

Sería descortés hablarle mientras ella estaba tan ensimismada en su juego, así que simplemente se quedó mirando su PSP sin decir ni una palabra. Al menos sabía que no era el único aislado del compañerismo que la escuela proponía. Ella seguramente tenía sus motivos para hacerlo, unos completamente diferentes a los de Komaeda. Porque él se alejaba por dos razones: Primero, no quería molestar a tan asombrosas personas, él no lo valía. Y segundo…

Todavía no confiaba en su suerte.

Así que los valoraría a todos desde lejos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Él nunca había tenido amigos, y no era como si le hiciera falta relacionarse con la gente.

Sin embargo…

Levantó su mano izquierda y la observó por unos momentos. Había roto la regla que él mismo se había puesto, la de alejarse de lo que le hacía feliz… por su bien y el de la otra persona.

De todas formas, había aceptado el gesto de estrechar manos con Hinata y no se arrepentía. Hacía mucho que no se permitía ese tipo de contacto, así que le parecía algo más sorprendente de lo que en realidad era.

Siquiera los sonidos extraños de la PSP lo sacaban de sus pensamientos. Hasta que…

—Oye, ¿te sucede algo? —escuchó una voz femenina y apenas levantó la vista se encontró con que la gamer, Nanami, lo estaba mirando. Se veía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido nada.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. Tú sigue jugando —soltó una pequeña risa y agitó su mano para luego bajarla y hacer de cuenta que no había nada peculiar en ella.

Nanami definitivamente siguió jugando, con la PSP apoyada sobre la mesa a un ángulo en el que Komaeda podía ver la partida perfectamente. Hablar con ella no podía ser malo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, se había preocupado por alguien como él…

Sí, definitivamente no estaría en soledad pero, igual, no pretendía acercarse a nadie. Haría lo justo y necesario, sólo para que su suerte no jugara con él.

Pero cada vez que veía su mano izquierda, se hacía recordar que tendría que hacer una excepción. Quizás realmente tendría suerte y el precio a pagar no sería muy caro.

Sólo debía tener esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les juro que no me morí... Bueno, después de escribir todo esto estoy medio ciega, pero está todo bien :'D
> 
> Sí, tardé... Creo que deberían saber el porqué. Ya saben... EL MALDITO OVA ME TUVO ESPERANDO POR TANTO TIEMPO, MADRE MÍA, Y TODAVÍA NI SALEN LOS SUBS -se mata-
> 
> ¡Al menos lo vi! Y recién después de que salió pude ponerme a trabajar en este capítulo, por fin soy feliz y ya no tengo que andar preocupándome por el KomaHina... ¡ES CANON!
> 
> En fin...
> 
> ¡Les presento a Natsumi Kuzuryuu! Uno de mis personajes favoritos de DR3 (AKA: una de las pocas cosas que DR3 hizo bien) y, sí, esto de tener que comenzar a tocar el tema con esta chica me destruyó también. Tengan piedad conmigo... -se pone a pensar en todo lo que tiene que escribir y se larga a llorar de la frustración-
> 
> Compensé con un capítulo largo, así que... ¿no debo nada, no? Quizás actualice antes de que pase una semana, quién sabe ewe
> 
> ¡Nos leemos prontito! ¡Los favoritos y reviews siempre son bienvenidos y me dan muchas ganas de seguir adelante con la historia! (créanme, hay un largo camino que recorrer) :33


	6. 5: La esperanza se siente increíble

### Capítulo 5: La esperanza se siente increíble

A un mes del comienzo de clases, Hinata se sentía mejor de lo que había pensado. Después de aquel catastrófico primer día, el cual hasta recordarlo le daba rabia, nada malo había sucedido. De verdad que estaba sorprendido.

Los primeros días se había mantenido alerta, porque presentía que cualquier cosa podía suceder. Además, el tener a Komaeda casi siempre a su lado no le daba mucha seguridad, siendo sincero.

Había comprobado hasta la fecha innumerables veces lo que su suerte era capaz de hacer. Desde un resbalón, hasta que a ambos le cayeran cosas en la cabeza mientras caminaban juntos. El no tan afortunado se sentía muy mal por eso, ya que no quería dañar a Hinata. Sin embargo, a este último aquella suerte le daba cada vez más curiosidad, y una pequeña "catástrofe" podía hacer el día un poco más interesante. A veces incluso les hacía soltar un par de risas, así que realmente no era algo dañino después de todo.

A pesar de todas esas inconveniencias, ambos seguían viéndose al salir de la academia. Y se quedaban juntos, a veces incluso en silencio, hasta que se hacía lo suficientemente tarde como para que Hinata se preocupase porque sus padres lo regañasen.

No sólo se veían a las salidas. Al ser Hope's Peak una academia de turno completo, a los alumnos se le daba un descanso de media hora para que pudieran almorzar. Era razonable, ya que aquél era el único tiempo libre que tenían.

En realidad, así era para los del Curso de Reserva. Los talentosos no hacían mucho en clase, o eso era lo que Komaeda vivía refregándole en la cara a Hinata. Era bastante fastidioso, se suponía que al salir de Hope's Peak tenías la vida resuelta, no al entrar...

Pero claro, tener talento tenía sus ventajas.

En cualquier caso, todos los mediodías Hinata se iba a la plaza principal de la academia a esperar a Komaeda. Esa zona era la única, además del edificio del Curso de Reserva, donde los talentosos y los estudiantes regulares se juntaban a pasar el rato.

De todas formas, Hinata era el único de su clase que salía del salón para ir a aquella plaza. Era bastante pintoresca, con una bella fuente resaltando el centro del parque. Pero parecía que a sus compañeros eso no les importaba en lo absoluto.

Es más, los primeros días que había decidido salir a almorzar allí, Kuzuryuu comenzó también con los cuestionarios.

—¿Vas a ir a ver al _malvavisco_? —había dicho una vez ella.

—¿Ah? —Hinata al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquellos "apodos", era lento para pescarlos.

—Ese tal Komaeda, ¿su pelo no tiene la textura de un malvavisco? Bueno, de lejos parece así.

Y ese no había sido el único apodo absurdo….

Chico nube.

Corderito.

Algodón de azúcar.

Etcétera…

Y más etcéteras…

Hinata se había logrado enfadar un poco las primeras veces. En plan, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan cruel?

Pero pronto se le ocurrió pensar que Kuzuryuu realmente no tenía malas intenciones. Simplemente, no se le daba bien tratar con cariño a la gente y se hacía notar.

Por supuesto, llegó un momento en el que Hinata quería saber qué clase de apodo la rubia le pondría a él, y no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

—Eres un perrito faldero, ¿sabes? Creo que podría llamarte así: "Hinata el perrito faldero", ¿qué te parece? —Kuzuryuu comentó antes de que el moreno abandonase el salón ese mismo mediodía.

—Me parece horrible.

—¡Vamos! No deberías ser tan amargado —cuando ella reía, realmente no sentaba bien. Mientras más Hinata fruncía el ceño, más amplia era la sonrisa de la rubia—. En realidad, no, déjalo así. Me gusta cuando te enojas. Es gracioso que cada vez que menciono a tu amiguito, y le doy algún apodo, tú te enfades… ¡Como si fueras su perrito faldero!

—Debería haberte dejado de escuchar hace mucho —a pesar de las fuertes carcajadas de la otra, Hinata había seguido su paso hacia fuera del salón. De todos modos, ella siguió hablando.

—Mándale saludos a Komaeda de mi parte… ¡Eh, mira! Incluso he optado por no ponerle ningún apodo hoy, ¿acaso no soy una buena persona?

Hinata simplemente se había limitado a rodar los ojos y suspirar, decidido a ni siquiera darse la vuelta para responderle a la rubia. No importaba cuántos días pasaban, seguía sin saber si su compañía era buena o mala. Quizás ambas.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en un banco cerca de la fuente, mirando al cielo y esperando a que Komaeda fuera a acompañarlo. Mirar las nubes le recordaba una cosa…

_¿Será verdad que el pelo de Komaeda…?_

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo.

_Kuzuryuu es tan fastidiosa…_

Seguía con el ceño fruncido cuando escuchó a alguien llamarlo. Era precisamente la voz del _chico nube_ , es decir… Komaeda.

_…_

Hinata realmente no sabía cómo iba a hacer para pasar el día sin pensar en su tan peculiar cabello. Y sí, todo era culpa de Kuzuryuu y sus idioteces.

Rápidamente se levantó, para encontrarse con que Komaeda no venía solo. Todavía lejos, el albino venía junto a una chica, la cual parecía estar jugando con una consola de videojuegos y poca atención le prestaba a su alrededor.

Tal era así que…

—¡Nanami-san, ten cuidado! —Komaeda gritó cuando la pobre chica estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol debido a estar tan ensimismada en su videojuego. Ella simplemente levantó la vista. Y menos mal que había escuchado, porque el afortunado siquiera se había arrimado a ella.

Aquello le hacía recordar el cómo Komaeda evitaba el contacto con las personas. Muy pocas veces se mantenía muy cerca de Hinata, y aquellas veces valían oro. Pero era lo menos que podía esperar, entendía perfectamente el miedo del albino.

Poco a poco lo iba comprendiendo, al rompecabezas le faltaban pocas piezas y eso le sentaba bastante bien.

Sin embargo, sabía bien que podía esperarse cualquier cosa de esas piezas faltantes. Así que debía estarse preparado.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, no me gustaría que tu consola se cayera y no pudieras jugar —Komaeda seguía hablándole amablemente a esa chica, Nanami era su apellido, mientras seguían caminado. Ella le sonrió.

—Tienes razón… —respondió y levantó la vista por unos segundos, visualizando que se acercaba a Hinata. Inmediatamente ladeó la cabeza, parecía confundida—. ¿Quién es él?

—Oh, ¡él es Hajime Hinata! Un… Un chico del Curso de Reserva con el que hablo mucho —Komaeda se paró al lado del moreno, rascaba su nuca incómodo mientras reía por lo bajo.

Por un momento, Hinata pensó que el suertudo iba a llamarlo…

¿ _Amigo_?

Jamás había tenido uno en su vida, no sabía lo que se sentía tenerlo y tampoco sabía si debía contar a Komaeda como uno.

Pero ya que parecía incluso haberlo negado, era mejor dejar de lado aquella suposición.

En algún punto, le dolió. Su corazón había dado un pequeño salto, quizás de emoción, cuando pensó que el albino estaba a punto de decir tal palabra. Pero al final no fue así, y ahora sólo quedaba un molesto dolor en el pecho.

Hinata apretó los puños, pero prefirió no hacer notar su leve decepción.

—Hinata-kun, espero que no te moleste que haya venido una de mis talentosas compañeras —juntó ambas manos y con una cálida sonrisa dirigía la mirada de Hinata a Nanami—. Ella es Chiaki Nanami, la Gamer Definitiva.

—Un gusto en conocerte… —esta última le sonrió a Hinata y rápidamente volvió a la vista a su consola.

—No te preocupes, ella es así. Siempre concentrada en sus juegos, pero no quiere decir que no aprecie nuestra presencia. Si incluso permite que alguien como yo esté a su lado…

—Komaeda… —Hinata sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos, pero luego se quedó por unos segundos mirando fijamente al albino.

_Su cabello…_

Ese conjunto de hebras blancas, onduladas, con un tinte extrañamente rojizo en las puntas, cada vez le llamaba más y más la atención.

—Me preguntaba si… —comenzó a hablar, era más como un balbuceo.

—¿Sí? —Komaeda parecía confundido.

Hinata levantó un poco la mano, lentamente.

_Quizás… pueda…_

—¿Hinata-kun? —el afortunado tenía una mirada llena de confusión en su rostro. Y al notar eso, Hinata rápidamente bajó el brazo.

—N-Nada… —se rio incómodo, no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

_Voy a matar a Kuzuryuu…_

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa para olvidar la tensión del momento. Pero, de repente, una voz los sacó a los tres chicos de sus pensamientos y todos voltearon a ver quién gritaba.

—¡Komaeda-kun! ¡Nanami-chan! Oh, ahí estaban… ¡Los estuve buscando por todos lados! —una mujer pelirroja, usando algo así como un delantal, se acercó animadamente adonde los tres estudiantes se encontraban. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, observó inquietante a Hinata. Y así, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia—. Tú debes ser Hinata-kun, ¿verdad? Komaeda-kun viene a almorzar siempre contigo.

—Y-Yo… —el moreno se quedó sin palabras, mientras la pelirroja se mantenía en el medio entre Komaeda y Nanami.

—Yukizome-san, si usted sabía dónde me encontraba… ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí? —parecía que Komaeda había intentado abruptamente cambiar el tema, y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel acto. Bueno, al menos él no era el único avergonzado por lo que se veía.

—¡Porque sí que no es normal que Nanami-chan no esté al alcance de mi vista! —se inclinó hacia Komaeda y se cruzó de brazos—. Además ambos saben que es un día _especial_ y deberían estar con sus compañeros, ¿no es así?

—Profesora Yukizome… —Nanami se encogió de hombros y guardó la consola.

—¡No estoy enojada! Así que no pongan cara de arrepentimiento los dos —la profesora, Yukizome, abrazó a Nanami por los hombros y acarició un poco su pelo. Luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con Hinata, quien no dejaba de mostrarse confundido. Nuevamente, volvió a sonreírle—. Tú también puedes venir, Hinata-kun.

—¿Que yo qué? —estaba tan perdido que poco entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pero, Yukizome-san, no lo dejarán pasar… Él del Curso de Reserva —Komaeda bajó la vista, parecía decepcionado.

—Eso es lo de menos, yo me encargo de ese pequeño inconveniente. Por supuesto, si es que él está de acuerdo.

—No sé qué está pasando —finalmente lo dijo.

—He… He organizado junto a la profesora un día libre. Jugaremos videojuegos y comeremos juntos —Nanami explicó, cuando mencionó a los videojuegos comenzó a mostrarse un poquito más emocionada de lo que Hinata esperaba de ella.

—Por esa misma razón me pregunto qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí —Yukizome se cruzó de brazos y a pesar de que estaba frunciendo el ceño, no parecía enojada en lo absoluto.

—Komaeda-kun me dijo que era mañana, no hoy… —Nanami giró la vista hacia el albino, quien sólo reía entre dientes.

—Mi suerte… Tengo un _mal_ presentimiento —seguía riendo, como si lo que estaba diciendo tuviera algo de gracioso. Yukizome simplemente suspiró.

—Vamos, nada malo sucederá, ¡te lo prometo! —la pelirroja volvió a mostrar su tan característico buen ánimo y alzó el puño como si cantara victoria—. ¡Así que vayan yendo hacia el salón! Hinata kun, ¡tú también ve! Si están conmigo, no creo que Sakakura-kun, digo, el guardia no los deje pasar.

Hinata no pudo siquiera negar la oferta, asintió automáticamente como si de una orden se tratase.

Acaso…

¿Acaso sería el primer chico del Curso de Reserva en pisar el edificio donde los talentosos estudiaban?

Estaba bastante nervioso, debía admitirlo. Sentía que no se iba a sentir cómodo y que todo sería un fracaso. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, Komaeda estaba ahí, viéndolo y sonriéndole. No pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

—Vamos chicos, se hace tarde… ¡y todavía siquiera vamos a almorzar!

Tan pronto como Yukizome dijo eso, Hinata cerró su mochila, donde se hallaba su almuerzo, y se encaminó junto a los dos talentosos hacia el edificio del Curso Principal.

Nanami iba a la par de Yukizome, mientras Hinata y Komaeda se quedaron a unos pasos detrás de ellas.

—¿De verdad ibas a saltarte el estar con tus compañeros? —no pudo evitar preguntarle al albino.

—No es seguro para ellos, y lo sabes —cuando éste volteó a verlo, la preocupación se hacía notar.

Sabía perfectamente las cosas que la suerte de Komaeda podía hacer o, al menos, sólo algunas. Y también sabía que contaba con él sólo porque su suerte no afectaba tanto así.

A Hinata le gustaría saber cuáles fueron las catástrofes más grandes que la suerte de Komaeda le había causado, porque realmente no podían ser cosas simples si tan aterrado llegaba a estar.

Y se preguntaba también…

—¿Y por qué has traído a Nanami? —preguntó, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

—Ella se aleja de todos los demás, al igual que yo. Yukizome quiere que estemos unidos, y eso trato de hacer. Sin embargo, sé que por su bien no debo acercarme tanto a ella.

_Pero te acercas a mí…_

_¿No te preocupa mi bien?_

No le costaba olvidar que Komaeda estaba a su lado ahora, que lo había ido a buscar como todos los mediodías porque disfrutaba de su compañía. Se sentía a gusto con él, lo había dicho, ¿no?

Pero no le costaba olvidarlo porque por más que quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, Komaeda seguía siendo un libro con páginas arrancadas.

Ilegible.

* * *

A pesar del mal carácter del guardia, quien por poco no deja pasar a Hinata y, básicamente, le quitó muchas ganas de entrar al edificio, lo demás no parecía ser tan malo.

Al contrario, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos y eso le daba razones a Hinata para poder calmarse. Además, iba a la par con Komaeda y ver que él estaba sonriendo igual que siempre le daba cierta seguridad.

El siguiente paso era entrar al salón, ¿con qué clase de personas y talentos se encontraría? ¿Qué pensarían ellos de alguien que proviene del Curso de Reserva? ¿Si sus mismos compañeros eran puros engreídos… qué quedaba para los que realmente merecían serlo?

Hinata tragó en seco cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón, y Komaeda no pudo evitar mostrarle su sonrisa más brillante.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Hinata-kun. El problema sería conmigo en cualquier caso —el suertudo quiso darle ánimos, pero no sabía cómo tomar lo que había dicho. Incluso si él reía, Hinata sólo podía fingir una sonrisa.

Respiró hondo y apenas Yukizome abrió la puerta del salón, sintió que iba a desmayarse o algo parecido.

Afortunadamente, no fue así.

Había bastante ruido dentro del aula, y sólo parecía haber empeorado con la llegada de la profesora. Se notaba que la querían, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? En los pocos minutos que pasó junto a Hinata, él no se sintió incómodo en ningún momento.

Yukizome desbordaba alegría, algo completamente increíble. Y era genial que también trasmitiese esa actitud a sus alumnos.

Quizás… Quizás no sería tan malo. Incluso, tal vez, no notaban la presencia de Hinata. Él se encontraba junto a Komaeda, detrás de Yukizome y Nanami. Rogaba que nadie dijera nada sobre él, aunque fuese mucho pedir…

—¡Chicos, quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida a alguien que compartirá este día con ustedes!

_Ay… no…._

Apenas la pelirroja empezó a hablar, Hinata comenzó a pensar en la muy mala decisión que había tomado.

Yukizome y Nanami se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la vista dónde Hinata y Komaeda estaban parados. El albino seguía sonriendo, por supuesto, él no era el que debía estar nervioso.

—¡Él es Hajime Hinata y se lleva muy bien con Komaeda, así que espero que se lleve bien con ustedes también!

Hubo un incómodo silencio de un segundo. Segundo en el cual Hinata admitió que seguir escuchando a Kuzuryuu ponerle apodos a él no habría sido tan malo después de todo.

—Se lleva bien con Komaeda, ¿eso es algo bueno o malo? —una chica rubia, que parecía demasiado pequeña como para ser de su misma edad, reía a carcajadas mientras miraba a Hinata. Simplemente, perfecto…

—No me gustaría que lo pusieras al mismo nivel de alguien como yo, Saionji —Komaeda respondió, como si no hubiera sido ofendido ni nada por el estilo. Volteó a ver a Hinata, nuevamente—. Ella es la Bailarina Tradicional Definitiva, Hiyoko Saionji, por cierto.

—¿Esto quiere decir que estamos frente a un demonio proveniente de un mundo paralelo? —un chico bastante intimidante, se acercó a Hinata y éste último no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado. Casi pega un grito cuando de la bufanda del extraño se asomó un pequeño hámster.

—No tengas miedo Hinata-kun —Komaeda lo animó con una leve palmada en el hombro—, él es Gundham Tanaka, el Criador de Animales Definitivo.

—Ajá… —el moreno seguía bastante confundido con la apariencia de ese tal Tanaka a comparación de su talento. De repente, sintió cómo lo sacudían por los hombros y al mirar hacia arriba, un chico realmente muy musculoso y alto se reía sin parar mientras seguía zarandeando al pobre de Hinata y a Komaeda también.

—¡Tienes que mostrarte más firme! Si entrenaras conmigo no te asustarías por algo tan simple.

—Él es Nekomaru Nidai, el Entrenador Definitivo —ya no sabía si Komaeda reía porque siempre lo hacía, o por la cara de susto que Hinata debía de tener en ese mismo momento.

—¡Seguro está así porque tiene hambre! Es lo que siempre me pasa—una chica morena se abalanzó sobre los tres chicos—. ¿No tienen hambre? ¡No puedo esperar más para comer!

—E-Ella es Akane Owari, la Gimnasta Definitiva —Komaeda apenas podía hablar, estaba siendo apretujado por Owari y Nidai, quienes parecían estar felices al sacudir los pobres cuerpos de Komaeda y Hinata, mientras estaban los cuatro bien apretados…

—¡Yupi! ¡Me uno a la fiesta chicos! ¡Hagan un espacio para Ibuki! —como si no fuera suficiente, otra chica se abalanzó sobre todos ellos.

Poco escuchó lo que Komaeda decía entre medio del tumulto de gente, pero logró oír que decía algo sobre la Música Profesional Definitiva y que su nombre era Ibuki Mioda.

—Ch-Chicos…. ¡V-Van a aplastarlos! Tengan m-más cuidado, p-por favor…— también poco se escuchaba la voz de una chica, la cual parecía preocupada por la situación y se acercó muy lentamente a la escena. ¿Acaso estaba temblando?

—E-Es la Enfermera Definivitva, Mikan Tsumiki —y Komaeda, a pesar de todo, seguía sonriendo. Mientras, Hinata trataba de recordar todos los nombres y talentos que el albino nombraba.

—Mmm, ¿aplastados, dices? ¿Como un sándwich humano? Se ve… _delicioso_ —algo le decía a Hinata que aquellas palabras, y el tono de voz con el que habían sido empleadas, no daban la impresión de algo bueno…

—¿Sándwich humano? ¡Yo estoy ansiosa por probar uno de esos en este mismo instante! —una chica rubia, con ojos azules brillosos, parecía muy emocionada con lo que el otro acababa de decir. Su acento era algo extraño también.

—¡Sonia-san, es que no lo entiendes! …Aunque, no estaría nada mal que lo entendieras pero… De todos modos, ¡cállate Hanamura! —otro chico, quien su apariencia era bastante cercana a algo _punk_ , amenazó al primero con una llave de tuercas. La pregunta era, ¿quién de esos dos chicos era el peor?

—Me dan vergüenza ajena, ¿cuánto les cuesta callarse un poco y dejar de decir estupideces? —al fin una cara conocida. Mahiru Koizumi separó a aquellos dos raros chicos y cuando visualizó a Hinata entre medio de la gente, le sonrió. A simple vista, no parecía ser una mala chica.

—Teruteru Hanamura, Cocinero Definitivo; Sonia Nevermind, Princesa Definitiva; Kazuichi Souda, Mecánico Definitivo… Y y-ya conoces a Koizumi-san… —Komaeda parecía arrastrar las palabras, probablemente de verdad que lo estaban asfixiando. Pero Hinata no sabía realmente qué hacer en ese momento, ¡el salón era un caos! Excepto por unos tres estudiantes desconocidos que se quedaron afuera de todo el lío.

—¡Silencio! —el grito de Yukizome, tan inesperado, hizo que todos se callaran de repente—. Oh, ¡al parecer sí demuestro autoridad! Pero, en fin… ¿A eso le llaman bienvenida? Sean un poco más amigables con Komaeda-kun y Hinata-kun, por favor. ¿Acaso quieren que el pobre chico se vaya corriendo?

Finalmente, Hinata sentía que volvía respirar. Por intuición, miró a su costado para ver si Komaeda estaba bien y, como era de esperarse, se encontró con que seguía sonriendo. No pudo evitar hacerlo también. E incluso cuando ambos cruzaron miradas, también echaron a reírse un poco.

Hinata de repente sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y, sorprendido, volteó para encontrarse con aquella chica rubia, Sonia.

—Lamento que tengas que conocernos de esta manera, Hinata-kun… ¿es así tu nombre, verdad? —con ambas manos, se aferraba a la de Hinata. Y éste se sentía demasiado cautivado por ella. Sí que era la Princesa Definitiva, porque sentía que debía arrodillarse ante ella.

—S-Sí… —al levantar la vista, se encontró con que los demás lo estaban viendo.

No parecían malas personas, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso si todavía habían tres estudiantes los cuales seguían en sus asientos, no podía concentrarse en eso si habían otras doce personas que parecían apoyarlo.

Se sentía más bienvenido ahí que en su propio salón, y eso que no había pasado ni diez minutos dentro de esa clase.

Así que los nervios se desvanecieron rápidamente. Se puso firme y podía sentir la mirada de Komaeda sobre él. Ya no tenía por qué sentir ansiedad, ni preocupación. Estaba en buenas manos.

—Soy Hajime Hinata, del Curso de Reserva… No tengo ningún talento Definitivo, por lo que ven —algunos rieron, incluso él. Porque cada vez le importaba menos la diferencia que había entre tener talento y ser alguien ordinario. De cualquier forma, se podía conseguir respeto al fin y al cabo—. Pero espero llevarme bien con todos.

Yukizome parecía haberse emocionado, porque comenzó a aplaudir como si hubiera terminado de ver una película en el cine. Todos los demás le siguieron por unos segundos y cuando volteó a ver Komaeda, notó que su sonrisa era incluso más amplia de lo normal.

Esa era la sonrisa que le hacía sonreír a él también, que le daba algo de felicidad.

Pronto Nanami comenzó a hablar, sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos. Dijo que había traído varios videojuegos y consolas para que todos pudieran pasar el rato, mientras que el almuerzo se iba preparando.

Por obvias razones, Hanamura iba a ser el encargado de cocinar. Pero eso no le impedía jugar un poco a los videojuegos también junto a todos los demás.

Hinata realmente no sabía nada acerca de ese tipo de cosas, y temía ser demasiado malo. Pero, en realidad, la única "buena" cuando se trataba de consolas era Nanami. Probablemente, los demás estarían al mismo nivel que él.

_Al mismo nivel…_

¿Realmente había que tener tan en la cima a los talentosos, como si se trataran de algo de otro mundo?

_…_

Hinata comenzaba a pensar que el sistema estaba completamente erróneo, pero quizás sólo exageraba.

Por supuesto, algo tan malo no podía ocurrir después de todo, ¿verdad?

* * *

La energía que desbordaba de los talentosos era impresionante, y a la vez daba miedo. ¿Era seguro dejar a Nidai y a Owari jugar en un uno contra uno? Porque, por lo que Hinata veía, el panorama era cualquier cosa menos bueno.

—No te preocupes Hinata-kun, ellos siempre son así —como era lo usual, Komaeda leía su mente—. Poco te he podido decir de ellos, pero deberías saber que son personas maravillosas.

—No lo dudo…

Trató de sonar convincente con su respuesta, pero no podía serlo al cien por ciento. Porque, a pesar de que Komaeda hablase de sus compañeros como personas espectaculares, él no recibía el mismo trato.

Al fin y al cabo, mientras las tres consolas que Nanami había traído eran ocupadas por varios de los chicos, ninguno de los que no estaban haciendo nada se habían acercado a hablarle a Komaeda.

Absolutamente nadie.

Sólo eran Hinata y él en el fondo del salón, observando a los demás jugar y divertirse. No era como si ellos no se estuviesen divirtiendo, pero faltaba algo.

Había compañerismo, eso no se cuestionaba. De todas formas, Komaeda estaba en otro lado…

—¿Por qué no vas con los demás? —Hinata lo cuestionó.

—¿Hm?

—Quiero decir… —dirigió su vista al suelo—, ¿no vas a estar con ellos?

—Ellos no se merecen mi compañía, Hinata-kun… Quiero protegerlos.

Otra vez, lo mismo. Y esta vez había sido tan claro el mensaje que Hinata simplemente no pudo ocultar la rabia. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Seguía sin mirar a Komaeda, pero seguramente que volvía a saber lo que pensaba.

Porque siempre era así, Komaeda lo entendía pero Hinata no a él.

—¿Hinata-kun…?

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres lastimarme? —ahora sí lo estaba mirando, y Komaeda se quedó atónito observándolo fijamente con sus cristalinos ojos verdes—. No te acercas a nadie porque no quieres hacerles daño, sin embargo… aquí estás. ¿Cómo crees que debería sentirme?

Hubo un gran silencio, aunque sólo entre ellos. El salón seguía siendo un gran caos de gritos y diversión. Komaeda bajó la vista y no parecía querer responder, así que Hinata simplemente se dignó a suspirar.

—No te comprendo… —negaba con la cabeza, no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos también. Sólo deseaba que el mal rato pasase rápido, estaba ahí para pasarla bien después de todo, ¿verdad?

—Ey —al levantar la vista se encontró con alguien que, si su memoria no le fallaba, era uno de los chicos que no se había presentado. Aunque, de todas formas, sentía que su cara era conocida…

—¿Tú no serás…? —lanzó la piedra, a lo obvio.

—Yo iba a preguntar primero, idiota —¡qué agradable presentación!—. Probablemente tú seas ese tal Hinata que mi hermana ha mencionado.

—Entonces tú eres…

—¡Estaba hablando yo! —era mejor callarse al parecer. Hinata se limitó a asentir mientras el otro se mantenía a una amenazante y corta distancia—. Sí, soy Fuyuhiko… el hermano de Natsumi…

—Kuzuryuu-kun, no creo que tu querida hermana haya dicho cosas malas de Hinata-kun —increíblemente, Komaeda estaba sonriendo. Como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiese existido.

—Yo nunca dije eso… —el rubio levantó una ceja y extendió su mano derecha, invitándolo a Hinata a estrechar manos—. A decir verdad, sólo vine a hablarte porque mi hermana dice que eres el único decente de tu clase…

—Qué consideración… —no sabía si Kuzuryuu, Fuyuhiko, era de fiar. ¿Y Natsumi? Cada vez menos—, ella asegura ser la Hermana Menor Definitiva.

—Y para mí lo es… —pronto, una chica alta de cabello gris, la cual tampoco se había presentado, se acercó bastante hacia donde Fuyuhiko estaba. Pero Hinata prefirió hacer de cuenta que no había visto nada—. Sólo diré una cosa…

—¿S-Sí? —sabía que Hinata debía de haberse preocupado desde el momento en el que el rubio se había acercado a él, ahora su mirada era incluso fulminante.

—Tócale un pelo a mi hermana, y te mato —clavó su dedo índice en el pecho del moreno, y éste ahora sí que estaba asustado.

—Yo…

—No deberías preocuparte por eso, Kuzuryuu-kun —Komaeda los separó, pero seguía sin mostrarse molesto—. Él no le haría nada a ella, y parecen llevarse realmente bien.

—Eso espero… —resignado, Kuzuryuu se alejó un poco y, por un segundo, Hinata pensó que había cambiado su semblante a uno de preocupación—. Es en serio, imbécil, ella te aprecia… o algo así, y no deja que cualquiera la aprecie. Así que ten cuidado, soy un yakuza después de todo…

Hinata se puso un poco nervioso ante eso, temía lo que podía significar aunque…

_No._

Sonaba demasiado estúpido.

Luego de unas palabras que Hinata no pudo llegar a oír, Fuyuhiko se alejó. Komaeda volvía a no verse tan animado, como era de esperarse. Parecía ser bastante bueno fingiendp…

—¿Piensas que le gustas a Kuzuryuu-san? —Komaeda pregunto, de repente.

—¿¡E-Eh!? Claro que no… Además, ella es tan insoportable a veces… —Hinata se cruzó de brazos. Komaeda dijo algo por lo bajo, pero el moreno no llegó a oír—. ¿Dijiste algo?

—N-No… nada…

Nuevamente, silencio entre ambos.

—Por cierto —el albino volvió a hablar—. ¿Has visto a esa chica de trenzas?

—¿La que estaba "disimuladamente" cerca de Kuzuryuu? —no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro ante eso, incluso soltó una suave carcajada.

—Ella es la Espadachina Definitiva, Peko Pekoyama. Al igual que Kuzuryuu, es muy reservada así que no creo que vayas a hablar siquiera con ella. Me sorprende bastante que Kuzuryuu se haya atrevido a hablarte siquiera… Oh, y no sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero él es el Mafioso Definitivo, aunque fuese lo obvio, ¿no? —rio, como siempre. Pero no era aquella risa que a Hinata se le contagiaba, sino que sonaba como si ya tuviera que reír por inercia.

Estuvieron durante un par de minutos mirando a los demás jugar. Ganar, perder, empatar… todo eso, en completo silencio. Pero aquello no solía molestarles porque, a pesar de todo, siempre disfrutaban la compañía del otro fuese como fuese.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento Hinata sentía que el silencio era algo incómodo. Y cuando Nanami se acercó hacia ellos, sintió que era liberado de una melancólica prisión.

—¿No van a jugar? Es la última partida antes de ir a almorzar… —la gamer no parecía alguien que tomaba confianza enseguida, y a leguas se notaba lo avergonzada que estaba al invitarlos a los chicos a jugar. Incluso tomó la capucha de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y cubrió su cabeza con ésta. ¿Acaso tenía orejas de gato? Debía admitir que era adorable.

—Podríamos ir, ¿verdad, Komaeda? —Hinata decidió dejar la decepción e ira de lado por un momento, y giró la vista hacia el afortunado, sonriéndole.

—Si Nanami-san lo pide, no puedo negarme.

…

Quizás simplemente estaba exagerando pero…

_¿Komaeda me acaba de ignorar?_

No, simplemente estaba agradecido porque ella era quien lo invitaba. Sobrepensar estaba de más en esa situación, no tenía por qué sentirse afectado. Además, últimamente sentía que todo le "chocaba" si se trataba de Komaeda.

Debía dejar pasar ciertas cosas.

Ambos se sentaron frente al televisor, uno al lado del otro. A regañadientes, Fuyuhiko había aceptado a jugar también y se sentó a la derecha de Komaeda. Mientras que a la izquierda de Hinata, se situó aquel chico que todavía no conocía. A simple vista, parecía ser bastante tímido.

—Él es Animador Definitivo, Ryota Mitarai, Hinata-kun —se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Komaeda tan repentinamente. Y el nombrado, Mitarai era su apellido, sólo volteó a mirarlo por unos segundos antes de volver la atención hacia el mando entre sus manos.

Hinata hizo lo mismo, realmente no era bueno en videojuegos y siquiera tenía consolas. Cuando era niño habría jugado a alguna que otra cosa, pero jamás había sido un gran fan.

Sintió una presencia detrás suyo, y al voltearse se encontró con Nanami. Ella estaba posicionada entre Komaeda y él, y parecía estar emocionada mientras explicaba los controles y el objetivo del juego.

—¿Sólo tengo que poner bombas? —preguntó Hinata, sintiéndose algo estúpido. Jamás había jugado al _Bomberman_ en su vida, pobrecito.

—Sí, tienes que matar a los otros con las bombas… Procura que el fuego no te pegue a ti —Nanami rio, por primera vez la había escuchado reír—. ¡Yo sé que pueden! Vamos, ¡empiecen!

Y la partida comenzó, todo era un descontrol. Mitarai fue el primero de la ronda en morir, se había encerrado con una bomba. Luego Komaeda había logrado matar a Fuyuhiko, una suerte descomunal la suya, como siempre.

Así que sólo quedaban ellos dos.

—¿Crees que puedes vencerme, Hinata-kun? —rio, pero no era una de sus típicas risas. Sonaba engreída, pero _agradablemente_ engreída. Y el moreno se sintió nervioso por un momento.

—Apuesto que eres igual de malo que yo, Komaeda. No te creas mucho por tu suerte —ambos rieron, quizás hasta olvidando que no la estaban pasando bien hacía unos minutos atrás.

Faltaban segundos para que la partida terminara, y ambos seguían dando vueltas sin poder ganar ni perder. Nanami se ofreció para ayudar a Hinata a ganarle a Komaeda, pero él se negó rotundamente porque quería ser él el jugador.

No era como si quisiera derrotar a Komaeda por su sed de victoria, simplemente creía que sería muy gracioso.

Desafortunadamente, empataron.

—Wow, Hinata-kun. Parece que somos más similares de lo que creía —Komaeda volteó a verlo, mientras Nanami había tomado su mando para salir del juego correctamente.

—No tengo tu suerte, Komaeda. Fue pura coinciden…

—Las coincidencias no existen, Hinata-kun.

_Déjà vu…_

Realmente sentía que otra vez volvía a escuchar esa frase por parte de Komaeda, y no como algo ordinario. Todo lo contrario, sentía que era más profundo de lo que parecía ser.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que Hinata sonrió y se levantó. Extendió su mano para ayudar a Komaeda a pararse también, y se sintió aliviando cuando éste tomo su mano de vuelta.

Nanami, quien seguía sentada en el piso aunque ya había terminado de desconectar el juego, se quedó mirando a los chicos por un momento, como si los analizara. Hinata notó su desconcierto y le extendió la mano a ella también para que pudiera levantarse. Sonriendo, Nanami aceptó la ayuda y los tres se quedaron sin mucho que decir.

—Espero que les haya gustado jugar un poco… —la chica se animó a decir.

—Fue divertido, Nanami-san, no te preocupes —Komaeda la animó y Hinata se limitó a asentir mientras seguía sonriendo.

Pronto, Yukizome anuncio que era hora de comer, que Hanamura había terminado lo que fuese que iban a almorzar

A decir verdad, ya era hora. Se preguntaba Hinata si no habría problemas en el Curso de Reserva por haberse quedado con los del Principal por tanto tiempo. Pero apenas le preguntó aquello a Yukizome, ésta dijo que se dirigiría de inmediato hacia el edificio para hablar con los profesores.

Fue un alivio bastante grande para Hinata, quien ahora estaba terminando de servirse su comida cuando…

—Hinata-kun —Komaeda lo interrumpió—. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer donde de siempre? Yukizome san no está después de todo.

—Komaeda, ¿no crees que se enojará si nos vamos?

—Sabrá en dónde vamos a estar. Ey, ¡Nanami-san! —llamó a la chica, quien confundida se acercó a ellos. Nuevamente, se habían alejado del resto de la clase porque, como siempre, Komaeda tenía sus excusas—. Iremos a la plaza principal. Si no vemos a Yukizome-san en el camino, ¿podrías decirle que estamos allí?

Nanami dudó por un momento. Tanto, que ante la duda miró a Hinata como si él fuese a darle alguna respuesta sabia, pero éste simplemente se encogió de hombros. Suspirando, la gamer asintió. De todas formas, también le sonrió para que Komaeda no se sintiese mal.

—¡Perfecto! Vamos Hinata-kun, ¿no estás emocionado por probar la tan maravillosa comida que Hanamura prepara?

Hinata asintió y antes de salir del salón juró haber escuchado una malévola carcajada, probablemente provenía de la rara de Saionji. Quizás fue su imaginación, quizás había sido la risa de la imbécil de Natsumi en su mente. Ni idea…

Eso sólo le recordó…

_El cabello de Komaeda…._

_…_

_Oh no, no de nuevo…_

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Komaeda por el pasillo, para poder salir del edificio.

Se preguntaba si algo bueno saldría de hacerle caso al albino si la profesora no estaba presente para supervisar sus acciones.

Sólo debía cruzar los dedos y tener esperanza.

* * *

Ambos se sentaron en la banca que estaba frente a la fuente, con sus platillos en mano. Hinata realmente no era de probar cosas nuevas, y se quedó viendo el exótico almuerzo varios segundos incluso si Komaeda ya había agradecido por la comida y empezado a comer. Éste se volteó a verlo, parecía extrañarle que todavía no había dado ni el primer bocado.

—¡Dale una oportunidad, Hinata-kun! Está delicioso… Incluso yo que no como mucho, volvería al salón para pedir otro plato.

—Entonces toma el mío, deberías comer más…

En verdad, el albino era muy delgado. Hinata jamás se atrevería a recalcárselo tan directamente, pero le preocupaba su estado. Y ahora que admitía el no comer mucho, le preocupaba incluso más.

—De todas formas, tengo mi almuerzo aquí… —tenía la suerte de que su madre le preparaba todos los días qué llevar para comer. Y siempre hacía de más, era por eso que generalmente le compartía a Komaeda. Pero, a decir verdad, jamás lo había visto comer tan ansioso como en ese momento.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo piensas probar? —Komaeda parecía tentado por la oferta.

—No dudo de las habilidades de Hanamura, sólo no me gusta probar cosas nuevas… Menos en la escuela —Hinata se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Lentamente, las manos de Komaeda le arrebataron el plato.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata-kun. Creo que te debo una… —le sonrió tan despreocupado como siempre, y Hinata devolvió el gesto a la vez que buscaba en su mochila la lonchera con su almuerzo.

Esta vez el silencio era algo agradable. El sonido del agua de la fuente cayendo detrás de ellos, el viento golpeando las hojas de los árboles, los pájaros cantando… Era un lindo día.

Y lo mejor era que nadie se había animado a ir a esa plaza ese día, Hinata no entendía el motivo realmente. Estaba disfrutando mucho el estar ahí. Luego de terminar de comer, guardó sus cosas y se echó hacia atrás. Recostado sobre el respaldo de la banca, cerró los ojos y siguió admirando de esa manera el tan tranquilo entorno.

Segundos después, Komaeda suspiró. Escuchó cómo ponía los platos hacia su lado y se recostaba también.

—Mm… Estuvo delicioso, te lo perdiste… Hinata-kun —el nombrado abrió un ojo y volteó la cabeza. Komaeda lo estaba observando. No pudo evitar reír un poco, porque el albino tenía un poco de comida en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Espera… —le dijo, y acercó su mano a la pálida mejilla del otro para limpiar con su pulgar aquella pequeña mancha que arruinaba su semblante tan limpio y delicado.

—Me siento tan avergonzado, Hinata-kun… —sintió cómo se retorcía ante el tacto—. Podrías haber usado una servilleta, ¿no?

—No tengo, y no te quejes —ahora Hinata también se sentía avergonzado, aunque seguía riendo. Probablemente, nunca había mostrado tantas sonrisas como en ese día.

—Mmm… —el albino seguía recostado, sus pestañeos eran lentos y adormilados. Aunque, de repente, se enderezó y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta respectiva del uniforme—. ¿No tienes calor, Hinata-kun…?

—Eh… ¿No? —el clima era templado, para nada sofocante. Así que le extrañó bastante esa actitud.

—Oh, debe ser que llevo este suéter entonces —rio entre dientes, débilmente. Pronto volteó a ver a Hinata, con ojos lánguidos, y volvió a recostarse sin quitarle los ojos de encima al moreno—. Podría quedarme a dormir aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Dormir? —lo único que estaba pensando Hinata en ese momento era que probablemente Yukizome los regañaría a ambos.

—Una siesta… los dos, ¿no te parece bien? —pero lo que Hinata realmente no esperaba, y jamás habría esperado, era que Komaeda se recostara sobre su hombro.

—Eh…

Se quedó paralizado ante tal contacto, de verdad no podía moverse. Y no quería concentrarse en la situación, pero no podía evitar agudizar sus sentidos.

El ligero peso sobre su hombro se sentía cálido y agradable, Komaeda parecía seguir retorciéndose a su lado. ¿De verdad que iba a dormir?

Pero lo que más le estaba llamando la atención al moreno, lo que le venía llamando la atención desde que la maldita de Kuzuryuu lo había mencionado, era el cabello de Komaeda que golpeaba su mejilla a la par que el viento resoplaba.

Tragó en seco, no pudiendo quitar de su mente todo eso. Y de repente…

—K-Komaeda… ¿Puedo…? —levantó su brazo derecho, por detrás del cuerpo recargado del afortunado.

No había terminado de formular la pregunta y ya estaba enredando sus dedos en el peculiar cabello del otro.

—¿…Puedo tocar tu cabello? —ya era tarde para la pregunta, pero era mejor terminarla. Mientras, seguía jugando con las onduladas hebras que se atascaban en sus dedos como cadenas que no lo dejarían escapar.

—Claro que sí, Hinata-kun… —Komaeda arrastró las sílabas, Hinata comenzaba a tener un _raro_ presentimiento. Y cuando el albino elevó la vista para encontrarse con la suya, seguramente que se había sonrojado porque sus mejillas ardían—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo…

—K-Komaeda… —éste había vuelto a recostarse en su hombro, y sus manos parecían inquietas. Hinata no les sacaba los ojos de encima, mientras seguía testeando el extraño pelo del albino.

Era suave, sedoso, su apariencia era todo lo contrario a lo que se sentía, ¿acaso eso era obra de su suerte también?

Pero pronto abandonó el juego, porque al volver un poco más a la realidad… no era difícil notar que algo andaba mal.

Muy mal.

Las manos de Komaeda se mantenían en su propio regazo, pero podía verse que temblaban ligeramente.

—Ko…

—Hinata-kun —no le dejó hablar—, ¿has estado con alguien alguna vez?

—Quieres decir… ¿si he salido con alguien?

—Exactamente… —Hinata negó con la cabeza, lentamente. Un semblante de confusión y preocupación se apoderó de su rostro. Y el sentimiento empeoró cuando Komaeda mostró una sonrisa jamás antes vista, que no daba seguridad en lo absoluto. También reía por lo bajo, y una de sus manos se iba acercando despacio hacia sus pantalones…

—¿¡AH!? ¡Komaeda! —se alejó abruptamente del otro, no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar dos veces.

Ante eso, el albino casi caía por haber perdido el sostén del hombro de Hinata. Este último pensaba que recibiría algún comentario en burla o algo parecido, porque era lo más probable que Komaeda haría en ese momento.

Porque en ese instante, no era el Komaeda que conocía.

Sin embargo, el suertudo se quedó en su lugar, mirando al suelo, sorprendido. Sus manos fueron cerrándose lentamente y sus ojos brillosos temblaban.

—Ey… ¿te sientes bien? —Hinata intentó tocar la frente del otro, pensaba que quizás tenía fiebre o algo así. Pero, abruptamente, él se alejó más.

—N-No te preocupes… Hinata-kun…. —se levantó y tomó la chaqueta que se había quitado hacía unos minutos, demasiado rápido como para que Hinata pudiera detenerlo—. Vendré en unos segundos, tú quédate ahí… P-Por favor…

Tan atónito estaba, que no le dio el tiempo de reaccionar. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el afortunado ya había desaparecido de su campo visual.

Por unos minutos no pudo evitar recostarse nuevamente, mirar al cielo y pensar…

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Había resultado ser una actitud tan extraña. La cercanía de Komaeda era un milagro, sin duda. Pero esa cercanía había terminado siendo incómoda. Aunque, a pesar de todo, Hinata la había disfrutado en un principio.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Komaeda _cambió_.

Así de simple, cambió. Y eso no le daba muy buena impresión, el pensar en eso sólo le recordaba que debería haberlo seguido. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos y el albino no volvía. Hinata ya comenzaba a asustarse.

Por suerte, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lamentablemente, aquel "Hinata-kun" agitado que lo había llamado no provenía de Komaeda.

—H-Hinata… —Yukizome parecía que había terminado de correr una maratón cuando se situó en frente al moreno. Y en vez de estar relajada, podía notarse la preocupación en sus ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿¡No estás con Komaeda!? ¿¡Cómo te sientes!?

—Él… dijo que ya volvía y… sí, estoy bien…

—¿¡Cuándo lo dijo!?

—Hace… —Hinata se levantó de su asiento, ahora asustado—, ¡hace unos minutos!

—Dios mío… —Yukizome se enderezó y agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Ahora sí que Hinata tenía todas las razones para preocuparse—. Por favor, Hinata-kun… ¡A-Ayúdame a buscarlo! Em… ¿No has comido, verdad?

—N-No, pero… ¿¡Qué sucede!? —para cuando preguntó aquello, Yukizome ya había ido corriendo.

—Luego hablaremos de esto, Hinata-kun… ¡Te lo prometo!

Y con eso, Hinata se quedó paralizado un par de segundos antes de echar a correr también.

* * *

Komaeda simplemente no comprendía nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Y daba gracias a su suerte el que cerca de la plaza hubiera un baño del que, probablemente, pocos conocían su existencia.

Era ya la tercera vez que lavaba su cara; se miraba al espejo y se odiaba. Seguía jadeando y con mirada adormilaba. No entendía tampoco muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo que…

Era incómodo, demasiado. Sus piernas temblaban y hasta le avergonzaba el simple pensamiento de lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo.

Lo que más le aterraba, era que no comprendía muy bien a qué se debía.

_Acaso… ¿Acaso le han puesto algo raro a la comida?_

_¿Han bromeado conmigo?_

_Si eso les hace feliz, entonces… no me molesta._

Pero lo que sí le molestaba, y lo que más le incomodaba, era el haber actuado de esa manera con Hinata. ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara después? ¿Acaso volverían a hablar siquiera?

El ardor entre sus piernas y el calor que sofocaba su cuerpo era cada vez peor. Temblaba, y llegó a un punto de desesperación en el que simplemente se echó a reír.

No fue una carcajada normal. Se tiró al suelo, llorando de risa… Completamente _desesperado_. No sabía cómo iba a salir de esa situación, pero esperaba que su suerte se hiciera cargo.

Como siempre, seguramente que ésta había tenido la culpa de todo. Después de todo, era ella quien hacía de su vida una miseria.

Con las manos enterradas en su rostro, todavía echado el frío suelo, sólo pensaba en desvanecerse.

Poco duró ese pensamiento, cuando unos pasos apresurados resonaron por dentro del baño. Genial, pronto alguien se burlaría de su patético estado.

—¡K-Komaeda! —o peor, que esa persona fuera el mismísimo Hinata—. ¡Levántate, vamos!

—Hinata-kun —seguía riendo, y la molesta y tibia sensación en su cuerpo no desaparecía—. ¿No puedes ayudarme?

—Pero… ¡T-Tenemos que ir con los demás! —lo había tomado por los hombros, manteniendo su debilitado y ardiente cuerpo en pie.

—No quiero que me vean así, Hinata-kun… qué vergüenza —sonreía, porque era lo único que le nacía hacer en ese momento. Era mejor que largarse a llorar…

—¿Y yo sí debo? —no sabía qué contestar, poco sabía lo que él mismo decía, no controlaba sus palabras.

_Maldito cerebro…_

Hinata suspiró, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado en su vida.

_No deberías preocuparte por alguien como yo, ¿por qué no te burlas?_

—Por favor, Komaeda… Dime qué te sucede.

Y no sabía explicarlo, ¿qué podía decirle?

_Siento que podría entregarte mi cuerpo ahora mismo y nada me importaría._

_Siento que cualquier persona podría usarme como escalera para llegar a la esperanza, con tal de acabar con esta desesperación…_

Pero en vez de decir idioteces impulsivas, cosas que su mente ansiaba decir para dejarlo mal parado, decidió echarse a reír mientras un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de él.

Era normal, después de todo…

No controlaba muy bien sus palabras cuando _aquello_ atacaba.

—¡Komaeda! ¡Tranquilízate! —sintió cómo Hinata lo sacudía por lo hombros, probablemente entendía menos que él la situación.

—¿¡Sabes lo que se siente, Hinata-kun!? —su tono de voz tampoco había sido controlado, había ya sido demasiado guardar muchos impulsos y aquello sí que era incontrolable—. La esperanza… Hinata-kun.

—¿¡A-Ah!? —no lo entendería, ni el mismo sabía lo que hacía. Era tan común en él, pero tan peligroso.

—La esperanza…

No pudiendo siquiera mantenerse en pie, se desplomó sobre el pecho de Hinata, quien lo atajó entre sus brazos como si estuviera seguro en ellos.

Como si estando así pudiera estar seguro o darle seguridad a alguien.

—La esperanza se siente increíble, Hinata-kun…

Y luego de balbucear aquello último, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Hinata no tenía opción, así que pensar estaba de más. Cargó al inconsciente Komaeda en brazos y con sus pocas fuerzas hizo lo que pudo para llevarlo hasta la entrada del edificio principal.

Trató de hablarle al albino para ver si lograba responder, pero nada. Cuando finalmente pudo tocar su frente, notó que no tenía fiebre. Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía temblando un poco, haciendo que Hinata se preocupase más y más.

Andaba bastante rápido, incluso si ya no daba más del cansancio. Por suerte, seguramente que hasta estando inconsciente Komaeda la tenía, logró cruzarse a Yukizome en el camino. Ella se veía igual o más preocupada, y esta vez el guardia del edificio siquiera pudo protestar ante el ingreso de alguien del Curso de Reserva.

Yukizome parecía aterrada, así de simple. ¿Acaso Hinata debía sentirse igual?

Cuando llegaron los médicos de la academia y se llevaron a Komaeda en una camilla, Hinata quería ir con él. Pero apenas decidió avanzar, una mano en frente suyo lo detuvo.

—Ven conmigo, Hinata-kun… —Yukizome le ordenó.

El moreno asintió, su semblante seguramente denotaba la misma preocupación que el de la pelirroja. Pero aquel mismo era el problema…

¿Por qué debían estar preocupados?

Fue guiado hacia una oficina. Seguramente que era la sala de profesores o algo por el estilo, aunque en ese lugar sólo estaban Yukizome y él.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la profesora, que mantenía ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, levantó la vista y le sonrió a Hinata.

Por fin podía relajarse un poco, pero seguía sin entender mucho.

—Yukizome-san… No entiendo, ¿qué sucedió?

—Bien, quieres empezar por ese lado —ella ahora se mostraba un poco mejor—. Tú no has comido la _magnífica_ comida de Hanamura-kun, así que no lo sabes.

—Algo malo había ahí, ¿verdad? —no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Oh, ¡pero no creas que le han hecho algo a Komaeda-kun a propósito! —la pelirroja llevó su mano y la posó sobre el inquieto y furioso puño del menor—. Es más, Hanamura-kun no ha sido el culpable siquiera, sino que fue Saionji-chan… Pero la cuestión es que Komaeda no fue el único en caer en ese estado.

—¿E-Estado…?¿Habla de…? —el darse cuenta hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. ¡Pues claro! El que Komaeda estuviera tan afectuoso, sumado a que tenía _tanto_ calor. Sólo daban indicios de una cosa—. ¿Acaso era…?

—Afrodisíaco —la profesora se echó a reír—. Cuando llegué al salón todos estaban hechos un desastre… Menos Nanami, ella se había quedado jugando y olvidó comer, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Y ella le dijo a usted dónde estábamos Komaeda y yo…

Por un momento, parecía que todo no era tan preocupante después de todo. Es más, podía terminar siendo una historia graciosa en el futuro, ¿no?

Era increíble que Hinata hubiera estado tan preocupado, al final no era tan terrible. Era una simple ecuación, Komaeda había comido dos platos de un almuerzo con afrodisíaco. Sí, era razonable que eso sólo le hiciera mal.

—Entonces sólo es eso, ¿verdad? —comenzó a levantarse de su asiento—. Mejor voy a ver cómo está Ko…

Y, nuevamente, Yukizome lo detuvo. El agarre firme de su mano en su brazo sólo le dio el mal presentimiento que no necesitaba en ese momento.

—Yukizome-san…

—Me llamo Chisa, por si no lo sabías todavía. Creo que es bueno saberlo, ¿no lo crees? —aquello había sonado muy extraño, ¿era momento de confesiones o qué?

—¿C-Cuál es el problema ahora… Yukizome-san? —no se sentía confiado de llamarla por su nombre, no la conocía en lo absoluto.

—Eres un chico muy correcto, Hinata-kun —lo invitó a volver a tomar asiento, señalándolo con el mentón, y el pobre chico obedeció sin duda—. Así que creo… que es correcto también decírtelo.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —otra vez, la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Es sobre Komaeda-kun…

¿Qué podía haber de malo en él?

Sí, había sido afectado por un afrodisíaco. Sí, probablemente sería el más afectado de su clase. Sí, ya sabía Hinata que la suerte del albino era horrible. Sí, lo conocía.

Lo conocía, pero no lo entendía. Y si no lo hacía, era porque había algo que le faltaba conocer.

—Esto es algo que sólo el director y yo sabemos, pero te lo confiaré a ti porque creo que eres alguien que estará con Komaeda siempre cuando lo necesite —nuevamente con sus manos encerró los apretados y temblorosos puños de Hinata.

—Sé que su suerte es realmente mala, sé que lo tiene paranoico todo el tiempo. Si vas a decirme eso, ya lo sabía…

—Realmente… ¿lo sabes?

—Sí —no quería creer que había algo que desconocía, no quería completar el rompecabezas. Algo andaba muy mal, se sentía débil y mareado…

—Entonces, Hinata-kun… ¿Puedes explicarme las acciones de Komaeda-kun? —Fue una pregunta realmente complicada, ¿sus acciones? Pero…

—¿C-Cuándo? —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

—No lo sé. Quizás… Cuando está alterado o simplemente lo notas… ¿diferente?

Ese mismo día.

Todos los momentos que pasó con él durante ese mismo tenían algo que a Hinata no le gustaba, el que Komaeda pudiese cambiar de actitud tan fácilmente. Cuando discutieron y de repente pudo hacer de cuenta que nada sucedía o, yendo un poco más lejos, cuando había sido afectado por aquel maldito afrodisíaco.

…

O En el baño.

La actitud de Komaeda allí había sido realmente extraña; su risa, sus palabras…

Todo.

El albino siempre era extraño hablando, pero aquella vez se había ido a un nivel que Hinata no quería siquiera conocer.

Al recordar todo eso, pensando en la pregunta de Yukizome, no pudo evitar quedarse estático.

—¿Hinata-kun?

—¿S-Sí…? —volvió a la realidad.

Ambos se miraron preocupados por unos segundos, y Hinata pensó que quizás le tocaba hablar a él.

—Komaeda tiene…. ¿trastorno de personalidad o algo así? —Yukizome soltó una risa, pero no daba gracia.

—No, no… —pronto su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo—, ojalá fuera eso…

—¿¡Q-Qué!? —sus músculos se tensaron y ahora su corazón iba a mil por hora. ¿Era necesario hacerlo sentir así? ¿Por qué no decía qué sucedía ya mismo y sin dar más rodeos?

—Él… —Yukizome cerró los ojos y lentamente se puso a negar con la cabeza—. Antes de ingresar a Hope's Peak, tuvo que hacerse varios chequeos médicos y…

Finalmente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los temblorosos de Hinata.

—Al pobrecito le diagnosticaron Linfoma en Estadio Tres y…. Demencia Frontotemporal. Todo antes de empezar a estudiar.

—¿¡C-Cáncer y… D-Demencia!? Pero… ¿¡Cómo!?

Se zafó del agarre de Yukizome, tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. Le era imposible de creer, no le entraría jamás en la cabeza.

¿Sería que cuando Komaeda hablaba que su suerte era un ciclo, se refería a eso?

Logró entrar en Hope's Peak, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con dos enfermedades que podrían ser mortales.

Hablando de eso…

—¿¡Está tratándose!? ¿¡Los médicos no han dicho nada!?

—Él… no sé si debería decirte esto —Yukizome se cruzó de brazos, y sus ojos parecían estar hechos cristales—. Lo siento por ponerme así, es que realmente es un buen chico y no se merece lo que le sucede… Incluso si hace sólo un mes lo conozco, debo decir que es uno de mis mejores alumnos y… Simplemente no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué todo a él?

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo… —Hinata cerró los ojos. Ya no quería saber más nada sobre aquella maldad rodeando la vida de Komaeda, ¿no había forma alguna de detenerla?

—Sólo… me gustaría que trataras de ser lo más paciente y calmado posible junto a él, ¿sí, Hinata-kun? —volvía a sonreír, como si no estuviera triste en lo absoluto.

—¿Y por qué sólo yo? —pero el moreno no sabía mucho de la tristeza, sólo reaccionaba con ira—. ¿No es más fácil decirle a sus tan queridos compañeros? A Saionji, por ejemplo… seguro que se deja de hacer estupideces después de que se entere.

—Hinata-kun, no lo hago porque Komaeda quiere que sea _así_.

Y esa fue otra pieza del rompecabezas que Hinata desconocía que existía.

—Verás… Él no quiere que sus compañeros sientan lástima por él, ¿entiendes? Por eso busco que él junto a Nanami se unan más al grupo y… no lo sé, quizás cuando ya sean todos amigos ahí sea un buen momento para contarles. Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo, Hinata-kun. Las clases acaban de comenzar, ¿no? Tienen tres años por delante.

Hinata se limitó a asentir, ya no quería hablar más del tema. No quería saber nada sobre enfermedades terminales, no quería descubrir más de la vida de Komaeda…

Sin embargo, quería mantenerse a su lado. Seguía sin entenderlo completamente, seguía sin saber todo lo que le sucedía. Pero si se quedaba a su lado…

No le temía siquiera a su suerte, durante tanto tiempo no le había sucedido nada… ¿por qué preocuparse tanto?

En cualquier caso, aquella maldición le pertenecía a Komaeda, no a la gente que lo rodeaba. Y él debía tener a alguien que lo ayudase a superar todo lo que le pasaba, incluso si Hinata seguramente no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas.

Quería correr el riesgo, aunque sonase tan absurdo.

Después de un par de palabras más compartidas con Yukizome, tratando de levantarse el ánimo entre ambos. Salió de la oficina para ponerse a buscar lo más rápido posible la sala donde se encontraba Komaeda.

No sabía siquiera dónde estaba la enfermería, pero no iba a tardar en encontrarla. Iba a hacer todo lo posible, se había decidido a eso.

Ya siquiera le importaba si era el único sin talento corriendo por los pasillos del edificio del Curso Principal. No le importaba nada.

Sólo quería que Komaeda estuviese bien.

* * *

El albino ya había estado como una hora completamente solo en aquella habitación. Bueno, estaba exagerando. Nanami se acababa de ir hacía unos minutos pero no era como si hubieran hablado mucho tampoco.

La chica seguía con su consola y él… Bueno, le había pedido a ella que le trajera un libro de su mochila para poder leer y así no aburrirse. Presentía que iba a estar en esa camilla un largo rato…

Seguramente que la clase ya había comenzado, pero él estaba en la enfermería leyendo _Alicia a Través del Espejo_ …

Necesitaba despejarse, irse a otro mundo. Un mundo donde su suerte asquerosa no pudiera llegar para hacerlo trizas.

A pesar de toda su vida haber estado tan acostumbrado a las tragedias, seguía sin sentirse cómodo con ellas. Y no era para menos. Sin embargo, seguía creyendo en la esperanza.

Y hablando de eso…

Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver quién había entrado a la habitación.

—¡Hinata-kun! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! —cerró el libro que tenía en mano y lo puso sobre la mesa de noche de al lado de la camilla—. A decir verdad, no creí que llegaría a verte.

—Fui yo el que te trajo aquí, Komaeda —su voz sonaba ronca y fuerte, no le hizo sentir tan bien a Komaeda pero prefirió pensar que sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

—Oh, es que… Bueno, no lo sé —se rio un poco, quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible. Pero antes…—. Espero que no la hayas pasado mal conmigo, seguro que fui una molestia.

—No, no lo fuiste —su voz seguía siendo brusca, así que su sonrisa pronto se fue transformando en una mueca triste—. No es tu culpa tampoco… Ya lo sé todo.

—¿Ah sí? —no sólo se encontraba sorprendido, también algo asustado por lo que Hinata pensara de él en ese instante. Sería mejor que se alejara, por supuesto. Pero sería tan complicado al mismo tiempo…

—Yukizome-san me ha dicho… que…

—¿Que padezco enfermedades de una persona de cincuenta años? No hace falta que te preocupes, Hinata-kun —volvió a tomar el libro que hacía segundos había apoyado sobre la mesita y se puso a volverlo a leer—. Al fin y al cabo, por más que mi cerebro se deteriore más y más con el paso del tiempo… Mi suerte me mantendrá vivo, ¿no?

—Pero…

Daba gracias a que Hinata se había callado un poco, podía volver a aquel mundo de fantasía donde no tenía que lidiar lo que la realidad le proponía afrontar. Como, por ejemplo, el que Hinata quisiese comprenderlo al cien por ciento.

Este último se había sentado a los pies de la camilla, y siguió en silencio por un rato.

—Me preocupas mucho, ¿sabes? —al escuchar su voz, que ahora sonaba bastante suave, Komaeda levantó la vista para encontrarse a Hinata dándole significado a sus palabras con un semblante preocupado en su rostro—. Y… Cuando me dijeron eso… No lo pude creer.

—¿No te repugna, Hinata-kun? —soltó.

—Claro que no… para nada —miró hacia un costado—. Sólo espero que tengas razón con lo de tu suerte y te pongas mejor o… no sé, no quiero que te suceda nada.

Komaeda sonrió. Generalmente recibía respuestas de Hinata en plan "deja de tratarte mal a ti mismo", pero esta vez quizás estaba un poco más… ¿blando?

Sólo parecía querer seguirle la corriente a lo que decía y no tenía ni idea de cómo debía tomarse aquello. ¿Prefería al Hinata comprensivo o al gruñón?

Bueno, en realidad, él iba a preferir siempre a Hinata siendo Hinata, ¿por qué debía fingir ser otra persona sólo por saber lo patética que era su vida?

—Será mejor que te deje descansar, seguro que mañana estarás bien de todas maneras —el moreno se levantó de la cama y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta. Pero Komaeda no pudo evitar llamarlo, por suerte lo había oído—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No es tu culpa tampoco, ¿lo sabes, no? —Hinata asintió y se encogió de hombros—. Nunca… nunca has hecho nada que me perjudique, sino todo lo contrario…

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—A que no quiero que seas otra persona —sus palabras salían de lo más profundo de su ser, de lo que deseaba decirle a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca suyo—, siempre he estado bien contigo… No tienes que mostrarte más comprensivo, Hinata-kun. Además, ¡tengo a la suerte de mi lado!

—Es verdad —como el albino había mostrado buen ánimo seguramente que a Hinata se le había contagiado, una pequeña sonrisa se estaba empezando a hacer ver—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener en cuenta lo que te sucede, o que no pueda tratar de entenderte.

—Esa es otra cuestión. Lo importante es que siempre… —se detuvo, porque pensaba que iba a sonar realmente estúpido lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó de nuevo, acomodando las palabras en su desordenada mente—. Lo importante es que siempre seas tú, tú y nadie más.

—Lo seré.

Se miraron por unos momentos en silencio, sonrisas sinceras mostrándose en sus rostros. A pesar de las cosas que el moreno se había enterado, ¿era necesario hacer drama por ello? Komaeda detestaba el drama, su vida se basaba en ello y él sólo buscaba estar tranquilo.

Si Hinata le traía tranquilad, entonces no necesitaba nada más.

—Cuídate, Komaeda. Nos vemos mañana —le sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas que eran tan difíciles de sacarle a Hinata pero, al final, valían la pena.

—Ten un lindo día, Hinata-kun.

La puerta se cerró, y Komaeda volvió a lanzarse hacia el mundo de fantasía literaria que tanto amaba.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación, Hinata realmente se sorprendió y le avergonzó bastante que Nanami estuviera ahí, como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

—Oh, ya has salido —inmediatamente guardó la consola en su bolsillo—. ¿Cómo está Komaeda-kun?

—B-Bien pero… ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos ahí?

—Oh, es porque justamente venía a ver cómo estaba, Yukizome-san me dio el permiso. Pero vi que estabas tú ahí adentro y no quise molestar. Sólo me quedé aquí.

Nanami tenía una forma muy pausada de hablar, como si estuviera adormilada o algo así.

—Escuché algunas cosas que hablaron…

—¿C-Cómo qué? —temía que se tratase de las enfermedades.

—Nada, sólo… cosas de amigos, supongo —se encogió de hombros, parecía incómoda. Hinata incluso estuvo a punto de decir que amigos no era una palabra que debía usarse sin el consentimiento del albino pero, esas alturas, eso ya no importaba tanto—. ¿Sabes? Es raro que Komaeda sea tan cercano a alguien…

—Lo sé —ella parecía conocerlo bastante bien también.

—Hoy cuando estábamos jugando videojuegos, lo ayudaste a levantarse —Hinata asintió, recordando lo que había sucedido—. Si otra persona lo hubiera intentado hacer, en eso quedaría… un simple intento. Por me sorprendió mucho que tú lo lograras.

—Eres bastante observadora, Nanami —incluso si no era el mejor elogiando a los demás, se sintió bien cuando la gamer rio un poco y también parecía haberse sonrojado ante el comentario.

—Gracias… —se encogió de hombros y dirigió la vista hacia la puerta de la enfermería—. Debería ir a ver cómo está, así quizás podemos volver a clase. En fin… nos vemos luego Hinata-kun.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo antes de que girara el pomo de la puerta, y recibió una mirada confundida como respuesta—. Yo no creo poder volver aquí así que… Me gustaría decirte que estés con Komaeda, sé que parecen llevarse bien ustedes y, no lo sé, yo sólo…

—Quieres que esté acompañado —bueno, indudablemente cualquiera era capaz de leer la mente de Hinata a esas alturas—. Entiendo, no te preocupes. Aprecio mucho la compañía de Komaeda, como aprecio la de mis demás compañeros. Sin embargo, él realmente es alguien extraño y especial…

—Ya lo sé —ambos rieron un poco, al parecer habían encontrado algo en común: Komaeda—. Entonces… Nos vemos luego, Nanami.

Y al decir eso, se dio la media vuelta para emprender camino hacia el Edificio del Curso de Reserva. Probablemente nunca más estaría dentro del Edificio Principal, así que se tomó el tiempo de caminar lentamente por los pasillos mientras le echaba un vistazo a todo su alrededor.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, no se sentía inferior ni perdido, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía que él, sin tener talento, era capaz de estar junto a las personas más llenas de esperanza del mundo. Y, lo mejor, sabía que ellos no lo harían sentir inferior jamás.

Tenía un lindo recorrido hacia su clase, pero el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente al pensar en ésta fue…

_El pelo de Komaeda no es un malvavisco, Kuzuryuu… Es mejor de lo que crees._

Se sentía un idiota, riendo solo mientras caminaba por el campus.

Pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba aferrando a ese pequeño trozo de esperanza. Sí, al suave cabello de Komaeda. Y no lo soltaría sin importar qué clase de catástrofes debía aguantar.

De eso se trataba la amistad, ¿no?

O eso era lo que quería creer, porque de amigos sabía muy poco. Pero Komaeda tampoco tenía mucha idea sobre eso, así que ambos se encontraban al mismo nivel.

Eran tan similares y, aun así, los separaban en edificios diferentes.

…

Hope's Peak…

Una Academia que, para Hajime Hinata, comenzaba a dejar mucho que desear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto de escribir capítulos largos se me fue de la mano, perdón x'D Les prometo que de ahora en adelante no lo van a ser tanto, ¡pero es que simplemente no pensé que llegaría a esto en un principio!
> 
> Les presento a... ¿Toda la clase 77? ¿Chisa? ¿¡TODOS!? Una nueva versión de Side Despair no es una nueva versión de Side Despair sin la escena del afrodisíaco incluida, debía mejorarla con KomaHina para saciar mi sed ewe
> 
> Nunca sufrí tanto escribiendo, les juro. Pero, a decir verdad, también la pasé bien. Y me tardé bastante en actualizar porque dije "empiezo a escribir dos días antes de la fecha y voy a estar bien"... PFFF, qué mentira horrible. NO LO HAGAN.
> 
> En fin, esto compensa por lo que tardé, ¿no?
> 
> Ya saben, ¡los favoritos y reviews me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Y espero que nos leamos prontito (si es que no me excedo con las palabras otra vez) :3


	7. 6: Melodía de la desesperanza

### Capítulo 6: Melodía de la desesperanza

La clase parecía ser eterna. De verdad, las manecillas del reloj iban a una velocidad indiscutiblemente lenta. Y ni siquiera era una clase interesante. Simple Historia, cómo la odiaba…

Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado cuando debía dar los exámenes de ingreso, se preguntaba qué sería de su vida si Komaeda no lo hubiera ayudado con esa materia. Hinata tomaba apuntes, pensando que probablemente le pediría ayuda al albino luego.

Se sentía tan avergonzado, pero si no se le daba bien esa materia eso no quería decir que fuera tonto, simplemente se debía a que no le interesaba mucho. A decir verdad, todavía no sabía qué era lo que se le daba bien, pero tenía esperanza de que pronto lo descubriría.

Sí, sólo debía tener esperanza.

Al menos sabía que Historia definitivamente no era lo suyo. Ojeó el título de sus apuntes y… ¿De qué se suponía que hablaban en primer lugar? ¿A quién podría parecerle interesante algo tan monótono y, además, complejo?

Antes de siquiera poder salir de su confusión, la campana que daba por finalizada la clase y también el día sonó. Comenzó a guardar las cosas y pronto estaba corriendo espantado para salir cuanto antes del salón.

—Wow, wow, ¡Hinata! —Oyó la inigualable voz de Natsumi detrás suyo, justo antes de salir del salón. No pudo evitar voltear, respondiéndole a la rubia con una expresión de molestia—. "Wow", ¿entiendes? Por perro faldero.

—Qué graciosa eres —se le estaba escapando una sonrisa. Debía sentirse ofendido pero, de alguna forma, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado para molestarse siquiera.

—Es en serio, sales corriendo del salón como si fuera a ser el fin del mundo por perder a tu amigo de vista. ¿Cómo se llamaba él? No lo sé, el de cabello de _lemon pie_.

—Se llama Komaeda y… ¿Lemon pie? —nuevo día, nuevo apodo.

—Su cabello es muy raro —se cruzó de brazos luego de haber terminado de guardar sus pertenencias, lista para irse—. ¿Nunca le has preguntado por qué es así?

—Yo no te he preguntado nunca por qué eres así, tan insoportable—Hinata rodó los ojos y acomodando el morral en su hombro se dispuso a salir del aula.

—Ow… —sintió como la rubia se acercaba a su lado. Librarse de ella sí que era imposible—, ¡pero si te vi sonreír antes! Admítelo, te gusta que sea insoportable… ¿no?

—Es que… ¡Ouch! —inesperadamente, Natsumi comenzó a apretarle las mejillas—. ¿¡P-Por qué haces eso!?

—Eres demasiado sensible, Hinata —ante su leve dolor, ella ni siquiera reía. Se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo te doy motivos para que tu amigo pueda consolarte luego, me lo vas a agradecer mañana seguramente.

—¿Por qué eres así? —la pregunta salió sola, seguía caminando mientras se frotaba la mejilla con su mano.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso no habías dicho que jamás me habías preguntado eso? Pobre de ti, ahora tendrás que preguntarle a Ko… ¿Komaeda? sobre lo de su pelo.

Hinata suspiró, era el mismo acto de siempre. Iba ya mitad de semestre y todos los días vivía el mismo infierno. Natsumi era el infierno.

En realidad, no era siempre así. Durante los horarios de clase era posible hablar con la rubia sin que ésta se mostrase tan engreída. Hinata debía admitir que hasta era buena compañía cuando se trataba de trabajo escolar, ella demostraba gran potencial. Sin embargo, a la hora de la salida repentinamente parecía atacar a Hinata con el simple hecho de que él iba a ver a Komaeda.

Era un comportamiento tan extraño para él, simplemente había logrado acostumbrarse a él sin hacerse muchas preguntas al respecto. De todas formas, le seguía pareciendo bastante extraño.

Komaeda no había vuelto a acercarse al edificio del curso de reserva, quién sabe por qué motivo. Como siempre, Hinata no lo comprendía muy bien. Y sabiendo que Natsumi era bastante persistente con reírse en la cara de los demás para divertirse —más cuando se trataba de Hinata—, realmente era un alivio saber que el albino se cruzaría poco y nada con ella.

Natsumi siguió hablando de ella misma hasta que llegaron a la salida del edificio. Tomaron caminos separados y una vez que perdió a la rubia de vista dejó soltar una carcajada que iba aguantando, generalmente nadie lo veía reír de esa manera. Pero, es que…

_¿Qué pensaría Komaeda si supiera de los apodos?_

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar mucho en eso y se encaminó a la salida para encontrarse con el no tan afortunado.

Mientras andaba sentía que el panorama era algo oscuro, tal fue así que no dudó en mirar al cielo. Nubes grises lo ocupaban por completo, y realmente no se sentían bien. Se mordió el labio, pensando en que no le había hecho caso a su madre cuando esa misma mañana le advirtió del reportaje del clima, y se arrepentía bastante de no haber traído un paraguas consigo mismo.

Estaba tan preocupado por ese tema que ni se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la entrada del instituto. Muchos estudiantes andaban saliendo, pero era imposible no reconocer a Komaeda entre todos ellos. Comenzó a acercársele con una sonrisa en el rostro pero bajó la vista, no queriendo mostrar su pequeña felicidad.

—Hinata-kun, hoy fue mi turno de esperarte —cierto, no siempre salían exactamente a la misma hora—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Em, supongo que… bien —iba a comentarle lo de historia, pero recordar el no muy amigable clima le hizo detenerse—. Creo que va a llover así que sería mejor que nos apresuremos…

—¿Ah? —Komaeda parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar al cielo, dándose cuenta de la situación—. Ya veo.

—No tengo paraguas así que debería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

—¡No te preocupes! —Komaeda sonrió y abrió su mochila, buscaba algo—. Siempre traigo un paraguas por si las dudas. Así que no debes desesperar, Hinata-kun.

—Bueno… Sí, pero… —Hinata comenzó a rascarse la nuca, nervioso—. De todas formas, tengo que volver a casa y si mi madre se entera que no tengo nada va a matarme…

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Ante esa oferta, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Siempre se veían a la salida del instituto, mas jamás se habían acompañado en la vuelta a casa. Era un progreso bastante interesante, uno que a Hinata lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Es sólo si quieres —Komaeda se encogió de hombros—. Creo que sería mejor darte mi paraguas, luego me lo devuelves. Alguien como yo no merece el privilegio de cubrirse de la lluvia.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Claro que no. Me… N-No me molestaría que me acompañaras. No querría que te mojaras tampoco.

_Podrías enfermarte._

_Y…_

_Ya tienes suficiente._

Hinata seguía pensando en las palabras de Yukizome, no quería que aquello afectara la relación que llevaba con Komaeda y durante todo el tiempo que lo supo no se vio afectado. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que lo dejaría pasar.

Quería asegurarse de que Komaeda estuviese lo más sano posible, aunque él admitiera constantemente que se iba deteriorando por dentro. Hinata no quería creer en eso, él se limitaba a creer en la esperanza que el albino se había esmerado tanto en hacerle confiar.

—Vamos, no quiero que se haga tarde y realmente salgamos mojados… es una precaución —bajó la vista y comenzó a caminar, Komaeda rio un poco y se paró a su lado mientras Hinata mantenía la vista en el suelo, pensando que quizás todo era una maldita excusa. Debía llegar a casa, pero tampoco quería poner a Komaeda en riesgo, incluso si su suerte probablemente lo fuera a salvar.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, a unas cuantas manzanas nada más. Su familia había decidido mudarse cerca de Hope's Peak tan pronto como supieron que Hinata había ingresado a la academia. En serio, a veces Hinata se preguntaba cómo hacían sus padres para pagar todo eso.

Pronto Komaeda y él estarían cerca de su casa, y un rubor rojo seguramente podía verse en las mejillas del moreno. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo. Todo se debía a que había olvidado su paraguas, probablemente Komaeda siquiera se acercaría a la puerta de su casa. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Probablemente no llovería, probablemente estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

Sólo era eso…

* * *

Komaeda no podía estar más atento. Mirando hacia todos lados, procurando que nada malo sucediera. ¿Acaso eso era mucho pedir? Su suerte no tenía piedad, después de todo. Pero incluso sabiendo que probablemente algo terminaría saliendo mal, no podía evitar aferrarse a su tan amada esperanza.

A veces se volvía incómodo caminar a la par de Hinata, incluso si el silencio era algo que ambos parecían disfrutar. Él había ofrecido la compañía y se sentía demasiado culpable, no debería haberlo hecho.

Hinata parecía asustado, a decir por su rostro, y Komaeda pensaba que si no llovía entonces un rayo caería en la cabeza del chico sin talento. Cautelosamente, sin hacerse notar, se alejó un poco más de Hinata aunque ya hubiera un amplio espacio entre ellos.

Nunca dejaría de temer, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Miraba al oscuro cielo, preguntándose por qué su suerte lo estaba atrasando todo con respecto a Hinata. El semestre terminaría y si Hinata no salía lastimado… Komaeda simplemente no sabría qué hacer después.

Sabía la respuesta, desde el primer momento se la había propuesto. Podría haberlo ignorado, pero no lo hizo. Por dejarle a Hinata lugar junto a basura como él, ambos terminarían pagando al final.

Hinata pagaría con algo cercano a su muerte —o incluso la muerte en sí— y Komaeda pagaría con la culpa. Admiraba tanto la compañía del chico sin talento, ¿algún día sería capaz de hacérselo saber sin miedo?

Tenía esperanza de que algún día pudiera recuperar la confianza, pero por ahora se mantendría siendo un sueño.

De repente, algo minúsculo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una gota en su mejilla, ¿estaba llorando? Qué patético por parte de él…

Pero, no, sus ojos no ardían ni se sentía con ganas de llorar tampoco. Extrañado, elevó la vista al cielo. Oh, así que la lluvia se había propuesto a venir después de todo.

—Mierda —exclamó Hinata—, falta sólo una manzana para llegar a casa…

—¡No te preocupes, Hinata-kun! —Komaeda sonreía mientras sacaba el paraguas de la mochila, mostrándose irónicamente preocupado ante la situación. Pensaba que probablemente estaba a punto de caer un rayo, como lo había predicho.

Ambos se iban a refugiar bajo el paraguas, su temblorosa mano pretendía llevarlo. Temía que Hinata se diera cuenta de sus nervios, ¿cómo no sentirse así? Pocas cosas buenas salían de los días lluviosos.

En realidad, sólo habían dos opciones: o eran tragedias, o eran… cosas _demasiado_ buenas. En esos momentos, realmente no podía pensar en nada bueno. Su mente estaba igual de nublada y oscurecida que el cielo.

—Ey, Komaeda… —vio cómo el moreno se mordía el labio mientras evitaba contacto visual con él—, ¿quieres que yo lleve el paraguas?

—¿Mm? —el albino no pudo evitar levantar la vista, perplejamente observando al otro sin parar de parpadear. Luego de un par de incómodos segundos, sonrió—. Está bien, Hinata-kun. Puedo hacerlo yo.

Entonces, ya hasta casi olvidándose de los problemas que la suerte podía provocarle, se dispuso a apretar el pequeño botón que todos los paraguas tenían para poder abrirse.

Gran error. Debería habérselo dejado a Hinata al fin y al cabo.

Lo único que quedó en las manos de Komaeda fue el mango del paraguas, una gran ventisca se hizo notar y se llevó con ella la parte esencial que los cubriría de la lluvia. Sí, ambos chicos se quedaron viendo cómo el viento mágicamente se llevaba la mitad del único paraguas que ambos tenían.

Y, a todo esto, la lluvia que había empezado siendo inocente amenazaba con arrasarlo todo en un peligroso diluvio.

—¿Qué…?

—Qué suerte, ¿no, Hinata-kun?

En momentos así Komaeda sólo podía sonreír, una tímida risa escapándose de su boca. Pues claro, los nervios lo habían atacado. Tan patético, como siempre, había fallado en una tarea demasiado sencilla. Sólo debía acompañar a Hinata a su casa, procurando que no se mojara.

Debía pensar en positivo, al menos un poco. A decir verdad, podría haber sido peor. Si lo del paraguas había sido mala suerte, entonces…

La sonrisa del albino se amplió, mientras Hinata seguía mostrándose fastidiado y, bueno, a Komaeda no le agradaba mucho lo que veía.

—Ve, corre a tu casa. Yo volveré…

—¿¡Estás loco!? —se notaba el enfado en la voz de Hinata, pero Komaeda no distinguía si estaba enfadado por estar mojándose o porque todo había sido su culpa. Quizás ambas, el albino sabía aceptar cuando era un estúpido—. Se viene una tormenta seguramente… Vamos, estamos a unos metros de mi casa.

Las mejillas de Komaeda ardieron. ¿Acaso Hinata lo estaba invitando a su casa?

—Vamos, no te quedes parado ahí, Komaeda.

Sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó al otro. Seguía sin asimilar muy bien lo que sucedía, así que cuando llegaron a la puerta de una casa y se refugiaron bajo el pequeño techo de la entrada, Komaeda siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar.

Sólo sabía que, al final, ambos habían acabado algo mojados, y eso que no estuvieron tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia…

Por un largo rato —el silencio lo volvía todo más tedioso—, se quedaron refugiados bajo la puerta. Hinata se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la carretera. Komaeda lo miraba a él unos segundos y luego, arrepentido, bajaba la vista y estiraba las mangas de su chaqueta. Comenzaba a tener frío, pero eso no importaba. A menos que Hinata lo echara, pero la lluvia no cesaba así que eso no era muy posible.

Simplemente debían quedarse en silencio, ¿verdad? No podía ser tan complicado.

Aunque…

—Ah… —Komaeda de repente rompió con el silencio, atrayendo la atención de Hinata, quien lo miró extrañado—. Aaaah…

Y estornudó. Sacudió su cabeza e hizo contacto visual con Hinata, incluso intentó sonreírle para mostrarle que todo iba bien pero…

Estornudó, de nuevo.

Y otra vez…

Y nuevamente…

—H-Hinata-kun… —se sentía levemente débil después de estornudar tanto—. Estoy bien, no es nada de qué preocuparse.

—Probablemente te enfermarás… —Hinata rodó los ojos, ¿acaso le estaba siendo una molestia? ¡Ya era hora!— Iba a quedarme aquí hasta secarme, así no tendría que ser regañado, pero…

Suspiró nuevamente, sacando de su morral lo que vendrían a ser las llaves de entrada a su casa. Oh, ¿entonces lo dejaría a Komaeda afuera? El albino sentía que lo tenía bien merecido después de todo, no se quejaría.

Hinata abrió la puerta. Despacio, como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara entrar. Pero él sólo mantuvo la puerta abierta, mirando a Komaeda a los ojos. El albino no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada, desconcertado.

—¿Y? —seguía susurrando.

—¿No vas a entrar, Hinata-kun? —al preguntar eso, el aludido suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué crees? ¿que voy a dejarte aquí sin más? —Hinata mostró la primera sonrisa después del desastre—. Vamos, Komaeda, entra… y si nos apresuramos puede que…

—¿ _Puede qué, exactamente_?

Una voz que no provenía de ninguno de los dos se hizo escuchar. Si bien a Komaeda no le extrañó mucho, la cara de Hinata daba mucho de qué hablar. El moreno palideció y lentamente giró su vista hacia el interior de la casa. Komaeda no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, mas no estaba asustado como el otro.

—Adivino —una señora bastante joven, seguramente no pasaba los cuarenta años, estaba fulminando a Hinata con la mirada de sus ojos verdes—, no me has hecho caso y te has mojado.

—Lo siento, mamá… —Hinata se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia un lado, y Komaeda pensó que jamás lo había visto tan avergonzado en su vida. Así que ella era su madre, qué gran bienvenida…

De todas formas, luego de esas disculpas, la mujer se echó a reír. Eso sí que logró sorprender a Komaeda, no se esperaba una acción de ese estilo por parte de una madre…

—Ahora tendré que lavar tu uniforme… ¡y recién es lunes! —sacudía la cabeza, pero no tardó en visualizar a Komaeda, sonriéndole. Por lo menos él no era invisible al parecer—. Oh… Tú debes ser Komaeda-kun, ¿verdad?

—¡Mamá! —Hinata empujó al albino dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y, como buena excusa, comenzó a sacarse los zapatos. Probablemente Komaeda tenía que hacer lo mismo, ¿se merecía realmente saber sobre el lugar donde Hinata vivía, después de todo?

—¿Así que tú eres del curso principal, eh? Tu uniforme es bastante bonito —ella parecía haber ignorado cualquier grito de Hinata, al parecer.

—Gracias, em…

—Mi nombre es Haruka, puedes llamarme así si deseas.

—Haruka-san —comenzó Komaeda, sentía que ella tenía el don de hacer a la gente confiar rápidamente—, no es culpa de Hinata-kun que se haya mojado. Mi paraguas se rompió cuando estábamos a punto de llegar.

—Ves, Hajime, cariño. Komaeda-kun _sí_ llevó paraguas —la madre de Hinata, Haruka, comenzó a señalarlo acusatoriamente, pero no se mostraba para nada severa. Después volteó a ver a Komaeda nuevamente, todavía sonriendo—. Siento mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí, ¿vives lejos?

—En realidad, no —el albino no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar con adultos, menos al trato tan amable que la madre de Hinata le estaba ofreciendo. Estaba estupefacto, no podía evitar notar que Hinata se parecía demasiado a ella.

La piel de Haruka era un poco más bronceada que la de Hinata, pero ambos tenían esas pecas que sólo a corta distancia eran notorias. Además, ella tenía ojos verdes mientras que los de Hinata eran algo más oscuros. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Haruka le recordaba a la sonrisa de Hinata. Y aquello le parecía tan mágico a Komaeda, porque le inspiraba la confianza que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

—No se preocupe, volveré ahora si es que soy una molestia —de todas formas, el albino seguía actuando como siempre.

—¿Pero qué dices? Hay tormenta, sería muy peligroso —cuando Komaeda vio a Hinata, nuevamente, éste seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. Mientras, Haruka hablaba, preocupada—. Quédate un rato, ¿sí? El pronóstico ha dicho que lloverá por una hora más o menos. Y si hace frío, te llevas un abrigo de Hajime por si las dudas.

—Yo… —de verdad que se había quedado sin palabras.

—Ya escuchaste, Komaeda —finalmente, el moreno se dignó a hablar. Y no sólo eso, una vez que se quitó los zapatos miró al albino a los ojos y lo señaló—. No te vas a ir. Te lo dije, puedes enfermarte.

—Hinata-kun… —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente. Hinata simplemente suspiró.

—En fin, ¿no vas a quitarte los zapatos? Vamos a tomar algo… Tu resfriado es preocupante.

Las palabras de Hinata fueron cálidas a pesar del frío que el albino estaba sintiendo. Bueno, su ciclo de suerte seguía funcionando al parecer.

¿Era momento de aliviarse o de preocuparse, entonces?

* * *

Hinata podía presentir que Komaeda no se sentía muy cómodo ante la situación, y él no estaba muy lejos de eso tampoco. Sin embargo, no se trataba de una incomodidad en plan "¡sáquenme de aquí, inmediatamente!", sino que era, más bien, un "¿qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?" lleno de inseguridad y vergüenza.

En el momento que Komaeda puso pie dentro de la habitación de Hinata, todo se volvió raro. Bueno, el albino estaba callado porque parecía que no estaba lejos de enfermarse. Hinata advirtió que su nariz enrojecida resaltaba a causa de su usual palidez y, aunque le preocupaba un poco su estado de salud, no podía evitar pensar que la mirada del albino denotaba dulzura pura.

Suerte que la madre de Hinata reconoció los comunes síntomas de un posible resfriado y no tardó mucho en hacerle un café.

—¿¡No quieres que le ponga azúcar!? —el moreno había exclamado, confundido, cuando le ofreció a Komaeda la taza de café que su madre había preparado. El otro simplemente se echó a reír, incluso arrugó su nariz y Hinata pudo jurar que parecía un niño pequeño, así de adorable.

—No me gustan las cosas dulces, Hinata-kun. Es por eso.

—Sólo… ¿no sabe mal así? Es decir, al menos deja que le eche una cucharada…

Al final había terminado de convencer a Komaeda, pero le seguía sin parecer algo muy lógico lo de tomar café con una sola cucharada de azúcar.

Luego de esa conversación, el silencio se mantuvo. Quizás sólo se debía a que no tenían mucho de qué hablar, o que simplemente Komaeda estaba demasiado concentrado en beber el café y ni siquiera le había prestado atención al entorno. Gran posibilidad, ya que siquiera se había sentado.

Hinata había decidido sentarse en la silla junto al escritorio que había en su habitación. No pretendía usar la laptop mientras Komaeda estuviera ahí, pero ya estaba pensando seriamente en encenderla así tenía algo que hacer, así todo dejaba de ser incómodo. Pero primero…

—Em, Komaeda… —el moreno se rascó la nuca, nervioso, mientras dio la vuelta en su silla para darse cuenta de que Komaeda seguía parado a muy poca distancia de la puerta—. Puedes sentarte, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah? —parecía que el suertudo había sido sacado de un trance o algo así. Por primera vez desde que entraron en el cuarto decidió levantar la vista. Lo primero que sus ojos parecieron visualizar fue la cama, y eso le hizo volver la vista al suelo—. Hinata-kun, no sé dónde sería apropiado que alguien como yo se sentara…

—¿Qué dices? —ya era la tercera vez en el día que decía un comentario de ese tipo, Hinata ya ni sabía qué hacer al respecto, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Bueno, en parte entendía lo extraño que Komaeda se debía estar sintiendo. El simple hecho de pensar en eso, hizo que sus mejillas ardieran—. P-Puedes sentarte entonces en…. Mmm… ¡Ahí!

Señaló un pequeño banquito que parecía estar escondido bajo una mesa y finalmente pudo ver una sonrisa de Komaeda iluminar su rostro, por fin tenía razones para sentirse un poco más cómodo.

Sí, todo probablemente marcharía perfecto. Ahora Komaeda sí que mostraba su tan común curiosidad y no dejaba de echarle ojo a la habitación.

—¿Qué te parece? —decidió preguntar, para romper el hielo, sabiendo que los ojos de Komaeda no dejaban de examinarlo todo.

—¿Tu habitación?

El afortunado concentró su curiosa vista en Hinata, éste último no podía ignorar que Komaeda tenía una forma muy delicada de estar sentado. Completamente firme, con sus brazos sobre su regazo, sosteniendo la taza de café. Daba la impresión que le podías poner varios libros en la cabeza y sabría caminar perfectamente sin siquiera dejar uno caer.

—Me parece bien… Tienes muchas cosas —terminó de responder.

Era verdad, Hinata había acumulado un sinfín de cosas que le fascinaban desde muy pequeño, pero no le daba mucho uso ahora. Toda su vida se la había pasado buscando algo que le hiciera sentir que hacía algo bien, desde jugar videojuegos _old school_ hasta intentar deportes, desde intentar destacar en la música hasta probar nuevas técnicas de dibujo y pintura. Cada uno de esos hobbies fue tirado a la basura de alguna manera, sentía que no cabía en ninguno de esos ámbitos.

Y seguía sin encontrar su lugar. Al parecer, sólo pertenecería al Curso de Reserva de Hope's Peak.

Hablando de eso…

—Komaeda —inmediatamente lo nombró, recordando el favor que debía pedirle—. Hoy he tenido historia y…

—¡Necesitas que te ayude en algo! —el afortunado exclamo, sorprendiendo a Hinata por tanto entusiasmo. Rápidamente se rio entre dientes, parecía avergonzado—. Quiero decir… no sé si sea lo mejor que yo…

—Vamos, es que… sé que sabes mucho más sobre esa materia que yo… E-Eres muy inteligente, Komaeda —después de hablar fue cuando se dio cuenta lo patético que sonaba diciendo eso, no pudo evitar desviar la vista y rascarse la nuca, ahora ambos se notaban avergonzados.

—Yo… —el albino volvió a reír entre dientes—, claro que no. Sólo… me gusta leer.

—Entonces… ¿sabes algo sobre…?

Komaeda se quedó mirando hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que siquiera había sido terminada. Fue entonces cuando se dio media vuelta en su asiento, y al apoyar el codo sobre la mesa a su costado.

Bum.

Ambos chicos dieron un pequeño salto, asustados, cuando lo que parecía ser teclas de un piano sonaron ante el contacto con el brazo de Komaeda.

—¿Tienes un piano, Hinata-kun? —el albino, curioso como siempre, decidió quitar el mantel que cubría aquella mesa. Sí, indudablemente también estaba para cubrir el piano—. Oh, es muy bonito. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

—Casi lo había olvidado —Hinata rio—. Es un piano eléctrico. Si está conectado debe ser porque mi mamá lo usa a veces, yo ya ni lo recordaba…

—No digas eso, ¿cómo puedes olvidar un piano?

—Es que…

_Intenté aprender y fui un fracaso._

Esas palabras, sin embargo, no salieron al exterior.

Pero no tuvo que continuar hablando. Pronto, Komaeda ya se había posicionado. Dejó la taza de café en el escritorio y mantuvo ambas manos por sobre las teclas del instrumento musical, parecía estar pensando qué hacer.

—Komaeda… ¿Tú sabes…?

Pronto, los finos y blancos dedos de Komaeda comenzaron a danzar sobre las teclas del piano. Las hizo sonar de una forma que Hinata pensaba que jamás escucharía a alguien más hacerlo, quizás porque no solía escuchar a gente cercana a él tocar el piano.

Parecía canción de cuento de hadas, o algo puramente feliz. Hinata sentía que su humor mejoraba considerablemente al escuchar esa melodía y pronto, al piano se le sumó una suave voz…

Eran balbuceos, pero de todas formas sonaban lindos…

Quizás no tenía ni idea de qué letra tenía la canción, o simplemente hacía esos sonidos para guiarse. En cualquier caso, Komaeda parecía tener una linda voz pero quizás no tenía la intención de mostrarla.

Aquello era lo único que le decepcionaba.

De a poco, el movimiento de sus manos fue aumentando un poco de velocidad y Hinata ya estaba boquiabierto y sin poder despegar los ojos de Komaeda. Él, sin embargo, se notaba tranquilo.

Aunque, de repente, el piano dejó de sonar. Hinata sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de la pequeña hipnosis que la música había provocado, y rápidamente volvió a mirar a Komaeda a la cara.

—E-Eso es… ¿todo?

—¿Mmm? —el albino también giró la vista, mirando a su compañero—. S-Sí… lo lamento mucho, es una composición que estuve practicando hace ya bastante tiempo…

—Así que… ¿tú tienes piano?

Komaeda se rio un poco, pero no respondió inmediatamente.

—A propósito, nunca me has dicho dónde vives. Ahora que has venido aquí, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad —fue una pregunta que hacía bastante tenía ganas de hacerle al suertudo. Komaeda jamás hablaba de su familia, de su hogar… de nada de eso. Siquiera hablaba de su vida, y eso le lograba preocupar un poco a Hinata.

—Pues, estoy viviendo en Hope's Peak —Komaeda sonrió, pero Hinata sólo fue capaz de levantar una ceja.

—¿En… Hope's Peak?

—Varios estudiantes que la misma academia recluta no viven cerca de la zona escolar, así que les asignan habitaciones allí.

¿Cómo no sabía eso? Después de tantos meses conociéndose, todavía sentía que no sabía nada sobre el albino en lo absoluto.

—Me he mudado allí, y he traído a mi piano conmigo también —otra vez, rio. Pero, incluso así, Hinata presentía que algo no estaba bien. Decidió seguir preguntando.

—¿Y tus padres? Quiero decir, ¿no los echas de menos? —pensó que la pregunta que había hecho no tenía nada de raro. Sin embargo, los ojos de Komaeda decían otra cosa. Se abrieron como platos, como si realmente no se esperara una pregunta así. Y fue entonces cuando Hinata supo que… quizás no debía preguntar sobre eso.

—Mis padres, eh… —ante esa respuesta, Hinata tragó en seco.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

La mirada que Komaeda le dio en ese momento sólo logró ponerlo un poco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Los ojos del albino eran claros, a pesar de lo complicado que era entenderlo a él, su mirada hablaba por sí sola. Hinata tragó en seco, pensando que si pudiera volver en el tiempo evitaría preguntar aquello de la familia del otro.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien —Hinata se defendió, pensando que esa era la mejor opción. Incluso sonó bastante relajado para la cantidad de nervios agitados en su interior.

—No, no es eso… Fue una pregunta algo repentina, sólo eso —nuevamente, Komaeda rio—. Mis padres fallecieron hace ya muchos años.

—L-Lo siento mucho… —realmente no se esperaba eso, apretó los puños sobre su regazo sintiendo cómo la impotencia le iba cerrando el estómago.

—No debes preocuparte. Son… cosas que _me_ suelen suceder.

Aquella sonrisa que Hinata conocía bien, la que le hacía asegurarse que todo estaba más que perfecto, comenzó a desvanecerse y Komaeda desvió la mirada hacia un costado. No pudo evitar razonar las palabras del albino un poco más a fondo…

_"Cosas que me suelen suceder…"_

_"Me…"_

_"Suelen…"_

_"Me…"_

—Mi suerte es peligrosa, Hinata-kun —volvió a hablar, y al moreno no le quedó otra que observar y escuchar en silencio—. Estábamos a punto de volver de unas vacaciones, las primeras que pasábamos juntos y felices, pero…

La historia que Komaeda contó después no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para Hinata, carecía de lógica por completo.

¿El secuestro de un avión?

¿Un meteorito del tamaño de un puño deteniendo el ataque terrorista al caer?

¿Y también matando a los padres de Komaeda?

…

¿Qué clase de historia era esa?

El silencio colmó la habitación, Hinata siquiera podía parpadear de la impresión y de lo rápido que Komaeda había contado los hechos. Un poco más y había arrastrado las palabras, como si se hubiera tratado de una grabadora averiada. Finalmente, el moreno parpadeó un poco y trató de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente.

—Entonces… —Komaeda amagó a continuar hablando.

—No, detente —pero Hinata lo interrumpió—. ¿No te das cuenta? C-Cuentas la historia como si fuera… Como si no importara.

Otra vez, silencio.

—Acabas de echarte la culpa por la muerte de tus padres, ¿y pretendes seguir contando como si nada sucediera? —se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando acercarse a Komaeda, buscando mirar más a fondo en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto daban de qué hablar. Sin embargo, el albino se mantuvo quieto y una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa lamentada se hizo ver en su rostro.

—Hay que ser optimista, Hinata-kun, tener esperanza. Entre más mala suerte tenga, mejor buena suerte tendré. Y si tuviera que rendirme a la esperanza por cada vez que algo malo sucediera por mi culpa… —volvió a reír, su mirada ahora era diferente, penetrante—, ni la desesperación podría acabar conmigo, gracias a mi suerte. Sería algo así como un círculo vicioso.

Hinata comenzó a sacudir la cabeza en signo de negación, cada vez entendía menos de lo que estaba sucediendo…

—Sólo sé… —Komaeda llevó su dedo índice hacia sus labios—, sólo sé que mi suerte me protegerá a mí, incluso si eso significa sacrificar a otros.

—¿¡A-Ah!? —Hinata no sabía qué hacer a esas alturas, el semblante del suertudo había cambiado para mal y no se sentía muy a gusto con el tema de conversación que estaban tocando. Otra vez, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, lo haría definitivamente sin dudarlo.

Pero eso era imposible. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás. Sin embargo…

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos.

_Claro, debe ser…_

—Komaeda, tienes que calmarte, ¿sí? Emm… —se rascó la nuca, incómodo, mientras examinaba su habitación en busca de algo, cualquier cosa.

_"Sólo… me gustaría que trataras de ser lo más paciente y calmado posible junto a él, ¿sí, Hinata-kun?"_

Recordó las palabras de Yukizome. Komaeda no estaba tranquilo, probablemente su mente estaba ida y necesitaba relajarse.

Hinata suspiró, sintiendo que la única opción era la peor para él. Acercó su silla junto al piano, Komaeda lo observaba, una mirada seria y filosa.

—No preguntes —Hinata se posicionó y sus manos estaban sobre las teclas—, hace literalmente años que no toco esto…

—No tienes que hacerlo, alguien como yo no se lo merece. Además, ¿no tienes miedo que el piano se rompa o algo así? Oh, Hinata-kun… Mi suerte puede causarte tantas desgracias —el moreno ojeó rápidamente al chico que tenía a su lado. Komaeda tenía la nariz roja y sus ojos habían dejado de seguirlo hacía mucho…

—Toma el café y deja de hablar…. —le tendió la taza, y, por poco, los temblorosos dedos del albino la sueltan.

Era difícil, la presión de tener a Komaeda actuando extraño y no estar seguro de qué hacer. La primera y única vez había sido luego de aquel almuerzo alborotado que sus compañeros habían hecho, y Hinata no se sentía preparado para asistir a Komaeda en uno de sus brotes de intranquilidad. Incluso si Yukizome había confiado en él, sentía que no estaba listo.

De todas formas, trató de recordar lo poco que sabía sobre el piano y trató de tocar algo simple y lento. Lo más suave y relajado posible, un poco más estaba tocando teclas al azar. Sólo quería que el otro dejara de despreciarse.

Al fin y al cabo, su pregunta estúpida había causado aquella reacción.

La melodía sonaba algo armoniosa, debía admitir. Pero sus dedos temblaban como gelatina y su corazón latía a más no poder. Hinata cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar. Si él podía relajarse con la música, con suerte conseguiría que Komaeda reaccionase de la misma manera.

Al cabo de aproximadamente dos minutos, Hinata se sentía mejor y estaba a punto de dejar el piano. Su melodía siendo cada vez más silenciosa y pausada, para no dar un final brusco.

Sin embargo, escuchó unas teclas resonar a su derecha. Sintió unos escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para encontrarse con que Komaeda había comenzado a tocar también.

Oh, así que… ¿Ahora lo haría él?

Debía admitir que los agudos sonidos que el piano emitía ante el control de Komaeda eran preciosos, Hinata se sentía un insecto inútil al lado de lo que el otro podía hacer. Sin embargo, la melodía se detuvo pronto. Komaeda mirando a Hinata por unos segundos, su semblante mostraba confusión.

Eso sí, al menos su mirada era un poco más cálida. Se quedó boquiabierto, viendo cómo el albino había…

¿Había vuelto?

—Ko…

—¿No quieres tocar conmigo, Hinata-kun? Bueno, no me extrañaría….

—N-No… No es eso —sonrió y casi se le escapa una risa—. Es que… Deja, olvídalo. ¿Qué quieres tocar?

—Mmm… —podía jurar que las mejillas de Komaeda estaban rojas—, supongo que sólo podríamos improvisar, ¿no?

—Claro… E-Es verdad…

Por supuesto, como si Hinata supiera tocar alguna canción. Realmente estaba embobado, pero es que no lo podía creer. Había sido tan fácil. Komaeda volvía a sonreír despreocupadamente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Quizás, los viajes en el tiempo eran posibles.

La lluvia que no cesaba de fondo, sumada a la melodía que ambos habían logrado crear, causaba una sensación de paz en su mente, esperaba que Komaeda se sintiera igual. De todas formas, seguía siendo extraño y pensar mucho tiempo en eso lo hacía sentirse avergonzado. Pero no podía negar que el tocar piano con Komaeda era algo fantásticamente armonioso.

Armonía que pronto llegaría a su fin. La lluvia había parado hacía varios minutos y ellos ni cuenta se dieron. Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de sus pensamientos —más bien, entorpecieron a Hinata—, y ambos supieron que era momento del final.

— _Wow_ —Haruka se quedó en el marco de la puerta, brindándole una brillante sonrisa a ambos chicos—. Hace tanto que no tocas ese piano, Hajime…

—Pero no parece —Komaeda volteó a ver al moreno—. Realmente lo haces bien, Hinata-kun.

—Pues… —sentía su rostro entero arder.

—Ya los veo a ustedes dos haciendo dúos. ¿Se imaginan tocando en teatros y cosas así? Qué bonito…

—No, mamá, basta.

Realmente su madre a veces podía ser un poco pesada, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien cuando la escuchaba reír. Sí, a Hinata le habría gustado ser igual de optimista que ella, lástima que era todo lo contrario.

—En fin, eh… —Hinata volvió a hablar.

—No te preocupes, Hinata-kun —Komaeda se levantó de su asiento—. Vendré otro día a ayudarte con historia. ¡Siempre es un placer ser un escalón para la esperanza!

—C-Claro…

—¡Pero ven cuando quieras! —Haruka se acercó al albino, y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros—. Los amigos de Hajime son siempre bienvenidos aquí, ¡más si van a estudiar juntos!

Otra vez, su madre estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pero, a decir verdad, no le parecía nada malo. Hinata sabía lo mucho que Komaeda se distanciaba de las personas, y ahora sabía que incluso no tenía familia a la cual recurrir.

Recordar eso le encogía el corazón, la anécdota había sido tan repentino que hasta sentía que jamás había sucedido. Pero, de todas formas, Komaeda no estaba solo. Lo tenía a él, y no importaba qué dijera, no dejaría de estar a su lado.

—Hajime, dale un abrigo a Komaeda-kun, por favor. No vaya a ser que el pobre chico se enferme.

—Sí, yo tampoco quiero que eso pase.

Hinata se dirigió a buscar algo para Komaeda. No tenía muchos abrigos, pero el que eligió parecía que le quedaría bastante bien al suertudo.

Era una sudadera negra azulada, innecesariamente larga y que, por suerte, venía con capucha así si llegaba a llover tendría algo con qué cubrirse.

En su vida Hinata se habría puesto algo así, seguramente se la habían regalado. Sin embargo, sí veía a Komaeda vestido con eso.

—Toma esto, seguro que te servirá —iba a lanzársela, pero prefirió dársela en la mano.

—Mañana te la devolveré, alguien como yo no merece tenerla por mucho tiempo…

—¡No digas esas cosas! —Haruka volvió a hablar—. Ni siquiera he visto que Hajime usara eso, así que no tienes por qué decir esas cosas. Seguro que te quedará muy bien e incluso puedes quedártela si te gusta.

La sonrisa de la madre de Hinata probablemente había logrado convencer a Komaeda. Éste aferró su agarre al abrigo, aunque, incluso así, siguió admitiéndole al moreno que ese tipo de ropa no era lo que solía usar.

Hinata no le hizo caso, su madre menos, y Komaeda terminó poniéndose aquella sudadera. Ésta, al final, mostraba que estaba más hecha para el albino que para Hinata, incluso pensó que cuando se la intentase devolver —porque probablemente, después de todo, trataría de hacerlo— no lo dejaría.

Komaeda sin uniforme escolar, ¿cómo se vería eso? Bueno, quizás con el tiempo podría llegar a conocerlo.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la entrada se cerró, Hinata comenzó a pensar que todavía no quería despedirse de Komaeda y que le quedaba mucho por asimilar sobre aquella tarde que pasaron juntos.

Fue un largo y oscuro día que había sido iluminado con la presencia de Komaeda. Qué ironía, él creyendo que su suerte sólo causa cosas malas, cuando a Hinata le hacía ver las cosas de un punto de vista diferente, más claro. Gracias a Komaeda, él estaba dispuesto a avanzar más de lo que se tenía propuesto.

A tener un poco más de esperanza.

* * *

Ya era tarde, demasiado. La noche había caído y Hinata, en vez de estar estudiando como debería hacerlo, se encontraba frente al piano. No tenía ni idea de lo que era componer una canción, con suerte recordaba las notas. Pero no podía evitar querer practicar.

Komaeda había logrado calmarse luego de que él tocara un poco el piano, Hinata finalmente sentía que había sido útil en algo.

Sus ojos pesaban, y ya ni sentía los dedos que ágilmente se movían haciendo sonar una bella música. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y tuvo que detenerse, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que sus manos agradecían eso.

Cuando volteó, vio a su padre esperando a que él hablara primero.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hinata preguntó, entonces.

—Nada, es bastante extraño que toques el piano —la mirada seria de su padre competía con la suya, por alguna razón él tenía aquel carácter después de todo.

A veces la gente lo comparaba con su padre. Decían que tenían la misma actitud, aunque en apariencia Hinata se parecía mucho más a su madre. Realmente los apreciaba a ambos por igual, aunque no fuera mucho de demostrar afecto hacia ellos.

—Tu madre me dijo que ha venido un amigo tuyo, y dijo que ambos se pusieron a tocar el piano —el hombre esbozó una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos. Hinata se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sí, si no hubiera sido por Komaeda habría olvidado el piano —no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, su padre hizo lo mismo.

—Me parece bien. En fin… —su tono de voz volvió a ser serio, y el menor frunció el ceño porque no le parecía algo normal—, ven, Hajime… tu madre y yo queremos decirte algo.

…

_¿Eh?_

No importa cómo sonase aquella frase, cuando los padres la mencionaba era sinónimo de peligro. Hinata tragó en seco, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso Komaeda había hecho algo malo? A decir verdad, jamás sus padres le habían dicho el tan famoso "tenemos que hablar", aunque no hubiera sido textualmente así.

Era raro, demasiado raro. De todas formas, cuando su padre desapareció de su vista no tuvo otra que seguirlo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¡Daiki! —Haruka llamó al hombre—. Si quieres yo me encargo de esto, sé que tienes mucho trabajo y esto es algo… delicado.

—Si insistes… —el padre de Hinata, Daiki, tomó su portátil y se la llevó hacia el comedor—. De todas formase escucharé, no vaya a ser que se te escape algo.

—No digas tonterías, sólo no quiero asustar a Hajime —volteó a verlo—, ¿estás bien, hijo?

—¿P-Pasó algo?

—Bueno, verás…

Haruka lo guio hacia el comedor. Ambos se reunieron en la mesa, como si estuviesen a punto de comer, con la diferencia de que lo único sobre el mueble era el portátil de su padre. Decidió dirigirle a mirada a su madre, quien sonreía algo forzosamente.

—No sé si lo sabías pero… Hope's Peak es bastante caro.

—Lo sé… Las desventajas del Curso de Reserva—Hinata aclaró, temiendo saber por dónde iba el asunto. Haruka sólo asintió un par de veces.

—Nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, Hajime, pero… Los números no llegan como nos gustaría que llegaran, ¿me sigues?

—Estás diciendo que… ¿¡No pueden pagar Hope's Peak!?

Su padre le echó una mirada fría y no tuvo otra que calmarse un poco. Ni había pasado medio año allí y… ¿ya iba a abandonarlo? Era absurdo.

—¿P-Por qué?

—A ver, hijo. No te habríamos mandado allí si no hubiéramos tenido calculados los gastos que íbamos a hacer, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos un poco… ajustados.

—¿Quieres decir que van a gastar todo en la escuela?

—No es lo que tenemos planeado… —volvió a hablar su padre, le parecía increíble cómo lograba escribir en su ordenador y, al mismo tiempo, escuchar la conversación. A través de sus lentes se notaba que le hacía falta dormir, pero ni eso le impedía estar concentrado.

—¿Entonces? —Hinata cuestionó, nuevamente.

—Hope's Peak nos ha dado una oportunidad.

_…_

_¿Hope's Peak… dándole oportunidades a gente así, como si nada?_

—Escucha bien, Hajime. Esto es muy importante y necesitamos que _tú_ … apruebes esto.

No tenía sentido en su mente nada de lo que su madre decía. ¿Desde cuándo era él el que debía dar el "sí" definitivo?

—Hope's Peak nos ha mandado un correo diciendo que unos treinta alumnos del Curso de Reserva, donde estás tú, van a ser elegidos para participar de un proyecto.

—¿Qué tipo de proyecto? —Hinata frunció el ceño, pensó que las cosas iban a ser peores pero, al final, sólo se trataba de un tonto proyecto escolar.

—Se llamaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —volteó a ver a Daiki.

—El Proyecto Kamukura, creo.

Hinata arrugó la nariz, qué nombre más difícil de pronunciar.

—Y es algo que la escuela tiene muy en secreto, así que será mejor que no digas nada —nuevamente, Hinata se sintió invadido por la mirada de su padre.

—No le digas así, no es para tanto —Haruka rio, pero pronto su sonrisa se fue apagando—. Han dicho que es una investigación sobre el talento en sí, y buscan estudiantes del Curso de Reserva para analizarlos y…

—¿Ser un sujeto de pruebas? ¿Es en serio? No… no me parece algo correcto, no soy una rata —el menor no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos.

—No, no entiendes. Sería algo como… como ir al hospital a que te hagan análisis de controles, pero un par de veces por semana durante más o menos un año.

—Siguen siendo pruebas de rata de laboratorio —Hinata negaba con la cabeza, seguía sin creer lo que sus padres proponían, ¿era aquello cierto? ¿Algo así podía siquiera ser cierto?

—Mira, Hajime. La escuela nos beneficia económicamente a nosotros si tu participas de esas observaciones, así que… creíamos que no lo verías mal —su padre apartó la laptop, se veía más serio que nunca.

—Cielo, realmente la decisión está en tus manos —Haruka acercó su mano, buscando llegar al brazo de su hijo—. Pero esto es un beneficio para todos al fin y al cabo, ¡estarías en contacto con científicos talentosos de Hope's Peak! Y no serías el único, varios chicos estarían en el mismo bote que tú, no corres riesgo.

—Eso sí —Daiki interrumpió, acomodando sus lentes—. El proyecto no es ese en sí, lo que te estamos diciendo es lo que vendría a ser la primer parte. La observación. Una vez que se termina con eso, que equivale a un año de estudios, comenzarán a buscar a la persona que realmente será experimentada.

—Es decir… —Hinata comenzaba a entender.

—Estarías colaborando con un proyecto muy importante en Hope's Peak, pero tú no serías el sujeto de pruebas final. Aunque… —Haruka se mordió el labio inferior, y le echó una mirada a su esposo como si buscara que él terminase la explicación.

—Al cabo de un año de investigación, uno de los alumnos que fueron observados en el año anterior; como, por ejemplo, tú si lo decides, va a hacer las pruebas finales del proyecto.

—Es decir, va a ser una rata de laboratorio —Hinata rio.

—Bueno, sí… es verdad —Haruka también soltó una carcajada—. Pero eso es lo de menos. Si el proyecto nos ayuda con el simple hecho de que tú participes de la etapa de observación, realmente no hace falta que termines siendo el experimentado y, sinceramente, nosotros tampoco queremos que tú formes parte de esa parte.

Hinata comenzaba a comprender, seguía siendo extraño pero, bueno, Hope's Peak era una academia llena de rarezas. Al principio la idea le parecía demasiado mala como para aceptar, pero pronto el panorama se fue aclarando y no le pareció tan alocado después de todo.

Lo único que le parecía ir demasiado lejos era ser el sujeto final del proyecto, pero ni él ni sus padres estaban interesados en eso.

En realidad, él no estaba interesado en aquel proyecto en lo absoluto. Pero si formar parte de los estudios y análisis lograba hacer que la estabilidad económica de su familia estuviera bien, entonces no tenía por qué negarse. Al fin y al cabo, él no sería el único formando parte de las observaciones, habían dicho que juntarían treinta estudiantes del curso de reserva.

—Entonces, Hajime… ¿Qué piensas? Debemos darle una respuesta a la Academia, sea buena o mala, y hacerlo cuanto antes sería lo mejor —su madre seguía sonriendo, y Hinata sentía que realmente a sus padres les importaba lo que él sentía al respecto.

—Está bien… No creo que sea tan malo —ambos padres suspiraron aliviados.

—No te sientas presionado, si tú no querías no íbamos a obligarte pero, la verdad, es un alivio —Haruka se levantó—. En fin, creo que es momento de hacer la cena…

Una vez que la mujer se fue de la sala, el silencio volvió a atacar junto con la mirada de Daiki sobre su hijo.

—De todas formas, ten en cuenta que esto es algo confidencial de la Academia —el hombre aclaró.

—Lo sé.

—No se lo digas a nadie, podría no ser muy bueno.

Hinata tragó en seco, ¿y si alguien se daba cuenta? Komaeda era muy bueno leyendo a Hinata como si fuera un libro de primaria, probablemente lo descubriría. ¿Sería muy malo que él lo descubriera?

…

Seguía sin comprender mucho al albino, quizás contarle no era la mejor opción. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía reaccionar ante algo así. Pero, como su padre había dicho, era mejor que nadie lo supiera.

Comenzó a asentir, evitando contacto visual con su padre y teniendo en mente la sonrisa despreocupada de Komaeda.

—Lo sé, no se lo diré a nadie.

* * *

Komaeda había llegado bastante tarde a su habitación, los guardias de Hope's Peak se le habían quedado mirando, extrañados. ¿Habría sido por el abrigo que estaba usando? Claramente ocultaba su uniforme. Pero se sentía bastante cómodo con él, debía admitir.

Tal fue así que apenas entró a su cuarto, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo. Pensaba que se vería igual de patético que siempre, usando ropa que no le correspondía, y que quizás esa era la razón principal por la cual los guardias estaban dudando en si dejarlo entrar a la academia o no.

Sin embargo, el reflejo que el espejo le devolvió fue algo diferente a lo que esperaba. Se encogió de hombros mientras giraba de un lado a otro, haciendo que el abrigo se moviera a su vez, ya que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Era una característica peculiar, pero le sentaba bien.

Luego tomó la capucha y logró ponérsela con un poco de esfuerzo, su cabello sí que era algo extraño. Si prestaba un poco de atención, podía sentir la esencia de Hinata emanar por el abrigo. Claro, ya que era de él.

No podía evitar sentirse avergonzado al pensar en eso, incluso rio. Pero debía admitir que le reconfortaba demasiado el estar envuelto en un abrigo que era de Hinata.

Sí, probablemente se lo devolvería al final.

O…

En realidad, no quería hacerlo. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se desplomó sobre las sábanas.

Había sido un día agitado, con respecto a su suerte y con respecto a la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido. Guio su mirada al piano que le había dicho a Hinata que se había traído consigo, y aunque quisiera descansar no dudó en acercarse al instrumento para tocarlo un rato.

Era momento de componer algo nuevo, ¿qué se le ocurriría?

Buscó comodidad, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que seguía con el abrigo de Hinata puesto, incluso con la capucha cubriendo su alborotada cabellera. Ya había comenzado a improvisar, a buscar las notas exactas, pensar en la canción perfecta de ese momento.

Le habría dicho a Hinata que también sabía cantar, pero eso sí que le avergonzaba demasiado como para admitirlo. Prefería guardárselo para sí mismo.

Era demasiado bueno improvisando, tanto música como letras, y podía quedarse despierto toda la noche si se encontraba lo suficientemente inspirado para hacer algo.

Quizás, ésta sería una de esas noches.

Lo que al principio fueron improvisaciones lentas, pronto comenzaron a tomar forma. Un ritmo un poco más rápido se asomó. Y luego de jugar varias veces con ese conjunto de notas que habían surgido, sus tan usuales tarareos comenzaron a sonar también. Hasta que, perdido en la melodía, pudo terminar el concepto.

_…_ _Wow oh oh wow oh…_

_… Tan resplandenciente, tan brillante…_

_…_ _Wow oh oh wow oh…_

_… Sigue fascinándome, con lo que mejor sabes hacer…_

_…_ _Wow oh oh wow oh…_

_… No puedo parar este ritmo…_

_… Supera toda desesperación y sigue resplandeciendo brillantemente…_

_… en este nacimiento de la esperanza…_

Se sentía bastante raro al terminar de cantar y cuando rápidamente fue a anotar las notas que había tocado y la letra que había cantado, se sintió de verdad avergonzado. Pero, bueno, jamás había escrito algo tan rápidamente.

Qué extraño, si Hinata no hubiera tocado piano con él hoy probablemente no se le habría ocurrido nada. Y quizás también le debía un poco de crédito a la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

—Ah… Me espera bastante mala suerte, ¿verdad? —habló, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

Volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo y, nuevamente, se tiró sobre la cama sin planes de quitarse aquella sudadera. Realmente le había gustado.

Quizás se compraría alguna de ese estilo luego, quizás a Hinata le gustaría ver aquello.

…

¿Por qué estaba pensando eso?

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Pero, incluso así, el abrigo seguía oliendo a Hinata así que quitarlo de su mente no era una opción siquiera. De todas formas, sonrió y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama para poder dormir.

Había sido un día bastante desafortunado pero, como siempre, la esperanza había salido ganando.

_… Supera toda desesperación y sigue resplandeciendo brillantemente…_

Volvía a cantar, aunque se detuvo por un momento, olvidando lo que seguía.

_…_

_I miss you…_

Sabía que la canción no seguía así, pero lo dijo de la nada, como si su inconsciencia hubiera querido decirlo antes que él. Pero, bueno, al menos luego de eso recordó cómo era el final verdadero de su nueva canción.

_… en este nacimiento de la esperanza…_

Canción que, probablemente, jamás saldría a la luz. Canción que hablaba de sentimientos que no pronunciaría nunca.

Era tarde para reconocerlo pero, de verdad, una esperanza había nacido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pensaban que se habían librado de mí? Pues no xD No les voy a mentir, entre febrero y marzo estuve muy concentrada en 2 cosas: 1. Exámenes y 2. fics. Sí, irónico, acá no estuve publicando nada igual, está todito en tumblr. Así que sí, estuve escribiendo... pero no en español jaja. ¡Mini spam aquí!: Si quieren leer más fics KomaHina míos (aunque sean cortitos), vayan a mi tumblr aunque esté todo en inglés ewe (la publicidad de Sonne es la peor, sorry).
> 
> Ahora, sobre la historia, les presento a los papis de Hinata y al "bellísimo" proyecto Kamukura :'D Esto se va poniendo oscuro como los capítulos de DR3 que iban perdiendo el color de a poco (?
> 
> Por cierto, hablando de oscuro, probablemente cambie la portada y me hace sentir mal porque me habría gustado dejarla un poco más de tiempo hasta que, bueno, cobrase sentido, ¿no?
> 
> Y hablando de tiempo, prepárense para un pequeño salto temporal... "pequeño"... "diminuto"... ajá ewe
> 
> No diré más. Ahora que empecé la universidad...
> 
> ¡Voy a tener más tiempo todavía para terminar la historia! Ja. Dicen que cuando uno está ocupado es cuando más voluntad tiene, y lo voy comprobando. Miren, hace una semana que empecé y ya publiqué 2 cosas. Háganme caso y no se quejen de la escuela (?
> 
> Así que, esta vez, pretendo actualizar mucho más seguido. Tengo muuuuchas ganas de continuar esto, no saben cuánto.
> 
> Perdonen por hablar mucho, ¡es que pasaron 2 meses, carajo!
> 
> En fin, los favoritos y reviews me motivan mucho a continuar y los aprecio muchísimo, así que anímense a dejar su opinión :3
> 
> ¡Nos leemos prontito!


	8. 7: Secretos, mentiras piadosas, y el miedo que los ata

### Capítulo 7: Secretos, mentiras piadosas, y el miedo que los ata

Había sido un largo año, demasiado largo para el gusto de Komaeda. Lastimosamente, el segundo semestre del primer año escolar se había pasado volando y lo que quedó del año siguiente no le había dejado mucha tranquilidad...

—¡Tengo una maravillosa idea! —había exclamado Yukizome el primer día de clases, segundo año en Hope's Peak—. Veo que todos ustedes necesitan estar más tiempo juntos, ¿qué les parece un viaje escolar?

—Un… ¿viaje escolar? —Komaeda había sido el único que se animó a preguntar.

—¡Eso mismo! ¡Necesitan estrechar lazos! Así que… Este semestre no asistirán a clases, ¡nos la pasaremos de excursión en excursión para que todos puedan hacerse amigos!

—¿Y las clases? —Sonia al menos pareció tan desconcertada como Komaeda.

—Lo más importante es que puedan llevarse bien, todavía les quedará otro semestre y otro año más —Yukizome les había sonreído. Aunque, específicamente, ojeó a Komaeda y a Nanami—. Ya son talentosos de por sí, ¿verdad? En esta academia… quiero que aprendan otros valores también, como lo es la amistad.

—¿A quién le importa ese tipo de cosas? —Saionji bufó. Irónicamente, no se despegaba del lado de Koizumi. Yukizome sólo siguió sonriendo, esta vez dándole una mirada especial a Komaeda.

—Porque, al final, la amistad entre compañeros es lo más importante.

Recordar eso a Komaeda ya no le hacía sentir tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían vuelto del último viaje que iban a hacer y un gran alivio se le dejaba ver.

Su suerte no causó la cantidad de desastres que él esperaba, afortunadamente, aunque eso no quería decir que cosas malas no hubieran sucedido. Cosas mínimas, incluso que pronto todos olvidarían, pero le hacían recordar que la maldición seguía estando ahí y no se iría.

Y hablando de cosas que no se irían…

—Komaeda-kun, déjame ayudarte con lo que te falta desempacar… —Nanami era una de esas cosas que, de alguna forma, se había instalado a su lado todo ese tiempo, sin importar nada.

—No hay problema, Nanami-san —dijo Komaeda mientras apoyaba su gran valija sobre la cama de su habitación y comenzaba a desempacar—. Aunque no merezco tu ayuda en esto…

—No digas eso —ella infló las mejillas y, a pesar de que le habían negado el favor, continuó con su persistencia—. Si terminamos esto rápido, podremos jugar videojuegos.

—¿Así que eso es lo que quieres hacer? —Komaeda no sabía si debía reír, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—Además… —Nanami ojeó la habitación mientras le tendía a Komaeda las cosas que tenía que guardar—, ¿qué tal si te muestro una canción para tocar en el piano?

—¿Mostrar?

—Quiero decir, hay muchas canciones de videojuegos que sonarían muy bien en sus versiones de piano…

Komaeda le sonrió. Esa chica no tenía remedio…

A lo largo de los viajes escolares logró estar muy cerca de ella, gran parte porque Yukizome se había encargado ya hacía más de un año en unirlos como "amigos inseparables", cosa que ninguno de los dos había aceptado hasta hacía unos meses.

Y siquiera era absolutamente así, sólo se trataba de soportar la compañía que les habían propuesto en un principio. Nanami logró amigarse de toda su clase, aunque le había costado. Sin embargo, Komaeda había decidido quedarse atrás y, por ende, no relacionarse con nadie más que ella.

Debía admitir que su compañía era agradable, pero…

No se comparaba a la de Hinata.

Komaeda suspiró, pensando que el moreno podría haberlos acompañado al viaje ya que Yukizome se lo había ofrecido pero él terminó negándolo. Presentía que luego de todo ese semestre sin hablar ya perderían el contacto, lo cual a Komaeda le parecía perfecto porque, por primera vez, lograba ser cercano a alguien y no matarlo antes de distanciarse. Ahora parecía que ese problema se le iba a trasladar a Nanami. De ninguna manera se tenía permitido estar tranquilo.

Siguieron desempacando cosas, Nanami, como siempre, siendo demasiado curiosa y tomando las cosas de Komaeda sin pedirle permiso para guardarlas. En eso, sacó una sudadera negra de la valija.

—¿Éste es el abrigo que dijiste que Hinata-kun te había dado? —preguntó ella antes de guardar la sudadera en el armario. Komaeda no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—¿C-Cuándo te dije eso?

—Cuando fuimos a esquiar y te enfermaste —Komaeda se había enfermado unas diez veces a lo largo del semestre, si no se contaban las leves heridas provocadas por su suerte—. Me dijiste "tráeme la sudadera negra" y cuando te pregunté por qué exactamente esa… me contaste la historia.

—Oh… No lo recordaba.

—Tenías fiebre, estabas delirando… Yukizome-san y yo nos quedamos contigo.

Qué patético, tener a gente preocupada por alguien como él. Otra vez, el año había sido un infierno.

Entre que cada más o menos dos semanas habían tenido un nuevo viaje que hacer y sumado al hecho de que Komaeda no podía dejar de tener en cuenta su suerte para esos casos, debía admitir que jamás había estado tan estresado en su vida.

Y lo peor de todo era que pocas veces había logrado ver a Hinata. Al parecer el Curso de Reserva sí tenía a sus alumnos estudiando, no como el Curso Principal.

Komaeda notaba esas pequeñas diferencias y recordaba el haberse inscripto para el Curso de Reserva en primer lugar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido el Afortunado Definitivo aquel año?

Ser alguien normal tenía sus ventajas al fin y al cabo. Ser normal quizás habría hecho que él y Hinata no se hubieran distanciado.

Pensar en eso le recordaba que jamás había terminado de componer aquella canción…

—Va a ser Navidad, mañana —Nanami habló cuando terminaron de guardar las cosas—. ¿No habría que hacer algo? El año pasado no estuviste cuando todos festejamos…

—Eso es verdad.

Komaeda solía evitar la compañía de sus compañeros y, en algún punto, lo seguía haciendo. A veces porque no sentía que debía tener lugar entre gente tan esperanzadora como ellos, a veces porque temía de las catástrofes que su suerte provocaba y a veces porque tenía otros planes.

El "plan" de la Navidad pasada había sido quedarse solo, por ejemplo. Sus compañeros no merecían su compañía y aunque le habría gustado estar con Hinata, éste dijo que no podía estar con él porque, al parecer, se había ido de vacaciones.

Probablemente esta Navidad la pasase igual. Al final, no era como si en Japón se celebrase la tradicional Navidad, era algo dedicado a darse regalos entre amigos y nada más.

¿A quién podría interesarle, en esos momentos, darle algún regalo a alguien como….?

Su teléfono celular vibró repentinamente, un mensaje había llegado.

" _Ey, Komaeda… ¿Ya volviste del último viaje? ¿Cómo estuvo? Eh… Quería saber si harías algo para Navidad. ¡Esta vez voy a estar en casa así que puedes venir!_ "

—¿Hinata-kun? —Komaeda dijo en voz alta, no creyendo lo que estaba leyendo.

—¿A ti también te llegó un mensaje? —Nanami sonaba entusiasmada—. Creo que ya tenemos qué hacer para Navidad… ¿Qué opinas?

Ellos tres no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos como grupo —entre viaje y viaje todo se había vuelto más complicado, a veces ni llegaban a ver al chico sin talento—, pero incluso así fue suficiente como para que se llevaran armoniosamente bien. En algunas ocasiones, Nanami y Hinata parecían saber cosas que Komaeda no, pero no en el mal sentido.

Tal era así, que Komaeda no tardó en juntar las piezas del rompecabezas para saber que, probablemente, Nanami le había mandado mensaje a Hinata primero para que los tres se juntasen en Navidad.

Por supuesto, el albino estaba seguro de que Hinata ya hasta podría haberse olvidado de él si no fuera por Nanami.

—Vamos, Komaeda-kun —Nanami se acercó a él, acusándolo con el dedo índice—. Hinata-kun quiere verte, y lo sabes.

—Puede que sí… —él también quería verlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo a comparación de lo que solían hacía un año—. Me gustaría saber cómo está, este año él ha estado bastante raro… incluso si no nos veíamos muy seguido.

—Lo sé, y te prometo que vamos a averiguar lo que le sucede —Nanami le sonrió y posó una mano sobre su hombro—. No debes preocuparte, estará todo bien.

—Creo que no me queda otra —Komaeda suspiró.

—Ahora, vamos a comprarle un regalo a Hinata-kun… Antes de que me dé sueño y duerma hasta el próximo semestre…

Ambos rieron un poco y salieron de la habitación. El día siguiente iba a ser uno bastante agitado al parecer.

Komaeda quería volver a ver a Hinata, quería sentirse irónicamente seguro junto a él, como solía hacerlo.

Quería que la esperanza volviera. Ya que, como siempre había creído, después de tanta desesperación aquello era de esperarse.

* * *

Barría, ordenaba, seguía limpiando, observaba que todo estuviera en orden y volvía a lo primero. Parecía ser un ciclo sin fin, quizás porque lograba cansarse bastante más rápido de lo normal…

—Hajime, siéntate un poco… Presiento que te estás esforzando más de lo que es necesario —su madre le ordenó, y él no tuvo otra que obedecer.

—Estoy bien… —mentira, de verdad que se agotaba demasiado rápido. Aquellos estudios clínicos del proyecto… Menos mal que ya no tenía que preocuparse más por eso—. Estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo.

—¿Mm? ¿Por qué? —Haruka cuestionó, confundida, mientras tendía el mantel sobre la mesa del comedor, aquella que sólo utilizaban durante ocasiones especiales.

—Hace mucho que no vienen Komaeda y Nanami…

La pura verdad, sentía cómo la culpa lo iba incinerando por dentro. Debía admitir que envidiaba bastante a esos dos, el Curso Principal parecía estar de fiesta todos los días y Hinata sólo había tenido tiempo para estudiar y estar involucrado en el estúpido Proyecto… ¿Cómo se llamaba éste de todas formas?

Le dolía tanto eso, hubo muchas veces en las que tuvo que negarles compañía a Komaeda y a Nanami por culpa de aquella cosa. Lo único bueno que había salido del proyecto era que su familia podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que no le deberían dinero a Hope's Peak, pero seguía sin estar convencido acerca de lo demás, ya que por culpa de ese mismo proyecto tuvo que negarle a Komaeda pasar con él la Navidad pasada.

Apenas sus padres aceptaron y firmaron el contrato que le permitió a él formar parte de aquellas pruebas, los análisis médicos comenzaron y no le hicieron pasar buenos ratos.

Durante Navidad había caído bastante enfermo por culpa de eso y, definitivamente, no iba a hacer que Komaeda lo viera en ese estado. No se iba a permitir mostrarse débil ante él, así no se suponía que tenían que ser las cosas entre ellos.

Sus padres discutieron con la Academia acerca del malestar que el proyecto le causaba, y al parecer se escucharon un poco sus pedidos. Incluso así, Hinata había tenido días en los que se sentía fatal y, bueno, tuvo que conformarse con eso.

Por suerte aquel infierno ya había terminado, no más observaciones, no más dolor. Estaba feliz, debía admitir, pero seguía con ese sentimiento de culpa incrustado en su interior y no pretendiendo desvanecerse.

Esperaba que con la presencia de Komaeda y Nanami todo fuese mejor, esperaba que Komaeda estuviera bien, feliz. Sólo deseaba eso. Si esa misma noche todo salía perfecto, entonces sabría que todo volvería a la normalidad. Sabría que Komaeda volvería a estar ahí, a ser su amigo…

A estar junto a él.

—Estoy preocupado por Komaeda… —suspiró y se recargó sobre la mesa.

—No lo estés —su madre le brindó una de sus brillantes sonrisas y lo abrazó por los hombros—. Van a venir aquí, les contarás por qué estuviste tan ausente durante el año y todo estará bien, los amigos se apoyan en todo.

—Pero es que… —presionó sus labios, costándole continuar hablando. Se separó del agarre de Haruka para mirarla a la cara, volviendo todo más complicado aún—, n-no le diré a Komaeda lo del proyecto, no tiene por qué saberlo.

—¿Ah? —frunció el ceño como respuesta, y cuando ella hacía eso era sinónimo de "estás cometiendo un grave error"—, ¿es una broma, verdad? Me has dicho tantas cosas que ese pobre chico tuvo que pasar a lo largo de su vida y… ¿Pretendes no decirle sobre tus problemas? ¿Incluso si él nunca te ha ocultado nada?

—Pero, es que…

—Yo no te eduqué para que seas un mentiroso, Hajime —lo señaló con el dedo índice, y el moreno terminó quedándose sin ganas de hablar—. Ya eres bastante mayor, deberías saber a estas alturas que las mentiras sólo causan problemas. Komaeda-kun nunca te ha mentido… ¿Por qué se lo harías tú?

—Porque… —cerró los ojos y se pinchó el puente de la nariz con los dedos—, porque no quiero que él se preocupe por mí, ya tiene bastante con… con todo lo que le sucede.

Haruka seguía cruzada de brazos, observando a su hijo con una de sus miradas más fulminantes. Y Hinata no se quedaba atrás, manteniéndose en silencio esperando a que su madre dijese algo, pero ella sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Claro, ella jamás entendería cómo Komaeda era capaz de ponerse si se alteraba sólo un poquito, Hinata nunca le había contado sobre esos incidentes al fin y al cabo…

—¿Piensas que lo hago porque soy un mentiroso? Porque no es así, ni siquiera es una mentira si no le digo absolutamente nada sobre el proyecto… —tomó aire, como si así la situación se pudiera volver menos dolorosa. La mirada de su madre se había suavizado un poco y, quizás, aquello era porque Hinata demostraba que le costaba hablar sobre ese tema.

Le había mandado mensajes a Komaeda durante todo el tiempo que no se habían podido ver, ya fuese porque él estaba de viaje o porque el proyecto se lo impedía al moreno. Pero chatear con el chico afortunado realmente no era lo mismo que verlo en persona, siempre limitaba a decir que "todo estaba bien" en los mensajes. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata le preguntaba a Nanami sobre él, ella respondía con cosas completamente distintas.

" _Komaeda-kun no quiso venir a festejar Navidad con nosotros… ¿Se habrá quedado solo?_ "

" _Komaeda-kun se cayó, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Tsumiki-san dijo que mañana estaría bien._ "

" _Hoy hicimos un picnic en la escuela, aunque Komaeda-kun se sentó lejos de todos nosotros..._ "

Y el mensaje que a Hinata le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza…

" _Fuimos a esquiar y Komaeda-kun se enfermó. Tiene fiebre pero no te preocupes, dice que estará bien si tiene el abrigo que le regalaste._ "

Los últimos días del año anterior, Komaeda solía usar aquella sudadera que Hinata le había regalado. Se sentía tan aliviado, sabiendo que en los días fríos el albino tendría con qué abrigarse y no pasaría por resfríos u otro tipo de enfermedad común del invierno. Sin embargo, la noticia que Nanami le había dado con respecto a eso no lo hacía estar tranquilo.

_Podría haber estado yo ahí, a su lado…_

_Estúpido proyecto._

Tuvo que negarle a Yukizome ir a todos esos viajes, y no dar razones con respecto a eso. Y era aquello lo que lo mantenía con culpa, sabiendo que Komaeda seguramente pensaría lo peor acerca de su rotunda negación.

Pero, ¿qué era peor? ¿No dar explicaciones o darlas y romper con la regla de no contarle a nadie sobre el proyecto?

Hablando de eso…

—Además, mamá, no le debo contarle a nadie lo del proyecto —Hinata se defendió.

—Pero es Komaeda-kun. Él es… es como tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

—P-Podría decirse… —el moreno se rascó la nuca y desvió la vista.

—No creo que el hecho de que él lo sepa sea algo grave —Haruka sonrió levemente.

—Igual… N-No, no puedo.

No quería seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, se levantó de su silla para rápidamente dirigirse corriendo a su habitación. Tenía miedo de seguir hablando, de seguir pensando en lo preocupado que lo tenía Komaeda, y de estallar de la manera que menos quería.

Se frotó los ojos, por suerte no estaba tan mal como lo que él veía venir, y pronto llegó a su habitación. Quedaba al menos una hora para que Nanami y Komaeda llegaran, tenía tiempo todavía para dormir un poco.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada, bufando sobre ésta. Sólo esperaba que su miedo se esfumara, que la sonrisa de Komaeda apareciera, y que todo estuviera bien. Así, quizás, podía dejar de pensar en la culpa por un tiempo.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de cómo ni por cuánto tiempo había llegado a dormir, pero sí que había logrado despertarse con el sonido del timbre. Salió sobresaltado de su cama, poco tiempo tenía de ponerse nervioso y de fijarse si había olvidado algo que ordenar, no tardó ni dos segundos en abandonar la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, casi tropezándose y llegó a la puerta antes que su madre, quien lo miraba como si estuviera tratando de contener una carcajada.

Bien, ahora sí que debía admitir lo ansioso que la situación lo estaba poniendo. Apenas tomó el pomo de la puerta, por poco olvidando que tenía que usar las llaves para abrirla, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

_Todo está bien, si han venido es porque… es porque no hay problemas, ¿verdad?_

_…_

_¿Verdad?_

Antes de que su madre siguiera riendo de su estupidez, decidió abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible, para dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas. Y, finalmente, se encontró con _ellos_ del otro lado.

—Hey… —Nanami le sonrió, despegando su vista del portátil con el que estaba jugando. Sus manos debían estar congeladas…

—H-Hola… —respondió, levantando la mano, algo tímido. Y a continuación, aunque le costó, volteó la vista a Komaeda. Se alegraba de que éste estuviera sonriendo, tenía las mejillas rosadas, seguro que por el frío. Bueno, se veía igual que siempre, quizás no había mucho de qué preocuparse… todavía—. Me… Me alegra verlos.

—A nosotros también… —y la voz de Komaeda se hizo escuchar, haciendo que algo se iluminara en el interior del moreno.

Hacía tanto que no lo escuchaba, ¿acaso estaba siendo demasiado dramático? Simplemente estaba comenzando a pensar que todo no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

—Entonces… ¿entramos? —el albino volvió a hablar, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su muy cargado abrigo. Parecía tener muchas cosas puestas.

—Ah, claro… ¡P-Pasen! —Hinata se hizo a un lado, sintiéndose de lo más avergonzado.

—Perdonen a Hajime, acaba de despertarse de una siesta y está un poco atontado —su madre se encargó de humillarlo al cien por ciento.

—¡Mamá! —Y todos rieron, Komaeda incluido. Sí, probablemente lograría calmarse rápido si las cosas seguían de la misma manera que solían ser…

—¿Estás cansado, Hinata-kun? —Nanami se acercó a él luego de quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos—. Si tienes sueño podríamos dormir, ¿no? Yo no he descansado…

—No hemos venido a dormir, Nanami-san. Me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que debías ir a dormir temprano —Komaeda la regañó y la gamer se limitó a inflar las mejillas.

Hinata debía admitir que le alegraba que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien, el saber que el afortunado no había estado realmente solo le daba una felicidad inimaginable. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse plenamente cómodo ante esa situación.

_¿Por qué Komaeda le dice a Nanami a qué hora dormir?_

_..._

_Qué pregunta más estúpida, Hajime._

Pronto Komaeda terminó de quitarse el mar de abrigos que llevaba puesto y sólo quedó con una larga sudadera verde puesta, además de una remera blanca. A pesar que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, sí había pasado mucho desde la última vez que Hinata se había concentrado en ver a Komaeda.

¿Estaba más alto? ¿Su cabello estaba más blanco? ¿Estaba más delgado? No sabía si la vista le gustaba o no, era difícil de explicar. Sabía que algunas de las razones de aquellos cambios no le agradaban, pero seguramente que él mismo había cambiado rotundamente a lo largo del año también.

Otra vez, malditas observaciones.

—¿Pasa algo, Hinata-kun? —quizás había sido demasiado obvio con su observación. El chico sin talento sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Komaeda, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada, es que… —buscó una excusa y, al seguir observando, la encontró—. ¿Esa sudadera es nueva?

—Oh, ¿se nota? ¿Habré olvidado quitar la etiqueta? Bueno, alguien como yo podría haber cometido tal estúpido error —Komaeda comenzó a girar, en busca de una etiqueta que, indudablemente no existía. Hinata simplemente rio.

—N-No, no es eso. Es que no te vi usarla nunca antes.

Era una sudadera parecida a la que, hacía un año atrás, él le había regalado, pero ésta era verde con unos detalles rojos en el hombro, sumado a un número 55, también rojo, en su espalda. Debía admitir, ese tipo de ropa le quedaba increíble a Komaeda.

—Te ves… bien —fue sincero, aunque le avergonzara un poco.

—Gracias… —Komaeda se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su sudadera nueva.

—Bueno, chicos, entiendo que no se hayan visto hace mucho pero… Necesito que alguien me ayude en la cocina —Haruka interrumpió, tomando a su hijo por los hombros y dirigiéndole la palabra a él—. Tu padre llegará tarde de trabajar hoy y hacer las cosas yo sola sería un gran problema.

—No se preocupe, Haruka-san —Komaeda se acercó una vez que terminó de quitarse los zapatos—. No me considero un experto pero podría ayudarla en lo que necesite.

—Aw, ¡qué buen chico! Igualito a ti, ¿no, Hajime? —la mujer se echó a reír, y el moreno desvió la vista.

—Basta, mamá.

Acto siguiente, Haruka guio a Komaeda a la cocina. ¿Así que realmente iba a ayudarla? Bueno, le daba tiempo a Hinata de reflexionar sobre lo sorpresivamente bien que iban las cosas de momento. Levantó la vista para ver a Nanami ensimismada en sus videojuegos, como siempre. Suspiró, pero sonreía, sabiendo que aquella actitud de la chica jamás cambiaría.

—¿Quieres ir a la sala de estar? Digo, para que puedas estar sentada —Hinata le ofreció.

Nanami asintió y eso le dio el pie a conducirla hacia aquel salón. No era la primera vez que la gamer venía a su casa, pero tampoco la conocía tanto como Komaeda. Ambos eran dos asuntos completamente diferentes para Hinata, aunque disfrutase la compañía de los dos.

—Y… ¿a qué juegas? —quiso romper el hielo una vez que se sentaron en el sofá.

—Nada importante, la verdad —pero Nanami inmediatamente guardó la partida de aquel misterioso juego y giró la vista hacia Hinata. Parecía preocupada—. He notado algo extraño… ¿estás comiendo bien?

—¿Q-Qué? —Nanami no dejaba de mirarlo, inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera escaneándolo—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Estás más delgado… —una mirada fría pero a la vez triste se hizo ver en su rostro.

—No sabía que eras tan observadora, Nanami —a Hinata sólo le quedaba reír en esa situación.

—Cuando juegas videojuegos tienes que estar muy atento. ¿Cómo pretenderías completar un juego al cien por ciento si no buscas atentamente cada uno de los _easter eggs_ ocultos? —al menos, cuando hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, su tono de voz se iluminaba un poco más—. Pero, en cualquier caso… ¿Tengo razón, verdad?

—Pues…

Nanami lo había acorralado, algo que nunca habría visto venir. Justamente hacía unas horas había hablado con su madre sobre el no mentir, que aquello no podía durar mucho. Y ahora tenía a Nanami frente a él, sospechando de algo.

¿Qué debía hacer? En un principio, él había quedado en no contarle a Komaeda pero… ¿sería fácil ocultárselo a la observadora de Nanami?

Suspiró, rindiéndose. Y miró fijamente a la chica de cabello rosado, pensando cuáles serían las palabras exactas.

—Si prometes no decirle a Komaeda… —se arriesgó demasiado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—No lo haré —Nanami negó con la cabeza—, debes tener una razón para eso… supongo.

—Sí, lo hago. En fin…

Y le contó sobre el proyecto de Hope's Peak, del cual nunca recordaba el difícil nombre. De principio a fin; los problemas que tuvo que atravesar, el miedo que le había dado hacerse cada uno de los estudios pero que, al final, había podido superar. Y también le contó sobre la Navidad pasada, por qué no la había pasado junto a Komaeda.

Desahogó la culpa que tenía oculta en su interior, quería que aquello dejara de comerlo. Nanami lo escuchaba atentamente, ella siempre estaba cuando necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar y recibir buenos consejos.

Igualmente, hablaba en susurros, aunque sabía que Komaeda estaba con su madre en un punto bastante alejado de donde ellos estaban. Aquella pequeña culpa sería la parte que le costaría borrar.

—Y eso es todo—tomó aire, quizás había hablado demasiado rápido. Pero Nanami no se veía ni un poquito movida por la situación, se mantuvo asintiendo todo el rato—. Si Komaeda lo sabe… no sé cómo lo podría tomar, no quiero preocuparlo. Ya no volveré a ser "observado", y no pienso ser el experimento final. Siquiera se ha hablado sobre de qué va eso todavía, al parecer hay que esperar mucho más tiempo para eso…

—Entiendo, pero… —Nanami desvió la vista—, ¿de verdad crees que es necesario? Digo, lo de Komaeda.

—S-Sí… —Hinata quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, ¿por qué nadie le hacía caso?—. Imagina que Komaeda se entera de que me han hecho estudios clínicos y que la he pasado mal, sin siquiera contar muchos detalles.

—Ajá.

—Bueno… ¡Ya sabes cómo es él! Comenzará a decir que es culpa de su suerte —empezó a contar con los dedos, le estaba costando mantener un tono bajo y sereno—, no me dejará ayudarlo con nada porque, según su parecer, yo estaré en peores condiciones que él. Y, volviendo al primer punto, pondrá constantemente la excusa de que todo es su culpa, cuando él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—De verdad que conoces a Komaeda-kun —Nanami intentó no reírse.

—Pero… Es cierto, él es así —Hinata se recargó sobre el respaldo del sofá—. Estoy cansado de que se desprecie, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo cuando le pregunté lo de la sudadera?

—Uno llega a acostumbrarse a eso pero… Sí, cansa.

Nuevamente un aire de tristeza los rodeó a ambos, cuando se trataba de Komaeda parecía que todo tenía que estar planificado cautelosamente con tal de que todo saliera bien. Había que estar a su lado y procurar que estuviese tranquilo. A esas alturas, si Hinata temía por la suerte de Komaeda, era por cosas muy pequeñas insignificantes. Sí, sabía que aquella "fuerza extraña" existía y sabía lo mucho que arruinaba la vida del albino. Sin embargo, no le asustaba eso y quería convencer a Komaeda de que no había nada por lo que temer tampoco.

—Está bien, Hinata-kun. Entiendo… no le diré nada —lo miró a la cara y le sonrió, Hinata no podía estar más agradecido de que, por fin, alguien se ponía de su lado. Aunque sólo Nanami y sus padres supieran del tema—. Espero que pronto ya estés igual que antes de todo ese proyecto extraño… No habrá nada que explicarle a Komaeda. Quizás, en un futuro… cuando sepamos que no le va a afectar.

—Lo mismo pienso, yo no tengo nada de qué preocuparme cuando se trata de mí… Pero Komaeda de verdad me preocupa.

—Lo sé, y también sé lo mucho que él se preocupa por ti. Por eso… te apoyo.

Ambos se sonrieron y Hinata tuvo en mente lo último que Nanami dijo como si fuera un eco dentro de su cabeza.

"También sé lo mucho que él se preocupa por ti."

Una calidez inexplicable se apoderó de su cuerpo y, finalmente, pudo concluir con que no tenía que estar nervioso, todo estaría bien. O, como Komaeda diría, después de tanta desesperación la esperanza había llegado para quedarse.

* * *

—Lo siento mucho…

—No te preocupes, Komaeda-kun, son cosas que pasan —Haruka le sonrió al albino, comprensivamente—. Vamos, seguro que Hajime y Nanami-chan te están esperando. Si quieres, yo arreglaré esto.

—Haruka-san, no puedo permitir que usted tenga que arreglar un error que yo cometí —Komaeda negó con la cabeza, apenas echándole un vistazo a la comida que, sin saber cómo, se había quemado.

—No digas eso —la mujer lo acusó con el dedo índice, no se veía para nada enojada. Esa paciencia sí que Hajime no la tenía, ¿o sí? Después de todo, había soportado a Komaeda por tanto tiempo—. Y deja de hablarme por "usted", Komaeda-kun. ¡Nos conocemos hace más de un año!

—E-Está bien…

Pero no podía evitar estar cabizbajo, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con las mangas de su abrigo. Otra vez, su suerte había arruinado algo con lo que él se había propuesto a ayudar, qué fastidio. Debía haberlo visto venir, era obvio. Pero, bueno, al menos esa mala suerte no le había caído a Hinata en un principio y ahora tenía asegurado que algo bueno iba suceder, era la ley de su ciclo de suerte.

Pero, incluso así… Había arruinado la cena, ¿no?

Suspiró, ignorando que Haruka le seguía diciendo que todo estaba bien. Sí, todo estaría bien, sólo debía esperar a la buena suerte. De todas formas, algo seguía sin convencerlo…

—Haruka-san… ¿Cómo ha estado Hinata-kun? —preguntó, soltando la pregunta que venía guardando hacía mucho. La madre del aludido presionó los labios por unos instantes antes de volver la vista hacia él, otra vez sonriéndole.

—Ha estado bien. Es más, ¿sabes? Estuvo bastante nervioso sabiendo que tú y Nanami-san venían hoy —Haruka rio y apoyó una mano sobre la mesada de la cocina, recargándose sobre ésta—. Los ha extrañado mucho, de verdad. Y… parecía estar bastante preocupado por ti también, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo durante los viajes?

—Eh… yo... —sonrió involuntariamente, quedándose sin palabras por unos momentos.

Quizás por eso Hinata estaba actuando raro, tal vez sólo estaba preocupado. De nuevo, a esas alturas debía saber que incluso si le decía al moreno que todo estaba bien, Nanami le contaría todas las verdades. No había buscado el preocupar a Hinata, no creía que valía la pena que se preocupara por alguien como él. Pero, a pesar de todo, ese fue el resultado.

Extrañamente, le daba cierta felicidad que el moreno hubiera pensado en él. No creía merecerlo, pero le hacía feliz de todas formas.

—Me he enfermado un poco, pero nada más —se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegra que no haya sido nada grave —Haruka volteó, volviendo a la tarea de arreglar la cena que Komaeda había arruinado. No, que su suerte arruinó—. Pero trata de convencer de eso a Hajime, a ver si se puede calmar un poco.

Ambos rieron, Komaeda a esas alturas realmente no sabía bien qué era lo que sentía al respecto. Su estómago se encogía con el simple pensamiento de que Hinata verdaderamente se había preocupado por él, que había estado en sus pensamientos. De igual manera, Komaeda también lo había extrañado mucho.

—Hablo en serio, de verdad —Haruka le dirigió una última y seria mirada al albino—. Hajime ha estado tan solo estos meses… Nunca había tenido amigos antes, ¿sabes? Y que finalmente tenga a gente como Nanami-chan y tú a su lado… me hace muy feliz.

—Lo sé… —a veces pensaba que Haruka hablaba por ambos, que no se refería solamente a Hinata. Tragó en seco, algo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba—. No se… no te preocupes, Haruka-san. Si estamos aquí es porque queremos estar con Hinata-kun.

—Me alegro mucho, entonces.

Y esa fue la conversación, una que había dejado un extraño sabor en la boca de Komaeda. A pesar de que su suerte podía en algún momento cansarse de la presencia de Hinata y destruirlo, el afortunado no podía evitar estar a su lado de todas formas. El semestre había sido una locura y tenía la esperanza de que aquello terminara pronto.

Bueno, si el precio a pagar por aquella esperanza era una cena quemada, entonces no debía preocuparse mucho de momento.

* * *

Hinata ya se lo veía venir: Komaeda arrepentido, como siempre, por haber arruinado algo con su suerte. Pero afortunadamente había sido simple comida, nada demasiado preocupante. Sin embargo, Komaeda se seguía viendo un poco triste.

—No te preocupes, vamos a comer igual —Nanami le dijo, sonriendo mientras desviaba por unos segundos la vista de su consola.

—Sí, Komaeda, no es nada malo —Hinata lo alentó también. Todos le sonreían a Komaeda, victoriosamente contagiándole la sonrisa. Tomaron asiento en esa mesa que Hinata había visto pocas veces ser usada en su casa y se ubicó en el medio, entre sus dos amigos.

Su madre llegó y trajo unos platos de quién sabe qué clase de comida era, aunque nadie preguntó sobre eso de todas formas y simplemente se limitaron a comer.

—¿Ves? Sabe bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Komaeda —apenas dio el primer bocado volteó a ver al albino, quien ahogó una risa y levantó una mano para acercarla a su rostro.

—Comer rápido no hace bien, Hinata-kun —sus dedos limpiaron la mejilla del chico sin talento, y éste no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Igualmente, sentía que no era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación junto a Komaeda.

Al menos había logrado su misión, hacer que el suertudo olvidara el pequeño inconveniente de la cocina. Su sonrisa lo valía todo, daría lo que fuera por verlo reír todo el tiempo. Era un sentimiento extraño pero cálido, y no le costaba aferrarse a él constantemente.

—Nanami-san, ¿cómo haces para jugar y comer al mismo tiempo? Bueno, quizás es una habilidad exclusiva de la Gamer Definitiva —ante esa declaración, Nanami infló las mejillas e hizo su consola a un lado, concentrándose en la cena.

—Lo siento… Luego seguiré jugando —luego los miró a sus dos amigos—. Hemos venido para estar juntos, ¿no es así?

—S-Sí… —Hinata bajó la vista. Realmente, las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla comparado con lo que él había tenido en mente todo el día.

—Chicos, dejen de comer un poco y miren hacia acá —en frente de los tres, Haruka estaba sonriendo brillantemente y con una cámara en la mano—. No todos los días se ve una escena tan linda como ésta.

—¡M-Mamá!

—No te enfades, Hinata-kun —Komaeda se acercó un poco más, básicamente estaba apoyándose sobre el moreno. Y Nanami no se quedaba atrás, lo tenían a Hinata acorralado sin salida—. ¡Sonríe! ¡Será una foto esperanzadora!

Y cuando miró a Komaeda vio lo sonriente que estaba mientras lo observaba a él también. De verdad, las sonrisas eran contagiosas. Se mantuvo quieto y mirando al frente mientras esperaba a que su madre le diera al botón exacto para sacar la foto —se había confundido un par de veces—, aunque en un punto llegó a costarle quedarse tan estático. Más aún cuando, repentinamente, sintió como la mano de Komaeda se apoyaba en su antebrazo. Hizo unos esfuerzos enormes para no moverse o mostrarse sorprendido ante esa acción.

Se sintió inmediatamente nervioso y esperaba que aquello no se notase mucho en la fotografía. Era la primera vez en hacía mucho tiempo que sentía ese tipo de contacto con Komaeda. Su sonrisa, su risa, su felicidad… su tacto; todo eso lo hacía sentir, extrañamente, demasiado bien. Todos sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, se desvanecieron por completo. Se seguía preguntando cómo Komaeda podía lograr eso con una simple y monótona acción, quizás a Hinata de verdad que no le parecía algo ordinario en lo absoluto.

Entonces, finalmente, su madre bajó la cámara digital, buscando paraa ver cómo había salido aquella foto que había tardado varios segundos en sacar. Su sonrisa se amplió drásticamente de un momento a otro.

—Espero no haber salido tan mal, Haruka-san —Komaeda habló.

—Pero, por favor, Komaeda-kun. ¡No digas esas cosas! La foto es preciosa, en unos días tendré copias para los tres —la mujer levantó la vista y les guiñó el ojo a los chicos.

—Eso sería muy bonito, gracias —Nanami agradeció, sonriendo también.

Y mientras Komaeda comentaba que aquella foto incluso "superaría el nivel de esperanza que las de la Fotógrafa Definitiva, Mahiru Koizumi", Hinata había vuelto la vista a la comida, a la vez que sus pensamientos divagaban en el contacto que pronto se disolvería entre el albino y él.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver la foto, quería ver la mano de Komaeda sobre su brazo y saber qué cara estaba haciendo en esos momentos, quería saber cómo se veía él mismo en esos momentos, ¿había sido muy obvios su sorpresa y nerviosismo?

Aquellas incógnitas fueron las que lo mantuvieron algo desconectado de la realidad durante la cena, pero eso no quería decir que no escuchara las pequeñas risas que Komaeda emitía de vez en cuando, las únicas capaces de traerlo hacia la realidad aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo.

* * *

Apenas terminaron la cena su madre lo comenzó a molestar con que la ayudara a lavar los platos, mientras Komaeda y Nanami básicamente escaparon a la sala de estar para, seguro, jugar videojuegos. Había algo sobre eso que a Hinata no le sentaba demasiado bien, desde el momento que entraron a su casa había algo extraño que no le agradaba y no debía ser así.

—Hijo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Haruka cuestionó mientras iba llevando las cosas que habían que lavar hacia el lavabo, Hinata se maldecía por tener más trabajo que hacer. Sin embargo, la pregunta de su madre le hizo olvidarse un poco de aquella tarea.

—¿Sí?

—¿Komaeda-kun y Nanami-chan están juntos? —a Hinata casi se le rompe un plato con esa pregunta.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¿¡Por qué!?

—Bueno, Hajime, tampoco era para que te alteraras tanto —la mujer se rio—. No, sólo preguntaba. Se ven bastante unidos, por eso pregunto.

Qué horrible imagen mental se le había armado a Hinata en su cabeza. Pensar en Komaeda y Nanami como algo más que amigos…

_Qué miedo._

—O será que te molesta porque… —su madre se echó a reír, casi a carcajadas, y se acercó a él cautelosamente—. No será que te gusta Nanami-chan, ¿verdad?

—¿¡Qué dices!?

Directamente dejó de lavar uno de los últimos platos que quedaban y fulminó a su madre con la mirada, desconcertado. ¿De dónde había sacado esa estúpida idea? Nanami era su amiga, sí, pero era más cercana a Komaeda que a él así que…. sí, era realmente absurdo.

—Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, mamá —frunció el ceño, siquiera tenía tiempo de sentirse avergonzado por aquella pregunta innecesaria.

—¿En serio? Qué raro. Es que habías actuado muy a la defensiva, ¿sabes? —se seguía riendo, pero Hinata simplemente le brindó una mirada fría y seria—. Vamos, cielo, ¡no te puedes enojar por algo así!

—Sacas conclusiones muy malas, mamá —negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se le escapó, a veces su madre era absurdamente metiche.

—No lo hago —ahora ella fruncía el ceño—. Bueno, si no es Nanami-chan… ¿Será que no quieres compartir a Komaeda-kun con ella?

Otra vez, ese nerviosismo. Fulminó a su madre con la mirada pero, esta vez, no sabía qué decir. Sólo tenía que aclarar, nuevamente, que estaba diciendo estupideces pero…

¿Le… le costaba?

—Oh… ¿es eso? —Haruka se mostró comprensiva, acercándose a Hinata quien había vuelto la vista al lavabo y al último plato que le quedaba lavar—. Bueno, entiendo, es tu primer amigo y… sólo lo quieres para ti, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta que digas esas cosas… —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es para que dejas de preocuparte —lo tomó por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarla—, estoy segura de que él te aprecia tanto como tú a él.

Se limitó a asentir y se secó las manos antes de abandonar la cocina. De todas formas, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella conversación absurda con su madre; la cual, al fin y al cabo, no había terminado siendo tan innecesaria…

Si era como ella lo decía, ¿Komaeda entonces sentía aquel mismo nerviosismo que él cuando estaba a su lado?

Sacudió la cabeza, negando. Era completamente absurdo. Pero… ¿Y si era así?

Ahora que pensaba que todo estaba bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse, salía a la luz que los nervios, probablemente, lo atacarían otra vez. No sabía cuál de los dos sentimientos era el peor a esas alturas.

* * *

Tan pronto como Hinata llegó a la sala de estar, encontrándose con que Komaeda estaba jugando con la consola y Nanami lo alentaba, intentó no sentirse fuera de lugar y les ofreció subir a su habitación porque, seguramente, tendrían mejores cosas que hacer ahí.

Nanami se emocionó, pues había traído una gran variedad de videojuegos tanto como para ordenador como para consolas, y había varias de éstas en la habitación de Hinata. Básicamente, ella salió casi corriendo y estuvo a punto de tropezarse en el medio de la escalera. En serio, ¿qué tenía esa escalera como para que todos vivieran tropezándose?

Komaeda subió después y Hinata le siguió, intentando no mirar hacia el frente…

_¿Q-Qué estoy pensando?_

Apenas llegaron a la habitación, el nerviosismo no pretendía desvanecerse.

—Hinata-kun, ¿has estado ordenando tu habitación, verdad? —Nanami preguntó, ya decidida a encender el ordenador.

—Tu habitación siempre ha estado limpia, ¡pero hoy luce resplandeciente! —el albino juntó ambas manos y le sonrió al otro chico.

—G-Gracias… —él bajó la vista.

—Aunque… —Komaeda ahogó una carcajada y, tímidamente, señalo la cama—. Creo que se te ha olvidado algo, Hinata-kun…

—¿Ah? —y cuando giró su vista hacia la cama, un color rojo intenso se apoderó de sus mejillas—. ¡M-M-Mierda!

Claro, su madre tenía la maldita costumbre de dejar la ropa limpia en los pies de su cama para que él mismo la ordenara después. Pero, al parecer, cuando se tiró a dormir su madre había traído una nueva tanda de ropa, y no de cualquier tipo…

—L-Lo siento mucho…

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte, Hinata-kun —Komaeda se ofreció.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? E-Es vergonzoso, déjalo así…

—Pero, vamos Hinata-kun. Es sólo ropa interior —de todas formas, el albino no le hacía mucho caso. Incluso terminó tomando uno de los bóxeres de Hinata—. Además, ¡debo decir que tienes buen gusto para estas cosas!

—¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Dame eso ahora! —inmediatamente se lo arrebató de las manos y corrió a guardar la ropa en los cajones antes de que el albino siguiera viendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Nanami volteó a ver, confundida.

—¡N-Nada!

Hinata estaba más que exasperado, pensaba que no cabía posibilidad de que hubiera un momento más humillante que el que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, Komaeda había estallado a reír, de una manera que Hinata jamás había escuchado. Era una carcajada con todas las letras, Hinata incluso olvidó la vergüenza del momento para poder concentrarse en la risa del albino. Parecía hasta ser incontrolable, lágrimas escapando sus ojos y sus mejillas enrojeciéndose.

Bueno… la humillación había valido la pena después de todo.

—K-Komaeda…

—Lo siento… H-Hinata-kun, es que te pusiste muy nervioso —incluso cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, se sintió bien; era un gran alivio. Nuevamente, su pecho ardía.

—Creo que es buen momento para dar los regalos… ¿No, Komaeda-kun? —Nanami cambió de tema, aunque se notaba dudosa.

—Oh, claro, ¡es verdad! Hinata-kun, hemos traído algo para ti.

—No… No debían molestarse —de verdad que estaba feliz y muy agradecido.

Cuando Nanami y Komaeda fueron a buscar el paquete y ambos se lo tendieron a Hinata, este último no tenía la más pálida idea de qué podía ser el regalo, y no podía evitar estar ansioso por eso.

Tomó el pequeño paquete entre sus temblorosas manos y comenzó a quitar el envoltorio, encontrándose con que realmente era una sorpresa inmensa lo que se hallaba dentro.

—No puede ser… —levantó la vista, estupefacto—. ¿Es en serio?

—¡Sí, Hinata-kun! —Komaeda respondió.

—Nosotros tenemos nuestras propias consolas… Pero a ti te faltaba una —Nanami terminó la idea—. Así podríamos jugar juntos… tal vez.

—Wow, e-en serio… ¡Gracias! —Hinata tomó el pequeño aparato entre sus manos, éste era azul. Komaeda rápidamente mostró su consola y Nanami, bueno, siempre la llevaba con ella. La del albino era verde mientras que la de la gamer era morada—. Incluso diría que hoy podríamos jugar a algo, ¿verdad?

—Si eso es lo que deseas, Hinata-kun —Komaeda le sonrió, otra vez, causando revuelo en su interior.

—Sí, lo que deseo…

Ese concepto podía aplicarlo a tantas cosas, pero si lo pensaba profundamente era a muy pocas. Lo único que quería, deseaba, en ese momento era estar tranquilo y rodeado de gente que lo hiciera sentir bien. Komaeda y Nanami estaban ahí, felices, ¿qué más quería?

Komaeda había reído, se había acercado a él más de lo que esperaba, le había hecho sentir miles de cosas durante ese día y eso era todo lo que deseaba, seguir sintiéndose de esa manera.

—Y-Yo también tengo un regalo para ustedes, aunque no sea mucho… —Hinata se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Sentía que sus regalos comparados al de sus amigos serían una basura, sinceramente. Pero si de verdad hubiera podido darles más, lo habría hecho.

Ambos obsequios se encontraban en unas cajitas que tenía guardadas en el cajón de su mesa de luz. Algo avergonzado, se las tendió a Nanami y Komaeda, evitando contacto visual.

La primera en ver qué se encontraba dentro de su regalo fue Nanami, quien abrió sus usualmente adormilados ojos apenas vio el contenido.

—Es… ¡Es…! —jamás había visto tan emocionada a la gamer en su vida—. ¡Es un broche de la nave de Gala Omega!

—S-Sí… sé que lo juegas más que otros juegos… —todo a base de Komaeda, quien pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella que Hinata. Él decía que si la chica no prestaba atención se debía a que estaba jugando a ese juego. Así que cuando vio a la venta ese pequeño broche, no pudo evitar pensar que debía regalárselo a Nanami a toda costa.

—Me gusta mucho… ¡Gracias, Hinata-kun! —se sintió alagado, aquella sonrisa de Nanami no era una que se veía todos los días. Mientras tanto…

—Entonces es mi turno de abrir el regalo, ¿verdad, Hinata-kun?

El aludido asintió, a la vez que nerviosamente jugaba con sus manos. Pronto, comenzó a pensar que podría haber conseguido un mejor regalo para Komaeda, que lo que había preparado para él era absurdo y demasiado vergonzoso si se pensaba muy a fondo.

Así que, en ese mismo instante, Hinata quería que la tierra lo tragase.

—Oh… Es… Wow… —Komaeda pestañeó varias veces, sin decir ni una oración completa y causando que Hinata tuviera cada vez más ganas de esconderse en el armario más cercano.

—L-Lo sé, no es mucho pero…

—Es precioso, Hinata-kun —su sonrisa brillaba, y el moreno podía jurar que los ojos verdes de Komaeda se veían cristalinos—. No creo que merezca algo tan esperanzador como esto.

—E-Es sólo un anillo… —no pensaba que fuera para tanto—, pero como sé que admiras mucho a Hope's Peak… pensé que sería un buen regalo: Un anillo de Hope's Peak.

—¡Y lo es, Hinata-kun! Es maravilloso, demasiado para alguien como yo —de verdad que se veía emocionado, ¿acaso estaba temblando?— Puedo… ¿P-Puedo usarlo ahora?

—P-Por supuesto, Nanami también puede usar su broche…

No le prestó mucha atención a cómo la entusiasmada gamer comenzó a ponerse apresuradamente aquel broche, sino que se quedó observando cómo Komaeda seguía mirando aquel anillo plateado como si fuera lo más valioso del universo.

—¿Estás bien, Komaeda? —tenía algo de miedo, debía admitir. El albino no se veía alterado, sino, más bien, se notaba realmente sorprendido.

—Sí, Hinata-kun, es sólo que… —lentamente, y algo dudoso, se puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, luego levantó la vista para ver a Hinata a los ojos—, nunca había recibido un regalo así antes, eso es todo…. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Es algo muy extraño.

—Pues… —Hinata entró instantáneamente en un estado de pánico, no se esperaba esa pregunta en lo absoluto y se la tendría que haber estudiado de antemano—. E-Esas cosas no se dicen, Komaeda.

—Tienes razón, Hinata-kun… Discúlpame.

El chico sin talento rodó los ojos, pensando que ni había necesidad de una disculpa. Mientras, Nanami lo miraba de reojo y una sonrisa le hizo darse cuenta a Hinata de que ella tenía una leve idea de dónde podría haber salido tal anillo.

Como recompensa a los estudiantes que participaron en la etapa de observación de aquel extraño proyecto, se les dieron muchas cosas relacionadas con Hope's Peak; lápices, cuadernos, incluso una pequeña mochila que probablemente Hinata jamás usaría, entre otras cosas. El anillo era el objeto más valioso entre todos los demás, pero al recibirlo jamás lo había pensado como algo para él.

_A Komaeda le gustaría…_

Fue lo que se le había ocurrido en su momento y ahí estaba, obsequiándoselo para Navidad.

Al principio pensó que sería un regalo ordinario, no muy especial. Pero el saber que Komaeda realmente lo había apreciado, el pensar que era probable que lo usase todo el tiempo desde esa noche, a Hinata le daba una felicidad que jamás habría imaginado sentir.

Muchas emociones para muy poco tiempo, todas causadas por Komaeda. Cada vez las iba normalizando más y más, adhiriéndose a ellas con la intención de no perderlas nunca.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Komaeda parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, se notaba muchísimo más calmado ahora.

—Podríamos jugar… ¡Pero antes…! —Nanami alzó la mano y pronto señaló al albino—. ¡Me prometiste que hoy ibas a tocar en el piano una canción del juego que te dije!

—Oh… Es verdad —él rio y nuevamente volvió la vista a Hinata—. Si no te molesta que use tu piano…

—Por supuesto que no, me gusta escucharte… —eso sonó raro, incluso el afortunado se vio ruborizado ante aquel comentario.

—Luego jugaremos, ¿no? —Nanami preguntó, sentándose nuevamente en la silla frente al ordenador—. Hay que probar la consola de Hinata-kun.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué no?

Hinata tomó asiento en la punta de su cama y se quedó mirando cómo Komaeda se preparaba para tocar el piano. Hacía mucho también que no escuchaba aquello, y valía la pena prestarle atención.

Verdaderamente valió la pena, aunque probablemente era la canción más simple que Komaeda había tocado en su vida. Nanami, de fondo, iba cantando la melodía que para él era tan desconocida como el videojuego en sí, pero le llamaba mucho la atención de todas formas. El inglés y el tono algo disparejo de la gamer era algo adorable, debía admitir. Pero, igualmente, no podía dejar de concentrarse en los dedos de Komaeda haciendo sonar el piano.

Si no había cerrado los ojos todavía, era porque quería concentrarse en cada detalle por parte de Komaeda. Se había puesto de excusa que lo hacía para poder luego intentar tocar esa misma melodía pero, a quién engañaba, si sus ojos iban y venían. Desde los finos y habilidosos dedos del albino hasta la calmada expresión en su rostro. Esa serenidad era lo que más deseaba ver.

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando, Hinata se podría haber pasado toda la noche escuchando a Komaeda tocar el piano, pero, lamentablemente para él, habían decidido jugar videojuegos. No era como si no le gustase eso, todo lo contrario, simplemente era otra cosa.

Hinata solía tener una consola de niño pero ya le había perdido la costumbre y jugar contra la Gamer Definitiva y el Afortunado Definitivo era una sentencia a derrota segura. No le importaba, se estaba divirtiendo, los tres se divertían, y los talentos no tenían importancia ahí.

Cada vez se convencía más en que dividir a la gente por sus habilidades era algo absurdo, que el Curso Principal de Hope's Peak era algo realmente sin sentido. Aun así, no podía discutir que Nanami era la mejor cuando se trataba de videojuegos y que Komaeda era de verdad suertudo.

Pensar en Hope's Peak lo mareaba, era mejor concentrarse en que el día estaba yendo estupendamente bien.

Pronto Nanami cayó dormida, nadie notó su verdadero cansancio hasta que ya estaba en el quinto sueño y apoderándose completamente de la cama de Hinata. Haruka venía preparada para la ocasión y les ofreció a ambos chicos dos bolsas de dormir y algunas frazadas con las cuales abrigarse. La casa de Hinata era cálida, pero ni así él era capaz de arriesgarse a enfermarse, y menos arriesgar a Komaeda a eso también.

En el momento que se apagaron las luces, Hinata comenzó a sentirse nervioso otra vez. Era la primera vez que compartía habitación con alguien y, para empeorar su leve ansiedad, Komaeda estaba a su lado. Sí, se encontraba en su respectiva bolsa de dormir pero seguía estando junto a él.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado dormirse. Seguramente se debía a que estaba de verdad muy cansado, porque, si no hubiera sido así, le habría sido a imposible concebir el sueño.

De todas formas, aquello no duró mucho. Unos sonidos de bombardeos, seguramente fuegos artificiales lo sacaron de su descanso.

¿Gente en Japón tirando fuegos artificiales por Navidad a esas horas? Todavía era de noche, se habían ido a acostar tarde así que… realmente no era hora de molestar al vecindario pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Cuando se dignó a abrir un poco los ojos, para fijarse la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared, se encontró con una sorpresa.

—¿K-Komaeda? —si no estaba enloqueciendo del cansancio, podía jurar que el albino estaba despierto y miraba al techo, mientras seguía acostado dentro de su respectiva bolsa de dormir—. ¿Estás despierto?

—¿Mm? ¿Hinata-kun? —volteó hacia el lado del moreno, una suave sonrisa formándose en su rostro—. ¿Tú también has escuchado… lo mismo?

—Sí, no es nada de qué preocuparse…

No podía evitar pensar que la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana hacía que Komaeda se viera… demasiado bien. Hinata se encogió, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Los ojos verdes de Komaeda, tan claros como el agua gracias a la luz reflejada en ellos; su esponjoso cabello, y sus enrulados mechones cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro; y, lo que más le gustaba, su sonrisa…

Un momento.

Hinata tragó en seco, había encontrado una nueva definición para su sentir: le _gustaba_ cómo Komaeda se veía, su corazón se estremecía cuando lo veía así, y sólo quería estar junto a él y… ser feliz.

En simples palabras, unas que le costaba admitir: ¿Le gustaba Komaeda?

—Komaeda… —repitió su nombre, probablemente todavía lejos de la realidad.

Pero… ¿qué iba a decir luego? Su mente estaba nublada de pensamientos que no diría en vos alta.

—¿Has dormido algo? —fue lo único que se dignó a preguntar, notando las ojeras bajo los ojos del otro, resaltadas por su palidez.

—Creo que sí… Pero no pude evitar despertar.

—Igual yo.

Y se seguían viendo, como si ambos esperasen a que el otro respondiese con algo, lo que fuese. Hinata hasta se sentía bastante avergonzado con tanta observación, y desvió la vista al suelo que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

—¿Te has divertido? Porque yo sí —seguía preguntando cosas.

—Por supuesto que me he divertido, Hinata-kun. Mi suerte no ha sido tan mala conmigo hoy, así que he podido disfrutar mucho más de lo que esperaba —se revolvió entre las sábanas, encogiéndose dentro de ellas y soltando una suave carcajada—. Sin embargo, sé que algo malo vendrá pronto y… eso me pone algo nervioso.

—No lo estés —Hinata, instintivamente, levantó la mano que tenía bajo las frazadas pero no continuó su camino…

¿Acaso pretendía tomar la mano de Komaeda o algo parecido?

_Eres un idiota, Hajime…_

Se hablaba a sí mismo.

—Sigo aquí, ¿verdad? Si no piensas en tu suerte, ten por seguro que nada malo debe pasar —no se creía el mejor al dar esa clase de consejos. En realidad, se creía el peor—. ¿Qué sueles hacer si no puedes dormir, o si quieres relajarte?

—Antes de dormir siempre leo un libro, por lo menos diez páginas… —oh, claro, a Komaeda le gustaba leer.

—¿Y qué lees? ¿ _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_? —ambos rieron, en voz baja porque Nanami seguía dormida.

—Sí, ese es uno —Komaeda se encogió de hombros—. Pero también… ¿Puedo contarte algo vergonzoso, Hinata-kun?

—C-Claro que sí —él era todo oídos cuando se trataba del albino, y cuando se abría a él emocionalmente se sentía en el paraíso. Komaeda entonces volvió a reír por lo bajo.

—Además de las novelas de misterio…. también me gustan las de romance.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba ese tipo de "confesión". Sin embargo, le parecía adorable…

Sus pensamientos le seguían sonando extraños, la verdad. Pero, de todos modos, no se arrepentía de ellos.

—Sé que suena tonto y algo… ¿afeminado, se podría decir? Pero es que… —se detuvo e incluso desvió la vista al suelo, seguramente sí era algo vergonzoso para él—, creo que no hay sentimiento más esperanzador que el amor, así que por eso leo ese tipo de historias…

—Me parece… genial.

_Me parece lindo…_

_Y me pareces lindo…_

—No tienes que avergonzarte por eso, Komaeda —al nombrarlo, sentía electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Y eso le hizo pensar...—. Ey, ¿qué te parece si…? Nada, olvídalo.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata-kun?

—Nada, es… absurdo…

—¿Y yo no he dicho algo absurdo también?

_Mierda…_

Estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared, no había vuelta atrás. Pero si supuestamente lo de Komaeda era vergonzoso, su propuesta sería definitivamente humillante. Sin embargo, ¿tenía opción una vez que ya le había dado lugar a la pregunta?

—Vamos, Hinata-kun… no me dejes con la intriga. Bueno, no es que quiera obligarte a eso, yo no soy quién para…

—Komaeda, ¿puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre? —escupió la pregunta, como si quisiera deshacerse de ella lo antes posible y así poder ahorrarse más sufrimiento. El albino se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, parpadeando. ¿Era aquello una buena o mala señal?

—¿Mi… primer nombre? —podía notar su nerviosismo, y Hinata temía que esto no fuese algo bueno.

—S-Sí, si es que no te molesta que te llame Nagito. Ya que nos conocemos hace mucho… —probablemente jamás había pronunciado su nombre de aquella manera, y ahora podía notar lo bien que su lengua se acostumbraba a decirlo.

—Es… Es que no esperaba eso —Komaeda rio—. Pero… sí, n-no me molesta… ¿Entonces yo debería llamarte por tu nombre?

—Si eso quieres —Hinata sonreía, sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Hajime-kun… —ambos rieron—. ¿Es muy estúpido decir que me siento demasiado feliz en este momento?

—No, para nada…

_Yo también me siento así, Nagito…_

Y siguieron hablando un poco más, confundiendo sus nombres con sus apellidos hasta que ambos se acostumbraron a su nuevo modo.

"También sé lo mucho que él se preocupa por ti" le había dicho Nanami.

"Estoy segura de que él te aprecia tanto como tú a él" le había dicho la entrometida de su madre.

Por supuesto, no estaba seguro de si Komaeda le correspondía sus sentimientos y no se sentía con las agallas de sacarlos a luz todavía. Sin embargo, tendría fe. Creería en la esperanza.

Pronto acordaron que era momento de dormir, Komaeda parecía ser el más cansado de los dos y cayó en un profundo sueño al instante. Hinata, al contrario, todavía no había cerrado los ojos, decidió dedicarle unos últimos momentos de la noche a mirar el semblante dormido del chico que yacía a su lado.

Tímidamente, volvió a levantar su mano y, temiendo despertar al albino, quitó los ondulados mechones de pelo que le cubrían el rostro mientras dormía. Sonrió, pensando que quería posar la palma de su mano en su mejilla y acariciarla, pero que eso sería ir demasiado lejos aún.

Devolvió el brazo a su respectivo lugar dentro de la bolsa de dormir, y cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches… Nagito —dijo en voz baja, no recibiendo respuesta alguna.

Esa noche fue mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué pensaría Komaeda? Ah, claro, que algo malo debería venir…

¿Tendría razón? Hinata no creía mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas, aunque los ruidos de unos raros fuegos artificiales se seguían escuchando en la distancia, y probablemente eso sería lo más desesperante que ambos tendrían que superar.

Hacía frío. Eran las tres de la mañana en plena Navidad, ¿qué esperaba? Pero, bueno, eso no importaba mucho. Es más, aquello aportaba aún más desesperación a la causa.

Y eso era lo que Junko Enoshima estaba buscando en esos mismos instantes: pura desesperación.

—¡Navidad, Navidad! ¡Desesperante Navidad! —iba cantando, dando brinquitos mientras se dedicaba a poner aquellos inofensivos explosivos denominados fuegos artificiales. Una vez que explotaban, sentía cómo sus oídos se retorcían del impacto pero, cuando eso sucedía, sabía que su trabajo estaba valiendo realmente la pena—. Me voy a quedar sin explosivos… ¡Qué desesperación! ¿No, hermanita?

—Sí, Junko-chan… Como digas —y apenas su hermana, Mukuro Ikusaba, terminó de hablar, una gran explosión por parte de los fuegos artificiales se hizo escuchar.

—Ay, vamos, no seas aguafiestas… —Enoshima se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero—. Ayer nuestro cumpleaños y fue sumamente aburrido… ¡Déjame divertirme un poco y diviértete tú también! En el occidente festejan la Navidad de esta manera después de todo, mientras que Japón es un país lleno de cosas aburridas…

—Por esa misma razón, ya es suficiente. Además, nuestro cumpleaños fue ayer, no hoy. Es momento de ir a casa…

Y mientras Ikusaba seguía diciendo cosas que a Enoshima no le importaban mucho, un "¡dejen de hacer ruido!" se oyó y acto siguiente la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, para nada sorprendida. Lo que parecía ser un zapato había sido arrojado justo frente a su nariz y, ágilmente, su hermana lo atajó.

—¿Ves? Ya creo que fue suficiente desesperación por hoy —la soldado sonrió.

—Wah… ¡Pero si es sólo la quinta persona que se despierta! —comenzó a patalear.

—No, Junko-chan. Es la quinta persona que se atreve a lanzarnos algo, seguramente hemos despertado a muchas más personas —la rubia de coletas se echó a reír ante ese comentario.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Hemos desesperado a muchos, hermanita! —la abrazó y apretujó hasta que Ikusaba terminó empujándola—. ¡Y esto es sólo el comienzo!

—Vienes diciendo eso desde que entramos a Hope's Peak, me pregunto cuándo lo probarás.

Enoshima extendió una de sus típicamente malévolas sonrisas, recordando todo su plan: El mundo hecho un caos total, desesperación por todas partes…

Nada de aburrimiento para ella, desesperación a niveles inimaginables.

—¿Has logrado algo durante este semestre? Porque no lo he visto —seguía insistiendo Ikusaba.

—Hermanita, si sigues alardeando vas a ser la primera en morir… —a veces lo decía en bromas, otras lo pensaba verdaderamente. Seguro que sería algo muy desesperante ver a su queridísima hermana muerta bajo sus garras—. Y, sí, he estado haciendo cosas pero…

Era todo tan complicado. Tenía su pequeña libreta con planes siempre junto a ella, y cuando se puso a revisarla, verdaderamente, no había nada interesante allí. Todavía tenía bastante tiempo, pero… ¿Cómo podía reinar como la Desesperación Definitiva si…?

—Agh, nuestra clase me desespera tanto… —un tono melancólico se le hizo notar—. ¿Sabes lo útiles que nuestros compañeros serían si pudiera inculcarles la desesperación?

—¿Mucho?

—Así es, pero...

—Ya lo sé.

Oh, claro, seguramente que le desesperaba bastante a Ikusaba que su hermana hablara todo el tiempo sobre lo mismo, pero el simple hecho de pensar en las dificultades era suficiente como para desesperarla.

Si quería liderar como la Desesperación Definitiva, no podía estar sola. Necesitaba gente que la siguiera, que la apoyara en su causa por más que rompiera con todas las leyes de moralidad existentes.

Pero esa clase de apoyo, lamentablemente, no la encontraría con su clase. Ella no podía ser líder ahí si ya había uno…

—"Odio a Makoto Naegi y su gran esperanza". Te contradices mucho, Junko-chan —Ikusaba rio.

—No es gracioso, sólo se mete en mis planes pero no los arruinará —volvió a sacar su libreta y un lápiz, mostrándose intelectual—. Si no consigo que nuestra clase esté de mi lado, estarán en mi contra. ¿Cómo? Todavía no lo sé, ¡habrá que descubrirlo!

—¿Ves? No tienes nada planeado.

—A veces las cosas que no se planean son las que mejor salen… ¡Ten paciencia, hermanita tonta! —volvía a hablar animadamente—. Tendré que buscar aliados en otra clase…

—¿Qué tal la 77? —aconsejó Ikusaba.

—Oh… —a Enoshima le brillaban los ojos como lamparitas—. ¡Esa es una buena idea! ¡Al fin dejas de ser una inútil!

Nunca se había fijado en aquella clase, porque pocas veces había visto a sus respectivos estudiantes durante aquel primer semestre. Pero no debería costarle mucho, había podido investigar sobre sus propios compañeros por internet, ¿por qué no volver a hacerlo pero fijándose en la clase superior a la suya? Esa sería la parte fácil del plan. Por otro lado, debería fijarse a fondo sobre cada uno de los estudiantes para saber cómo atraerlos a su nido de desesperación. Sin embargo, tendría que esperar al siguiente semestre para eso. Así, comenzó a anotar en su libreta mientras reía a susurros.

—Si los de la Clase 77 no tienen un líder o, al menos, no uno tan asquerosamente esperanzador… Entonces será pan comido, ¿no, Hermanita? —levantó la vista para ver que Ikusaba mantenía una ceja levantada, incrédula. A Enoshima llegaba a molestarle a veces el poco apoyo de su hermana, más que nada porque parecía ponerse incluso más seria cuando hablaba mal de Naegi. ¿Cuál era su problema de todas formas? Enoshima era analista, pero su hermana sabía ocultar sus pensamientos demasiado bien como para que ella pudiera leerlos fácilmente.

—Necesitarás suerte —Ikusaba finalmente dijo. Otra vez, pasando por alto que su hermana hablaba muy en serio con respecto a la desesperación—, y demasiada…

—Necesitaré suerte, sí...

Le daba golpecitos a la pequeña libreta con el lápiz, mientras sus pensamientos estaban llenos de ideas aparentemente descabelladas e imposibles para la pobre visión de su hermana. Pronto, sonrió victoriosamente y volteó a verla mientras lo hacía.

—Pero no la suerte de Naegi. Sino, otra fuente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO! Ando súper emocionada con este capítulo, de verdad. El 98% de lo que ven escrito acá lo hice en dos días y no puedo sentirme más orgullosa (además de exhausta) :'D
> 
> ¿Vieron que había dicho que habría un "pequeño" salto temporal? Pues ahí está, y es de un año entero xD Perdón, es que necesito que la historia avance porque ya de por sí es bastante larga... Igual, deben admitir, que al menos nO SON COMO LOS SALTOS TEMPORALES DE SIDE: DESPAIR, LOS CUALES NI TE ENTERÁS QUE SUCEDEN (Sonne se puso salty) :B
> 
> Qué decir, tenía muchas ganas de escribir todo esto. La homosexualidad de Hinata salió a flote, todo muy lindo y chuchú pero...
> 
> ¡Les presento a mi hermosa hija Junko Enoshima y a su bella hermana Mukuro Ikusaba! w
> 
> Váyanse acostumbrando a su presencia porque van a aparecer bastante de ahora en adelante jeje. La desesperación comienza, upupupu~
> 
> En fin, ya saben que aprecio muchísimo los favoritos y las reviews, ¡estos me animan muchísimo a continuar la historia!
> 
> No sé cada cuánto actualice, gente. Tengo que empezar a estudiar para los parciales y... sólo espero que la universidad no me coma y pueda seguir escribiendo sobre mis hijos gay (?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos prontito! :'3


	9. 8: Fuegos artificiales y promesas inconclusas

### Capítulo 8: Fuegos artificiales y promesas inconclusas

—Hajime, quédate quieto… es la última vez que te lo pido.

—Mamá, hace media hora que estoy parado aquí.

Hinata bufó, sentía que el día no podía ir peor. Tenía calor, mucho calor, y estaba siendo obligado a usar un horrible yukata. No era como si despreciara las tradiciones de su país, simplemente no le tenía paciencia a un atuendo que tardaba años en ser puesto a la perfección. Y, además, no soportaba el calor. Maldito verano, todavía ni había salido a la calle y ya estaba sudando.

—¿Cuánto falta? —suspiró, pensando que lo peor estaba por venir.

—No sé de qué te estás quejando —su padre se le quedó mirando con aquella mirada fría tan usual suya. Aunque, de todas formas, estaba sonriendo—, ¿no fuiste tú el que aceptó ir con eso? Podrías haberte ahorrado la molestia, pero esa no fue tu decisión.

—Claro, como si hubiera podido decidir… —estaba a punto de reír, aunque la situación no le diese gracia.

La querida persona que lo había puesto en esa situación se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de la mismísima Natsumi Kuzuryuu. Algún día aprendería a decirle "no" a aquellas peticiones absurdas que la rubia le proponía, pero ese día llegaría cuando se olvidase sobre la posición de ella como miembro de una mafia.

En cualquier caso, la cuestión era que no tenía elección. El festival de verano, aquel de fuegos artificiales, tomaba lugar en su ciudad y era casi obligatorio asistir a él. En un principio tenía la completa intención de invitar a Komaeda a que fuera con él, intentando disimular aquella cita como una simple invitación de amigo a amigo.

A Hinata cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil que sus sentimientos por Komaeda dejaran de crecer, el tiempo sólo los terminaba de confirmar y parecía que no había vuelta atrás con ello. De todas formas, no era como si le molestara quererlo como más que un amigo, simplemente… tenía miedo de sacar esos sentimientos a la luz.

Si invitaba a Komaeda a salir, sabiendo que él siempre aceptaría sus invitaciones, trataba de meterse en la cabeza el que todavía era muy pronto como para proponer _algo más_. Salidas al cine, a caminar, a parques de diversiones, incluso a bibliotecas… todas habían sido disfrazadas como simples juntadas de amigos. Incluso el haber invitado a Komaeda a ver los fuegos artificiales con él habría implicado no demostrar sus sentimientos todavía, Hinata de verdad que no se sentía preparado para eso.

De todas formas, no pudo hacer mucho cuando Komaeda le tuvo que negar la invitación porque toda su clase iba a ir al festival en unión. Se suponía que iban a estar bastante tiempo todos juntos, aunque, a la hora de apreciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, podrían dispersarse mejor y estar con otras personas.

Nuevamente, ideas de Yukizome que no lograban convencer del todo a Hinata. Incluso cuando, otra vez, ella lo había invitado a que estuviera con todos los de la Clase 77. Bueno, así no habría sido tan difícil ocultar el hecho de que iba a invitar a Komaeda a una cita, pero Natsumi básicamente lo terminó obligando a ir con ella como única e innegable opción, cancelando toda invitación anterior.

El argumento de la rubia era simple: su hermano, Fuyuhiko, no iba a poder pasar tiempo con ella a lo largo de la tarde, pero Natsumi no quería estar sola en el festival durante todo ese tiempo.

No había mucho para elegir cuando se trataba de la rubia haciendo pedidos, así que Hinata aceptó estar con ella. Además, él estaría en la misma situación: esperando a que la Clase 77 se dispersara y, así, ambos pudieran tomar rumbo junto a la gente que a ambos les importaba. Debía admitir que no era un plan tan malo, pero…

—Odio los yukatas… —era su mayor molestia—. Se ven ridículas.

—¿Cuándo llegará el día en el que dejes de quejarte de todo? —su padre argumentó, haciendo que Haruka soltase una de sus típicas risas. Hinata se limitó a fruncir el ceño, pero el enojo iba a tener que desaparecer pronto porque, en ese mismo instante, el timbre sonó.

—Oh, no… —lamentablemente su madre ya había terminado de acomodarle el atuendo y rápidamente todos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada—. No hagan ningún comentario raro, por favor…

—¿Por qué? —Haruka cuestionó, aunque de repente una idea parecía habérsele ocurrido, haciéndola sonreír—, ¿acaso la chica que viene es tu novia, Hajime?

—¡No, mamá! —se pinchó el puente de la nariz, debería haber esperado una pregunta de esas. Parecía que con la excusa de que estaba por comenzar su último año de preparatoria todo lo que involucrara a chicas estaba relacionado con noviazgo.

_Claro, pero nunca se le pasa por la cabeza que Nagito puede ser una buena opción, ¿verdad?_

Esos pensamientos le revolvían un poco el estómago, aunque debía admitir que aquello se debía también a que tendría un largo rato soportando a Natsumi.

—Váyanse, por favor… voy a abrir la puerta yo solo… —lo único que quería era que sus padres no vieran a la rubia, estaba bastante asustado con respecto a eso.

Haruka estaba un poco decepcionada, pero terminó alejándose junto a Daiki. Hinata finalmente podría abrir la puerta tranquilamente. Bueno, esa tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando se encontró que del otro lado…

—Eh… —pestañeó varias veces.

—Qué buena forma de decir "hola", Hinata. Causas una de las mejores impresiones —Natsumi, cruzada de brazos, ya empezaba con sus usuales burlas.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Hinata la ignoró completamente, preguntando acerca de los dos hombres vestidos de negro que venían acompañando a la chica. No se veían muy amigables.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que mi familia es una _muy_ seria? ¿Pensabas que iba a venir a buscarte sola? Qué gracioso —comenzó a caminar, y Hinata no tenía otra que seguirla. Sin embargo...

—¿E-Es muy necesario que ellos estén aquí? —esperaba dos respuestas. La primera, el ser golpeado a muerte por aquellos voluminosos y espantadores hombres; y la segunda, el no verse intimidado nunca más y que ellos finalmente desaparecieran. Natsumi suspiró.

—Ya escucharon, chicos… El marica les tiene miedo —la rubia levantó el mentón y les hizo señas para que se retiraran. Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse cuando ambos hombres se alejaron, incluso se habían echado a reír un poco ante su cobarde actitud—. Seguirán dando vueltas cerca, igualmente. Pero no te preocupes… No invaden privacidad, están aquí porque no te conocen.

—Dan miedo… —se encogió de hombros, ¿así que de esa forma se sentía ser parte de una mafia?

Comenzaron a caminar, el festival realmente tomaba lugar cerca de la zona. Comenzó a hacerse la imagen mental de que si hubieran tenido que ir más lejos, Natsumi lo habría obligado a viajar en limusina o algo por el estilo. Quizás ser Yakuza no era tan malo después de todo, tenía ciertos beneficios.

Volteó a ver a Natsumi, ella siempre estaba un paso adelante que él en todo. Vestía un yukata floreado y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, casi profesionalmente arreglado. Debía admitirlo, si olvidaba su carácter por un momento, ella era una chica atractiva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó ponerte todo eso? —Hinata preguntó, refiriéndose a aquel atuendo que tanto detestaba.

—Me han ayudado, pero creo que he estado mucho tiempo. Si mi hermano se hubiera quedado un poco más, entonces todo habría sido más sencillo y menos molesto… —se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista a la carretera.

—Tu hermano también se fue con su clase, ¿verdad?

—¿"También"? ¿Te refieres a que a ti te han abandonado cual perrito callejero? —volteó a verlo, una de sus típicas sonrisas haciéndose notar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con eso? Ya han pasado años… —Hinata suspiró—. En cualquier caso, a ti también te han abandonado.

—¿¡Eh!? Más te vale retirar lo que has dicho —su paso calmado mientras caminaba no se asemejaba en nada a su tono de voz bastante furioso—. Nadie me abandonó, sólo… mi hermano fue obligado a ir con su clase, es todo. Estoy segura de que me habría elegido a mí si su estúpida profesora no lo hubiera hecho "estrechar lazos con el grupo". Qué patético…

—Sí…

Natsumi estaba cruzada de brazos, su enojo de verdad era notable. Probablemente ella tenía planes de estar con su hermano durante el festival, pero Hinata también habría querido ir con Komaeda al principio. Debía admitirlo, se sentía como ella. Bueno, casi.

—Iba a invitar a Nagito a que viniera conmigo, pero está con toda su clase —Hinata comentó y, de repente, la rubia detuvo el paso para observarlo con una cara llena de desconcierto.

—¿Desde cuándo llamas al algodón de azúcar ése por su nombre? —pronto se echó a reír, la furia desvaneciéndose.

—¿Eh? Pues…

_Mierda…_

Se había negado a llamar a Komaeda por su nombre delante de Natsumi por el simple hecho de que eso sólo era un motivo más de humillación, pero el tener sus pensamientos tan enfrascados en que ella se sentía igual a él le hizo olvidarse de aquel pequeño inconveniente.

—N-No es nada, solamente decidimos llamarnos así… ¿hay algo mal con eso?

—Si tú lo dices… —volvieron a caminar, Hinata volteó la vista hacia atrás para ver si aquellos hombres extraños los venían siguiendo, pero no vio nada. Quizás estaban bien escondidos… Mejor no provocar mucho a Natsumi a lo largo de la tarde—. De todos modos, sería gracioso escuchar a Komaeda llamarte por tu nombre. Los dos siendo tan patéticos…

Ahora era Hinata el que se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos y observando confundido a Natsumi, como si hubiera algo mal en ella.

—¿¡Qué pasa ahora!? ¿Acaso no quieres llegar al festival?

—¿Por qué siempre haces de cuenta de que no sabes el nombre de Nagito pero ahora lo acabas de nombrar? —él no podía estar más serio, pero la rubia estalló de risa.

—¿Te piensas que soy idiota o qué? Si cada vez que digo un apodo sobre él te enojas y me recuerdas su apellido. Por favor, Hinata, aprende a usar ese cerebro que tan de sobra tienes —le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con el abanico que llevaba entre sus manos. No dolieron, pero Hinata se sintió molesto igualmente—. Además, siempre supe quién era él…

…

_¿Cómo?_

—Nunca te he visto tan confundido antes, te ves realmente gracioso. Es más, esto compensa totalmente el no haber podido salir con mi hermano —seguía riendo. De verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo podría soportarla?

—Ve al grano, porque no lo entiendo y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de escucharte…

—Bueno, verás… —empezaron a caminar nuevamente, a un paso un poco más apresurado ya que el atardecer se hacía ver muchísimo. Lo mejor sería llegar al festival antes de que anocheciera—. No creo que lo sepas… Bah, tú nunca sabes nada. La familia Komaeda solía ser una importante, para tu información.

—¿En serio? —de verdad que Hinata no veía al albino formar parte de una familia al nivel del conocimiento de la de Natsumi. Sin embargo, era mejor creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡No me interrumpas! —la rubia le dio un suave golpe en la nuca, otra vez, con su abanico—. Te decía: la familia de ese tal Komaeda solía ser bastante exitosa, incluso era digna de discusiones entre mi familia.

—Eso no me da tranquilidad… —se imaginaba cosas horribles. ¿Qué cosas buenas podía esperarse de la mafia después de todo? Aunque, bueno, él no era el mejor para hablar de eso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién estaba acompañando al festival de verano en esos momentos?

—Pero no debes preocuparte, aquella pequeña fama que le habíamos dado se perdió hace muchos años. Luego de su incidente…

—¿In… Incidente?

" _Mi suerte es peligrosa, Hinata-kun._ "

Recordaba aquel momento como si se hubiera tratado de una película, el instante en el que Komaeda le había contado sobre la muerte de sus padres. Era imposible olvidar cómo el albino se había perdido durante unos minutos, diciendo cosas carecientes de sentido y menospreciándose a sí mismo constantemente.

En aquel momento no había podido creerle completamente, había pensado que la mente retorcida y algo dañada de Komaeda había exagerado la historia por completo, haciendo que su suerte —es decir, él— tuviera la culpa de todo lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, ¿qué tal si todo este tiempo aquello había sido pura verdad?

—¿Hablas de…? —siguió con su pregunta.

—El accidente de avión, o secuestro de avión por decirlo más específicamente… —Natsumi volteó a verlo, se notaba seria—. ¿Acaso tu querido amigo nunca te dijo sobre eso?

—C-Claro que lo hizo. Sólo que… No le creí en un principio —pensó que Natsumi se reiría de la situación, como siempre. Pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Son cosas que suelen suceder. La muerte está en todos lados…. Más cuando se trata del mundo en el que yo vivo —ahora sí, volvía a sonreír.

"Son cosas que suelen suceder."

" _No debes preocuparte. Son… cosas que me suelen suceder._ "

La voz de Komaeda hacía eco en su cabeza, manteniéndolo más concentrado en el albino de lo que debería en ese momento. No veía la hora de verlo en el festival, esperaba que estuviese bien. Últimamente no lo veía tan desanimado de todas formas, y eso lo ponía demasiado feliz.

La felicidad de Komaeda era la suya, sus sonrisas y risas fueron y seguían siendo la razón de su serenidad a lo largo de todos aquellos años…

Que el albino perdiera esa felicidad era sinónimo de perder la propia también.

—Qué cara más fea que estás haciendo, Hinata… —Natsumi le picoteó la mejilla con su abanico. Al menos eso lo había logrado sacar un poco de sus pensamientos no muy positivos.

Incluso sonrió, pero decidió no decir nada más. Era mejor dirigirse lo antes posible al festival.

Quería llegar, que el tiempo pasase volando y, así, poder estar mucho más tiempo con Komaeda. Sin embargo, cuando levantaba la vista y veía a Natsumi, se daba cuenta de que ella también merecía algo de compañía.

Tenía algo de miedo, un pequeño presentimiento de que con la rubia a su lado las cosas probablemente no serían muy pacíficas. Pero dejó esos pensamientos atrás y continuó su camino sin hacerse muchas preguntas sobre absolutamente nada.

Iría con calma, todo se daría a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Debía admitirlo, estando junto a Natsumi era imposible aburrirse. Obviamente, eso no quería decir que no pudiera sentirse irritado de vez en cuando a causa de sus usuales burlas. Pero, por lo menos, el que ella no parase de hablar le ayudaba a pensar menos en Komaeda; en lo que anteriormente había hablado con la rubia y en lo nervioso que él estaba por verlo.

El festival de fuegos artificiales era algo de suma importancia para él y estar junto a Komaeda, el chico que sin haberlo esperado se había ganado su corazón, implicaba una gran ansiedad. Quería verlo, ¿iría con Yukata también? ¿O acaso le parecería ridículo que él estuviese usando una? Imposible, Komaeda no era así. Sonrió, pensando que el albino era realmente la persona que le había hecho ser al menos un poquito más optimista.

—¡Hinata! —los gritos de cierta rubia lo sacaron de sus lindos pensamientos, una dura vuelta a la realidad—. Te has quedado embobado, ¿qué te sucede?

—N-Nada... Sólo... —miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo interesante como para cambiar de tema—. No hemos visto a los demás... ¿no sería mejor ir a buscarlos?

—Para nada, déjalos —fue la increíble respuesta de la chica, la cual comenzó a caminar más deprisa. Hinata inclinó la cabeza, algo confundido.

—¿Por qué? Ya llevamos bastante tiempo caminando... ¿no quieres ver a tu hermano? —ante eso, Natsumi simplemente se limitó a fruncir un poco más aún el ceño, y ese gesto lo llevó a Hinata a una indecisa conclusión—. A propósito, ¿Yukizome-san no te invitó a que fueras a estar con tu hermano justo como me invitó a mí a estar con Nagito?

—¿Acaso estás comparando la relación que tengo con mi hermano con la que tú tienes con el malvavisco? Por favor...

—Eso no es una respuesta a mi pregunta —a pesar de sentirse un poco irritado, Hinata no podía mostrarse más preocupado—. ¿Por qué no fuiste con tu hermano?

—No hacía falta... —ella se encogió de hombros, miraba al suelo-. Está con... Está con su clase, ¿para qué voy a estar ahí?

—Para estar con él... ¿y cuál es el problema con su clase de todas formas?

—No es nada, simplemente...

—Wow, ¡pero miren quién está ahí!

Como si las cosas no estuvieran yendo lo suficientemente mal, la voz que Hinata y Natsumi escucharon detrás de ellos fue lo que desencadenó el malestar. Natsumi, quien ya se encontraba irritada desde que Hinata había empezado a hablar de su hermano, ahora mostraba su ira a más no poder. Y el moreno, al voltear, visualizó a la persona que realmente menos debían encontrarse: la queridísima Sato.

Incluso si ella y Natsumi no tenían asuntos pendientes entre ellas, jamás habían logrado llevarse bien entre clases. Y, cabía aclarar, era Sato la que buscaba provocar a la rubia todo el tiempo, constantemente. No quería defender a ninguna, ambas tenían mal carácter, pero…

—Qué raro que no viniste, te estaba esperando... Pero bueno, si serás cobarde...

—¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! -Natsumi soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, Hinata podía notar lo poco segura que ella se mostraba—. No tenía ganas de ver tu sucio rostro, simplemente eso. Aunque, al parecer, tú sí tienes muchas ganas de ver el mío.

—Claro que no, idiota —Sato también se unió a reírse—. Me aseguraba de que no estuvieras dando vueltas por aquí, no quería que Mahiru viera tu horrenda cara.

—Debes tener envidia porque, indudablemente, me veo mejor que tú —esta vez, Natsumi se veia mucho más confiada al hablar. Incluso Hinata admitía que las peleas que Sato empezaba eran muy estúpidas… Siempre habían sido así.

—Pues eso podría cambiar en...

—¡Sato, cálmate! —pronto aparecieron otras tres chicas en el campo de visión de Hinata, Koizumi siendo la primera en intentar parar a Sato.

—Veo que siquiera tus amigas avalan tu estúpida pelea...

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué sucede aquí? ¿¡Acaso es una pelea de chicas!? —Hinata reconocería a esa chica de cabellos de colores en cualquier lugar, se trataba de Mioda, por supuesto. Junto a ella se encontraba otra de las chicas que había conocido de la clase 77: Tsumiki.

—¡N-No peleen, p-por favor! —la enfermera se puso en el medio, Hinata podía jurar que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

—Ay, cerda fea, no te metas en eso... Mahiru sabe lo que hace, tú no —incluso al moreno habían llegado a ofenderle las palabras de Saionji y cómo Tsumiki se había largado a llorar ante ellas, mientras se disculpaba interminablemente entre sollozos.

Hinata tragó en seco, suponiendo que las cosas indudablemente se iban a poner peor. Incluso comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, como si eso lo fuera a sacar a él de en medio. De todos modos, Saoinji fijó su vista en él.

—¿Y tú no eras el amigo del tonto de Komaeda? —ante esa pregunta, y el tono en el que fue formulada, Hinata no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Si no bastaba con el enojo de Natsumi, ahora se sumaba su enojo.

—¿Ah...?

_¿Quién te crees para decirle "tonto" a él?_

—¿Disculpa...?

—¿A quién le dices tonto, enana? Ustedes son las tontas aquí —Natsumi volvió a hablar, su sonrisa igual de cínica que siempre—. ¿Quiénes se creen que son? Solamente son unas estúpidas muy, pero muy...

—¡Natsumi!

El oír aquella voz parecía haber paralizado a la aludida. Su confianza en sí misma desapareciendo por completo, dejando lugar a una gran sorpresa. Detrás de ella, su hermano y otra de las chicas de la clase 77 —si la memoria no le fallaba a Hinata, era Pekoyama— se acercaban a paso rápido. Hinata nuevamente trató de alejarse de la escena, recordando lo muy "buena" que había sido la primera impresión que el hermano de la rubia le había dado.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!? —apenas llegó, el rubio visualizó a Hinata y parecía que con eso había logrado calmarse un poco. Luego, volvió la vista a su hermana—. Natsumi...

—Agh... Yo no hice nada, siempre es la imbécil esa de Sato la que me busca para pelear —la rubia se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hinata— ¿Acaso no es así?

—Lo es...

Se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando al suelo, aunque pronto se encontraba buscando la mirada de Sato. Pero no sólo captó su atención, sino también la de las otras cuatro chicas que la rodeaban.

—Y ustedes también lo saben. ¿Acaso viniste al festival a molestar? Porque se nota que prefieres eso antes que pasar tiempo con tus amigas... ¿O acaso buscas mostrarte mejor ante ellas? ¿Qué es lo que ganas con eso? ¿Quieres ser la "Amenazadora Definitiva" o qué? —la única que se vio seriamente arrepentida de la situación fue Koizumi, quien bajó la vista y se mordió los labios. Sato gruñó y se fue, maldiciendo al aire mientras llevaba a la pelirroja de la mano. Le siguieron Saionji y Tsumiki, junto a Mioda quien parecía ni estar enterada de lo que había sucedido.

—Wow, Hinata —después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Natsumi volvía a mostrar su tan típica sonrisa—. Se ve que algo aprendes de mí.

—P-Pues...

—¡Oye! —Fuyuhiko se hizo escuchar, llamando la atención de Hinata considerablemente—. Buen trabajo.

—¿Buen qué? —se encontró con que el rubio le extendía el brazo y, dudando un poco, Hinata le devolvió el gesto con un apretón de manos. De todas formas, no podía estar más nervioso. Natsumi lo miraba como si hubiera visto al bicho más feo del mundo, y pronto se estaba riendo—. ¿Y de qué te ríes tú?

—Creo que ya no necesitaré de los guardaespaldas que estaban atrás mío hace unos minutos, tengo a un perrito faldero que dice "Amenazador Definitivo" a cualquiera que se atreva a acercárseme, ¿no es genial?

—Ja, ja... no es gracioso —Hinata negaba con la cabeza, mientras volvía la vista a Fuyuhiko.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —seguramente lo miraba con mucho miedo.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo...

El moreno comenzó a rascarse la nuca, nervioso. Pronto había desviado la vista hacia Pekoyama, quien se mantenía a unos metros de ellos. Se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con los Kuzuryuu o si era simple coincidencia. De todas formas, habían aparecido varios de la clase 77. Y hablando de eso...

—Oye... ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Na... K-Komaeda? —la pregunta fue puramente instintiva, dejó a Fuyuhiko parpadeando un par de veces.

—Lo he visto con Nanami junto a los puestos de juegos... —antes de que el gánster pudiera contestar, Pekoyama se acercó y lo hizo. Su voz calmada y fría logró hacer que Hinata no estuviera tan nervioso.

—¡Gracias! —no pudo evitar sonreír, sin recibir el mismo gesto a cambio por parte de la espadachina. Volteó la vista hacia Natsumi, como si ella tuviera que darle algún tipo de aprobación.

—Vamos, perrito desesperado... Ve con tu dueño —se cruzó de brazos, todavía sonriendo. Hinata simplemente rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar, dándole un vistazo a los tres chicos presentes.

—Nos vemos luego.

Recibió un gesto de aprobación por parte de Fuyuhiko, junto a una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. No podía dejar de pensar que, al parecer, su vida no correría peligro en manos de aquella mafia.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿era eso algo bueno o algo malo?

Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo de lado esos pensamientos que no iban al caso, y a paso rápido, se dirigió en búsqueda de Komaeda. Le daría la razón a Natsumi por una vez en su vida, porque era verdad: seguiría a Komaeda hasta el fin de los tiempos, como un "perrito faldero".

Mientras hiciera al albino feliz, él podía ser definido como cualquier cosa. Nada más importaba.

* * *

Sin importar hacia dónde mirase, no podía encontrar a su amigo por ningún lado. Realmente, ¿era tan difícil encontrar a un chico con cabellos tan peculiares como los suyos? Hinata, sin duda alguna, adoraba el pelo de Komaeda. Sus suaves ondas, el color tan pasteloso, y la textura tan esponjosamente tierna...

Le recordaba indudablemente a un algodón de azúcar, o a un malvavisco.

_Maldita Kuzuryuu..._

Incluso si a veces podía llegar a detestarla, le habría gustado que ella se quedase junto a él en esos momentos y, así, podría haber evitado perderse entre la gran multitud de gente. Eran realmente muchas personas. Su mirada hacia el frente no alcanzaba para buscar a alguien que conociera, tuvo que girarse varias veces y caminar de espaldas en esas ocasiones. Quizás un mejor panorama iba a ayudarlo, o eso creía.

Al parecer, al final aquello no había sido una buena idea, porque su espalda terminó chocando rotundamente con alguien. Bueno, era de esperarse. Con tanta gente, caminar de espaldas era la peor de las opciones.

De verdad que le había desesperado un poquito estar perdido.

—L-Lo siento... —pronto estaba girándose, disculpándose a quien fuera que había atropellado. Lo que no esperaba, era que esa persona fuera la mismísima Nanami.

Ella siquiera llegó a decir algo, estaba jugando en uno de esos puestos de ferias, al parecer se trataba de un juego de tiro. Había mantenido el arma de juguete firmemente en sus manos hasta que Hinata chocó con ella, haciéndola disparar hacia cualquier lado y causando que la pelotita que se hallaba dentro de la falsa escopeta, saliese volando y rebotara por lugares inimaginables.

Hinata siguió los movimientos de _pinball_ que la bola hacía, hasta que llegó a su punto final: la frente de Komaeda, quien se situaba justo al lado de la gamer.

El albino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Hinata ahogó un grito, corriendo a su lado como si le hubieran disparado en serio. Incluso pensaba que el no tan afortunado iba a caer, pero simplemente terminó frotándose la zona en la que la pelota le había golpeado fuertemente.

—¡Nagito! —Hinata no pudo evitar decir, preocupación pura notándose en su rostro.

—Oh... ¿H-Hajime-kun? —el albino se rio por lo bajo, sonriéndole al otro—. Qué linda sorpresa, de verdad que esto fue inesperado.

—Sí... —él también rio. Su corazón latía fuertemente, porque el susto que se había pegado no iba a ser fácil de apaciguar—. Estuve buscándolos... No tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar.

—Podrías haber enviado un mensaje de texto, ¿no habría sido más fácil? —Komaeda inclinó la cabeza, seguía frotándose la frente con sus dedos. Hinata chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, mientras llevaba su mano hacia donde el albino se había lastimado, quitando su mano del medio.

—Q-Quería encontrarlos sorpresivamente —sonrió, pero aquello no duró mucho. La seriedad se apoderó de su semblante una vez más—. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco... P-Pero no es nada, Hajime-kun —sonrió cálidamente, como siempre solía hacerlo. Y ante eso, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera—. Además, algo bueno parece haber salido de aquel hecho tan desafortunado.

Al darse la vuelta, el moreno pudo ver que Nanami, al final, no había fallado su tiro en el pequeño juego. Ella sostenía entre sus brazos un gran conejo blanco con traje de superheroína mágica de mangas, se veía adorable. De todas formas, aquello no fue lo único que captó su atención. Nanami no estaba sola, por alguna razón no había volteado a hablar con Komaeda y él, estaba emocionadísima hablando con otra chica, de cabello castaño claro. Hinata tenía un presentimiento de que la había visto en alguna parte antes, aunque fuera una vez.

—Si te inquieta quién es ella, ¿por qué no vamos a preguntárselo a Nanami-san? —parecía que Komaeda había adivinado sus pensamientos. Pestañeó varias veces, ¿acaso era tan fácil leer su mente, o simplemente era algo obvio? Sin importar la opción, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Sí... ¿P-Por qué no?

Menos mal que era ya casi de noche, así el ardor en sus mejillas no se volvía tan notorio, aunque podría culpar al insufrible calor de todas formas. Todo era culpa del yukata, por cierto...

Bajó la vista al cuerpo de Komaeda, llevaba un sencillo yukata violeta, le quedaba realmente suelto a pesar de estar sujetado firmemente a su cuerpo. No pudo evitar notar el contraste que su pálida piel hacía con el color de su atuendo, lo muy delgado que él era, sus clavículas tan marcadas...

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza enseguida, no era momento para notar aquellas imperfecciones tan perfectas de Komaeda. Si seguía así, tendría que culpar al calor del rubor en sus mejillas que parecía ir profundizándose con el pasar de los minutos. Elevó su vista y sonrió, al frente de él se hallaba finalmente alguien que lo haría volver al planeta Tierra.

—¡Nanami! Lo siento por lo de antes, pero... veo que has ganado algo, ¿no? —se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo. Pero aquel sentimiento no duró mucho porque, al final, Nanami estaba sonriendo como nunca antes.

—No tienes que disculparte, Hinata-kun —básicamente, alzó el peluche hasta que estuviera tocando la cara de Hinata—. ¿No es lindo? Tiene pinta de ser el tipo de personaje que en los videojuegos ayuda al héroe principal a pasar los niveles, ¿verdad que sí?

—Pues... —el moreno pestañeó un par de veces, no muy seguro acerca de qué decir al respecto. Pero, al parecer, la risa de la chica que acompañaba a Nanami lo sacó de aquel dilema. Por supuesto, no la conocía todavía.

—Me acabas de dar una idea, um... —la desconocida puso su dedo índice sobre su mejilla, parecía estar muy concentrada pensando en algo. Pronto sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a sonreírle a la gamer—. No importa, luego te lo contaré.

—Está bien —Nanami le devolvió la sonrisa. Acto seguido elevó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada risueña de Komaeda y la desconcertada de Hinata—. A propósito, ¿tú no conoces a Hinata-kun, verdad?

—Oh, ¡es verdad! Sólo me habías presentado a Komaeda-kun —la chica extendió el brazo hacia Hinata, parecía menos tímida ante él que ante Nanami. Lo cual, tratándose de una chica, era algo inusual—. Me llamo Chihiro Fujisaki, me alegra mucho conocerte.

—Ella es la Programadora Definitiva, de la Clase 78. Ah... Me gustaría conocer a más gente de esa clase, llena de gente talentosa y esperanzadora —Komaeda parecía realmente emocionado. Bueno, era de esperarse, siempre se veía así de brillante cuando hablaba de talento.

Por alguna razón, Hinata no podía sentirse débil cuando se trataba de eso. Komaeda amaba a la gente con talento, pero tampoco despreciaba a la gente sin uno. Al fin y al cabo, se mantenía a su lado a pesar de lo tan común que él era. Debía admitir que el albino le había ayudado mucho a aceptarse a sí mismo, porque parecía ver en él la misma "esperanza", como él diría, que los demás estudiantes del Curso Principal irradiaban. Lo hacía sentir extremadamente especial, seguro de sí mismo. De verdad que le debía mucho.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la risa de Komaeda, la cual lo hizo sonreír a él también. Así era siempre, probablemente jamás cambiaría. La risa de Komaeda curaba todos los males, le daba color y alegría al mundo monótono y gris al que se enfrentaba día a día. Quizás sus sentimientos exageraban las cualidades del albino, porque parecía ser el único que se sentía así. Pero era en el buen sentido, todo lo que hacía el afortunado tenía palpitando su corazón como si no hubiera un mañana. Hinata se preguntaba si, tal vez, estaría lo suficientemente listo como para dejar que aquellos alborotados sentimientos se dieran a conocer de una vez por todas.

—Lo siento por tanta emoción, seguro que debe ser molesto, ¿no? —ahí iba Komaeda, nuevamente tratándose a sí mismo de esa manera.

—No tienes que disculparte, no has dicho nada malo —Fujisaki le sonrió y volvió la vista a Nanami, quien parecía estar viéndola impacientemente hacía ya un buen rato—. ¿Q-Qué sucede, Nanami-san?

—Dijiste que tenías una idea. Es sobre Usami, ¿verdad?

—¿Usami? —Hinata preguntó enseguida, algo confundido. La programadora parecía algo tomada por sorpresa también.

—Es el nombre que le he puesto a la coneja, ¿acaso no le queda? Tiene nombre de coneja mágica que lucha contra el mal —Nanami giró el peluche, haciendo que éste estuviera viéndola a la cara. No paraba de sonreír, de verdad que era raro verla tan animada y despierta, se notaba realmente feliz.

—Un nombre perfecto, sin duda alguna. ¡Era de esperarse de la Gamer Definitiva! —exclamó Komaeda, todavía sonriendo. Hinata rio ante eso, el albino nunca cambiaría, la verdad.

—Pues, ¿entonces? —volvió a concentrar la mirada en Fujisaki—. ¿Era sobre Usami o no?

—¡Claro que sí! —ella rio, se veía avergonzada—. Dejé mi mochila con el portátil a cargo de unos amigos... S-Será más fácil mostrarte desde ahí.

—¡Por supuesto! —la gamer no esperó más y se dispuso a caminar, incluso casi olvidándose de sus amigos. ¿Qué diablos había tomado para estar tan energética? ¿Acaso realmente el peluche ese, Usami, era mágico? Hinata tenía sus sospechas—. Oh. Hinata-kun, Komaeda-kun... ¡Nos vemos cuando estén los fuegos artificiales!

—C-Claro... —amagó a decir Hinata, dudando que Nanami lo hubiera escuchado, ya se había alejado bastante de ellos, junto con Fujisaki, dejándolo solo con Komaeda. Tragó en seco, ¿ahora qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Bueno, él fue el que lo había buscado en primer lugar. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

—Y bien, Hajime-kun —volteó a ver al albino, las luces tenues y amarillentas de los puestos de feria iluminaban el contorno de Komaeda a la perfección, haciéndolo ver realmente lindo—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Eh...

_Bueno... Muchas cosas, la verdad._

Sacudió la cabeza, se sentía muy avergonzado. Estaría a solas con Komaeda, acaso... ¿Acaso aquello sería una cita? Sus pensamientos no lo estaban ayudando a sonrojarse menos, sino todo lo contrario. De todas formas, levantó la vista y miró al albino a los ojos, sonriendo de lado.

Quién sabe, quizás realmente aquella noche tendría la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Su corazón ya no lo soportaría más, era el momento.

—Vamos a caminar un poco, ¿te parece?

* * *

¿Aquello era una cita? Porque cuando Hinata miraba hacia los costados y veía a dúos de gente pasar, era obvio que esas personas estaban en una. Entonces, se suponía que el caminar junto a Komaeda contaba como lo mismo, ¿no?

Tragó en seco y volvió la vista al albino, él seguía sonriendo serenamente como si nada estuviese sucediendo. Pues claro que no, él no era el embobado con la situación, al fin y al cabo. Hinata quería golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo, quizás le ayudaría a ponerse menos estúpido.

Pronto, Komaeda le devolvió la mirada y, simplemente, no podía sentirse más idiota. Sin embargo, su sonrisa ahora se desvanecía, parecía preocupado, incluso detuvo el paso.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hajime-kun? —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—C-Claro que sí, ¿por qué preguntas? —no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca algo incómodo, bajando la vista. De repente, sintió la suave mano del albino acariciar su mejilla e, instintivamente, su corazón parecía habérsele subido a la garganta.

—Tienes calor, ¿no es así? Tu cara está muy caliente... —seguía viéndose extremadamente preocupado, frunciendo el ceño y, aun así, luciendo adorable.

—Uff... —Hinata resopló.

_Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginaba..._

—Es que hace mucho calor, la verdad... Maldito yukata —terminó excusándose, causando finalmente que una risa se escapara de los labios del otro.

—Tienes razón, Hajime-kun.

Quizás simplemente lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero estaba seguro que Komaeda mencionaba su nombre muy a menudo. Demasiado, a decir verdad...

No le disgustaba, sino todo lo contrario: le encantaba. Escuchar al albino nombrarlo era algo que, de alguna manera, siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar algunos refrescos —recomendó Komaeda, sacando nuevamente a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto, vamos...

Pero tan pronto como volvieron a encaminarse en la búsqueda de los puestos de comida, justo en frente de sus ojos Hinata pudo visualizar algo que le llamó extremadamente la atención. Al todavía estar caminando en la sección del festival en la que habían conseguido encontrarse, era sencillo hallar muchos puestos de juegos repletos de personas buscando premios para ganarse. Lo que más veía Hinata en esos momentos, eran la enorme cantidad de parejas que participaban en los juegos.

Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de ellas se quedaban sin premio alguno. Sin embargo, la intención era lo que contaba al final, ¿verdad?

Apretó los puños, sabía que aquella noche era una oportunidad única y no podía desperdiciarla. Volvió a mirar a Komaeda y, sonriéndole, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Quieres jugar? Sería mi manera de pagarte por el golpe de la pelota hace unos minutos —se sentía la persona más mentirosa del mundo, pero al menos lo hacía por una buena causa. La pequeña risa de Komaeda en ese momento hizo que la mentira valiera la pena.

—No debes sentirte mal por eso, Hajime-kun. No tienes que molestarte, estoy bien.

—Pero... D-De todas formas... —las cosas se le estaban complicando más de lo que esperaba—. Quiero jugar contigo, ¿sí? Será divertido.

Komaeda entonces dejó la sonrisa cordial de lado para mostrarse sorprendido, Hinata esperaba que sus verdaderas intenciones no se notaran lo suficiente como para espantar al albino. Afortunadamente, éste volvió a reír y, encogiéndose de hombros, asintió tímidamente.

—Dime a qué quieres jugar, yo invito —Hinata tragó en seco, no se podía obviar más el hecho de que ambos parecían estar en medio de una cita.

—Eres tan amable conmigo, Hajime-kun... ¿De verdad lo merezco? —seguía sonriendo y el moreno podía jurar que ahora él no era el único con las mejillas acaloradas.

—Por supuesto que sí, Nagito...

_Te mereces incluso más que esto._

—Vamos, dime adónde ir —le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mmm...

Komaeda le echó un breve vistazo al lugar, eligiendo rápidamente el puesto al cual dirigirse. Lo señaló y comenzó a encaminarse tranquilamente hacia él.

Por un momento Hinata habría querido tomarle la mano, porque era lo que veía que las demás parejas dando vuelta por la zona hacían. Pero, bueno, aquello ya sería ir demasiado lejos y estaba seguro de que no llegaría a hacerlo ni en mil años.

El albino finalmente lo llevó hacia un puesto en el que había que lanzar una pelota hacia una pirámide de latas, desde una distancia bastante importante. Los premios eran todos peluches, justo como el juego al que había jugado Nanami. Mientras más latas cayeran, mejor sería el premio. Tragó en seco, y volteó a ver al todavía sonriente Komaeda.

—¿Estás nervioso? No te preocupes, Hajime-kun, no es como si hubiera elegido este lugar por algún motivo en particular. Al fin y al cabo, todos los puestos son igual de lindos y tus habilidades serían igual de esperanzadoras en cada uno de ellos.

—E-Está bien... —realmente era difícil no ruborizarse ante los halagos del albino, lo hacían sentirse muy confiado de sí mismo—. Haré lo mejor que pueda, te lo prometo.

—Nunca dudaría de tu voluntad Hajime-kun, simplemente no te pongas nervioso y sé optimista.

Asintió, sonriendo, y se acercó más aún al puesto para finalmente proponerse a jugar.

Sólo debía lanzar una pelota y tirar unas latas, no parecía encerrar mucha dificultad. Sin embargo, sabía lo mucho que los juegos de feria estaban arreglados, aunque fuera hasta un punto mínimo, y, la verdad, él tampoco confiaba mucho en sus habilidades.

De todas formas, no podía evitar el leve temblor en su mano alzada, preparada para arrojar la bola. Incluso si Komaeda lo estaba mirando con la esperanza brillando resplandecientemente en sus ojos, se sentía incapaz. Se sentía... todo menos talentoso.

En aquel inoportuno momento, un pensamiento se metió en su mente como un virus.

¿Por qué Komaeda confiaba tanto en él? ¿por qué confiaba en su esperanza como si tuviera talento? ¿Por qué, siquiera, esperaba algo de él?

Y a pesar de conocer al albino hacía tanto tiempo, sentía que esas dudas jamás podrían ser aclaradas de la manera justa. Jamás encontraba una explicación a la actitud de Komaeda, y ya tenía bien en claro que hallarla sería definitivamente imposible.

Pero, bueno, de verdad que no era el mejor momento para ponerse nervioso. Tomó aire y, sin pensarlo mucho, lanzó la bola. Por supuesto que le importaba ganar algo, aunque, debía admitir, no se había puesto muchas expectativas en sí mismo para hacerlo y... así, tampoco tenía mucha fe.

" _Simplemente no te pongas nervioso y sé optimista._ "

Recordó las palabras de aquella persona tan especial para él, las cuales habían sido mencionadas hacía tan poquito, y pudo sentirse mejor. Parecía como si el albino hubiera predicho que se sentiría algo decepcionado con su carencia de habilidad. Bueno, no era como si eso fuera difícil de predecir.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese instante supo que tenía que empezar a prestarle atención a las palabras de Komaeda más seriamente. La bola que tan torpemente había lanzado, había derribado la pirámide de latas como si nada. Como si, a pesar de todo, aquello no fuera a suponer ninguna dificultad.

Él se había quedado boquiabierto mientras Komaeda, en cambio, había tomado su mano y no parecía asombrado en lo absoluto. Hinata se sentía tan perdido que siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante el calor que suponían sus manos juntas.

—Wow, ¡Hajime-kun! ¡Era de esperarse algo tan fascinante viniendo de ti! —dijo Komaeda, completamente entusiasmado.

—Ah... Em... —el aludido sólo se rascó la nuca, todavía confundido.

_¿Esperabas... algo viniendo de mí?_

Lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento, fue la voz del vendedor del puesto ofreciéndole los premios que, increíblemente, se merecía. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los dedos de Komaeda entrelazados perfectamente con los suyos, como si de un rompecabezas se tratasen; las mejillas de ambos enrojecidas, echándole la culpa al calor aunque, seguramente, ya no fuera la única razón; y el ambiente de los festivales veraniegos que los rodeaba a ambos, llenándolos de felicidad. Era un ambiente romántico, sin duda alguna.

Se había convencido de que estaba en una cita con Komaeda y, ahora, le caía en cuenta lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser. Pero no era una vergüenza maligna, en lo absoluto, sino que era esa clase que hacía a su estómago retorcerse, a su respiración dificultarse y a su corazón detenerse por un momento. Era un dolor agradable, después de todo.

Tomando aire profundamente, intentando hacer que esas extrañas sensaciones se desvanecieran por al menos dos minutos, decidió buscar el premio perfecto. Nuevamente, carecía tanto de habilidad que siquiera sabía elegir el objeto correcto. No quería tardarse mucho, el vendedor tenía a más personas que querían participar del juego, al fin y al cabo. Sin pensarlo, ni siquiera lo suficiente, eligió al perro de peluche de un metro y algo que había como elección.

Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, lo tomó firmemente. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que él no sería el que tenía que estar encariñado con el premio. Levantó la vista del objeto para mirar a Komaeda, seguía viéndose igual de lindo que siempre...

—Ey, ¿lo quieres? —apenas abrió la boca, el moreno se arrepintió de sus palabras elegidas mal. Culpa del nerviosismo, seguro—. Q-Quiero decir... Es para ti.

Ante eso, Hinata no pudo evitar la enorme satisfacción de ver cómo las facciones de Komaeda cambiaban para mostrar un gesto de gran asombro. Sus manos tardaron en acercarse a tomar el peluche, con mucha duda de por medio, y, a pesar que la escena resultaba adorable, no podía evitar sentirse algo confundido.

—¿Nagito...?

—Ah... Hajime-kun...

Komaeda no le había dirigido la mirada, no todavía. Se había quedado mirando el perrito con mucha atención durante varios segundos. Y, en el momento que levantó la vista, Hinata juró que finalmente había conocido lo que era la felicidad. No era una felicidad como la que estaba acostumbrado a sentir, era la alegría de hacer feliz a alguien que tanto quería. Aquella clase de emoción era la que valía la pena sentir.

—Alguien como yo no merece algo como esto, no hay manera de que pueda recompensártelo —Hinata podía afirmar que los ojos de Komaeda brillaban, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

—No hace falta que hagas eso, yo... Ya me hace feliz el simple hecho de que estés conmigo.

Ambos sonrieron, y no sonó incómodo. Quizás decirse ese tipo de cosas entre ellos se había vuelto algo sumamente normal, y lindo al mismo tiempo.

Hinata sólo podía tener la esperanza de que esa felicidad durara para siempre.

* * *

La multitud ya se estaba preparando para el espectáculo por el cual se había acudido al festival. Y entre toda esa gente, Komaeda y Hinata no podían faltar. Ya era de noche, pero los colores anaranjados de las luces de los puestos lograban crear una atmósfera para nada oscura, sino todo lo contrario: el ambiente era cálido y alegre, contagiando ese sentimiento a todas las personas que allí estaban.

Komaeda y Hinata se sentaron en el suelo, pero no hablaban mucho. El albino no despegaba los ojos del perro de peluche, y Hinata simplemente se quedaba mirándolo, porque era lo más lindo y entretenido del mundo. Sin embargo, al instante en el que Komaeda levantó la vista, sabía que tenía que decir algo para ocultar el hecho de su incesante observación.

—Veo que te ha gustado mucho el peluche —comentó inofensivamente. Sin embargo, no tardó en notar cómo la sonrisa que se había fijado en el rostro de Komaeda pronto comenzaba a disiparse.

—Es que... siempre me han gustado los perros —se encogió de hombros, y Hinata presentía que tenía que seguir hablando. Las cosas no iban mal, pero... tampoco podía decir que iban excelente.

—Si te gustan, ¿alguna vez has tenido uno? Yo nunca tuve mascotas, la verdad... —nuevamente, había pensado que el tema era completamente inocuo. De todas formas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Komaeda, cuando pudo ver profundamente en su mirar, se dio cuenta de que no había tomado algunas precauciones, quizás. Bueno, si no sabía, tampoco era como si hubiera podido evitarlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí... he tenido uno —el albino suspiró y bajó la vista hacia el peluche. Una pequeña carcajada escapó sus labios, dándole algo de tranquilidad al otro chico—. Era parecido a éste... Tal vez un poco más grande, también muy peludo y lindo... Recuerdo que solía ocupar mi cama y varias veces desperté en el suelo, pero aquello no importaba mucho, la verdad, era muy divertido.

—¿Y qué pasó con él? —esta vez tenía en cuenta que la respuesta seguramente no sería muy buena. Aun así, tenía un poco de esperanza... Quería creer que una buena explicación saldría de eso.

—Habíamos salido a pasear y fue atropellado, no pude hacer nada al respecto.

Hinata pestañeó varias veces. Por la extrema serenidad en el semblante de Komaeda, esperaba todo menos la pequeña anécdota que éste terminó contando. Y debía de haberlo esperarlo, él siempre había sido así. Igualmente, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse algo desconcertado y triste por ello.

—Pero no te sientas mal Hinata-kun, son cosas que suelen suceder, ¿no?

_"No debes preocuparte. Son… cosas que me suelen suceder."_

No sabía por qué se sentía él más devastado que Komaeda.

—Ah... —suspiró nuevamente, tornando el ambiente en algo completamente oscuro. De alguna manera, las luces cálidas y alegres de los puestos no llegaban a iluminarlos—. No debí haber hablado de esto ahora, lamento ser tan... despreciable.

—No lo eres... —Hinata frunció el ceño, la conversación había terminado yendo por un camino que no quería recorrer—. No es tu culpa...

—Es mi suerte, Hajime-kun —otra vez, Komaeda volvía a sonreír. Sin embargo, no podía contagiarle el gesto a Hinata—. Mi suerte siempre ha hecho esto... con todo lo que quiero.

—Entonces...

¿No habían ya hablado de ese asunto? Hinata no podía evitar el miedo recorriendo sus venas, estaba completamente aterrado. Había sido amigo de Komaeda durante mucho tiempo, lo quería mucho...

No tenía ni idea de qué clase de sentimientos el albino tenía por él, pero esperaba que las cosas no terminaran mal. Aun así, tampoco tenía que pensar de esa manera, no quería hacerlo. No tenía por qué creer que si Komaeda le devolvía sus sentimientos, todo podría terminar horriblemente mal.

Nada había sucedido hasta ese momento, ¿verdad? No habría problema.

Sin embargo...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Nagito? —no lo estaba mirando a la cara, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Dime... —él inclinó la cabeza, notándose confundido.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero decir... Siempre hablas de lo muy talentosos que son los demás, de lo mucho que los admiras por su talento. Yo no tengo nada, jamás lo he tenido... y lo sabes. Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas como si fuera uno más de ellos?

—¿Hajime-kun?

Todos los temas serios tocados en aquella conversación dieron lugar a que Hinata dijera algo que mantenía guardado muy en el fondo de su corazón. Pensaba que aquella noche confesaría ciertas cosas, y lo hizo. Solamente se había equivocado acerca de qué clase de sentimientos serían.

La inseguridad siempre se le había dado bien. Incluso después de tanto tiempo de amistad con Komaeda, no podía evitar sentirla.

Pronto, aquel pequeño miedo se intensificó un poco con la pequeña risa que el albino dio. Aquello sólo logró que siguiera mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

—Estoy seguro de que ya habíamos hablado de esto… Eres diferente a los demás del curso principal, tú no quieres tener talento, ¿no es así?

_¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? ¿Acaso existe alguna persona que quiera ser miserable toda su vida?_

—Tú te esfuerzas, eres brillante en eso, pero sabes cuál es tu lugar. Eso es lo importante —ante eso, Hinata no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño—. Porque un pingüino, por mucho que lo intente, no podrá volar. Un perro pequeño no podrá volverse uno grande… Y así sucesivamente…

Si Komaeda intentaba levantarle el ánimo, no lo estaba consiguiendo. Su tono de voz se volvía cada vez más sombrío, y junto a eso la oscuridad se apoderaba del panorama.

֫—Ese es tu lugar, Hajime-kun: el continuo esfuerzo, aunque no pertenezcas a ningún ámbito en especial.

_Gracias por darme a entender lo muy inútil que soy… Nagito._

—Sin embargo… ¿Qué clase de lugar crees que tienen los talentosos?

Esa pregunta sacó un poco la amargura de los pensamientos de Hinata, haciéndolo inclinar la cabeza y mostrar un semblante lleno de confusión. No sólo por lo que había sido cuestionado, sino porque también Komaeda había cambiado forma de hablar, notándose algo más calmado y, de esa manera, dejando de irritarlo tanto.

_Irritar…_

_¿Desde cuándo Komaeda puede llegar a hacer eso?_

—La gente con talento —comenzó a hablar el albino antes de tener respuesta alguna—, ellos están destinados a dedicarse sólo a una cosa en su vida… ¿Crees que eso es lindo?

—Tienen un lugar en Hope's Peak, la gente los admira —Hinata no pudo evitar bajar la vista—, y tienen por seguro que algo hacen bien.

—Pero, ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar en si ellos habrían preferido ser talentosos en otros ámbitos? ¿No te parece que ellos pueden llegar a cansarse de lo que tanto saben hacer? ¿Acaso no se vuelve algo monótono y aburrido?

—Pues…

Se encogió de hombros, todavía manteniendo la vista desviada hacia el suelo. Por más que le costara admitirlo, Komaeda tenía razón. Pero no era un tipo de razón que pudiera traer buenas vibras, sino lo opuesto. Y el porqué de tal aura era que había un oscuro trasfondo detrás de todo eso.

Komaeda era talentoso, entonces…

¿Acaso él aborrecía su talento?

En un principio, cuando se habían conocido, Hinata pensaba que la suerte del albino era casi un milagro. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era algo más parecido a una maldición: traía más cosas malas que buenas consigo.

Sentía lástima, pero, aun así, no podía alejarse de él. Sabía que Komaeda podía ser un peligro, ¿y qué? A él no le había sucedido nada todavía.

Además, ¿y qué si le sucedía algo a él mismo? Sin importar todas las cosas malas que el albino le contaba, él seguía a su lado, y seguiría allí. No le importaba nada, se sentía seguro sabiendo que, a pesar de todas sus tragedias, Komaeda seguía sonriendo, siendo la persona que lo ayudaba a ser más optimista, a creer en un mundo mejor, incluso si su propio mundo estaba hecho ruinas.

Suspiró y, finalmente, se dignó a ver a Komaeda a los ojos. Era de esperarse, estaba sonriendo. Al menos, la oscuridad que los venía rodeando ya comenzaba a disiparse, dando lugar a que la alegría del festival los acogiera nuevamente.

—Supongo que… tienes razón, Nagito —recibió una pequeña risa como respuesta.

—No era para que me dieras la razón, no creo merecerla —Komaeda parecía avergonzado—. Sólo sé que eres esperanza, Hajime-kun... Y los talentosos también lo son. El talento es esperanza, y sus portadores tienen que superar toda desesperación para seguir adelante, ¡los talentosos son los escalones para llegar a la verdadera esperanza!

—Define "esperanza", pero tratándose de mí —le sonrió. No entendía muy bien todo ese discurso que había sido mencionado, pero suponía que en algún momento iba a llegar a hacerlo.

—Pues… Me has dado mucha esperanza, Hajime. Esperanza en que no todos los del Curso de Reserva son inútiles, no si conocen su lugar…

_Eso no ha sonado nada bien, Nagito…_

Quizás no tenía que dejarlo hablar mucho sobre el Curso de Reserva. Cuando se refería a ellos, parecía que hablaba de pura escoria, pero exceptuaba a Hinata. Y cuando lo hacía, no parecía haber mucha diferencia. Era confuso, muy contradictorio…

Seguramente, siquiera Komaeda era capaz de explicarse bien cuando de eso se trataba.

—Me has dado esperanza en que… puedo contar con alguien, sin temer tanto en mi suerte… todavía.

_Todavía…_

Hinata tragó en seco, algo aterrado. Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Komaeda, pudo sentir como aquellos miedos desaparecían a la vez que una tierna sonrisa se extendía en su rostro otra vez.

—Gracias, Hajime-kun. Por todo...

—Yo…

Las miradas fijas, la calidez en las mejillas, el aire de felicidad rodeándolos. Tal vez era el momento, ya no había más trabas. Lo dicho, dicho estaba. Sin embargo, había cosas que faltaban decir, que se quedaban atrapadas en la punta de la lengua de Hinata y, con mucho miedo, no se atrevía a dejarlas salir. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera intentarlo, dudosamente acercó su mano a la de Komaeda. El roce de sus dedos les envió a ambos un leve choque eléctrico, agitando el corazón de Hinata aún más.

Abrió la boca, sin suerte en que las palabras saliesen. Sabía que Komaeda estaba esperando algo, se notaba en su mirada confundida, cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca.

_¡Vamos, Hajime! ¡No seas imbécil!_

Probablemente no iba a llegar a decir nada, no importaba, las acciones valían más. Sólo… un poco más cerca… y…

—¡Hinata!

Al escuchar su apellido no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y tirarse hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Cuando su visión pudo finalmente volver a enfocarse, notó de quién había provenido tal brusca interrupción.

_Maldita…_

—Hinata... —la rubia se iba acercando hacia el lugar en el que él estaba sentado junto a Komaeda, esquivando a la gran multitud que también había encontrado lugar en el cual sentarse.

_Maldita… Kuzuryuu…_

—¡Te estaba buscando por todos lados! —se sentó junto a él, cruzándose de brazos—. Estaba a punto de rendirme, hasta que los vi a ustedes dos juntos. Tenía que haber una buena razón para que mi guardaespaldas me abandonara: estar un malvavisco.

—¿Pero… qué?

—¿Guardaespaldas? —Komaeda inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. Parecía que a Natsumi no le gustaba nada que él hubiera hablado, siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

—Pues sí, ¿acaso no te lo había dicho, Hinata?

—Eh…

—Qué mal que no hayas escuchado, porque mi hermano sí —la rubia miró hacia arriba. Desde no muy lejos, Fuyuhiko los estaba viendo—. De alguna forma, confía en ti… No lo desperdicies.

—Wow, Hajime-kun, eres de confianza para el Yakuza Definitivo, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? —Komaeda de repente dijo.

—¿"Hajime-kun"? —Natsumi repitió, arrugando la nariz y dirigiéndole la vista a Hinata otra vez—. Suena más desagradable lo que esperaba.

—Ja, ja… —él simplemente se limitó a sonreír de lado, pronto una sombra los cubrió. Al levantar la vista, Hinata se encontró con otra persona más que se uniría al grupo. Bueno, realmente su plan se había arruinado.

—¡Nanami-san! —Komaeda le sonrió y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Era una rara combinación, Natsumi seguro que rara vez había visto a Nanami al fin y al cabo—. Veo que los demás también han venido.

—Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar —se encogió de hombros y llevó su mirada hacia todos los chicos de la clase 77 que estaban ubicándose no muy lejos de ellos. Hinata tenía que agradecer una cosa: todos usaban Yukata. Bueno, se sentía mejor, se imaginaba el caso en el que él hubiera terminado yendo sin ropa tradicional y de verdad que agradecía el no haberse ido por ese camino.

—¿Y Fujisaki-san? —Hinata le preguntó a Nanami, lo recordó a causa del conejo de peluche que la gamer seguía teniendo en brazos.

—Está con su clase, parece que todos son muy amables ahí también —le sonrió, Natsumi simplemente los miraba y, de alguna forma, era extraño que ella no estuviera haciendo comentario alguno.

—Ah… Los estudiantes de Hope's Peak juntos en un momento tan esperanzador como éste… —Komaeda suspiró.

—Ey, ustedes dos también son parte del Curso Principal, ¿por qué no se van con su clase? —la rubia frunció el ceño, y su irritación se mostró más claramente cuando, al mirar hacia donde la Clase 77 se encontraba, vio a Sato con ellos...

—Simplemente vi a Hinata-kun y a Komaeda-kun aquí y… me pareció una idea igual de buena, ¿tú no has pensado lo mismo Kuzuryuu-san? —Nanami se encogió de hombros, hablándole de manera calma a Natsumi, quizás así fuera a lograr que ella se notara menos irritada.

—Pues… sí.

Le causaba cierta intriga a Hinata la razón por la cual Natsumi estaba ahí con ellos y no con su hermano, fue la misma intriga que al momento de llegar al festival había sentido. Aquella chica tan fuerte y segura de sí misma parecía no estar en sus mejores momentos, Hinata podía notarlo. No era fácil saber qué se le pasaba a la rubia por la cabeza, jamás lo sería, pero al menos podía llegar a decir que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué miras tanto, Hinata? —ella le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su abanico—. Eres tan despistado…

—Lo siento… —el moreno se frotó la cabeza con una mano y, mientras le dirigía una fría mirada a Natsumi, escuchó una pequeña carcajada por parte del Afortunado Definitivo.

De alguna manera, a pesar de todo, seguía estando lo suficientemente cerca de Komaeda. Pero, ¿lo suficiente para qué? Nanami se hallaba del lado del albino y Hinata tenía a la rubia del suyo, la cercanía solamente se daba por falta de espacio. Sin embargo, debía aprovechar el momento.

Pronto toda luz que había en el predio se apagó, haciendo que los fuegos artificiales fueran los que iluminaran el lugar. A Hinata le habría gustado decir que estaba aprovechando el hermoso momento pero, en realidad, estaba observando más el rostro de Komaeda que el espectáculo en sí.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó al oído, casi en un susurro. Entre la gente aplaudiendo y las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales, era muy difícil escuchar bien.

—Es tan… esperanzador… Ah…

Los ojos del albino brillaban, se veía muy lindo. Ni siquiera se había volteado a ver a Hinata, seguía ensimismado en el espectáculo. Las luces iluminaban su rostro de una manera muy perfecta, Hinata no pudo evitar buscar su mano para tomarla, otra vez. Habría llegado más lejos, pero con Natsumi y Nanami cerca no podía hacer mucho.

Pronto, Komaeda le devolvió la mirada. De verdad que Hinata tenía ganas de… de acercarse y… lo que fuera. Pero no podía hacer más, era muy frustrante.

—Después de algo tan lleno de esperanza, algo muy malo vendrá, Hajime-kun, ¿no lo crees? —el aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no —seguía sonriendo, mientras miraba al otro a los ojos como si fuera a perdérsele con un simple pestañeo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Komaeda le cuestionó, levantando una ceja. Aun así, Hinata no dudaba en lo absoluto: era su momento de tener razón.

—Sólo… lo sé…

Según él, lo más trágico de ese día había sido el no haber podido confesarse. Sin embargo, no era tan terrible, aquel acto de mala suerte no le estaba impidiendo tomar la mano de Komaeda y entrelazar sus dedos con los propios. La mala suerte había sido mínima, casi coincidencia. No le tenía miedo a ella, menos a Komaeda.

Afirmó el agarre de su mano y volvió la vista al cielo, todavía los fuegos artificiales lo llenaban de luces. Era un gran momento, pero no sería el único bueno.

—Será nuestro último año en Hope's Peak…

_Pero no el último juntos…_

—Tengo mucha esperanza, Nagito —no podía creer que estaba diciendo eso, pero ahí estaba.

—Yo también, Hajime-kun.

Sintió cómo Komaeda se recargaba sobre su hombro, suavemente. Electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal y su corazón se aceleró considerablemente. Aceptaba la calidez del cuerpo de Komaeda cerca del suyo, adoraba aquel contacto. De verdad que nada podía salir mal.

—Será el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza… —el albino dijo, murmurando, palabras al viento.

Por supuesto, todo saldría bien…

La esperanza siempre ganaría.

La esperanza siempre estaría del lado de ambos.

Por siempre.

* * *

Después de la gran esperanza que los fuegos artificiales habían causado, tarde o temprano tenía que haber una desesperación. O algo... cualquier cosa…

A Junko Enoshima no le gustaba estar tan aburrida.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que su querida hermana siquiera había querido asistir al festival, tenía una gran idea para entretenerse.

—¡Hermanita! ¡A que no sabes todo lo que he visto hoy! —Enoshima se sentó en la cama. Compartía habitación con Ikusaba desde que habían sido aceptadas en Hope's Peak. No podían quejarse, vivían como querían.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Parejas felices, mucha comida... nuestros compañeros haciendo las idioteces de siempre? —Ikusaba siquiera había levantado la vista para ver a su hermana, se encontraba afilando una de sus cuchillas favoritas.

—Pff, algo así… ¡Mucha esperanza! Qué asco…

—No sabía que se te daban bien las metáforas —le sonrió y, finalmente, vio a su hermana. No tardó en fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

—¿Te gusta? ¡Lo he ganado en uno de los puestos! ¡Es adorablemente desesperante!

—Es sólo un… peluche —Ikusaba comenzó a negar con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia el cuchillo en mano—. Y uno muy feo, la verdad…

—Tienes razón, es horrible... —Enoshima terminó lanzando al pobre objeto hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Era un simple oso de felpa blanco, sin nada más—. Pero… ¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Otra más? Antes de que me hables de tu idea con esa cosa, me gustaría que me contaras de tus anteriores ideas, las cuales, al final, no has logrado concretar.

—¡Shhh! ¡Cierra el pico, idiota! —le arrebató el cuchillo, dejando a Ikusaba algo sorprendida. Acto seguido, lo lanzó hacia el oso de felpa, dándole directamente en el ojo izquierdo—. ¿Vas a escucharme?

—Eh… ¿Me queda alternativa siquiera? —se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía sentada en la pobre silla de escritorio.

Enoshima entonces comenzó a hablar, muy rápidamente, acerca de las modificaciones que quería hacerle al pobre peluche; que quería pintarle una de sus mitades de color negro, que el ojo que acababa de arrancar tendría una forma similar a algo del logo de Hope's Peak —cosa que Ikusaba jamás se había percatado—, que le dibujaría una sonrisa "desesperante" del lado negro también… Y muchas cosas más.

Incluso había alcanzado a mostrarle un boceto a lápiz del diseño, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su hermana quería dejar de ser modelo para volverse diseñadora de muñecos.

—No sé qué esperas que diga… —comentó Ikusaba al ver que la presentación de su hermana llegaba a su fin.

—Pues nada, me alegra haberte causado tanta desesperación —tomó el oso de felpa entre sus manos y cubrió su rostro con él, alzándolo hacia su frente—. Upupu… ¡Esta cosa dominará el mundo!

—Claro que sí, hermanita... —Ikusaba se acercó para quitarle la cuchilla del ojo al peluche—. ¿Y cómo va ese plan de "llenar el mundo de desesperación"? Porque parece igual de estancado que tu aburrimiento…

—No te pases de lista que puede que seas la primera en morir, hermanita… —a pesar de las duras palabras, le sonreía como si estuviera haciéndole un cumplido.

—Qué gran tragedia… —la soldado rodó los ojos—. Sigues sin decir nada.

—Pues… —Enoshima se sentó en la cama y tomó una libreta que tenía escondida, Ikusaba no quería ni pensar en dónde la traía—. Pues este año será el nuestro. Sólo tengo que hacerle caso a mis pequeñas anotaciones.

—¿Y qué anotaste? —Ikusaba se levantó, simplemente para acercarse hacia donde su hermana estaba y, de alguna manera, ver qué tenía escrito en su libreta. Sin embargo, ella se apresuró y la cerró.

—Tengo a la víctima perfecta, y causará desesperación en más de un lugar al mismo tiempo —su sonrisa estaba llena de maldad, una alegre maldad. Incluso fue tan contagiosa que hizo que Ikusaba también sonriera—. Pero… hermanita… ¿Confías en mí?

—Confiaré desde el momento en el que logres causarle desesperación al menos a una persona. Cuando eso suceda, te ayudaré incondicionalmente con tu plan… Pero si fallas, no me podrás pedir ayuda nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? —extendió el brazo hacia donde Enoshima estaba, causando que ella comenzara a reír maniáticamente.

—Oh, pero no te preocupes… —tomó firmemente la mano de su hermana, clavando sus largas uñas rojas en su piel. No logró lastimarla, Ikusaba era invencible en muchos sentidos—. Todo saldrá excelente. Y si no lo hace... ¡al menos sentiré desesperación!

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que todo funcionará? —le sonrió, cruzándose de brazos una vez que ya habían estrechado manos.

—Porque... la desesperación es como un dominó… —Enoshima se dejó caer sobre la cama, todavía sonriendo a más no poder.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

—Pues… —volteó la vista para mirar fijamente a su hermana a los ojos—. Si cae uno… caen todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Y les prometo que no habrás más saltos temporales de muuuucho tiempo (tanto dentro de la historia como con lo que tardo de actualizar). Pero, a cambio de eso, debo decir que las cosas fluff y chu que en este fic hay... están a punto de acabarse. Upupu...
> 
> Bueno, tampoco se esperen una re tragedia porque la felicidad KomaHina es mi mayor fetiche (?). Pero bueno... DR tampoco es un campo de flores, vamos a ser sinceros jaja. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Si se preguntan por qué tardé tanto en actualizar, no voy a echarle la culpa al estudio porque no fue eso lol. Me puse medio vaga, escribí otros fics de paso y... decidí aplicar una "técnica" al escribir este capítulo, la cual no me sirvió de nada.
> 
> Había leído por ahí que era mejor escribir todo un capítulo de corrido sin editarlo, y hacer esto último al terminar... cosa que me hizo tener extrema flojera a la hora de corregir las once mil palabras (lol) Pero... ¡Finalmente lo logré!
> 
> Espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima, me voy a quedar con mis técnicas de escritura antes que andar haciéndole caso a tumblr.
> 
> Ah, y perdón por siempre hacer capítulos taaaan largos, les juro que no puedo evitar dejarme llevar jaja. Al menos eso compensa mi tardanza, ¿no?
> 
> Por favor no me maten :'D
> 
> En fin, nos leemos prontito! Los favoritos y reviews son siempre bienvenidos, me ponen muy contenta y con muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo y, probablemente, actualizar más rápido :'3


	10. 9: ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

### Capítulo 9: ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Era el primer día de clases, pero Hinata ya estaba soñando con que fuera el último. En teoría, sería su último primer día de clases, ya que luego de ese año todo terminaría.

Tan solo le faltaban dos semestres para graduarse de la Academia Hope's Peak.

Mentiría si dijese que se sentía mejor persona por ya haber cursado dos años en esa escuela; porque, en su interior, había algo que le decía que realmente no era tan buena como la hacían ver. Bueno, aquello sucedía con todo en cualquier tipo de ámbito. Por afuera, uno podía pensar que algo era perfecto, pero desde adentro era donde se veía la realidad, fuera buena o mala.

Aquella sensación de que la academia era un descontrol absoluto, en cuanto a administración, era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Ya ni recordaba cuándo había comenzado a sentir tales presentimientos, pero suponía que todo había comenzado desde el preciso instante en el que se había acercado a cierta persona que pertenecía al Curso Principal.

Quizás teniendo el punto de vista del Curso de Reserva, no habría notado todas las discrepancias. En su momento había llegado a adorar el talento, pero había comprendido que tenerlo no implicaba una vida perfecta. Había aborrecido el ser un "inútil" toda su existencia, pero finalmente apareció alguien que le hizo notar lo brillante que era como persona.

Nagito Komaeda era aquel estudiante del Curso Principal que, en pocas palabras, le había puesto su vida patas para arriba. Lo había vuelto loco, lo estaba volviendo loco. No lo superaba, jamás lo superaría.

Hacía ya dos años desde la primera vez que lo había visto, aquel primer encuentro no muy amistoso ahora le causaba no menos que risa...

¿Cómo era que había pasado de no soportarlo a quererlo como algo más que un amigo?

Los sentimientos que sentía por Komaeda no se igualaban con nada en el mundo, era por eso mismo que comprendía a la perfección que no había tanta brecha entre "talentosos" y "no talentosos". Su mente estaba dividida entre dos mundos totalmente distintos para la mayoría pero que, para él, eran similares en millones de aspectos.

A pesar de eso, sabía las desventajas que suponía ser uno de los "no talentosos" en su escuela. Eran repudiados por muchos, ellos mismos incluso se detestaban entre ellos. Hinata simplemente jamás había logrado llevarse bien con sus propios compañeros, y a esas alturas ya sabía que ni valía la pena molestarse en intentarlo.

Solamente Natsumi Kuzuryuu era su fiel amiga, y lo más probable era que fueran cercanos y aislados de todo su grupo por tener algún tipo de relación con estudiantes del Curso Principal. Era lógico, la mayoría de los alumnos provenientes del Curso de Reserva eran una mezcla rara de engreídos y envidiosos. En resumidas cuentas: eran intolerables ante la mayoría. Razón por la cual entre ellos también había discusiones.

Y no solo causaban problemas por y para ellos mismos, sino que también ahuyentaban a quienes quisieran corregirlos, ayudarlos. En el trascurso de esos dos años, varios profesores que daban clases en el Edificio Principal se habían pasado a enseñar para los del Curso de Reserva. Estos profesores no duraban mucho tiempo sin volverse locos, haciendo correr la idea de que los estudiantes sin talento eran irremediables y altamente molestos.

Hinata agradecía jamás haberse vuelto así, y también estaba feliz de no estar rodeado de gente así de hipócrita. En algún punto tuvo la esperanza de que, con el pasar de los años, esa actitud entre ellos fuera a cambiar, pero jamás se dio de esa manera. Era por eso que, al final, no tenía ni esperanzas de cursar el último año.

Era aburrido, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Se iba a graduar de Hope's Peak... ¿Y qué? Sabía perfectamente que aquello no lo iba a mejorar como persona. Pero, de nuevo, era fácil engañar con simples apariencias.

Luego de la larga y monótona caminata, llegó a la entrada de la academia. Recordaba haber llegado hacía tan solo dos años, tenía recuerdos de la emoción y de la gran ilusión...

Recordaba toda la esperanza que la academia irradiaba, y ahora no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido una ilusión... Algo _artificial_...

Eso le recordaba...

Los días en la academia, que ya de por sí eran de todo menos esperanzadores, ahora se convertirían en una tortura. Las observaciones, los análisis clínicos, que Hope's Peak le había afirmado que durarían un año, se prolongaron a año y medio. Hinata cada vez se sentía más debilitado, sabiendo que debía cumplir tantos requisitos exigentes por parte de la academia: alimentación rígida -disfrazada como sana-, decenas de estudios clínicos por mes, pastillas que le recomendaban pero que cada vez odiaba más. Él se sentía distinto, quizás era por eso que ya estaba repudiando la academia. Incluso sus padres no lo sentían como la mejor decisión de sus vidas...

Pero, de nuevo, se trataba de trabajar para el mejor colegio del mundo, ¿no era así?

Y si todo ese viaje había sido tan tortuoso, ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba después...

Faltaba la fase final del proyecto, que se decidiría ese mismo año.

De los treinta participantes que habían iniciado el proyecto, solamente quedaban cinco. Y de esos pocos alumnos, todavía ninguno se había atrevido a firmar por el proyecto. Por supuesto, si todavía ni habían explicado seriamente de qué trataba. Ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían, nadie lo sabía, solo los científicos. Estaban esperando que una pobre alma desquiciada cediera ante ellos.

Por supuesto, Hinata tenía más que decidido que él jamás sería uno de esos.

Sabía lo que la existencia del talento causaba en las personas, no quería seguir con aquella farsa. No le importaba tener que dejar de cursar a mitad de semestre por falta de dinero para pagar la escuela, de ninguna manera iba a seguir formando parte de aquel circo de desigualdades.

Aunque...

Tan pronto como pensaba en eso, la imagen de Komaeda se le venía a la mente y lo hacía volver a pensar sus palabras. No quería ser una rata de laboratorio de la academia más sobrevalorada de todo el mundo, pero tampoco quería abandonar a una de las personas que más quería en el universo.

Todo era tan difícil. Era cruel asimilar que una decisión, por más apresurada o tonta que fuera, podía cambiar por completo el curso de una vida.

Pero pensar mucho en eso solamente lo iba a desquiciar. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, lo que le faltaba era llegar tarde el primer día de clases y no quería que eso fuese así.

Ya tenía el recorrido conocido más que de memoria: los del curso de Reserva se iban por un lado, los del principal por el contrario. Ese patrón jamás lo olvidaría, era fácil reconocer las diferencias en apariencia que representaban a cada estudiante con el sector que le correspondía en la escuela. Hinata ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el lado que le correspondía, por obvias razones. Sin embargo...

...

_¿Eh?_

Dejó de caminar para poder examinar el entorno con precaución, tratando de hallar alguna explicación ante la ruptura de rutina que estaba presenciando. Sus ojos iban de acá para allá pero no encontraba motivo del suceso alguno. Lo único que se le pasaba por la mente eran preguntas, y la principal era "¿por qué?"

...

_¿Por qué están todos yendo hacia el Edificio Principal?_

Era desconcertante, algo completamente inusual. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado ante esa situación. Sus pies se habían clavado al suelo, como si no tuviera salida. Y, en cierto punto, se sentía encerrado, lleno de preguntas sin respuestas. Pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, algo de lo cual se había acostumbrado luego de tanto examen clínico por parte del bendito proyecto.

Sentía que si seguía deambulando en lo mismo sin encontrar salida iba a desmayarse, pero tampoco era como si pudiera salir. Estaba atorado.

Pero, como si de un milagro se tratase, una voz muy conocida llamando su nombre lo hizo volver a la realidad. Hinata se dio la vuelta y su vista que en un momento se había vuelto nublada recuperó la nitidez de a poco. Le parecía que nada era mejor que recuperar la consciencia a causa de ver a Komaeda sonriéndole, tal y como siempre él lo hacía.

—N-Nagito —le sonrió, y solamente esperaba que no notara la pequeña crisis que le acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hajime-kun?

Al parecer, no había tenido mucha suerte. Komaeda se veía de verdad preocupado. Estaba demasiado cerca de él, como si quisiera examinarlo. Hinata tragó en seco, el poco espacio que había entre él y Komaeda solamente lo ponía más nervioso todavía.

—¿Tienes fiebre o algo de eso? —el albino inquirió, inocentemente.

—N-No... Es solo que... ¿Sabes por qué todosestán yendo hacia el Edificio Principal? —hizo énfasis en la palabra "todos", y desvió la vista hacia la gran multitud de estudiantes que se mantenían por la misma dirección. Por suerte aquella pregunta a Komaeda desviaría su atención de su leve crisis mental.

—¿No lo sabías, Hajime-kun? Me decepcionas un poco, debo admitir —el albino rio, y el mencionado no pudo evitar también sentirse mal consigo mismo-— ¿Recuerdas todas las quejas por parte del Curso de Reserva?

—Pues sí, estuve presente...

Entendía las grandes desventajas que los no talentosos sufrían al estudiar en Hope's Peak. El pagar mucho dinero por estudiar en la academia no les garantizaba la mejor experiencia. Aquello había hecho enojar tanto a alumnos como a padres, quienes se unieron en varias asambleas e inofensivas revueltas para lograr que se les tuviera un poco más en cuenta su esfuerzo y que no todo fuera un beneficio para los talentosos.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso? —continuó Hinata—. No es como si la escuela le hubiera dado mucha importancia.

—En realidad, sí lo han hecho —Komaeda comenzó a caminar, invitando al otro a que lo siguiera, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—¿Qué? No es posible, ¿cómo? —un poco más y tuvo que ir corriendo a seguir a su amigo.

—Entiendo que seas muy negativo, Hajime-kun, pero la esperanza siempre está presente —la sonrisa de Komaeda se extendió, mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo—. Más aún cuando se trata de una academia como lo es Hope's Peak, ¿no te parece?

—Sí... Supongo —Hinata se encogió de hombros, no muy conforme con aquellas palabras. Volvió la vista a Komaeda, aunque sabía que este no lo estaba mirando—. ¿Qué es lo que han hecho entonces?

—Como estudiante del Curso de Reserva, sabes perfectamente que no hay actividades extracurriculares para ustedes, ¿cierto? Es decir, su edificio carece completamente de espacio para que se puedan dar.

—Lo sé... —no pudo evitar sentir impotencia y rabia, había una lista enorme de desventajas con las que los no talentosos tenían que convivir día a día. Siquiera tenían espacios como para practicar cualquier tipo de actividad, todo era reservado para los talentosos. Ambos se detuvieron delante de la entrada al Edificio Principal, estudiantes de cualquier tipo estaban ingresando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Ante todas las quejas por parte del Curso de Reserva —Komaeda continuó hablando—, han decidido que sus estudiantes de ahora en adelante podrán formar parte de actividades extracurriculares, las cuales se dictarán en el Edificio Principal, ya que duplicar los espacios en el otro Edificio significaría un enorme gasto. ¿No es impresionante?

—¿No te asusta? —Hinata preguntó al instante, algo preocupado. Le parecía una brillante idea, por supuesto, además de una valiosa oportunidad. Pero...—. Es decir... Sabes cómo son los del Curso de Reserva, ¿no es algo peligroso llevarlos dentro de "territorio de talentosos"?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Komaeda rio, y luego se le quedó viendo. Sus ojos brillaban, se notaba extremadamente feliz—. ¡Esto es esperanza pura! No puedo esperar a ver cómo todo mejora, ¡La academia toma muy buenas decisiones!

_Si eso dices..._

Hinata no se encontraba muy convencido. Entendía que Komaeda tenía una fe ciega hacia Hope's Peak, pero no podía seguirle del todo la corriente. Conocía perfectamente a sus compañeros, sabía que mezclarlos con los talentosos no iba a ser la mejor idea. O, quizás, su negatividad simplemente arruinaba todo rastro de esperanza que se le asomaba.

Le gustaría tener razones para creer que aquella decisión era una buena idea, pero todavía no estaba seguro de aquello.

—¿No vas a entrar? —Komaeda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, las inscripciones a las actividades extracurriculares comienzan hoy. Supongo que querrás encontrar alguna para unirte, ¿no es así?

—Pues...

No estaba muy seguro de aquello, seguía sin convencerle la idea. Pero le resultaba difícil decir que no cuando nadie se dirigía hacia el otro edificio, y más complicado aún cuando Komaeda le sonreía tan despreocupadamente como si de verdad tuviera la razón en todo lo que decía. En realidad, lo estaba convenciendo de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Su corazón dio un brinco, adoraba la sonrisa de Komaeda. Y el brillo en sus ojos lo tenía tonto y perdido...

—La verdad es que...

—Si quieres te dejo solo para que investigues cada lugar con mucha precaución, ¡no me gustaría interrumpirte en una decisión tan importante!

_Solo..._

Hinata sentía que se le iba a apagar el corazón con solo pensar en que Komaeda lo iba a abandonar de esa manera.

—Además, luego de clases nos vemos y no quiero que me sientas un parásito al lado tuyo todo el rato, así que...

—¿Me acompañarías? —Hinata interrumpió el hiriente discurso de Komaeda. No iba a dejar que se despreciara así, y menos iba a dejar que se le escapara de una manera tan estúpida—. Nagito, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, no tienes que preocuparte por el que estemos durante mucho tiempo juntos... A mí me agrada.

—Pues... —Komaeda parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, pestañeó varias veces como si no creyera lo que le estaban diciendo—. S-Si eso te hace feliz, entonces no tengo problema en acompañarte. Además, podría guiarte por el Edificio Principal, no lo has visitado muchas veces.

—Ciertamente.

Hinata sonrió, se había ganado la lotería. Iba a pasar más tiempo con Komaeda, eso lo relajaba bastante. No le habría gustado tener que visitar territorio del Curso Principal sin él a su lado, se habría sentido extraño.

Mientras más cerca de él, mejor. Incluso pensando en aquello, concluyó en que las actividades extracurriculares le iban a dar una muy buena excusa para poder estar cerca del albino más que de costumbre. Quizás sonaba obsesivo, pero no podía evitarlo.

A veces tenía miedo de que el cariño inmenso que sentía por Komaeda lo consumiera, pero tenía esperanza en que pronto pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos y que todo saldría bien.

Solo en ese sentido tenía esperanza, nada más le importaba.

Fue cuando cruzaron la puerta de entrada al Edificio Principal que se dio cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza se había disipado casi por completo.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Hinata caminaba por los largos y deslumbrantes pasillos del Edificio Principal. Sin embargo, podía asegurar que se sentía en un lugar completamente distinto. Recordaba el caminar solo con Komaeda por esos pasillos —y generalmente también con Yukizome acompañándolos—, era difícil olvidar el miedo que le causaba ser descubierto por alguien proveniente del Curso Principal, tanto alumno como directivo, a pesar de la compañía que llevaba a su favor.

El ver ahora cómo ese miedo no existiría para nadie, le traía una mezcla entre calidez y desconcierto. Su estómago se revolvía y las leves punzadas de dolor volvieron a su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, molesto por el dolor.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Hajime-kun? Desde que llegaste te noto muy distraído... —hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Komaeda realmente preocupado, y no le gustaba para nada eso. Trató de recomponerse, sacudiendo de forma ligera la cabeza en signo negación y esbozando una sonrisa hacia su amigo.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. Solo... no estoy acostumbrado a ver todos los salones y los pasillos llenos de estudiantes talentosos y no talentosos al mismo tiempo.

Se frotó la frente con una de sus manos. Al final, no le había mentido. Gran parte de su malestar se debía a todo lo que tenía que asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no quería elevar las sospechas de que algo malo le estaba sucediendo justo delante de Komaeda. Debía escapar de la situación lo antes posible.

—¿Solo los estudiantes del Curso de Reserva pueden inscribirse en las actividades extracurriculares? —hasta a él mismo le pareció una pregunta muy estúpida. De todas formas, sabía que Komaeda jamás le reprocharía algo como eso. Este último se echó a reír un poco antes de responderle.

—Veo que realmente no tenías ni idea sobre cómo van a ser las cosas, Hajime-kun. Andas bastante distraído últimamente —volteó a verlo, y Hinata no pudo evitar tragar en seco al tener los grisáceos ojos de Komaeda observándolo tan fijamente—. ¡Ambos cursos compartirán actividades extracurriculares!

—¿¡Qué!? —el moreno detuvo su andar, confundido. Sacudió la cabeza, como si aquello fuera a hacer que sus pensamientos se ordenaran mejor en su cabeza—. ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Es decir...

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Por un lado, consideraba esa situación una gran oportunidad para poder pasar aún más tiempo con Komaeda. Pero por otro, recordaba lo muy mal agradecidos y rencorosos que los estudiantes del curso de reserva podían ser... Lo cual implicaba un gran peligro para la integridad de la academia misma.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar... —negaba con la cabeza, todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba entrando en pánico, tener que ocultar tantas emociones juntas lo estaba enloqueciendo. Todo parecía estar patas para arribas hasta que....

—Ey... —una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y con eso una estremecedora electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cualquier temblor o dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento se disipó completamente—. Todo va a estar bien.

La serena voz de Komaeda era lo único capaz de traerle paz. El escandaloso murmullo de la multitud de estudiantes, infestando el pasillo con sus gritos, parecía no existir en lo absoluto. Era un mundo distinto, uno en el que solo el albino y él vivían. Aquel sentimiento era realmente bellísimo.

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Komaeda sonriéndole y viéndolo con ternura en su mirada.

—Solamente tienes que tener esperanza, Hajime-kun, y todo va a ser mejor así —el mencionado asintió y estuvo a punto de descansar su cabeza ligeramente sobre la mano que Komaeda había apoyado en su hombro. Sin embargo, se arrepintió y avergonzado solo llevó su mano para mantener firme la del otro. La mirada segura de Komaeda cambió a una expresión de asombro ante el acto inesperado.

—Gracias —Hinata dijo, esbozando una sonrisa, y juraba que si estuvieran solamente ellos dos en el pasillo al menos habría intentado darle un beso en la mejilla a Komaeda. Pero entonces, el recordar que estaban entre tanta gente solamente lo hizo avergonzarse más de lo que necesitaba, haciéndolo buscar desesperadamente con la vista algo para desviar la atención, cualquier cosa. Dirigió la vista hacia una de las aulas.

Más allá de su desesperado intento de escapar de la vergonzosa situación, fijó la vista en el aula que se encontraba al final de otro pasillo, perpendicular al cual ellos estaban, y se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad.

No tenía ni idea de cuántos pisos habían subido, menos siquiera conocía aquella parte del edificio. Era normal el encontrarse con lugares que le llamaran la atención. Se quedó mirando hasta que el tumulto de gente dispersándose le dejó ver de qué iba aquel enorme y distanciado salón.

—¿Un piano? —preguntó para sí mismo, pero lo dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Volvió la vista hacia Komaeda, entusiasmado—. ¿Tú crees que...?

—¿Clases de música como actividad extracurricular? Sí, es posible, Hajime-kun —Komaeda le respondió, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Aquello solo lo hizo agitarse más, parecía como si realmente toda molestia e incomodidad que sentía se hubiera esfumado con el aire.

—¿Te molestaría si vamos a...? Eh... —se había quedado en blanco, sin las palabras adecuadas para el momento. Ante eso, Komaeda finalmente soltó su hombro y emprendió camino en dirección a aquella misteriosa aula, la cual tenía todos los indicios de ser de música.

—Investiguemos juntos, Hajime-kun.

Hinata tragó en seco. Los ojos de Komaeda lo observaban e hipnotizaban al mismo tiempo, su mirada lánguida lo invitaba a seguirlo sin ninguna objeción.

Si bien realmente tenía interés por el enorme piano que se hallaba al fondo del salón, lo que más lo estaba arrastrando era el poder compartir cada vez más tiempo con Komaeda.

Estaba obsesionado, tanto que le asustaba. Tenía la sensación que sin no soltaba todos esos sentimientos, tarde o temprano le iba a dar un fuerte ataque al corazón.

Sin embargo, se limitó a seguir al albino en silencio. Todos esos sentimientos que no lo mataban, solo hacían más fuerte su amor por Komaeda.

* * *

A pesar de la gran cantidad de estudiantes infestando los pasillos principales, dentro del aula de música no había nadie. En un principio Hinata se cuestionó por qué ningún estudiante se había visto interesado por entrar allí, la planilla de inscripción a las clases tenía muy pocos nombres escritos en ella.

Se encontraba examinando el salón en silencio con Komaeda, como si buscaran pistas sobre algo en particular. No era así, necesariamente, pero le daba la impresión de que serían buenos compañeros de investigación. Era un pensamiento muy abstracto, bastante irreal, pero era así cómo funcionaban con sus preguntas y respuestas:

—Debe haber pocos inscriptos porque el único instrumento que hay es un piano, no a todos les interesa eso —Hinata acotó.

—Los demás instrumentos deben estar guardados bajo llave —Komaeda le respondió, se encontraban los dos en diferentes partes del salón, cada uno examinando por su lado, y aun así se escuchaban perfectamente—. Aunque me parece bastante triste que hicieran eso...

—Debe ser por su desconfianza por los del Curso de Reserva —Hinata rio, mientras se acercaba hacia el piano, el cual se encontraba al fondo de salón—. ¿Te imaginas si alguno se robaba un instrumento? Porque eso es lo que seguro habrán pensado antes de guardarlos.

—No creas que ha sido así —Komaeda también rio un poco, volteando a ver a Hinata para luego dirigirse hacia el piano también—. Yo considero que los guardaron no por miedo a que los robaran. Más bien, habiendo tanto estudiante suelto, era posible que muchos probaran los instrumentos y que, en un mal uso, los estropearan. De ahí el cuidado extremo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, claro. Y por eso dejaron solo al instrumento más caro para que todo aquel que entrara al salón lo usase —Hinata argumentó, dirigiendo su vista a Komaeda—. Tendría más posibilidades de estropearse de esa forma, pero... sería imposible que se lo llevaran, ¿no es así?

—¿Sabes? Ninguno de los dos tenemos razón, Hajime-kun —Komaeda seguía sonriendo, pero parecía escudarse al poner ambas manos adelante suyo—. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que tienes un pensamiento muy negativo acerca de las cosas, mientras que yo trato de ver el lado positivo.

—Sí... supongo —Hinata se encogió de hombros.

A decir verdad, las palabras de Komaeda le habían dolido un poco. Sabía perfectamente lo muy pesimista que podía llegar a ser, pero no era algo que podía cambiar de manera sencilla. En simples palabras: él era así, no podía evitarlo. No podía quedarse tranquilo con la idea de que Hope's Peak había cambiado muchas cosas en el pasar de un año al otro, no le sentaban del todo bien aquellos caminos nuevos que había tomado.

Pero para curar su pesimismo, existía la positividad de Komaeda. Era lo único que le hacía sentir que realmente todo estaría bien, que de verdad se estaba llenando mucho la cabeza de idioteces dañinas y sin sentido, las cuales solo lo terminarían hundiendo. Sabía que lo más sensato sería seguirle la corriente a su amigo...

Bueno, como si no lo hubiera estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, de todas maneras.

—Aunque no me guste no tener razón —Hajime suspiró, derrotado—, debo admitir que es agradable discutir contigo. Siento que este tipo de argumentos se nos dan bastante bien.

—Mm, nunca habría pensado que el que fuera agradable discutir con alguien pudiera sonar de una manera tan positiva —Komaeda desvió la vista, parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos—. Poniéndolo de esa forma, si estuviéramos delante de una corte judicial sabríamos cubrirnos el uno al otro, al saber argumentar correctamente.

—¿P-Por qué estaríamos en una situación así? —Hinata preguntó entre tartamudeos, echándose hacia atrás—. Ese es un ejemplo un tanto extremo, y temible...

—Sólo bromeaba, Hajime-kun —en ese instante, Komaeda parecía haber vuelto a tierra firme luego de dejarse llevar por su imaginación.... Macabra imaginación—. ¡No creo que nos toque algo siquiera similar a eso! O al menos eso espero...

Esa última aclaración no había dejado muy tranquilo a Hinata, quien tragó en seco y se limitó a intentar borrar de su mente toda la conversación pasada que había tenido con Komaeda.

—En fin, ¿qué te parece entonces? —Komaeda soltó, cambiando de tema sin que Hinata entendiera muy bien a qué se refería—. Este no es el único salón en todo Hope's Peak, ¡hay muchas otras actividades que podríamos investigar!

—Sí... Pero...

Tenía la impresión de que Komaeda quería largarse de allí en esos momentos, pero él no estaba seguro de si era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Siquiera he probado el piano... Sabes que me gusta tocar el piano, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué insistes en irte? —a pesar de sus fuertes palabras, se notaba a leguas por su tono de voz que hablaba en broma. Solo esperaba que Komaeda lo hubiera interpretado de esa forma...

—Oh... Es verdad, ¿te sigue gustando tocar el piano? Qué tonto de mi parte, creí que quizás ya te habías aburrido de eso o algo así —Komaeda rio y se encogió de hombros.

_..._

_¿Hablas en serio, Nagito?_

Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue rotundamente interrumpido.

—¡Pero qué bueno que no es así! Podrías practicar el piano ahora, no veo por qué no.

El albino continuó hablando, mientras que Hinata ya se había acomodado en el asiento frente al piano. Sus dedos se posaron por sobre las teclas, parecía que todo iba en dirección a que iba a comenzar a tocar hasta que algo lo detuvo. Levantó la vista, Komaeda lo estaba viendo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él.

—No, nada... Pensé que quizás tú también querías tocar. Quiero decir, si es que _tú_ no te has aburrido de eso, o algo así.

Fue luego de que las palabras salieron de su boca que se dio cuenta de lo duro que había sonado. Parecía estar provocando a Komaeda de alguna forma, y el pensar en eso le había formado un nudo en el estómago del cual difícilmente podría deshacerse. Quizás eso era señal de que había sido demasiado terco por un solo día.

—De verdad, me encantaría tocar contigo, si es que no te molesta —trató de endulzar la amargura de su comentario anterior con una ligera sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta.

—¡No veo por qué no, Hajime-kun!

En el momento que Komaeda se sentó a su lado, Hinata sintió electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ante aquello, estuvo a punto de dejar caer sus dedos torpemente sobre las teclas del piano, lo cual lo habría hecho sentir en ridículo. Pero, por fortuna, logró contener los impulsos que denotaban su nerviosismo.

Entonces la música comenzó a sonar, retumbando en aquel enorme salón de clases vacío. Lograba perderse en aquel sonido, apaciguándose. Pero cada vez que sus dedos rozaban los de Komaeda su corazón daba un pequeño salto, y Hinata no sabía si aquella sensación era dolorosa o agradable. Quizá ambas.

Se habría quedado ensimismado en aquella música completamente improvisada y errática todo el día. Sin embargo, siempre existía algo que cortaba de golpe sus pensamientos.

Y, generalmente, ese algo era _alguien_.

—Wow, Hinata. Debo admitir que habría sido difícil encontrarte entre tanta multitud de gente, pero ya que estás junto al malvavisco el trabajo se me ha hecho bastante sencillo —el moreno rodó los ojos, nunca faltaba Natsumi para arruinarle el momento de paz que tenía con Komaeda. Bueno, tampoco podía culparla de ello, era su amiga después de todo.

—¡Kuzuryuu-san! Me alegro mucho de verte —a pesar de todo, Komaeda no parecía verse afectado por la interrupción repentina de la rubia, levantándose con prisa del asiento del piano para dirigirse hacia ella—. ¿Has visto lo de las actividades extracurriculares? ¿¡Acaso no te es increíble!?

—Sí, sí, como digas...

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Komaeda, había arrugado la nariz un poco. Hinata notó aquello y acto seguido frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que los demás no entendieran la positividad que todo el tiempo Komaeda emanaba. Aunque, de todas formas, una parte de él sabía que Natsumi era así con todo el mundo, nada personal.

—Para responder a tu pregunta, y escucha esto con atención, Hinata, ¡Me he anotado a las clases de fotografía! —Natsumi se encontraba parada firme, como si estuviese orgullosa, como si mencionar aquella clase fuera un logro para ella. En cambio, a Hinata le dio terror.

—¿A-Acaso no sabes que....?

—Me imagino que sabes que Koizumi-san es quien las dirige, ¿verdad? —Komaeda lo interrumpió, dándole más pánico aún.

Hinata al escuchar mencionar aquella materia, supo enseguida que Koizumi iba a estar involucrada. La imaginaba como una estudiante más de la clase, incluso ya veía a Sato junto a ella. Sin embargo, ahora todo resultaba más preocupante: Natsumi participaría de una clase dirigida por la misma Koizumi. ¿De verdad la rubia pensaba que asistir allí sería un logro?

—Bueno, esto quiere decir que estás dispuesta a dar las paces con ella, ¡eso es genial! —Komaeda seguía sin ver el problema del asunto, tal y como parecía hacerlo con todo.

—¡Claro que no! Ni ella ni Sato merecen mi perdón, menos mis disculpas.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo... —Hinata soltó, viendo fijamente a Natusmi con la mínima esperanza de que ella dijera algo lógico para él de una vez por todas.

—Vamos, Hinata. No voy a buscar problemas, sabes quién es la que siempre los busca. Y no, no soy yo.

_Con más razón... No deberías presentarte ante ellas de esa forma..._

No lo diría, sabía que la rubia era demasiado terca.

—Mi punto es, y espero que quede grabado en tu posiblemente hueca cabecita: ellas no me interesan, no voy a perderme de algo que me gusta porque alguien de allí me cae mal. Si a ella le molesto, es su problema y no el mío —Hinata sabía que más que hablar por Koizumi lo hacía por Sato, obviamente sabía que aquella chica era un problema con patas.

—Eso es un pensamiento muy maduro de tu parte, Kuzuryuu-san. Estoy convencido de que vas a llegar muy lejos gracias a eso —debía admitir, Komaeda tenía razón.

—Aww, gracias... —raro para Hinata, ella no mencionó ningún apodo para Komaeda. Sin embargo, sí le volvió a arrugar la nariz, y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír. Conociendo a la rubia, sabía que valoraba al menos un poco las palabras del otro, pero jamás lo demostraría.

Ella era así, dura como una piedra. Sus sentimientos eran intocables, poseía un corazón de acero inoxidable. Tenía una voluntad extremadamente fuerte, Hinata lo comprendía y hacía rato lo había asimilado por completo.

—En fin, los voy a dejar a ustedes solitos con su piano —Natsumi comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida del aula—. Voy a seguir husmeando por ahí, quiero saber qué tantas actividades pueden haber. Si quieren encontrarme, voy estar dando vueltas.

—¡Mucha suerte, Kuzuryuu-san!

Sin siquiera responderle a Komaeda, la rubia desapareció de su vista. El silencio inundó la enorme sala, Hinata seguía sin comprender por qué tan pocas personas se habían enlistado y por qué siquiera se animaban a pasar por allí.

De todos modos, otro pensamiento volvía a inundarlo con dudas sin respuestas positivas. El mal presentimiento de las actividades lo había estado agobiando hacía rato, y ahora tenía que sumarle a ello otro mal augurio: el que Koizumi, Sato y Natsumi tuvieran que compartir una clase no podía tener un buen final dentro de su mente.

Al parecer, su cara de espanto era muy notable.

—Sé que estás preocupado, Hajime-kun. Pero debes pensar que Kuzuryuu-san ha cambiado y, tal y como ella lo ha hecho, también Koizumi-san y Sato-san.

—No ha sucedido nada entre ellas que pudiera dar lugar a un cambio —tenía razón, al menos en parte. ¿Qué clase de cambio podía haber si entre ellas se daban la ley del hielo? Aquello no iba a servir.

El hielo es quebradizo. Un poco de calor, o incluso un ligero golpe, es capaz de quebrarlo.

—La gente no cambia, Nagito.

—Yo creo que sí.

Hinata volteó a ver al albino. Tragó en seco al ver su expresión seria, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con extrañeza. Se le partió el corazón, parecía como si le hubiera dicho algo doloroso. Quería abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, aunque no supiera qué había hecho mal.

—Antes de conocerte no creía en que la gente sin talento como tú pudiera ser esperanzadora, pero creo que sabes de sobra que ahora no creo lo mismo.

—N-Nagito... —su corazón había dado un brinco, tuvo que bajar la vista porque si seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro iba a terminar llorando.

—Solo quiero que creas, por una vez, que hay esperanza aunque no lo parezca. Yo creo firmemente que las cosas entre Sato-san y Kuzuryuu-san van a salir bien, es cuestión de pensar en positivo, Hajime-kun. Sé que te es difícil, pero deberías intentarlo —el albino tomó ambas de sus manos, obligándolo a que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos. De todas formas, ahora estaba sonriendo—. La gente cambia, Hajime. Y casi siempre lo hace para bien.

—Sí... tienes razón —se le contagió la sonrisa del otro. No solo por verlo, sino que también por recordar viejos momentos. Antes de conocer a Komaeda como de verdad era, realmente no lo valoraba. Ahora era la persona más importante de su vida escolar, no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Las cosas cambiaban, solo había que tener una mirada más positiva.

De repente, la campana sonó. Aquello significaba que el tiempo de inscripción había terminado. Rápidamente, Hinata y Komaeda escribieron sus nombres en la planilla. En total eran no más de diez estudiantes, solo esperaban que luego pudieran anotarse más personas en aquella clase.

Pronto tuvieron que separar caminos: Komaeda quedándose en el Edificio Principal y Hinata dirigiéndose hacia el de Reserva. Durante aquel trayecto hizo su mayor esfuerzo por pensar en que las cosas cambiaban casi siempre para bien, tal y como su amigo le había hecho entender.

Sin embargo, al aproximarse al edificio que le correspondía, no podía evitar pensar que ese "casi siempre" guardaba una mínima posibilidad de algo negativo. Si bien ahora todos los estudiantes tenían su derecho a las actividades extracurriculares, los dos edificios seguían estando para dividirlos.

Algunas cosas cambiaban, otras no tanto. Y todo aquello que no resultaba en un cambio, por más pequeño que este pudiera ser, iba a traer tarde o temprano una mala consecuencia.

Ese pensamiento ni las más bonitas palabras de Komaeda se lo iban a sacar de la cabeza.

* * *

—Vamos, Hajime. Apenas tocaste tu comida, a este paso vas a llegar tarde a clases.

Como si no hubiera escuchado a su madre protestar, Hinata se quedó revolviendo con la vista perdida el bol de arroz que tenía al frente suyo. Ya se había vuelto una rutina, hacía ya varias semanas que habían comenzado las clases y siempre ocurría lo mismo. Quizás prefería dejar todos sus pensamientos de crisis existenciales fuera de la escuela, donde Komaeda no lo vería y lo regañaría. Hinata era, sin duda alguna, una persona extremadamente masoquista.

Sabía que Haruka tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y trataría de buscar el porqué de su comportamiento. Ella se sentó a su lado y exhaló un suspiro que logró quitarlo finalmente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? ¿No tendrás fiebre o algo por el estilo? —acto seguido tocó su frente con la palma de la mano. No había caso, no estaba enfermo, lo sabía perfectamente—. ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en la escuela? No te habrás peleado con Komaeda-kun, ¿verdad?

—No, mamá. Por supuesto que no —casi se le escapa una carcajada, pero solo esbozó una sonrisa. Le causaba gracia que Haruka estuviese tan preocupada por su situación sentimental, y lo más gracioso era que lo primero a lo que lo relacionó fue a Komaeda—. Es... Natsumi, ya sabes... la chica que me vino a buscar para el festival de verano.

—¿Te has peleado con ella entonces?

—¿Qué? No, no me he peleado con nadie —esta vez sí rio, lo entretenía ver lo poco que su madre entendía de su vida. Sin embargo, valoraba que al menos estuviera interesada—. Solo es que... ella dice no buscar problemas, pero parece como si quisiera que los problemas la siguieran. No sé qué hacer, es terca, y... tengo miedo por ella. Es mi amiga, pero no me escucha. Y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, no quiero que le pase nada.

—Hajime, no creo que le suceda nada. Con mucha mala suerte se va a dar la cabeza contra la pared y va a terminar dándote la razón.

Hinata sabía que no era así. Es más, ya estaba visualizando a Natsumi intentando atravesar la pared con tal de tener ella la razón de absolutamente todo.

—Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Pues... eh... No sé.

Pero sí sabía, sabía perfectamente el mayor problema. Nunca le diría a su madre acerca de la familia de Natsumi y por lo que ellos eran conocidos, por lo cual jamás entendería su preocupación. Lo peor que podía pasar era un extremo que prefería ni pensar. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Su corazón dio un salto con la simple posibilidad pasando casi desapercibida por su cabeza.

Y no solo eso le dolió, otra punzada se dirigió a su cabeza, con fuerza. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos de repente, sus manos dirigidas hacia la zona afectada.

—Agh, otra vez esto... —los dolores de cabeza se repetían demasiado, era aquello también lo que le impedía desayunar con tranquilidad todas las mañanas. Haruka rápidamente se levantó a buscar aquellos famosos medicamentos que él tanto detestaba, se los trajo para acompañarlos con un delicioso jugo de naranja. Aquello era lo único genial de medicarse: el exprimido real de su fruta favorita.

—Estas pastillas.... No parece que surtan efecto realmente —notó el enojo de su madre, y eso que costaba verla enfadada. Acto seguido ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, para dirigirle una mirada llena de pena a su hijo—. De verdad, me gustaría que no tuvieras que pasar por todo esto. Todos los días lo lamento.

—Estoy mejor, no te preocupes... Están siendo menos dolorosos, de verdad —intentó mostrar con todas sus fuerzas que realmente se sentía bien, lo último que quería era ver a su madre llorar por eso... Ya lo había oído, cuando ella no creía que él estaba presente. Odiaba a Hope's Peak por todo el dolor que era capaz de causarle a tanta gente, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo.

Debía ser fuerte, solo le quedaba un año. Solo un año... Incluso quizás el proyecto por el que estaba tan mal físicamente sería cancelado y todo el sufrimiento de verdad habría valido la pena.

Decidió comer lo que quedaba de su desayuno, aunque nada más le entraba en el estómago. Todo fuera por ver feliz a Haruka.

—Hoy voy a hablar con Natsumi —le aseguró a su madre—. Solo... no quiero problemas.

_No más de los que tengo..._

Se levantó y, apresuradamente, ya se estaba despidiendo de su madre para dirigirse al infierno de Hope's Peak. Si quería pensar en positivo como Komaeda tanto le quería hacer entender, entonces tendría que acabar de una vez por todas con sus malos presentimientos.

O, al menos, debía buscar la manera de atenuarlos un poco. Después de todo, no podía tener control sobre las decisiones de otros. Y menos aún podría tener control sobre las decisiones de alguien como Natsumi.

* * *

Nunca había llegado tan rápido al edificio del Curso Principal. Seguramente levantó preocupación en Komaeda, ya que por primera vez no lo había visto en la entrada a la academia. Simplemente, no quería darle explicaciones acerca de su actitud todavía. Su prioridad, en esos momentos, era aclarar sus pensamientos con los de Natsumi. Quizás así encontraría paz, quizás así las cosas pudieran mejorar incluso.

Tuvo suerte, la encontró a punto de entrar al salón de clases, solo tuvo que correr mientras la llamaba para que ella se diera vuelta. Y lo logró, no sin antes ganarse una mirada un tanto asesina por parte de la rubia.

—Espero que sea importante, nunca te he visto correr tanto en mi vida —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Hinata ignoró su comentario, estaba recuperando el aliento a la vez que también buscaba reordenar sus pensamientos. Se paró firme delante de Natsumi, tratando se mostrarse lo más serio posible. Necesitaba que lo tomara de verdad en serio.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —espetó.

—Bueno, eso podemos hacer en clase. Siempre te sientas cerca de mí así que... —Hinata la detuvo justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para entrar al salón, solo tuvo que agarrar su antebrazo con firmeza. Aquello pensaba que iba a desatar toda la ira de Natsumi, pero, en cambio, ella simplemente lo miró confundida—. ¿Tan importante es acaso?

—Sí, _necesito_ hablar contigo —repitió, dando énfasis en la gran necesidad que tenía.

—Pues más te vale hacerlo rápido, que no creo que los profesores tarden mucho en llegar —Hinata cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar la forma de hablar de Natsumi, tratando de olvidar lo terca que podía llegar a ser. Solo tenía que decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, no era muy complicado. Bueno, sí lo era. Por algo hacía tanto tiempo que seguía siendo solo amigo de Komaeda. Expresarse bien no era lo suyo, eso estaba claro.

—Mira, creo que...

—Si vas a venir a hablarme de lo aterrado que estás porque estoy compartiendo clase con ya sabes quiénes, entonces ni te molestes. Creo que ya te lo había dejado muy en claro —el enfado se hizo notar, Natsumi había elevado la voz considerablemente. ¿Quería dejarlo en ridículo delante del pasillo vacío o qué?

—No ha sucedido nada, ¿verdad? —buscó ignorar los berrinches de la rubia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tan solo Koizumi cumple con su trabajo, Sato anda detrás de ella a toda costa mientras me mira mal cada vez que puede, nada nuevo. Yo simplemente busco hacer lo que me gusta, la he ignorado siempre que intenta llamar mi atención.

—¡Pero ese es el punto! Ella sigue buscando problemas —el enojo de la otra lo contagió, sabía que se iba a desatar la discusión quisiera o no.

—Que lo siga haciendo. De todas formas, a ella ni la miro. Tarde o temprano se va a cansar, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

_¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

Odiaba esa pregunta, odiaba el intento de retórica que se hallaba en ella. Aborrecía el hecho de que todos se defendieran en base a posibilidades sin ver un todo. El todo no era esperanza pura como Komaeda decía que era, el todo tampoco era olvidarse de las consecuencias. Quizás ese era su problema, no podía evitar verlo todo, no podía dejarse engañar por los discursos positivistas que trataban de inculcarle.

Aquellos discursos no atenuarían las consecuencias, menos las evitarían.

—De verdad no comprendo... Estás demasiado preocupado, no te miras a ti mismo y creo que es lo más importante —Natsumi habló, pero esta vez con más serenidad en su voz.

—Desde que el año comenzó... No puedo ver bien las cosas —admitió, había dolor en sus palabras. Tuvo que desviar la vista para no quebrarse.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, ¿acaso no te estás drogando o algo? Digo, nunca te vi tan raro —esbozó una sonrisa, una que pronto Hinata se encargó de hacer desvanecer.

—Hablo en serio, Natsumi.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, el silencio invadía el pasillo. Tan solo los murmullos del salón con la puerta cerrada, frente a ellos, emitida al menos un sonido.

—Nagito ve lo de las actividades como algo esperanzador, tú lo ves como una oportunidad para demostrar que puedes cambiar. Pero con eso no basta... Porque no todos cambian, y no todo cambia. Seguimos estando aquí, en un edificio aparte. Sato sigue odiándote sin remordimiento, sin importar lo que tú quieras creer. Podrías evitar los problemas, pero no quieres. Tú y Nagito no ven lo que yo veo... ¿Por qué?

Levantó la vista. Esperaba que Natsumi estuviera riéndosele en la cara, pero le sorprendió ver que lo estaba mirando como si de verdad se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. Lo más probable era que sí lo hacía.

—¿Qué es lo que yo veo mal? —Hinata terminó preguntando, esperando la respuesta de la rubia. Esta, finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa que denotaba burla.

—Eres demasiado dramático, ¿sabes? Y eso que me considerabas la reina del drama a mí —se cruzó de brazos otra vez, Hinata simplemente rodó los ojos y volvió a desviar la vista—. Solo quiero que sepas que no ves nada mal. ¡Uso mi cerebro! Sé las consecuencias, sé cómo la imbécil de ya sabes quién va a reaccionar. Pero ella no me interesa, solo me interesa lo que yo hago. Y en el momento en el que se meta con lo que yo quiero hacer, lo va a saber... Por las buenas, o por las malas.

—No me gusta lo de las malas —a pesar de que no le causaba ninguna gracia, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es una broma, imbécil —rodó los ojos y tomó el pomo de la puerta del salón, parecía estar dando la conversación por terminada—. Igual... Gracias, Hajime.

—¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué? —aquello sí lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Fue muy entretenido que te preocuparas tanto por mi bienestar, al parecer sí te gusta tu papel de guardaespaldas eh.

—Ja, ja. Eres muy graciosa.

Pronto estaban entrando al salón. Todos sus "compañeros" los miraban feo, como siempre. Después de todo, hay ciertas personas que de verdad jamás cambian. Como ellos, como Sato por ejemplo. No se iba a poder hacer nada contra ello, solo quedaba en uno mismo ser capaz de avanzar.

—Los amigos hacen eso, preocuparse... tener consideración por el otro, creo que esa parte tú te la has olvidado —lo bueno era que ya estaban volviendo a sus usuales tonos de discusión, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse al fin en casa.

—Por supuesto que tengo consideración, pero deberías partir por el hecho de que tienes mucha suerte de tenerme a mí de amiga y no de enemiga, ¿qué preferirías?

—Que te callaras, en primer lugar.

El profesor entró finalmente al salón, y Hinata por fin se sintió algo aliviado de que, de alguna manera, había hecho que Natsumi lo escuchara. Algo dentro de él le decía que iba a seguir sin querer haberlo escuchado, pero por otro lado de verdad quería creer que sí había hecho un cambio.

Eso sí, tenía que intentar olvidar que aquello nunca iba a ser suficiente.

* * *

Komaeda sí que disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con Hinata. Generalmente no se sentía para nada importante en la vida del moreno, pero por primera vez sentía que uno de sus míseros consejos había sido bueno. Desde aquel primer día de clases Hinata había aprendido a verle el lado positivo a las cosas, era irónico que él hubiera enseñado eso. Después de todo, se tenía muy poca esperanza en sí mismo.

Pero no le importaba aquello mientras los demás estuvieran llenos de esperanza, tal y como Hinata en ese momento. Le sonreía, se reía... y no de él, sino que _con_ él. Adoraba la compañía de Hinata porque su suerte se atenuaba, más aún si estaban simplemente tocando el piano y en la clase no había más de diez personas.

—Ah, así que es por eso que no hay tanta gente... tiene sentido —Hinata había respondido.

—Sí, Mioda-san es la Música Profesional Definitiva por algo, ¿verdad? Pero ya sabes cómo es... Le interesa otro tipo de música, uno que a la mayoría también.

No había más de un salón de música en toda la academia, pero eso no le impedía a Ibuki Mioda el tener su propia clase. La gran diferencia era el estilo que se tocaba, muchos preferirían más formar bandas de rock en vez de ser parte de una orquesta, era comprensible.

—Igual no habría formado parte de su clase, parece ser algo intensa —Komaeda se reía con solo imaginarse a su compañera dirigiendo una clase—. La música clásica, el piano principalmente, me trae mucha paz, tal y como los libros hacen.

—Lo sé, te conozco, Nagito —Hinata le respondió, no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. Hablando de libros, él se sentía como un libro abierto adelante del moreno. No podía ocultarle nada.

Obviamente, ¿cómo ocultarle hechos a alguien con quien compartía la mayor parte del tiempo? La clase había terminado hacía ya casi una hora, tranquilamente podían empacar sus cosas y marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Muchos lo llamarían perder el tiempo, pero cada momento con Hinata valía oro para Komaeda.

Se sentía algo egoísta por pensar en su felicidad y su propio bienestar, pero cuando caía en cuenta de que también ayudaba a Hinata a sobrellevar los malos momentos aquel pensamiento se esfumaba.

—Se está haciendo tarde, ¿qué quieres hacer? —Hinata se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a prepararse para salir del aula. Komaeda siguió sus pasos al pie de la letra. Acto seguido, comenzaron a caminar para salir del salón—. Em... ¿T-Te gustaría ir a mi casa? Estoy seguro que no molestaría.

—¡Como tú desees, Hajime-kun! —no era un amante de visitar casas ajenas, prefería estar solo (o solo con Hinata) la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que no. Y no se arrepentía de su respuesta, la mirada del moreno se había iluminado con ello así que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar su propuesta.

Sin embargo, la felicidad casi siempre era efímera. Su suerte le había enseñado eso, estaba acostumbrado a que los momentos buenos duraban mucho menos que los malos. Y que los malos eran difíciles de olvidar, mientras que los buenos podían esfumarse de los recuerdos como si jamás hubiesen sucedido.

Al aproximarse a la puerta, unas voces en tono alto se les hicieron algo familiares.

—¿Acaso serán...?

—No puede ser —Hinata lo interrumpió, apresuró su paso como si de una situación de vida o muerte se tratara. Komaeda se encontraba perplejo ante eso, ¿qué tan terrible podría ser una discusión?

—¿Quieres que vayamos allí?

—No, necesito... escuchar primero —el albino arqueó las cejas, más confusión deambulaba en su mente. Algo en su interior le decía que Hinata algo no le había dicho, lo cual no le molestaba demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, era normal el mantener secretos. Sin importar lo mucho que alguien te importara, había cosas que era mejor ocultarlas. Incluso él pensaba de esa manera. Ante esos pensamientos, volvió a sonreír intentando denotar al menos un poco de paz.

—Como digas, Hajime-kun.

Se aproximaron lo más sigilosamente hacia donde provenían aquellas furiosas voces. Mientras más cerca estaban, más silenciosos intentaban ser.

Aquella discusión era como una de esas canciones que, por más odiada que fuera, estaba en la cabeza de todo el mundo. Imposible no reconocerla, mas no dejaba de sonar mal en la mente de Komaeda.

—Ah... Lo mismo de siempre, Hajime-kun —el albino no era de rendirse, era el último que dejaba de creer en la voluntad de los demás. Había creído en Natsumi, en sus palabras. En cierto punto, seguía creyéndolas. Pero él no podía llevar la esperanza a los pies de las demás personas, estas debían conseguirla por sí mismas—. No creo que haya nada que podamos hacer ahora mismo.

—Puede ser —ambos susurraban, ya estaban demasiado cerca—. Solo es que...

—¡No puedo creer que toda pregunta o comentario que le haga a tu amiga sea un motivo válido para enfadarte! —aquella voz era de Natsumi, inconfundiblemente aturdidora.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo... —Hinata suspiró, y Komaeda se quedó pensando por qué no se había metido en el medio todavía, ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Una batalla podía desatarse y ellos solo iban a quedarse mirando? Bueno, tampoco iba a contradecir al moreno. Si lo decía, debía tener una razón para ello... incluso si él no tenía idea. Había notado que la esperanza se iba apagando, así que casi por un instinto reflexivo tomó la mano de Hinata y se le quedó mirando. No sabía qué decir para animarlo en ese momento, no podía tener palabras si comprendía la mitad de lo que a él se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero, de alguna manera, tenía que hacerle sentir que las cosas podrían salir bien. Cuando se miraron, notó el leve brillo en los ojos del otro, había vuelto. Sin embargo, las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca, pues el ruido de la discusión volvió a sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

—Mira, Sato —habló Natsumi. Sin gritos, sin vueltas al asunto... parecía firme. Aquella voz que denotaba tanta seguridad hasta llegó a impresionar a Komaeda—. No es culpa mía si no sabes hacer a un lado un conflicto tonto de amistad en una clase de mierda. ¿Acaso te crees que quiero ser amiga de Koizumi? Estás demente entonces.

—¿Acaso crees que Mahiru querría tu compañía siquiera? ¡Ja! —Sato se echó a reír. Komaeda frunció el ceño, aquel gesto generalmente se utilizaba para provocar y era Natsumi la que solía hacerlo, ahora era justo lo contrario. Qué ironía—. Comprende. Estás sola en esta clase. Yo, en cambio, estoy con Mahiru. Mientras tanto, Hinata te dejó abandonada por un amigo que claramente debe ser mejor que tú, y ni siquiera te he visto aunque sea una sola vez con tu hermano, ¡Incluso hasta compartiendo la misma escuela no se ven nunca! Es demasiado lamentable.

A Komaeda se le cerró el pecho por un momento. ¿De verdad iba a buscar atacarla de esa manera? A él le dolió un poco, debía admitir. Lo que le preocupaba era si a Natsumi iba a llegar a dolerle también.

No, ella había demostrado ser demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer ante simples palabras vacías.

—¡Acéptalo, Kuzuryuu! —parecía como Sato si hubiera querido imitar la seriedad de Natsumi, pero los gritos la hicieron fallar rotundamente—. Nadie te quiere, ni te soporta. Eres una persona desagradable... ¡y eso jamás cambiará!

—Ya cállate, das pena... —y Komaeda había tenido razón, Natsumi no iba a derrumbarse tan fácil—. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

Había amenaza en su voz, se sentía por todo el pasillo. Hinata se había quedado petrificado contra la pared, incluso se animó a mirar por la esquina de la misma para poder presenciar con sus propios ojos la discusión. Komaeda, en cambio, no le halló necesidad a hacer lo mismo, prefería quedarse escuchando. Bueno, en realidad prefería no estar metido en aquel lío, solo estaba siguiendo a Hinata. De todas formas, no lo entendía... No entendía lo que él estaba esperando a esas alturas.

_Hajime-kun... ¿Acaso estás esperando a que Kuzuryuu-san reaccione?_

_¿Por qué?_

...

Quizás quería demostrar su punto...

Komaeda siempre sostendría firmemente que las personas cambiaban, sin importar cuánto fuese a costar aquel cambio. Pero Hinata no parecía estar de su lado, como si no confiara en que Natsumi sí se había vuelto mejor persona.

¿Por qué estaba en contra suyo?

Sacudió levemente la cabeza ante aquella idea. No, esto no se trataba de él y de Hinata. Le era difícil mantenerse fuera de líos, le era de lo más frustrante pensar que toda acción hiriente tenía que ser dirigida hacia él. Hinata no era así, sabía perfectamente que no sería así con él. Jamás.

—¿Sabes lo que nos diferencia? Yo no necesito ser la sombra de nadie. Mis amigos no me siguen, ¿y qué? Koizumi tampoco te sigue a ti, tú simplemente vas atrás de ella todo el tiempo... como papel higiénico pegado a un zapato. Así de desagradable eres, Sato.

—¡Eres una maldita...!

—¡Ya basta!

No sabía qué había visto Hinata, pero sí debía ser algo lo suficientemente grave como para que saliera de su escondite y, en un parpadeo, detuviera aquella discusión.

Cuando Komaeda finalmente se asomó, lo primero que sus ojos fijaron fue la mano de Hinata deteniendo el brazo levantado de Sato. ¿Acaso esta le iba a pegar a Natsumi o qué? No le sorprendía, ella era una gran buscapleitos... Debía admitir, le decepcionaba que no hubiera cambiado.

Quizás Hinata tenía razón, algunas personas no cambiarían nunca.

Sin embargo, un rayo de esperanza lo iluminó. Vio a Natsumi y la serenidad volvió a él, ella se mantenía de brazos cruzados contra la pared, sus ojos además también estaban cerrados. La Natsumi de hacía dos años se estaría burlando de Sato con insultos sin propósito alguno, sin duda alguna había habido alguna clase, aunque fuera mínima, de progreso.

Hinata la vio por un momento, la seriedad se le notaba en el poco brillo de sus ojos.

—Natsumi...

—No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo —la rubia pareció ignorarlo, finalmente abrió sus ojos. La claridad de estos se había desvanecido, un aire de ira y cansancio los invadía. Incluso a Komaeda le dio algo de pavor verlos. Por suerte, había clavado aquella punzante mirada en su oponente—. Si sigues así no dudaré ni un segundo en matarte, Sato.

—Agh... —Sato seguía refunfuñando, no parecía para nada amenazada por las fuertes palabras que se le habían dirigido. De todas formas, no podría responder mucho.

—Maldita Kuzuryuu, ¿¡Adónde vas!? —Hinata fue tras de la rubia, quien se había retirado de la escena por completo, dirigiéndose hacia el lado del edificio del Curso de Reserva. Komaeda en cambio había quedado ahí parado, cabizbajo.

Probablemente entre ellos dos iba a haber una conversación de la cuál él no tendría nada que ver. Suspiró, se sentía agotado. Sato comenzó a caminar, dando pasos fuertes y furiosos, hacia el lado opuesto al que habían ido ellos. Parecía estar muy enojada, incluso lo empujó un poco a Komaeda cuando pasó por su lado. Igual a él no le importó mucho, a veces se sentía así de invisible.

La soledad lo invadió, se sentó contra la pared esperando el momento en el que Hinata regresara. Regresaría por él, ¿verdad?

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, no se olvidaba de las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Natsumi.

"Simplemente vas tras ella todo el tiempo... como papel higiénico pegado a un zapato."

Él iba atrás de Hinata... Pero Hinata iba también tras él...

Quizás era por eso que no le agradaba a Natsumi, tendría sus razones entonces.

Pero él no debía sentirse así, Hinata se enfadaría si escuchara sus pensamientos. Haría lo que fuera por ahuyentarlos...

Sí...

Debía dejarlos ir.

Afortunadamente, para poder finalmente abandonarlos, unos pasos acercándose resonaron en el pasillo, hasta llegar a su lado. Levantó la vista, era Koizumi.

—¡H-Hola, Komaeda! Em... ¿Has visto a Sato-chan...?

—Se ha ido por allí —señaló el pasillo opuesto al cual estaba a su frente, sin dejar de mostrarle una sonrisa algo desanimada a la fotógrafa—. Aunque parece bastante enojada, quizás sea mejor dejarla sola.

—Puede que tengas razón —Koizumi suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Muy pocas conversaciones había compartido con la pelirroja, y se arriesgaría a decir que quizás jamás habían realmente conversado. Sin embargo, ambos no se veían muy bien y quizás no importaba quién fuera la compañía en esos momentos... era compañía, al fin y al cabo.

—Supongo que sabes lo que ha sucedido, Koizumi-san —soltó Komaeda, intentando conseguir alguna pista... Algo que le diera un poco de esperanza con respecto a los conflictos de esas chicas. Tantos años habían pasado... ¿y todo seguía igual?

—Sinceramente, desearía que las cosas no fuesen así —la fotógrafa abrazó sus piernas, mentón sobre sus rodillas. Mantenía la mirada al frente, una mirada que denotaba preocupación y tristeza—. ¿Sabes? No tengo nada en contra de Kuzuryuu-chan... Pero no sé qué hacer con Sato. No quiere darse cuenta de que...

—La gente puede cambiar —Komaeda terminó su frase, sin importar si era aquello o no lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, exactamente eso... —volvió a suspirar—. No sé tú, pero a veces siento que haber mezclado a los del Curso Principal con los del de Reserva fue una mala decisión. Sí, logro ver más seguido a Sato-chan... Pero... ¿a qué costo?

—Supongo que es cuestión de adaptarse, ¿no crees? —el albino respondió con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Pero... ¿quién debe adaptarse a quién? Esto no es para nada fácil... Solo está dando más problemas que soluciones.

Con esas palabras, Koizumi se levantó. Dejando a Komaeda otra vez sin compañía.

—Bueno, ya que Sato-chan debería estar un rato sola... Voy a buscar a las demás chicas —la pelirroja pronto ya se estaba yendo hacia las escaleras. Komaeda sabía que Sato se había ido por ahí, pero quién sabe adónde había ido luego. Probablemente no se encontrarían, y si lo hacían... bueno, no creía que fuese algo tan malo.

Solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran...

"Pero... ¿quién debe adaptarse a quién? Esto no es para nada fácil... Solo está dando más problemas que soluciones."

A Komaeda no le gustaba contradecir las decisiones de la academia. Pero, esta vez, no tenía muchos argumentos para defenderla.

Solo quedaba confiar en que la gente cambiaría, en que pudieran ser más unidos los unos con los otros.

Él había podido formar una linda amistad con Hinata, ¿por qué a los demás les costaba tanto algo similar?

No quería creer que todo podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento, pero a veces había que enfrentarse a la cruel realidad. Y si no podía hacer nada ante eso, quizás solo tenía que dejar que pase de una vez por todas.

Después de cualquier tipo de desesperación había esperanza, eso sí era algo que nunca iba a dejar de creer.

* * *

—¡Natsumi! ¡Kuzuryuu! —Hinata tuvo que correrla, ya que en un momento hasta la había perdido de vista. Al final, la encontró en uno de los balcones que tenía vista al Edificio Principal desde el de Reserva. Cuando la vio, apoyada al barandal, sintió mucho alivio... Y cansancio, principalmente cansancio. Jadeó varias veces, con las manos en las rodillas.

—Idiota, no tenías que correr mucho... ¡Ni siquiera hui de ti! —Natsumíi espetó, negaba con la cabeza—. En realidad, ni siquiera tendrías que haber venido...

— Sí, supuse que no ibas a querer mi compañía —Hinata se irguió, recuperando el aire nuevamente—. Después de todo, no quieres que sea como "papel higiénico pegado a un zapato", ¿verdad?

—¿Cuánto fue lo que escuchaste? —Natsumi se volteó a verlo. Ceño fruncido, una mirada penetrante. Sin embargo, Hinata la conocía. Ya no le daba miedo.

—Lo suficiente —ante su respuesta, Natsumi soltó una carcajada.

—Apuesto todo a que estabas esperando a que yo arruine todo. Confías muy poco en mí, Hinata. 

—No es que no confíe en ti... Solo...

Sí, no confiaba. Pero no solo en ella, no tenía fe en nadie. Ni en su temperamento, menos en el de Sato. También quería confiar en que Komaeda lo iba a estar esperando, o que quizás lo estaba buscando en esos momentos. Pero, ¿valía la pena? Si eso no era así, iba a terminar derrumbándose.

Creer, confiar, en los demás era un error. A veces hasta le costaba confiar en él mismo, le costaba pensar que podía llegar a ser bueno en algo. Sin embargo, era quizás eso lo que le daba las fuerzas suficientes para mejorar. La valentía de superar cualquier obstáculo, el coraje de ser honesto consigo mismo y también con los demás.

—Me preocupé... Me preocupas —admitió Hinata, acercándose al lado de Natsumi para estar, al igual que ella, apoyado sobre el barandal.

—Últimamente, eres la preocupación personificada —Natsumi seguía riendo. ¿Por qué se reía? Hacía unos minutos parecía ser capaz de asesinar a toda la escuela. Asesinar... Matar...

—¿Hablabas en serio? —preguntó automáticamente.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—De matarla.

Una nueva carcajada volvió a oírse. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, era como si todo fuera un juego para Natsumi. Como si nada hubiera sido real, como si la discusión jamás hubiera existido. 

—¡Hablo en serio, maldita sea! —golpeó el frío metal del barandal, haciéndolo vibrar por unos instantes—. ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Pues no lo soy. Sé que te molestó, y mucho. Entiendo y aprecio que hayas tratado de no actuar igual que ella, de verdad lo hago. Pero no entiendo por qué ahora quieres hacer de cuenta de que nada pasó.

—¡Porque nada pasó realmente! —se estaban mirando cara a cara. No quería iniciar otra discusión, ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo sucedido. Pero parecía que a Natsumi solo se le podía hablar de esa manera en esos momentos—. ¿¡Por qué debería tener en cuenta una discusión que tuve con una descerebrada sin talento!?

—¿Sin... talento...?

Pensaba que Natsumi había abandonado ese tema. Aquel en el que ella era mejor que todos, aquella época en la que pensaba que podía pisar cabezas por tener un título que no le correspondía.

Sus presentimientos eran ciertos, suponía, la gente no cambiaba nunca.

—Creo que te olvidas de dónde venimos —le respondió con frialdad. Mantenía los puños cerrados, intentando contener la furia, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a la rubia—. Tanto tú, como yo... y como Sato... Los tres estamos en la misma clase, una en el Curso de Reserva. No tenemos talento.

—¿Qué es el talento para ti, Hinata? ¿Un título que pone la escuela? Eso es basura... Ya dejé de creer en eso hace mucho—su voz había disminuido su tono amenazante, mas no se oía serena en lo absoluto.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es?

—Es saber quién eres, sin que nadie tenga que decírtelo. Es tener tus propias decisiones, seguir tus propios sueños... No los de alguien más —la rubia volvió a mirar al frente, hacia el Edificio del Curso Principal—. Por eso Sato me da tanta rabia, ella no es _nadie_ sin Mahiru. Como todos los demás del curso de reserva... Son todos buenos para nada, literalmente hablando. Son la plaga de esta escuela, hacen añicos todo lo que tocan. No se conforman con nada, probablemente ya se están quejando del sistema de actividades extracurriculares y, te digo algo... lo hacen porque son personas tristes, sin propósito alguno más que molestar, obstaculizar, a quienes sí se esfuerzan por ser mejores personas.

Hinata podía jurarlo, los ojos que tanto intimidaban de Natsumi, aquellos que causaban terror en quienes la enfrentaban, estaban inundados en lágrimas. Se notaban cristalizados, indudablemente luchaba por no dejar fluir el llanto. Terca, así era ella.

—Siempre he buscado mejorar, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. Quería tener un lugar en el Curso Principal porque no quería estar sola en el de Reserva, si podía estar con mi hermano... siendo la Hermana Menor Definitiva... Aunque fuera siendo tan solo eso...

—Es un título ridículo y lo sabes, nunca lo voy a dejar de decir —Hinata sabía qué podía realmente hacer enojar a Natsumi, y ese tema era lo de menos. Solían bromear una vez cada tanto, se había vuelto un chiste de amigos.

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, imbécil —Natsumi esnifó, acto seguido llevó sus manos hacia los ojos, secando las pocas lágrimas que querían escaparse—. Demonios, esto es estúpido.

—No, no lo es —Hinata sonrió. Por fin, la conversación había dado un giro más amigable que de amenaza de muerte—. ¿Por qué dejaste de creer que eras realmente una Estudiante Definitiva al final?

—Porque... —tragó saliva y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. No estoy realmente sola... Sí, me importa mi hermano, y mucho. No me importa que no me visite, no me importa pasar tiempo sola de todas formas.

A pesar de sus palabras, Hinata no confiaba del todo en que Natsumi realmente estuviera bien. Nunca la había visto llorar, jamás habría pensado que presenciaría un momento así. Algo más había, no cabía duda.

—Después de todo, en el infierno del salón tengo a un estúpido siempre a mi lado —Natsumi le sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo apenas volteó a ver a Hinata—. ¿Qué? Deja esa cara de mierda, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

—¿Segura que ya no te sientes sola? —inquirió el moreno, intentando mostrarse lo más serio posible.

—Pues por supuesto, no dependo de absolutamente nadie —volvió la vista hacia el otro lado del balcón, poniendo su codo sobre él mientras sostenía el mentón con su mano—. Me gusta la clase que elegí, no me importa no compartir ese gusto con nadie más. Estoy feliz porque tú y el malvavisco hayan encontrado un gusto en común, no me molesta que no estén conmigo. Aunque...

—¿Aunque...? —Hinata empezó a sonreír nuevamente. Estaba logrando tener una respuesta clara, por fin. Natsumi volteó a verlo, parecía haberle contagiado la sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¡todo eso no quiere decir que no podamos pasar tiempo juntos, maldita sea!

Fue en ese momento que Hinata soltó una de las carcajadas más reconfortantes de su vida.

Al escuchar la discusión entre Sato y Natsumi, hasta había llegado a pensar que los sentimientos de esta última eran nulos. Sin embargo, al hablar con ella se dio cuenta de que ella siempre sería así. Debía demostrarse fuerte frente quien la obstaculizara, y débil solo si tenía confianza.

Conocía demasiado a Natsumi, sabía que tenía debilidades —como cualquier persona podía tenerlas—. Simplemente, no esperaba que aquellas debilidades se soltarían ante él, ahí mismo y en ese momento.

No podía evitar sentirse aliviado de una vez por todas.

—¿¡Y de qué te estás riendo!? ¡Esto es importante!

—Oh, ya veo, entonces es de suma importancia tu necesidad de que pase tiempo de calidad contigo, ¿no?

—¡Ya basta, imbécil!

Natsumi se mordió los labios, probablemente tratando de esconder la sonrisa que se le estaba escapando, sus mejillas además de tener lágrimas se habían enrojecido un poco. Le dio un puñetazo amistoso a Hinata en el hombro, probablemente tratando de que dejara de reírse de una vez por todas. Y, al final, lo consiguió.

Aunque había sido de broma, aquel golpecito sí le había dolido. No quería imaginar un golpe de verdad dado por Natsumi, esos sí debían ser de los que dejaban huesos rotos.

—Simplemente —volvió a hablar la rubia, de brazos cruzados y desviando la vista—. No te cuesta nada soltar un poco a Komaeda y pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿acaso no somos amigos?

—Hasta que al fin lo dices —Hinata se enderezó y miró a Natsumi, esperando que esta volteara a verlo—. Si quieres puedes pasarnos a buscar a Komaeda y a mí cuando salimos de clase de piano, siempre nos quedamos de más en el salón. ¿Qué te parece?

—Mmm... lo pensaré. Parece ser divertido, debo admitir.

Luego de esas palabras, Natsumi pasó de largo a Hinata y se encaminó hacia la salida del edificio.

—Otro día veremos... —se detuvo por un momento y volteó a ver a Hinata de nuevo—. No suelo decir esto, así que no lo olvides... Eres un buen amigo... Tu preocupación es un poco extraña y aterradora, pero me ha salvado de una gran paliza.

—Podrás decirle luego a tu hermano que soy un buen guardaespaldas entonces, ¿no?

—Ya quisieras, imbécil.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Hinata escuchó de Natsumi ese día. Volvió a reír, otra vez sintiéndose aliviado.

Quizás no tendría que preocuparse tanto por los demás.

Sí...

Un momento...

_Demonios, ¡le había dicho a_ _Komaeda_ _que volveríamos juntos!_

* * *

—Han pasado miles de años, hermanita.

—No exageres, tonta.

—Bueno, ha pasado más de un año, por lo menos... y todavía no has logrado _nada._

_—_ Ey, ¿acaso no sabes tener paciencia? Con todas las ideas locas y estúpidas que se les ocurren a los directivos de la academia, no me sorprendería que las cosas empiecen a desmoronarse sin que esté presente.

Enoshima se cruzó de brazos, mantenía su espalda contra la pared perpendicular a la de la puerta de salida. A esa hora pocos estudiantes abandonaban el instituto, hacía horas que las clases habían acabado, ¿a quién le gustaba quedarse estudiando de todas formas?

Apenas cruzó ese pensamiento por su cabeza, irónicamente se escuchó la puerta abrirse de repente. Había sido tan fuerte que sonó como si le hubieran dado una patada, no pudo evitar llevar la vista hacia allí.

—Esa chica se ve enojada, ¿no te dije que hay desesperación sin mi ayuda? ¡Es genial!

—Si no necesitas ayuda, yo tampoco entonces debo ayudarte, ¿no crees? —Izusaba esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Shh! —Enoshima trató de agudizar su oído. Adoraba escuchar la desesperación de los demás, se alimentaba de su agonía y se regocijaba en sus lamentos. Aquella chica parecía ser un ejemplo perfecto.

—Agh... —la desconocida, a la cual solo se le veía el cabello oscuro, tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos—. ¡Es una imbécil! ¿Quiere matarme? ¿¡Qué cosas dice!? ¿¡Quiere que la mate a ella yo o qué!?

—¿Matar? —Ikusaba también había escuchado.

—¡Matar! —repitió Enoshima, una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose inhumanamente por su rostro—. Upupu...

—Tienes suerte, ya tienes a un desquiciada y siquiera tuviste que mover un dedo.

—¿Crees que es así? —volteó a ver a su hermana—. Sin un poco de aliento no logrará nada, te lo aseguro.

—No serías capaz de... —la mirada llena de burla que Ikusaba mostraba cambió a una de confusión, Enoshima notaba que se estaba desesperando. Aquello le daba aún más ánimos—. No lo harías...

—Oh, hermanita... Solo observa y aprende —Enoshima comenzó a dirigirse hacia la desconocida—. Tan solo... observa y aprende...

En su mente se repetía a sí misma que por fin plantaría la semilla de la desesperación en la mugrosa academia. Esa pobre chica sería la primera en expandir el virus, y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Debía enseñarle lo genial que era la desesperación, lo entretenido que se volvía el mundo cuando estaba presente.

Era el momento, el destino lo había decidido.

—Ey, tú... —apenas habló, la víctima de su plan volteó con notable miedo. El terror estaba plasmado en su rostro, uno tan común y aburrido que Enoshima sabía que iba a olvidar una vez que todo estuviera listo.

—¿Q-Quién eres tú?

—¿¡Y a quién le importa eso!? —se echó a reír la rubia de coletas—. No me conoces, y yo tampoco te conozco a ti. Solo sé que alguien te ha hecho enfadar de más, ¿no es así?

La desconocida desvió la vista a un costado. Se quedó en silencio, pero aquello fue suficiente respuesta para Enoshima. Sonriendo de lado, se acercó a su víctima para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Qué te parece si... le das a esa "imbécil" su merecido de una vez por todas? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi dos años y medio que este fic había sido dejado en hiatus. Me dolió mucho dejarlo, pero es que este capítulo (y el que sigue) son muy importantes, no quería hacerlo mal... Así que me demoré mucho en tenerlo todo bien TTwTT
> 
> Además, dejé de escribir en general en el transcurso del tiempo y como que todo murió x'D Lo bueno es que estoy de vuelta, no prometo la actualización más veloz pero sí prometo no volver a morir rotundamente jaja
> 
> Gracias a quienes continuaron leyendo esta historia, y gracias a quienes la encontraron recién ahora!! Parece como si el fic terminara con tantos agradecimientos pero no, esto recién empieza... Creo que queda claro con el final del capítulo, no? :P
> 
> Los votos y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y me inspiran mucho!! Muchas gracias!!
> 
> Y ahora sí, sí nos leeremos prontito~ :3
> 
> UNA NOTA IMPORTANTE:
> 
> -Actividades extracurriculares: Fue mi idea para tapar uno de los grandes huecos de DR3. No quiero ser explícita por dolor, pero creo que ya saben cuál es (espero no ser la única loca que se sintió molesta). En el próximo capítulo lo dejo más en claro, don't worry(?


End file.
